A Love That Stays
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Mercedes and Sam relationship was considered as summer love, and they loved every bit of it. But something happens that affects their love. The result of that becomes a life with betrayals, passion and a love that stays.
1. Prologue

**OKAY! This is going to be my first long story. So please i'll try to update as soon as i can. But i can't wait for you guys to read it. I'm working on it now, and i'll probably be updating it 4 days out of the week. So don't get mad. Hope you guys enjoy a taste of my story. You'll get mad, you'll laugh, you'll cry, well you probably wont cry, but if you do then that is a big win! Please Review! And here it goes!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_Sam had fallen deeply in love with Mercedes at the Junior Prom. He wore a regular tuxedo with the exception of a bolo tie. But when he planted both of his green eyes on her, he couldn't help but to think, "She's the one." He saw how every curve she had swayed as she entered the restaurant; she wore a beautiful hot pink strapless dress that was open so her chest was noticeable. Sam had a hard time not staring at her. She gave him a warm smile, a smile that flipped his heart. Suddenly he was nervous, and she could tell. _

_Mercedes had fallen deeply in love with Sam, also at the Junior Prom. When he gracefully walked towards her, she was caught off guard by the question he had asked her. _

"_Mercedes?" She stopped paying attention to her corsage and looked up to see Sam in front of her, she could always tell when Sam was nervous; and he was. _

"_Yes?" Sam couldn't find the words, but then blurted them out. _

"_I just wanted to say you look beautiful. Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand towards her and she just stared at it. She blushed and accepted grasping his warm hand. Mercedes couldn't help but to think, "He's the one." They danced like fools, but they didn't seem to care. _

_He walked her to her house and as she opened the door, she slowly turned around to meet his gaze. They laughed softly at each other for they had been staring for almost 5 minutes. She looked down and started taking her corsage off. Sam stared at her beauty, and didn't pay much attention to what she was doing. _

"_Sam." He snapped out of it with her voice and he saw she had her corsage in her hand. _

"_I want you to keep it. Take it as good deed for helping a sad, desperate girl." He didn't understand what she was saying. A deed? This was no deed, he actually meant taking her to prom. _

"_Mercedes, I didn't do this as a deed. I was telling you the truth when I said I would be honored to take you to prom." She laughed and he wanted to know what she was thinking. _

"_I wasn't your date, Rachel was too." _

"_I didn't dance not once with her, she was with Jesse. __**You**__ were my date. I couldn't have had it any other way." She gazed down in embarrassed and he grabbed her chin to raise her face and he kissed her. _

_Her lips were sweet and soft, he could tell she was caught off guard by the kiss. He parted from her and hugged her. _

"_Can I still keep the corsage?" She laughed and pushed him away playfully. _

"_Of course." She handed him her corsage and then he undid his bolo tie and gave it to her. _

"_Then, since we are exchanging gifts, I want you to keep this bolo tie." She glimpsed at him, she was surprised and nodded in disapproval._

"_Sam no, it's your bolo tie." He snatched her hands and placed it in between them._

"_I insist." She laughed softly and this __**she**__ leaned in and kissed him. Now she got a taste of his lips. They were soft and strong at some points. She laughed when she parted from him. _

"_I have to go." He nodded smiling and kissed her on her forehead. He stayed watching her as she entered her house. Once the door closed he jumped in the air happily. Once she closed the door she had to cover her mouth with her hands as she screamed. They couldn't believe they were together. Sam being her ideal guy, someone she would never picture herself with. As for Mercedes, she ended being his dream girl, a girl that truly would love him. _

_And she did, but as for this story; all romances must come to an end. There are people who are jealous of one's romance. As they try to destroy it, some succeed, some don't. As Sam and Mercedes' romance…you'll have to wait and see. _


	2. Stolen Goodbye

Sam and Mercedes had been dating for almost a month. Everyone at McKinley and Glee club knew, and they couldn't have had it any other way. They loved each other. Some people say it was summer love, but to them it was more. He didn't have much money to take her to the movies or on dates; but she didn't care, and that's what he loved about her.

On June 25th was going to be their month anniversary and Sam had plans to take her to a restaurant and then a movie. Mercedes was getting in the shower to get ready, and Sam as well.

But it seemed life had other plans.

* * *

><p>"Sam! Dear you must get out! Sam!" Sam turned off the shower faucet and grabbed a towel. Opening the door quietly he saw the manager of the motel taking his family's stuff outside. They were getting kicked out of the motel. He closed it rapidly and started changing.<p>

He got out of the bathroom and the only thing that was in the motel was his guitar case. All of his family's possessions were outside, and he saw his family was distraught. He grabbed his guitar case and ran out to see his mother crying with Stacey in her arms. Stevie was in the car with a serious look on his face, and his father was on the phone.

"Mom, what happened? Why did we get kicked out?" He placed his guitar case on the ground and grabbed Stacey off his mother's arms, Stacey had fallen asleep before the disaster had occurred and his mother was grateful. His mother wiped the tears off her face and leaned on the car, now being their only roof.

"We don't have much money Sam to pay the rent, the money you earn at work is barely sufficient, and the money your father and I come up with wasn't enough. So they kicked us out." She started crying once more and he grabbed her into a hug without waking Stacey up.

"We are going back." Sam looked at his father and he couldn't believe what he was saying. Sam parted from his mother and walked towards him with Stacey in his arms.

"What? What do you mean we are going back?" His father called his mom to take Stacey back into her arms. She did, and his father pulled Sam aside and explained what would change his forever.

"Dad! We can't go back to Tennessee tonight! It's my one-month anniversary with Mercedes. I can't leave her. At least let me say goodbye to her, I need to say good-bye my friends!" He started raising his voice and his father calmed him down.

"Sam son, please calm down. We have no time for goodbyes, we have to get our stuff in the car and head out for your grandparents farm. I'm sorry son, but we have no time to lose." Sam was shocked and hurt. He was leaving Mercedes behind on their anniversary, and without a proper goodbye. Sam stopped his father as he saw he was walking towards his mother.

"Dad." Sam started gaining tears in his eyes; his father could see how upset he was.

"Dad please, just let me call her. Give me 5 minutes, please. I can't leave her without a goodbye, not her." Sam's father nodded and gave him 75 cents for the payphone, since the phone they used to call was inside the room, and they got kicked out.

Shaking, Sam ran to the nearest payphone and made the call. But there was no answer.

"Please, please pick up." No answer.

_Hey, it's Mercedes leave a message after the beep._

Sam groaned annoyed since she never picks up her phone. He calmed himself down to leave the message.

_**Beep. **_

_Hey babe, um…listen to me all right. I know I promised dinner and a movie for our anniversary but something happened. We got kicked out of the motel and now we are headed back home to Tennessee. My grandparents offered us their home temporarily, just as soon as we get back on our feet. Babe, please believe me when I say I never planned to say goodbye to you like this, especially on a day so special. I don't know how long I'm going to be away, but I don't want to lose you. So please I'm calling to tell you that I am fine, and I'll call you when I get to Tennessee. I love…I'm coming dad! Mercedes, I love you. I'll talk to you soon. I miss you already. Goodbye._

Sam ran to meet his family and he saw they had already placed everything they had in the car; which wasn't much. He ran inside as he saw Stacey awake and crying into her mom's shoulder. He saw Stevie mad and silent, Sam placed an arm around him and Stevie leaned into him and started sobbing quietly. Sam took a deep breath as his father started the car; he looked back at the dark street of his home of Lima, Ohio. All he could think of was Mercedes. He wiped a small tear and then turned to the front as the real love story began.

* * *

><p>"Oh hello Shane. Mercedes knows you were stopping by?" Shane wasn't her boyfriend, he was a friend that she knew since summer started. Shane never liked Mercedes with Sam. But he kept those thoughts to himself. He just wanted her to be happy.<p>

"Yes, she said we would be having a movie marathon night." He looked at her mother in confusion. Mrs. Jones looked uncomfortable and played along with it; she didn't have the heart to tell him Mercedes was going out for her anniversary with Sam.

"Sit please, Mercedes is taking a shower, she'll be down in a few." He smiled and Mrs. Jones walked away leaving Shane alone.

Suddenly Shane heard a phone ringing. He looked and saw Mercedes' phone on the counter. He picked it up and saw Sam's picture on the caller id. He groaned in disgust and placed it back down on the counter.

5 minutes later he saw Sam had left a voice mail. He seemed interested as what he had to say and he listened to the message.

_Hey babe, um…listen to me all right. I know I promised dinner and a movie for our anniversary but something happened. We got kicked out of the motel and now we are headed back home to Tennessee. My grandparents offered us their home temporarily, just as soon as we get back on our feet. Babe, please believe me when I say I never planned to say goodbye to you like this, especially on a day so special like this. I don't know how long I'm going to be away, but I don't want to lose you. So please I'm calling to tell you that I am fine, and I'll call you when I get to Tennessee. I love…I'm coming dad! Mercedes, I love you. I'll talk to you soon. I miss you already. Goodbye._

He snickered and wondered.

"What would happen if Mercy never got a call from Sam? What would happen if I erased his voicemail? Mercedes would never forgive him for leaving without a goodbye and on their anniversary. She would definitely hate him, and I can use this as an advantage of convincing her to be with me." He laughed cynically and listened to the message again.

To delete the message press 7

He slowly pressed button number 7, and he laughed softly. Then he erased his call, so there wouldn't be a trace of Sam.

"Mercedes is mine now." He placed her phone on the counter and sat on the couch to wait for Mercedes.

10 minutes passed and he heard footsteps on the stairs and got up quickly to find Mercedes wearing a tight purple dress, showing every inch of her curves. Her hair was straight and she was wearing make-up that made her look natural.

"She looks hot." Shane thought. Mercedes was halfway down the stairs and she was really surprised to see Shane.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" Shane knew he had to act like he didn't know about the anniversary, and Sam's call. And he lied pretty good to her since she believed every word.

"You're dressed pretty sexy for out movie marathon night." She shot a glimpse of disbelieve.

"Oh my god Shane, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot it was tonight. You see, tonight Sam and I celebrate out one- month anniversary. He's taking me out for dinner and a movie, I'm sorry. Speaking of which, my baby is late." Shane let out a quiet disturbed laugh; he didn't like it when Mercedes called Sam baby or honey. Sam didn't deserve her. He thought he did.

"Really? That isn't really romantic. He shouldn't be late, especially on your anniversary." He knew what was going on, and he liked it that Mercedes believed his lies. Mercedes was clueless to what was happening. She gave him a smile.

"My Sammy is always late, so I wouldn't be surprised if he came through the door any moment now." Shane had a fake interested look on his face and sat back down on the couch.

"I'll wait for until when he arrives. I want to congratulate both of you guys." Shane gave a mocking grin as he had his back towards Mercedes, and started playing with his phone.

"Thanks Shane." He turned and smiled at her and then turned back to focus on his phone.

* * *

><p>Midnight came and no sign of Sam, he didn't call. No sign what so ever.<p>

Shane had fallen asleep and got woken up by Mrs. Jones.

"Shane dear, it is best if you leave." Shane got up and turned to see Mercedes still in the same position he last saw her. This time he saw she was facing the door, her make-up was running down her face with tears. She didn't notice anything; she stayed like a statue. He saw her phone on the ground open.

"She probably got the news that that Trouty Mouth left." He thought.

Shane left with an evil grin.

"She'll now be mine since Trouty Mouth is out of the picture." He walked off without realizing the pain he had caused Mercedes. He didn't know that Mercedes received a call from Tina while he was asleep telling her that Sam had left back to Tennessee.

**"_What are saying Tina?"_**

**"_Mercedes…I'm sorry, Mike went to the motel and saw a note on the wall. They left Mercedes, they went back to Tennessee." Tina felt extremely bad for Mercedes; she knew that it was their anniversary, heck everyone knew. Mercedes stayed quiet on the other line._**

**_She suddenly dropped her phone on the floor in disbelieve. She was broken and as for her heart? Her heart was literally shattered. She couldn't breath, she couldn't react probably. Then that's is when Mrs. Jones went to wake Shane up. _**

As Mrs. Jones closed the door, she turned to see her daughter hurt and crushed. She didn't know Sam had left, she only figured she was like this because he didn't come for their anniversary. Mrs. Jones saw Mercedes' hands clenched. She heard her sob quietly.

"Baby girl, he isn't coming. I'm so sorry. Come, you have to rest." Mrs. Jones grabbed her daughter's shoulder and took her upstairs to her bedroom. She started the shower, and kissed Mercedes on her head. Mrs. Jones placed her pajama clothes on the sink. She left Mercedes and the warm running water alone.

Mercedes started sobbing louder and louder. She didn't even take her clothes off. She entered the shower with her dress, make-up and her hair she had taken time to style.

Once the water hit her body she let out screams and cries. She pounded the wall with force. She threw everything that was near her on the bathroom floor and she ripped the curtain into two. She kneeled down on the bathtub floor and with the water still running she curled into a ball and cried with force. All she thought was; why didn't he call? He left me! He didn't say goodbye! He left on our anniversary, the one-day I couldn't wait to celebrate. Sam's gone. He's gone. And he'll never come back.

The water was still running, and she was on the bathtub floor, crying, her hair covering her eyes. She kept repeating something she never thought she would say.

He didn't love me, he's gone. He didn't love me, he's gone. He didn't love me; he's gone.

Mrs. Jones ran to the bathroom after hearing screaming and she saw her daughter lying on the bathtub floor still with her dress on.

"Mercedes!" She ran to her picking her up gently as she too was getting wet. But she didn't care for this was her daughter. As she grabbed her, Mrs. Jones could hear her daughter repeating the same words over and over again.

**_He didn't love me, he's gone. He didn't love me, he's gone. He didn't love me; he's gone._**

Sam left? Mrs. Jones couldn't believe it. She managed to wrap a very wet Mercedes with a warm blanket. She didn't undress her because Mercedes was being forceful.

"No! Don't take my dress off, he's a little late but he'll be here." Mrs. Jones placed her on her bed, and placed more blankets on top of her. She heard her daughter repeat a new set of words.

**_He'll be here, I need to get ready. He'll be here, I need to get ready. He'll be here, I need to get ready._**

She couldn't help but to cry. She never saw her daughter like that. She closed her door and headed to the living room where she picked up the house phone and dialed a number.

"Kurt, she needs you."

* * *

><p><strong>So Hopefully i didn't make any of you cry. Just kidding. So what do you think of it all? Shane? His intentions? Mercedes and Sam? Their relationship. Sam think she got the message. But she didnt. What will happen next? Just wait and see. Please Review! Hope you guys liked it.<strong>


	3. Realization

**Okay in this bit the music in the background is The Queen Killing Kings "Like Lions" So during this bit Mercedes the music is playing in her mind. When I show this symbol of two stars ** It means the song is over.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes couldn't sleep that night. She was still the entire night with her eyes wide open and full of tears. She closed her eyes for a second and a memory of her relationship came to her.<p>

* * *

><p>M<em>ercedes and Sam were leaning against a tree that was giving them beautiful shade, near the park. They were both in charge of taking care of Stevie and Stacey. Mercedes was resting her head on his chest and Sam kept kissing her head, which made her giggle. They grabbed each other's hands and intertwined them.<em>

_"This doesn't seem like real life. It's like a dream." Mercedes asked the question as she was staring straight ahead in the direction of Stevie and Stacey as they were playing in the swings. Sam rested his head on top of hers and chuckled. _

_"Why is it so hard for you to realize that it isn't a dream. That you are mine, that we are together." Mercedes laughed softly and turned to look at Sam as he pulled her in into a tight warm embrace. They kept laughing and finally Sam rested his head on Mercedes shoulder and she continued resting her head against his chest. _

_"I love you." Sam smiled big and kissed her neck. _

_"I love you." Mercedes closed her eyes and took in every moment of that day in._

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up from that memory that was hurting her heart more and more. She hadn't realized that morning had come. Her eyes squinted as the sun was shining on her face. She was still wrapped around many blankets. She didn't know how she got here, she blacked out when she got the news of Sam's departure. She noticed she still had her purple dress on. She moved everything off her with force.<p>

She got up off the bed and she was still damped from the "shower" she received yesterday. She grabbed a towel that was on the floor and started walking towards her bathroom. She fell on the floor once she took her first steps. She felt weak, and felt dizzy all of a sudden. Then she guffawed at the thought that she hadn't eaten all day yesterday, all for getting ready for…she stopped herself before thinking of him. She got up and headed to her bathroom. As she entered she took a glimpse of everything she had thrown everywhere the night before. The curtain were ripped into two, her shampoo, make-up and towels were scattered all over the floor. She ignored the mess and bit by bit made way in front of the mirror. She was shocked for what she saw. She dropped the towel she had in her hands in disbelieve.

Her face looked swollen from crying. Her face had eyeliner and mascara lines streaming down her face along with her tears. Her lipstick had smeared on the side of her cheek. Her hair that she worked so hard on was curly and messy. Her eyes, she saw looked red and broken. She closed her eyes to hide the disgusted image of her face.

"Mercedes." She knew that voice. It was his voice. She automatically opened her eyes and saw Sam's reflection in the mirror; she was seeing Sam behind her. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Sam?" He nodded and she turned quickly to find no one behind her. She was hallucinating with him. She gradually turned and placed her hands on the sink counter and started sobbing quietly.

She went to close her bathroom door and quickly grabbed the ripped curtains, towels and threw them aside to make space. She didn't feel like placing them in their original place.

She opened the shower faucet and started letting the water run so she could plug the drain, because she had plans on taking a long bath.

She continued sobbing quietly when she was taking her dress off. She grabbed it off the floor once it was completely off. She stayed staring at for a minute. _I bought this dress for you. _Then threw it in the trash livid.

Once the water was raised to the limit, she closed the faucet. She placed liquid soap on the water, and soon enough bubbles filled the bathtub.

She slowly entered the bathtub and sat down raising her knees up to her chest. She hugged herself, as she couldn't stop trembling. She tucked into a ball and started crying louder and louder. Splashing the water with force moments later, she screamed covering her face with her hands.

She calmed down and started lying back and rested her head on the end of the bathtub. Her make up was disappearing bit by bit. She stayed staring into the distance, she stayed quiet and faceless and her eyes were still releasing tears.

"Did you ever love me Sam? Was it all a lie? Was I just a toy?" She stayed repeating those words in her mind the entire morning. She didn't care about the time being wasted. She gasped suddenly and let out a loud and long cry.

Time had passed as she got out of the bathtub wrapping her body with the towel she dropped on the floor when she looked at herself in the mirror. She found pajamas on the floor next to the sink and she figured her mother had left them there. She gently and without speed placed her pajamas on. She felt herself delicate, weak, and vulnerable. She didn't want to damage herself any more; she couldn't take any more pain.

When she opened the door of her bathroom she couldn't believe what she saw. ** The Song Ends

* * *

><p>"What…what are you guys doing here?" The Glee club girls and Kurt were scattered at every inch of her room. Quinn was sitting on her bed with Tina and Santana was talking to Kurt. Brittany was braiding Lauren's hair and Rachel was painting her toenails. They all stopped what they were doing once Mercedes had walked in the room. Except Brittany she was concentrating too much on braiding Lauren's hair.<p>

"We couldn't leave you alone at a time like this Mercedes. You need company, as annoying as we can be, we are still family. You need us to help you get through this. We're here for you." Tina started approaching Mercedes and grasped her into a tight hug.

Feeling Tina's warm embrace was making Mercedes feel more vulnerable than she already was. She started sobbing quietly and soon enough everyone ran towards Tina and Mercedes to share a big warm hug, except Brittany and Lauren. Once Lauren wanted to get up, Brittany pulled her back into place. Shocking Lauren, she didn't think Brittany was strong.

Finally letting go, Santana grabbed Mercedes' hand and started taking her towards her bed. Once Mercedes was placed on the edge of her bed Santana went towards Kurt and the rest of the girls.

"Chica, you need to cheer up. I promised Kurt that I wouldn't mention the nicknames I live for about…he who should not be named."

"Voldemort?" Brittany yelled across the room and she was now hurting Lauren with the braiding of her hair. Mercedes gave Brittany her signature "What the hell" look. Santana rolled her eyes as she noticed Brittany was completely oblivious to what was happening.

"No Sam." Mercedes grabbed her heart once Santana had said his name. It stung her when she heard his name. Kurt had seen Mercedes' quick reaction and went towards her kneeling down and grasping her hands to comfort her.

"Sam is Voldemort?" Kurt turned to her and showed his most ludicrous face.

"Really Brittany?" Brittany stayed quiet and she felt embarrassed. She finally finished Lauren's hair. Lauren went to a mirror and gasped.

"I looked like a moose?" Brittany laughed.

"No you're a deer." Lauren clenched her fists, and Santana changed the conversation.

"Guys! We have more important things than worrying about our hair." Lauren turned around already pissed at Santana.

"Says the girl that took 5 hours getting ready for a sleepover." Santana was now pissed and Kurt had to leave Mercedes to get in the middle of Santana and Lauren.

"Go with God Satan! I mean Santana. Now come on, we are missing the whole point of this gathering." Santana clamed down and agreed with Kurt.

"Kurt and us Glee girls prepared something for you." Quinn went towards the radio and placed a CD in.

They all got into place as she was caught off guard by a loud annoying voice she heard.

"We love you Mercedes!" It was Rachel. Quinn pressed play and quickly went to her spot.

**Tina**

No matter how hard I try

You keep pushing me aside

And I can't break through

Kurt started sashaying in motion Quinn followed him. Mercedes smiles a little bit.

There's no talking to you

**Santana**

So sad that you're leaving

Takes time to believe it

Rachel was doing the sprinkler and Lauren was doing the robot.

But after all is said and done

You're going to be the lonely one, Oh

**Rachel**

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough,

Now

**Brittany**

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough,

Now

Brittany was shuffling and Tina was bumping hips with Santana.

**Quinn**

What am I supposed to do?

Sit around and wait for you

And I can't do that

Kurt pointed to Mercedes and moved his fingers in a "no" position. Telling her she shouldn't wait for Sam, she should live her life.

There's no turning back

**Santana**

I need time to move on

I need love to feel strong

Quinn pointed at Mercedes and Quinn and formed her hands into a heart.

'Cause I've had time to think it through

And maybe I'm too good for you, Oh

Santana was dancing with Brittany and Kurt was doing the Macarena. Mercedes started giggling. Lauren was laughing and bumping hips with Quinn.

**Rachel**

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough,

Now

Rachel started moving her hair in a circle, and Tina joined her.

**Brittany**

Do you believe in life after love?

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough,

Now

Kurt pushed Santana playfully out of the way because he was going to song his song,

**Kurt**

But I know that I'll get through this

Kurt took a towel off the floor and started moving it around and around. He was swaying his hips. Which made Mercedes finally laugh her memorable laugh.

'Cause I know that I am strong

I don't need you anymore

Oh I don't need you anymore I don't need you anymore

Kurt finally made her laugh. All the girls started cheering and pulled Mercedes off the bed and she started dancing with them.

No I don't need you anymore

**Everyone x3**

Do you believe in life after love

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough,

Now

* * *

><p>The song had ended and everyone fell on the floor where there were pillows to break their fall. Mercedes sighed and took a deep breath.<p>

"You guys are awesome. I didn't feel like this since we sang at Nationals."

"Told you we would be there for you." Santana whispered into Mercedes' ear. Everyone got up off the floor and straighten their clothes and hair.

"Okay, let's go." Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hand and pulled her out of her room along with the rest of the girls.

"Where are we going?" Before Kurt could response Mercedes saw the bowls and bowls of candy, chocolate, popcorn and her special favorite: Tater Tots. There were lord knows how many liters of soda. And her couch was surrounded by movie-musicals.

As soon as Mercedes reached the table of food, she covered her mouth still surprised by all the food. Rachel picked up the movie-musicals in her hands and showed them to Mercedes with Kurt by her side.

"Okay, we are going to have a movie marathon of epic proportions."

"Are we going to see the movie where Berry grew up?" Rachel looked at Santana insulted.

"Do you mean Lord of the Rings?" Mercedes asked as she tried not to laugh. Santana nodded her head also trying not to burst out laughing.

"Anyway, we have 12 movies here and we are going to watch all of them. We have West Side Story, Moulin Rouge, Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, The Color Purple-"

"Okay Berry she gets it, go and put the movies on." Rachel huffed and went to Mercedes' DVD player. Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hand and along with the rest of the girls sat on the couch as the first movie started playing being West Side Story.

A knock started Rachel as she was all into the movie. Mercedes got up and went to check to see whom it was.

"Shane, hey. What's up?" Shane smiled and looked to see that she had company.

"I don't want to disturb you, you have company. I think I should come back later."

"No Shane, stay, the girls and I were going to go upstairs to do our nails." Kurt came out of nowhere and assured Shane he could come in. Mercedes looked stunned as he left the girls upstairs and into Mercedes' room. She turned to see Kurt mouth the words "talk to him." She rolled her eyes and let Shane come in.

"So how are you feeling?" Shane asked as Mercedes wrapped her arms across her chest.

"I've been better, but my friend cheered me up." He smiled and grasped her hands, which caught her off guard.

"I'm here, for whatever you need. When you need a friend to talk to, I'll be here. I just…want to ask you something?" She was still processing the fact that he grabbed her hands.

"What is it?" He took a deep breath and asked his question.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Mercedes shot her eyes wide open in disbelieve.

"Shane, it's…it's too soon. I'm no looking for-"

"Mercedes let me prove to you, that _I _am worthy of you." Mercedes looked away as he grabbed her chin.

"Please?" Mercedes was coming a realization that maybe she could forget Sam. Yet, she wasn't sure if Shane could fill the hole Sam had caused in her heart with love.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Here it is! Hope you liked the Cher number by the Glee Clubs and Kurt. Okay don't get mad at Kurt for telling Mercedes to talk to Shane, he thinks he's a nice guy. But he doesn't know he's EVIL! Thanks for your reviews! They are my inspiration to continue writing. Please Review :)<strong>


	4. Unsure

**Ok the song that is playing in the background is one that Santana picked out, very inappropriate, because that isn't how Mercedes is feeling at all. The song is Britney Spears (Hold it Against Me). You wonder why the song? Well because you're going to hate me at first, then hopefully you'll forgive when I bring someone back into the story.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I am doing this. This is insane! Kurt!" Mercedes was surrounded by Kurt and the glee girls. Lauren and Brittany were working on giving Mercedes a pedicure. Quinn and Rachel were working on giving Mercedes a manicure. Santana and Tina were doing her make-up, make-up that Kurt picked out for Mercedes' complexion and the occasion. Lastly, Kurt was working on her weave; something Mercedes had a trouble time letting him touch it.<p>

Kurt and the Glee girls were helping Mercedes get ready for a date with Shane. A date Mercedes didn't want, but was convinced by her best friend, his exact words were, "Go for it, It wouldn't hurt." But Mercedes was hurting inside. It had been two weeks since Sam had left, and she was already going on a date with a friend she could never reciprocate the same feelings he had for her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please?" Mercedes sighed and gently asked for her hands back and he released his grip. <em>

"_Shane, I'm glad you think you like me-"_

"_No Mercy, I do like you. I want to be more than friends if you let me." Mercedes stopped him before he could continue. _

"_Shane, I'm sorry but, it's much too soon to be dating again. We hardly know each other well to start something, let alone a relationship. I know you mean well, but I'm not looking for anything soon." Shane nodded in approval and moved in closer as Mercedes backed away from him._

"_Just let me take you out to dinner, just as friends. Only as friends." Mercedes looked away from him to see Kurt was sticking his head out of her room mouthing the words "Say yes." Then she saw the Glee girls pop out their heads too, smiling and giggling. Mercedes widened her eyes and then looked back at Shane who was waiting for her answer._

"_I'm sorry, I can't Shane." Mercedes was sticking to her answer, she wasn't going to let Kurt convince her otherwise, she wasn't ready. She thought in her mind "Will I ever be ready?" As soon as she told Shane her answer Kurt was about to scream and cuss when the Glee girls pulled him inside the room before Shane could hear hm. Shane's smiled disappeared and agreed. Then he started looking at the clock and then looked around the living room, which confused Mercedes. _

"_Are you okay?" Shane then remembered whenever he was hanging out with Mercedes; Sam would call her around noon, or around 3 o'clock. Since it was almost 3 o'clock he was pretty sure Sam would give a call soon enough. His plan was to try to prevent Mercedes was receiving any call from him. _

"_Um…I left my keychain here I think, two weeks ago when I was waiting for-"He stopped since he saw Mercedes uncomfortable. She then laughed softly at Shane statement. It was a lie, but Mercedes believed him. _

"_Oh, then you can look for it here, I don't mind. Close the door when you leave." He felt embarrassed since their entire conversation had been with the front door wide open, no privacy. _

"_Thanks." He smiled but once she turned to head up the stairs, that smiled turned into an evil and malicious grin when he saw her phone was still in the counter. He acted like he was searching through the sofas. Only making time for Sam's call, a call that Mercedes would never receive. _

_Soon enough, 10 minutes into the search, Mercedes' phone started vibrating. He chuckled and then went to grasp it, checking the caller id. It was a number he didnt know, but didnt doubt to think it was Sam. He pressed ignore and waited for a voicemail. 5 minutes later the phone vibrated and he looked at it and she had a voicemail from him. He listened in to what he had to say before deleting it. _

_**Hey babe, still not answering your phone huh? Maybe I just have bad timing. Well, I'm made it to Tennessee, I'm settling into my grandparent's home, so I wanted to give you a call. It was hard sleeping last night, without hearing your voice put me to sleep. I miss you Mercedes, and it's only been a day, I wonder how long I have to stay here. Anyway, give me a call when you get this, I can't wait to hear your beautiful voice. I love you. Bye. **_

_Shane laughed when he heard Sam say "__**Maybe I just have bad timing.**__" Yes you do, he thought. He pressed 7 to delete it and erased the call. He placed her phone on the counter and went to the sofas and fixed the cushions so they wouldn't be sticking out. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but to think, "This is going to be easier than I thought." He laughed and headed home._

* * *

><p>"<em>Thanks." He smiled at Mercedes and then she started heading upstairs and into her room to find Kurt pissed as ever. Kurt had a pouty face and his arms across his chest. Santana was trying not laugh, he looked adorable and ridiculous. He didn't know how to put a mad face, so he looked like he was struggling instead of trying to scare the person he was about to interrogate. <em>

_Mercedes tried not to laugh as well, as Kurt gave up with the face and raised his hands in the air as he was pissed off at Mercedes. _

"_Why did you say no? He can help you with your feelings." Mercedes sneered at what he said and closed the door behind her. _

"_Kurt if you were listening, which I know all of y'all were, then you would have heard me say I don't want a relationship with him or anyone for a long time." Mercedes started walking towards Quinn, who was sitting on her bed. Mercedes sat next to her placing her head on her shoulder as Quinn stroked her hair gently. Kurt turned to them and placed his hands on Mercedes. _

"_Mercedes, you need to find someone. A guy that can make you forget…he who should not be named." Kurt turned to see Brittany about to speak again and he stopped her. _

"_Shut it Pierce!" She covered her mouth and planted her head on the pillows that were on the floor embarrassed. Kurt turned back at Mercedes who was sobbing quietly. _

"_Hey, no…don't cry. This is good. All that Shane wants to do is be a part of your life. He even said he wanted to take you to dinner…as friends." Mercedes wiped the tears off her face and removed her head off Quinn's shoulder and took a deep breath. _

"_It's been a day Kurt. A day since he left. I can't just jump back into the dating world once I've broken up with someone, I'm not Santana." She looked at Santana who had an insulted look on her face. _

"_No offence." Santana laughed softly. _

"_None taken Wheezy." Kurt gasped and Mercedes laughed._

"_I deserved that." Mercedes stood up from the bed and went towards her desk and took a picture of her and Sam together into her hands. It was a picture of Sam and Mercedes cuddled up under a tree, enjoying each other's company. She laughed softly and stroked the part where Sam's face was. _

"_I need to take it one day at a time. Only then will I be sure."_

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Sam was woken up by his mom's loud excited voice. As soon as he focused his eyes he saw the enormous house his grandparents owned.<p>

"Damn." Sam whispered to himself. Stacey and Stevie both woke up and started getting all jumpy, he could tell that his siblings liked the size of the house.

"It's so big! I can probably do a cartwheel without hitting my head like I did last time." Sam turned and laughed at Stacey as she was reminiscing that moment by touching her head in the place she had hit herself. As soon as his father stopped the car Stacey and Stevie were the first ones who got out of the car, and they were soon greeted by their grandparents. Sam helped his father get their stuff from the trunk of their car, as his mother went to greet her in-laws.

"Do you need any help son?" Sam grandfather had asked, even though he was 78 years-old he looked like he was 50. So did his grandmother, he was happy that they looked so healthy.

"No papa, this might be heavy for you." His grandfather laughed and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Don't underestimate my strength son." Suddenly his grandfather picked Sam up and carried him like they recently got married.

"PAPA!" His grandfather started laughing and placed him down. Sam started blushing really badly.

"Is he bragging about his strength again?" He went to hug his grandma who was holding Stacey's hand.

"Mama! How are you? You look good." She giggled and released him from her grip.

"Well come on, let's get you guys settled." They started walking towards the house, and once in, Stacey and Stevie ran like maniacs, they seemed surprised by the big spaces the house had. They were stuck in that motel for a quite a while, they felt small and they didn't have room to play.

"All right guys, calm down." Sam's father was trying to make them behave.

"Oh, let them have fun Jerry. I remember you this wild and crazy when we first moved here." Sam laughed at his grandmother's comment. Soon enough his father was blushing as his mother went to give him a kiss on the lips. It grossed out Sam, Stacey and Stevie.

"Gross!" All three of them had said at the exact same moment. Sam's grandmother started leading Sam to his room and once he entered he couldn't believe at the space the room had, there was already a big bed inside and he automatically thought of Mercedes. _Gross Sam, you can't think about that when you're mama is two inches from you. _He stopped his thoughts and tried to smile at his mama, without feeling awkward.

"Wow, this is awesome. Thanks mama." She giggled and kissed him on his cheek, he needed to ask her something before she left.

"Mama, where is your phone. I need to make a call." She gave him a warm smile and grabbed his chin.

"Do you want to call that lovely Mercedes your mother keeps telling me about?" Sam widened his eyes, which made his grandmother laugh.

"Your mother is very fond of her, and I can see you are too. She sounds like a nice girl." He smiled at her and nodded.

"She is." His grandmother started walking and he followed her. They reached the kitchen and she left him. He took a deep breath before calling Mercedes.

He picked the phone up, but there was no answer.

"Come on babe, pick up." No answer.

_Hey, it's Mercedes leave a message after the beep_

He groaned annoyed then laughed softly. "I need to attach her phone to her one of these days. Maybe then she'll answer."

**Beep**

_**Hey babe, still not answering your phone huh? Maybe I just have bad timing. Well, I'm made it to Tennessee, I'm settling into my grandparent's home, so I wanted to give you a call. It was hard sleeping last night, without hearing your voice put me to sleep. I miss you Mercedes, and it's only been a day, I wonder how long I have to stay here. Anyway, give me a call when you get this, I can't wait to hear your beautiful voice. I love you. Bye. **_

He ended the call and was called by his mother to come and have lunch. He hung up the phone then went to have a nice day with his family. But he doesn't know that a person is coming between him and Mercedes. Their relationship is over for Mercedes, but it's not for Sam. Can their love survive this?

* * *

><p>"There, you are ready for your date. May I say you look stunning as usual." Mercedes groaned and walked towards a mirror and gasped.<p>

"This…is" Kurt finished her sentence.

"Fabulous! Well your very welcome." Mercedes turned and gave him her "hell to the no face". She started hearing Brittany singing to a Britney Spears song. (**Hold it Against Me)**

"Turn that song off!" Brittany didn't hesitate in turning the song off.

"What is the problem Chica? You look hot." Santana walked around Mercedes, checking her out to see if she didn't have imperfections, but she was surprised since she didn't find any.

"I don't want to look hot; this isn't a relationship date, this is a friendship date. And friends don't dress like this to impress each other. Shane would have been fine if I wore jeans and a T-shirt." Kurt gasped insulted by her comment and Quinn patted his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Mercedes are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Mercedes smiled at her best friend attempt on giving her a makeover for the date. But she stands by her argument, this is a friendship date.

"Kurt, I will be so uncomfortable, and we both won't enjoy the night. Please let me change." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and started tapping his foot on the floor, annoyed.

"Fine! But let me approve of the outfit." Mercedes laughed softly and went towards her closet and picked out the pink, white and black dress she wore to Gene's funeral. Kurt gasped and Santana started laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong with this dress?" Kurt almost fainted and Santana still was laughing out of control.

"You wore that to a funeral Mercy! I say, it brings back memories. Doesn't that dress give you the jitters?" Kurt had tried to stay away from the dress as Mercedes started walking towards him. Mercedes rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to change. Once she got out, Kurt had his hands on his mouth is disbelieve.

"I still can't believe you are wearing that." Mercedes laughed softly.

"Maybe Shane will leave me alone once he smells me smelling like a dead carcass." Everyone started laughing except Kurt. Mercedes walked towards him grabbing his hands.

"Kurt, why do you insist for this date to go well?" Kurt sighed and grasped her cheek.

"I want you to be happy again. Like when you were with…he who should not be named." Brittany giggled as she heard Kurt say those words. Mercedes smiled and hugged him.

"I'll be fine. I just don't want to rush into things." She released him from her grip at the sound of the doorbell. Everyone started to giggle except Mercedes. "Yay! He's here." She thought.

She walked downstairs to find her mother already had let him in. Mrs. Jones had left them alone, smiling at her daughter. He looked up at her and his eyes grew wide open.

"You look great." She gave a small smile and greeted him kissing him on his cheek.

"You ready to go?" He nodded in disapproval.

"What's wrong?" He looked embarrassed as Mercedes seemed concern.

"I called the restaurant, and they said they don't have a reservation in my name, and they are packed tonight. So I was wondering…this is so embarrassing."

"Tell me." She wanted him to scream what was on his mind, she didn't like it people made a big scene out of nothing.

"Do you mind if we have our date here? I brought champagne and a basket filled with chicken, mashed potatoes and chocolate cake." Mercedes looked at him as he rose the bottle, then they both laughed and she nodded.

"I don't mind."

"Great." Shane smiled as he noticed Mercedes had her phone in her grip tightly.

"I like a challenge." He thought as it came closer to Sam's call. He would do everything in his power to tear Mercedes apart from Sam. It became his goal.

* * *

><p><strong>AH! Do you guys hate me? I'm ready for your reviews! Hope you guys liked it. I hope you guys liked Sam's part in the story and how he got settled into his granparents home, and that nasty thought he had. lol Please Review! :D<strong>


	5. Forgotten

**OKAY! Sorry for the delay! School is crazy! Anyway! I can't stop screaming for the fact the Chord Overstreet is coming back to GLEE! i couldn't stop screaming when i found out! SAMCEDIANS THIS IS OUR YEAR! I'm so excited! So hopefully you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>"Why isn't she answering my phone calls?" Sam was getting annoyed while he was helping his mother with breakfast.<p>

"Son, maybe she's busy." Sam looked at her in disbelieve.

"It's the fifth time I called. I have left about 5 voicemails, all asking her to call me back, and she doesn't." His mother lightly patted him on his shoulder as he set the pancakes on the table.

* * *

><p>Shane had unfortunately intercepted with all of Mercedes' calls. One when they were at the mall and Mercedes was trying out on a dress. Shane was caught off guard by the ring tone and how it was on full volume. He grasped it from her bag and ignored it immediately, trying not to let Mercedes hear the call. He heard the voicemail Sam had left.<p>

**Babe please, answer your phone. I can't think straight at school because I have heard your adorable voice for almost a week. Please call me back. I love you. Bye.**

Shane laughed cynically and deleted both the voicemail and the call.

* * *

><p>Shane had intercepted a call from Sam when she was singing at church. (The boy doesn't have values). He took it outside saying it was a call from his mother when Mrs. Jones had asked him.<p>

He listened to the voicemail.

**Mercedes Marie Jones! Why the hell aren't you answering your damn phone? Are you trying to kill me? I need to hear you! I miss you! Please give me a call back. I love you. Bye.**

He chuckled and deleted the voicemail and call.

* * *

><p>The final call and voicemail Sam had left, Mercedes was present. But Shane made it seem it was restricted, he didn't let her see who it was. He snatched the phone as soon as she reached for it. She smiled awkwardly and headed to the kitchen. The voicemail came five minutes later and Shane didn't listen to it, "It's too risky" he thought. He deleted it quickly, and joined Mercedes in the kitchen. This was what Sam had left.<p>

**Well it has been two weeks Mercedes. I don't know what is going on. But I'm started to sense something is going on. I can feel it. I just hope you got my first voicemail. Baby, I miss you so much. I need to speak to you. If you wont pick your phone, I guess I have to contact you the old fashion way. I love you Mercedes. Bye.**

* * *

><p>One day Shane started walking up to Mercedes' front door, but was stopped by Mercedes who was from her bedroom window yelling him down to him.<p>

"Shane, do you mind getting the mail? We haven't gotten our mail for about two weeks, it will probably be filled up let me come down and help you." Mercedes disappeared into her bedroom and Shane went to open the mailbox, once he did a letter fell out.

He was surprised, for it was from Sam.

"This is new." He thought, but hid the letter quickly in his bag before Mercedes came out to help him with the mail.

After he arrived home, after leaving Mercedes' house, he didn't even bother reading the letter, he just opened his underwear drawer and hid the letter deep inside and closed it.

"She'll never find out." He thought.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing son?" Sam was startled by his grandfather's voice next to him.<p>

"I'm just writing a letter to my girlfriend." He laughed and punched him playfully on his shoulder. Sam grabbed his shoulder, because the hit might have been given to him without the intention of hurting him, but his grandfather had a strong fist.

"What is wrong with a phone call?" Sam laughed softly, like he hadn't tried that.

"She has a hard time answering." His grandfather's smile vanished as he sat next to him.

"Did you call her? Did you tell her you were coming up here?" Sam nodded as his grandfather grabbed his chin as he started pondering.

"What are you thinking papa?" His grandfather pondered then came back to reality with Sam's voice.

"I need to remember to grab eggs when I go to the grocery store." Sam laughed and pushed him playfully. His grandfather left him to write his letter. Sam took a deep breath before starting the letter.

**Mercy, **

** What is going on? I'm writing you a letter now, I feel like technology hasn't been invented. I would video chat with you but my grandparents don't have a computer, but at least they have a TV. Mercedes you haven't answered any of my calls. It's been two weeks, and nothing. Is something going on? My heart keeps telling me there is. Every time I call you, I feel like you're far away from it. Sometimes I feel like you don't even receive it. I'm going crazy thinking that. Mercy, I need to hear your voice. I have said that over and over again, but it's true. **

**Life here in Tennessee hasn't change, since I left it. My grandparents are amazing, my grandmother likes you, so does my grandfather, but she likes you more. School is stressful, I might be even thinking of trying out for the football team. But I guess it won't be the same. I had a sexy thought of you when my grandmother was showing me my new room, I know, it was inappropriate, but that wouldn't be happening if you answer your phone. **

**Hopefully you can write back, I'm hoping this works. I need to hear you. **

**Yawne nga, **

** Sam Evans**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 YEARS LATER: 2 days before Senior Graduation 2013<strong>_

"I can't believe I'm graduating in two days Kurt? I just wish your plane could land already so I can hug you! I haven't seen you in over a year!"

Mercedes was leaving Kurt a voicemail since he; Rachel and Blaine are flying down to come to her graduation. Also since she got accepted to NYU's Music and Performing Arts program, she is going to fly with them back to New York after graduation.

Mercedes had been dating Shane for her entire senior year. After Sam had left, her junior wasn't as bad as she thought, but she still was hurting. With the support of her friends and Shane, she got over all the memories of Sam Evans.

Though Sam's situation is another story

* * *

><p><strong>During this part Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby is playing in his mind, but neither him or mercedes die like in the song. Just putting it out there, don't want you guys killing me ;p<strong>

Sam was heartbroken. No word from Mercedes in over a year. He continued calling her along with writing letters. But she didn't answer or write back. Through his junior he failed practically all of his classes, it was a miracle he passed his junior year. He was completely depressed that entire year, that when it ended and summer started approaching his heart felt like it was going to break more than it already was. That entire summer he stayed in his room, and couldn't dare go outside for the memory of Mercedes coming to his mind. He spent most of his nights crying, not eating and to him it felt like he wasn't breathing.

"It wasn't over." He whispered that to himself the entire summer.

Drinking became a part of his curriculum, also sleeping with girls, as he tried to erase her from his memory. But he could never stop thinking about her. They way she smelled, her laugh, her warm skin pressed against his chest as they hugged. Boy did he miss her.

One night he came home drunk with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Startled by his behavior, her mother had not choice but to call Mercedes. While his father and grandfather carried him to his room, she called Mercedes.

No answer.

"Mercedes please dear, pick up." No answer

_Hey, it's Mercedes leave a message after the beep._

**Beep**

**Mercedes dear, this is Melissa Evans, Sam's mother. Sam is in such a bad situation, he won't eat, he won't sleep, and he started drinking. Please what has happened that he doesn't want to tell me? I am so very worried about him. Please call me back as soon as possible. Good-Bye**

She ended the call, and ran upstairs to see how her son was doing. As she entered she saw him with the bottle of whiskey still in his hands, not wanting to let it go. As his father tried grabbing it Sam flinched away.

"No, I need it. It makes the pain go away. I can't handle this pain sober dad. It's strong, it controls me, and this bottle of whiskey will do just fine." He started sobbing kissing the bottle. His mother starting sobbing as well, never as she seen her son like this.

"What are we going to do Jerry? He is in such pain. I'm guessing he and Mercedes broke up." Sam's father quickly turned in disbelieve to his wife.

"You believe so?" She nodded slowly and his father stared back at Sam who was hugging bottle of whiskey.

"My son, he loved that girl. More than any girl he had ever dated." Sam's grandfather went to pat his son's shoulder.

"I guess summer love doesn't last, at least not for them." The entire family left the room, and walked outside leaving Sam and his bottle of whiskey. **** Song ends!**

* * *

><p>The morning before her graduation Mercedes woke up and started her luggage, all seniors didn't have school for a week, which she enjoyed a lot.<p>

Suddenly she heard a knock, which startled her since her parents had left for work about 5 hours ago. She quickly ran down and opened the door to find a surprise.

"Kurt! Blaine! Rachel!" Her friends had arrived to her house and she couldn't be any happier. Blaine had skipped a grade due to his academic excellence and graduated with them. They all ran up to her hugging her tightly.

"Well? Are you going to let us in Diva?" Kurt asked as they stayed hugging her for a while. They all separated and she let them come in.

"I am so happy you guys are here! I haven't seen you guys in a year!" Kurt squealed and hugged her again. Kurt then left her to join Blaine and Rachel who were sitting on the couch. Mercedes joined them after closing the front door.

"So, how is the Big Apple? I recently came back since we won Nationals!" They all screamed especially Rachel.

"Oh my gosh! That is amazing! I knew you guys could win even without my talents." Kurt hit her playfully on her shoulder.

"That is amazing Mercedes, I knew you were going to kick ass! And you guys got the gold!" Blaine reached and kissed her on her cheek congratulating her.

"Yeah, also heard Mr. Shue finally gave you a solo, which obviously moved the judges. And that's why you guys won." Mercedes giggled as Rachel had a surprised look on her face.

"So how is NYU? How's it all going?" Rachel fell back on the couch letting out an exhausted sigh.

"It's nothing like I'm imagine it. Lots of rehearsing, lots of studying for academic classes, in top of that trying to get over my break up with Finn." Kurt stroked her shoulder sad for what had happened, as Mercedes let out a soft sigh.

"Time heals all wounds Rachel, remember? A little birdie told me that when I was going through your same situation." Rachel smiled wide and went over to Mercedes and hugged her tightly.

"You're awesome!" She whispered in her ear.

"I know!" Rachel released her and sat next to her. They saw Blaine and Kurt snuggled up close and they seem so cute that they started giggling.

"So have you started packing for our departure tomorrow?" Blaine had asked after he kissed Kurt on the nose. Mercedes giggled and nodded.

"Mercedes where is Shane?" Oh yeah, she suddenly forgot she was dating him. After asking and asking, she finally decided to give him a chance, a chance she was started to regret.

"He left last week to Florida with his family, he'll be back tonight." Kurt saw Mercedes was sad and uncomfortable with the topic of her "boyfriend" leaving her before graduation.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Kurt replied as Mercedes smiled weakly. She decided to change the subject.

"Anyway. Let have some fun shall we? I finally bought that Barbra Streisand movie Rachel." Rachel eyes lit up and she waited for Mercedes' answer with anticipation.

"Funny Girl?" Mercedes nodded and Rachel squealed.

"I haven't seen that movie in a while. I still have a hard time believing Kurt and I haven't gone back to Breakfast at Tiffanies." Kurt sighed as Blaine kissed his forehead.

"School as been hectic." Mercedes saw Kurt's tired eyes. She stood up off the couch and started walking upstairs.

"Then I'll be back, we can make some popcorn and watch it." Rachel clapped her hands really fast in approval. Rachel kept a close eye on Mercedes, as soon as Mercedes entered her room she leaned in to Kurt and Blaine.

"We should tell her that Puck invited Sam to the graduation." Kurt shushed her as she said his name pretty loud.

"Sam already graduated?" Rachel nodded at Blaine's question.

"Tina heard from Puck that he graduated last week."

"She doesn't have to know, it's best that way." Blaine disagreed with his boyfriend and let out his own opinion.

"Honey, I don't think that is a good idea. Mercedes is long over Sam, she won't have a problem with us telling her about his arrival to Lima again." Kurt sighed and grabbed both and his and Rachel's hands.

"I don't want to see her in the condition she was a year ago. She looked broken; I don't want her to relive those days. We don't tell her, we keep this between us okay?" They both agreed and released hands once they heard Mercedes come down the stairs.

"I got it." Kurt smiled the best he could to try to hide what had happened in the absence of her presence.

"I'll make popcorn!" Rachel suggested as she headed to the kitchen. Mercedes smiled at her and she headed to place the movie in DVD player.

* * *

><p>Sam's senior year went by faster than he expected, he started dating a girl named Olivia, and then he slowly started forgetting about Mercedes (for so he thought). Olivia had helped him, she was an understanding and patient girlfriend. Her help had healed his wounds, but he ended his relationship due to the fact that he didn't love Olivia, she understood and still continues to be there for him. She always knew her heart, Sam was never going to forget about Mercedes, didn't matter how many times he tried. Mercedes was his first love, and a first love is a love that stays with you forever.<p>

Sam was indeed coming back to Lima for the graduation. As much as he said he was only there for Puck, Artie, Tina, and Santana, he hoped to see her there too.

Even though he was heart broken, he felt in his heart he was never going to forget Mercedes Jones.

"Hello?" Puck had answered his phone as he was doing his laundry (I'm surprised he even does it).

"Puck man, it's Sam. I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! He's back! Hopefully you guys liked it! What do you guys think? Should Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine not tell Mercedes that Sam is back in town? Will she find out on her own? You'l have to wait! I will update as soon as i can! My 18th birthday is tuesday so i'm a little excited! Please Review! Means a lot! :)<strong>


	6. Unforgotten Feelings

**Hope you guys don't hate because Kurt is hiding the truth from Mercedes. Anyways, here it goes.**

* * *

><p>Sam Evans was back in Lima, Ohio. He was nervous as hell, but not for returning to the one place that had so many memories but for seeing the one person who was responsible for all those memories.<p>

Puck suddenly called Kurt once he received the call from Sam.

"Kurt man, he just called me. He arrived about 20 minutes ago. I'm on my way to pick him up." Kurt had to excuse himself from the movie Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine were watching to answer the phone. He went to the kitchen and whispered so Mercedes couldn't hear him.

"Okay, just keep him busy, if he wants to visit Mercedes in any way, prevent it. He's back and she isn't strong enough for another heartbreak. And try not to do anything stupid, we all care about Mercedes, so no killing Sam in the process okay?" Puck nodded on the other line and hung up. Puck was halfway to the airport to pick up the one person who crushed his friends hurt. It took a lot in him to not kick his ass.

Kurt left the kitchen and resumed watching the movie with Mercedes, Rachel and his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Sam had finished cleaning up his act towards the end of his senior year, when he broke up with Olivia. He still laughed as he remembered the stupid and immature things he did. He drank to fill an empty space, obviously that empty space was Mercedes. <em>

_Even though he tried drinking, it was a bust. He hated the taste of whiskey, and any alcoholic drink. The night he came home drunk, he had came from a bar not to far from where he lived. Walking in a disoriented way along the sidewalk, he saw a figure in the distance. As he squinted his eyes to see whom it was, he hard time believe it was really the person he was seeing. _

"_Mercedes!" He yelled as he waved with his free hand that wasn't holding the whiskey around in the air, trying to get the attention of the unknown figure he made out as Mercedes._

_The figure stopped walking, which made Sam run towards it, finding Olivia. _

"_Oh it's you! Where is Mercedes? Is she here? Is she hiding?" He turned away from Olivia and started yelling at some trees._

"_Come out Mercedes! Stop Hiding!" Olivia shushed him as she tried to take the bottle of whiskey away from him._

"_Give me the bottle Sam, you're extremely drunk, you don't need this anymore." She managed to snatch the bottle away from him. She saw Sam panting like he just ran a marathon. _

"_Give it back! That is mine!" He extended his hand trying to grasp it, but she managed to move away. Sam panted in defeat._

"_You see what this is doing to you? You need to stop! You are better than this Sam. Think of your family, how do you think they are going to react when they see their son, the alcoholic, coming through the doors of their house?" Sam started walking towards her and pushed her. She nearly lost her balanced but she stayed standing. _

"_Don't push me!" Sam laughed evilly and pushed her again until knocking her down on the floor. She started crying and as bended over to get his bottle of whiskey leaving her on the sidewalk floor._

"_You need help! Sam! Where are you going?" Sam ignored her and continued walking until reaching his house._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Honk Honk!<em>**

Sam was shaken back into reality with the sound of Puck car's horn. He smiled at with the few bags he had headed to meet Puck who already got out of his car and pulled him into a hug.

"What's up man? Long time no see. How are you?" Puck released him from his tight and very assertive hug.

"Can't say I haven't had worse moments." Puck immediately could tell he was being sincere. He seemed like he hadn't slept for days.

"Well come on, my house awaits." Sam laughed softly and entered Puck's car with his bags still in hand. Puck started his car and he could see in Sam's eyes, pure honesty. Something didn't seem right to him. "He looks miserable for someone who dumped sexy mama." He thought. Then he came to a conclusion.

"He looks exactly how Mercedes was when I went to visit her." He thought when he went to her house with flowers.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" Puck quietly entered Mercedes' room with flowers he bought for the occasion. Mercedes was sleeping, so he entered quietly only to place the flowers on her desk. Suddenly he was startled by her voice.<em>

_"Puck? Is that you?" He turned to see Mercedes wipe her eyes in disbelieve. He smiled warmly and walked towards her sitting on the edge of her bed. _

_"Hey sexy mama, how are you feeling?" Mercedes laughed softly and changed her position and sat on her bed, reclining her head on the wall. _

_"Are you still calling me that?" He chuckled and reached for her hand grasping it tightly. _

_"Listen, I know I'm ass, I've been told that many times. That doesn't mean I'm not sensitive." Mercedes looked confused at him, she wasn't sure where he was headed._

_"What's your point Puck?" He sighed and gave her a small smile._

"_I'm here for you Mercedes, for whatever you need. I'm sorry for what happened, Kurt had to stop me from going to Tennessee just to kick his ass. He had no fuckin right hurting you like he did." Mercedes nodded letting out a small tear. He removed it with his hands. _

"_He doesn't deserve your tears. You're Mercedes freaking Jones! You are stronger than this. You can pull through this, you don't have to do it alone." Mercedes leaned in and kissed him on his cheek._

"_Thanks Noah." He laughed softly and gave her a tight and comforting hug. He got up from the bed and started heading towards the door, he was about to leave when he heard Mercedes speak.  
><em>

"_Thanks for the flowers." He chuckled without looking back and left the room._

* * *

><p>Since that day, Mercedes heartbroken face was implanted in Puck's heart. And seeing Sam with the same exact face confused him.<p>

Arriving to Puck's house, they quickly entered his room, where Sam saw the pull out bed already set for him. It brought back Sam memories of when he lived in a motel here in Lima. Sam placed his bag next to the bed, and then he slowly laid down on it, releasing a tired groan.

Puck made way to his bed and laid down on it too. Puck quickly turned to Sam as he had his hands covering his face. Puck read carefully like a book.

"What's wrong man?" Sam dropped his hands on his sides and led out a deep sigh.

"Lima, it brings back so many memories." Puck was surprised by his answer, then stood up straight reclining his head on the wall. He had to change the subject; silence blew for the longest time.

"What do you want to do? Tomorrow is graduation, we need to celebrate." Sam laughed softly and nodded his head in approval.

"Anything but drinking, had my experience with that in Tennessee, and I seriously don't want to go back." Puck suddenly seemed very intrigued. He wanted to know what he did while he was away.

"Do you mind retelling that story?" Sam looked at him, Puck seemed interested, and he needed to talk to someone about how his life Tennessee wasn't like he expected it to be.

"Sure." Sam took a deep breath and started telling his story.

* * *

><p>The movie, "Funny Girl" had ended with Rachel and Blaine falling asleep on the couch. Mercedes and Kurt chuckled as they headed towards the kitchen, leaving them to rest.<p>

"May I ask you something Mercedes?" Kurt asked her as she threw the remaining bits of popcorn into the trash.

"What is it?" Mercedes made her way to the sink to wash the bowl. She had her back towards Kurt and he was sitting on a stool next the kitchen counter.

"Are you happy with Shane?" Mercedes stopped the moment she heard his name. Mercedes let out a small sigh and turned to face Kurt.

"Why do you ask?" Kurt tilted his face looking at his bestie and her attempt to convince him that she was happy.

"Mercedes Marie Jones, is there something I am missing?" She rolled her eyes; she knew she couldn't lie to Kurt.

"Shane and I broke up." Kurt's eyes widened at the news. Mercedes let out a frustrated sigh and went to finish washing the bowl.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you call me?" Again, Mercedes turned stopped washing the bowl and turned to Kurt who was waiting for her answer.

"It was towards the end of senior year, he wanted me to go with him to Florida. But I told him no because you guys were going to come. He got mad at me, saying how I never wanted to spent time with him while we were dating." Kurt was confused.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes walked towards him leaning on the kitchen counter.

"We haven't hanged out once, since I started dating him." Kurt's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his sockets.

"What? Why?" Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know, Mercedes? There must have been a reason. You guys didn't have dates? You guys didn't see each other?" Mercedes nodded in approval. Kurt nearly fell out the stool; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Then it was never a relationship Mercedes. Why _did_ you date the boy?" Mercedes turned away from Kurt and went towards the sink. Kurt jumped off the stool and ran in front of her.

"Mercedes, please tell me you are over…" Mercedes laughed softly and nodded her head in disbelieve.

"Of course I am Kurt. What a silly question." Kurt arched an eyebrow not convinced by Mercedes. She knew she couldn't lie to him. She lowered her head and started sobbing.

"Oh my god Mercedes." He pulled her into a tight hug. He gently stroked her hair, he didn't care she was ruining his favorite shirt.

"Why is it so hard!" He response was muffled due to the fact her head was on Kurt's chest. But he still made out what she said.

"It's okay." All that Kurt was thinking that Sam was in town and she didn't know. The person that had caused her so much pain, and still continued was back in town, and closer than she thought. Kurt released Mercedes from his hug and she cleared the tears from her eyes.

"I think I need to take a walk." Kurt nodded in approval.

"Where are you going to go?" Mercedes laughed softly to herself and smiled at Kurt.

"Our spot." Kurt nodded in displeasure.

"I don't think it's a good idea Mercedes." Mercedes stopped Kurt before he had a diva attack.

"I need to take this pain out of me once and for all. What better way, than to face the one place I should have forgotten a long time ago. I forget that place and it's memories, and I forget him." Kurt let out a deep sigh and smiled at his friend. She hugged him again and headed out the door.

Kurt immediately grabbed his phone and texted Puck.

_**She's headed your way; she's going to the park in front of your house.**_

* * *

><p>"Wow man, I'm sorry." Puck felt his heart break into two, as Sam was telling him his experiences after leaving Ohio, though he didn't talk about Mercedes. He only talked about his struggles with drinking, his attitude and how he used girls. Puck was shocked, because it seemed like this wasn't the Sam he knew before he left.<p>

"How did you deal with it? How did you come out of that?" Sam laughed softly and cleared some tears that were falling down his face.

"My family knocked some sense into me, well it was my father who gave me a good beat down. I've been thankful he did it." Puck gave him a warm smile as he saw get up from his pull out bed.

"Where is your bathroom?" He asked as Puck was checking his phone.

"First door on the left." Sam smiled and headed out. Puck checked to see had a text from Kurt.

_**She's headed your way; she's going to the park in front of your house. **_

He started to have second thoughts that Sam had left intentionally to Tennessee. He started thinking maybe it wasn't his choice. He erased the message and put his phone away.

If fate wanted them to meet again, he wasn't going to get in the way.

* * *

><p>Mercedes had arrived to the park. She went to touch the tree that was still there, the tree they had spent their times together. She placed her head on it's trunk and took a deep breath.<p>

"It still has your smell." She thought to herself. Then she looked at the lake that was a part of the park. Then she saw a house across the lake, and she remembered how much the house meant to him.

She reclined against the tree took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She began singing.

I'm slipping away

In every way

I can't stay awake

(and I don't know why)

I'm slipping away

(and I don't know why)

I'm trying to make it through each day

I'm falling apart now in every way

**She let out a single tear but continued singing.**

I'm finding it harder to get by

There's a hole in my heart

**She grabbed her heart tightly.**

And I don't know why

Now I've come to realize

I'm slipping away

She stopped singing and removed her tears.

"No, I have to forget you Sam, no matter how much it hearts." She fixed herself and started walking when she saw a figure coming from afar.

It was tall, it's hair looked blond.

"It can't be." She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AH! CAN IT BE? I don't know you'll have to wait. I hope you guys liked Sam's struggle, thanks to the evil of Shane :(! Also i hope you guys liked how Puck is starting to realize something is wrong. The song was "Slipping Away" By Sum 41. Maybe the truth will come out. I'll update soon, please review :)<strong>


	7. Harsh Reality

**Okay for CENAORTONFAN69 Puck doesn't like Mercedes, he just wants to me her friend. The whole battle for her love is between Sam and (wanna be Sam) lol Hopefully you guys like it, and i should have made it clearer so there wouldn't have been misunderstandings. OH! and for the house reference that Mercedes was talking about, you will learn about that, in the next chapters to come. So i'm going to shut up and let you read :)**

* * *

><p><em>It was tall, it's hair looked blond.<em>

_"It can't be." She thought._

She opened her eyes as she found herself leaning against the tree. It all had been a dream, a vivid dream. She actually thought Sam had been in Lima.

"That would never happen." She laughed softly to herself and started walking towards home again.

Once she arrived she saw Rachel and Blaine were still sleeping, she saw Kurt who was extending Blaine's legs on the couch so he could rest better. Kurt saw Mercedes entering with a smile on her face.

"I'm seeing it worked?" Mercedes took a deep breath and went to place a blanket on top of Rachel.

"It's going to take some effort, and I'm willing to try." Kurt gave her a small smile; a smile Mercedes thought was hiding something.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Kurt nodded in disapproval immediately after her question. Mercedes pointed her fingers towards the kitchen and Kurt immediately followed. He knew he had to make something up and fast. He couldn't find it in his heart to tell her Sam's arrival.

"Okay white boy, you better start talking. What is wrong? You know you can't lie to me." Kurt inhaled sharply and looked over to see Blaine who was already awake, and mouthing the words "tell her." Kurt quickly turned to Mercedes grabbed her shoulders.

"Blaine and I had a fight." He quickly turned to Blaine who fell back onto the couch annoyed Kurt didn't tell her. He dropped his hands form her shoulders as Mercedes grabbed his cheeks and stroked it gently.

"I'm sorry honey, from what I saw back there, you guys seemed happy, it was kind of disgusting." Kurt gasped and pushed her playfully.

"Cute disgusting." Kurt laughed.

"Are you okay?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes and then yawned.

"You should get some rest. You looked dead." Kurt started walking towards Blaine who was pretending to be asleep and laid next to him. Mercedes left by going upstairs to get some rest as well. Blaine kept an eye on Mercedes entered her room and shut the door.

Blaine automatically pushed Kurt off the couch causing Kurt to scream, which woke up Rachel.

"Is Barbra dead?" Rachel checked all around the room and saw Kurt on the floor with a surprised look on his face, as Blaine sat up on the couch grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Kurt.

"Babe!" Kurt protected his face with his hands as he dodge Blaine's pillow attack. Rachel fixed her hair and sat up as well on the other side of the couch.

"I'm guessing Kurt didn't tell Mercedes?" Blaine turned to Rachel and nodded. Kurt stood up from the floor and sat next to Rachel instead of his boyfriend.

"All I'm doing is protecting my best friend." Blaine grabbed the pillow off the floor and placed on his face muffling his scream.

"Kurt, she is my best friend too, but Blaine and I still believe that we should tell her. What if tomorrow, while she is getting congratulations from us, she sees him? What explanation are we going to give her? She'll be distraught that we didn't tell her. I say rip the bandage off." Blaine removed the pillow from his face and gave his opinion.

"Rachel, as much fun as that sounds, Mercedes wounds are still visible." Kurt turned to Blaine and his eyes widened.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I didn't mean to, I agree that we should tell her that Sam is back in town, but we have to find a way of breaking the news to her without her heart breaking again." Kurt scoffed and covered his face with his hands.

"Doesn't matter what we do, she still will end up hurt. I just want to take her out of his town that has too many memories. Once free of her feelings, she will be able to live again. She can't do that here in Lima." Blaine and Rachel nodded in approval to Kurt's argument.

* * *

><p>The next morning all that Mercedes was thinking of was the biggest day of her life had finally arrived. Graduation Day. She was finally graduating, and it was a day she never thought would come. Mercedes stayed staring at the ceiling until she heard a knock on her door.<p>

"Come in." Mercedes rose from her bed and got out of it. She made her way to the bathroom, as Kurt and Rachel came in with a bag.

"We bring gifts." They both said at the same time, Mercedes turned to see them all giddy before entering to the bathroom. She laughed and received the gift her best friends brought for her.

"What is this?" Kurt and Rachel remained silent and they couldn't stop giggling. Mercedes rolled her eyes and checked to what the bag had inside. She gasped once she saw it. She slowly pulled it out, dropping the bag. It was a fuchsia strapless dress. But she automatically remembered the design and the color.

"Is this…my prom dress?" They both looked at her giggling.

"Kurt and I made it short and added more design to it. Do you like it?" Mercedes stayed staring at she started remembering the memories that came along with it. _You__told__me__I__looked__beautiful._She thought. Kurt and Rachel started getting anxious, they didn't know if she liked it or hated it.

"You hate it don't you?" Mercedes snapped out the memory and smiled at both of them

"No, I love it. This is amazing, I never thought you guys design dresses." Rachel laughed and punched Kurt playfully on the shoulder.

"Kurt started teaching me, and now I design my own clothes." Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel was showing Mercedes her latest design. Mercedes laughed and grabbed the bag off the floor and placed the dress back in.

"Are you going to get ready?" Kurt asked as Mercedes stayed staring at the dress before completely placing it in the bag. Kurt snatched the bag away from Mercedes, which caught her off guard.

"Are you going to be okay wearing this? I can't believe I listen to one of your ideas Rachel, you know-"

"Kurt! I'm going to be fine. Calm down." Kurt looked embarrassed, as Rachel was still shock at Kurt's outburst blaming her for the dress, when it was his idea to begin with.

Mercedes left them and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her. She opened the shower faucet, and took off her clothes. Once the water hit her body she closed her eyes and started singing.

I can be tough

I can be strong

But with you, it's not like that at all

**She placed her head down as she felt the water fall down her neck.**

There's a girl

who gives a shit

behind this wall

You've just walked through it

**She laughed softly and raised her head turning her back against the faucet.**

And I remember all those crazy things you said

You left them running through my head

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here.

All those crazy things we did

Didn't think about it, just went with it

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

**She started sobbing and covered her face.**

Damn, Damn, Damn,

What I'd do to have you

here, here, here

I wish you were here.

Damn, Damn, Damn

What I'd do to have you

near, near, near

I wish you were here.

**She grabbed her head and started crying louder, gasping for air at the same time.**

I love the way you are

It's who I am, don't have to try hard

We always say, say like it is

And the truth is that I really miss

**She leaned on the wall while the water never stopped running through her.**

All those crazy things you said

You left them running through my head

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here.

All those crazy things we did

Didn't think about it, just went with it

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

**She placed her face against the wall and lightly hit the wall. **

Damn, Damn, Damn,

What I'd do to have you

here, here, here

I wish you were here.

Damn, Damn, Damn

What I'd do to have you

near, near, near

I wish you were here.

**She slowly started kneeling down and she automatically curled into a ball on the bathtub floor.**

_[Bridge:]_

No, I don't wanna let go

I just wanna let you know

That I never wanna let go

(let go let go let go let go)

No, I don't wanna let go

I just wanna let you know

That I never wanna let go

(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)

**She stood up from the bathtub floor. She took a deep breath.**

Damn, Damn, Damn,

What I'd do to have you

here, here, here

I wish you were here (I wish you were)

Damn, Damn, Damn

What I'd do to have you

near, near, near

I wish you were here.

**She turned off the shower faucet and stayed sobbing the very last tears she was ever going to shed for Sam. (For so she believed.)**

"I will never forget you Sam Evans." She wiped the tears of her face and grabbed a towel she had placed the night before on the sink counter. She wrapped her body around the towel and walked out to find Kurt and Rachel ready to give Mercedes a makeover for her graduation. She laughed and went to get transformed K and R style.

* * *

><p>"Are you scared man?" Puck turned to see Sam standing on the doorway of him room smirking when he saw Puck hands started shaking as he tried putting a tie on. Puck coughed and nodded in disapproval.<p>

"Okay man, of course I am." Sam laughed softly and sat on his bed laughing at how Puck couldn't stop shaking. Puck threw a pillow at Sam, which made him laugh harder.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel this way when you graduated?" Sam exhaled sharply and remained quiet.

"That's what I thought Trouty." Sam got annoyed that his nick named hadn't been forgotten and threw the pillow back at Puck.

"Noah! It's time!" Puck rolled his eyes at his mother's yell.

"Coming ma!" Sam smirked when her heard his mother called him his real name. Sam got up from Puck's bed and they both headed out the door.

**Next Destination: McKinley High School Graduation 2013**

* * *

><p>"Artie Abrams." His parents started screaming when they heard his name.<p>

"Tina Cohen-Chang." Mike hollered when he heard his girlfriend's name.

"How do you feel coming back man?" Sam was sitting on the benches along with the parents and former students. Mike, Quinn, Finn, Kurt and Rachel were sitting with him.

Sam was staring out onto the soon to be graduates to see if maybe, just maybe he could see Mercedes.

"Sam?" Mike caught his attention and turned quickly turned to him.

"Uh, it's been great. I'm staying with Puck for a while." Mike looked confused at his former best friend.

"I came only for the graduation, after this I'm going to head on back to Tennessee." Mike nodded and then gave him a smirk.

"Are you sure that this was all you came for?" Sam was waiting for Mike to ask one of his creepy but truthful questions. Sam was about to answer when he heard her name, the name of the girl who not only broke his heart, but also was still the owner of it, no matter how he tried to deny it.

"Mercedes Marie Jones." Sam turned his eyes to the stage and saw her. She was wearing a fuchsia strapless dress, and she had her hair as straight as ever. He immediately recognized the dress's color.

"She is wearing her prom dress. She looks more beautiful than I remembered." He whispered as Mike and Quinn looked at each other, both shocked that for someone who broke Mercedes heart, he still talked about her as if they were still a couple.

_She __looks __beautiful._ Sam kept repeating that over and over in his head. Sam started tearing up when he saw the way she was smiling. _That __beautiful __smile. _He thought.

After a while of names being called out the soon to be graduates turned their tassels and were officially the graduating class of 2013.

Sam was the first person who walked off the benches in order to go look for Mercedes. Kurt and Rachel kept staring at each other with worry. Sam had to make way through many graduates until standing face to face with Mercedes. He saw she was hugging Puck, Artie, Brittany, and Santana but she didn't see him. Then he saw something he never thought to see.

As soon as he was about to yell her name, a big tall black boy grabbed her kissing her in the process. Sam felt his heart shatter more into pieces; he never thought he could feel this kind of pain.

_She __has __a __boyfriend. _He felt a tear fall from his face.

Puck saw Sam witnessing Mercedes lips on Shane. He quickly ran to him, trying to block him from seeing anymore. Artie, followed behind him as Brittany and Santana left.

"Hey man, let's get out of here." Puck grabbed Sam's shoulder as he could see he was heartbroken. Sam didn't move, he just kept staring at Mercedes, as now she was talking to her _boyfriend_. He hated thinking the word, he didn't dare to say it, it would make him feel worse.

"Who's that with Mercedes?" Artie looked back as Merceds was walking away with him.

"That's Shane Tinsley, football player." Sam nodded his head in disapproval, pissed out of his mind.

_She __was __well __accompanied __for __the __last __year? __Why __I __was __suffering __over __her? _He thought He was pissed and heartbroken at the same time. Mike and Finn joined Sam, Puck and Arite.

"Fine man, let's go celebrate. Let's go get wasted!" Puck was surprised by Sam's outburst. Mike looked concerned and so did Artie. Finn didn't even know saw arrived and was sitting with them in the bleachers. **(Goes ****to ****show ****you ****how ****clueless ****Finn ****still ****is).**

"I thought you weren't going to drink anymore?" Sam scoffed and punched Puck playfully on his shoulder.

"One night isn't going to hurt anyone." Puck sighed, as there was no way he couldn't convince him Sam it wasn't a good idea.

"Fine." They all went to celebrate after saying goodbye to the girls, Sam being the only one who hadn't greeted Mercedes.

Sam was determined to drink to take out this pain he felt inside. Pain, he didn't know Mercedes could cause him.

_She __has __a __boyfriend_. Sam thought as he got in Puck's car and drove to a nearby bar.

* * *

><p><strong>OF COURSE! SHANE! He had to ruin everything. I bet mariposafria is going to be mad at me! SORRY! Hope you guys like Mercedes' singing in the shower song. It was "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne. I'm in love with that song! So the next chapter will be up today also. Please Review :)<strong>


	8. Lost Farewell

**Okay! I seriously hope you guys wont kill me! But i least i am leaving you with good news (sort of). For some who hate Wannabe Sam, you will love this, but also make you him hate him even more, which is perfectly fine with me :) So It here it goes.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Congratulations Class of 2013!" <strong>_Principal Figgins screamed over the microphone.

Mercedes was the first one to stand up as she threw her cap in the air, then everyone followed. Soon enough Santana and Brittany greeted her.

"Chica can you believe we are done with high school?" Mercedes laughed, as Brittany couldn't stop jumping up and down.

"Yes! No more drama, slushies' or Coach Sylvester." Santana laughed when she mention Coach Sylvester. Then Puck out of nowhere gave Mercedes a kiss on her cheek, which caught her off guard.

"Sexy mama! We are done!" Mercedes giggled as Puck raised Brittany in the air. Santana gave Artie a hug and also a kiss on the cheek. Then before Mercedes could hug Artie she felt someone's arms on her waist.

Then without notice she was pulled close into Shane lips. It caught her extremely off guard, she couldn't move because she still was trying to process the fact that her ex-boyfriend was kissing her.

He finally managed to pull away, Mercedes' eyes felt like they were going to pop out, Shane couldn't help but laugh, as he tried kissing her again, this time Mercedes stopped him.

"Shane! What the hell are you doing?" Shane looked confused, but more hurt really.

"Look, Mercedes babe. I want to get back together; I acted like a jerk when you told me you didn't want to come with me to Florida. I shouldn't have broken up with you." Mercedes wiped his taste off her mouth discretely.

"You just don't go kissing your exes and expect them to get back together with you." Shane scoffed, as he didn't seem convincing.

"You didn't pull away from the kiss?" Mercedes knew she couldn't have this conversation where anyone could see her explode.

"Let's talk about this in private shall we?" Shane nodded and grabbed her hand, as she snatched it away from his grip. They reached a little tree isolated from rest of the chaos of graduates and balloons.

"Look, Shane I don't want to get back together." Mercedes was surprised that she didn't think twice about saying it nicely in order not to hurt his feelings but, she just didn't care anymore, well at least for Shane.

"Why? I thought you loved me?" Mercedes quickly gave him her "what the hell" look she gave Brittany when she was singing "My Cup", her sophomore year. She also remembered whom she was sitting next to. _No Mercedes, stop thinking about Sam. _

"Shane, I don't know what made you think I loved you. You even told me I didn't, when I refused to go with you to Florida. So stop making up shit for me to get back together with you. And I'm sorry I'm acting like this, there is no other way I can say this without you getting hurt." Shane nodded and laughed softly as Mercedes wanted to know why he laughed for no reason.

"What's so funny?" Shane remembered he still had Sam's letters, and how she was never going to find out about them.

"Nothing, just funny, I actually thought of giving you something, that meant and still probably mean a lot to you." Shane was thinking of giving her the letters Sam wrote, but he thought twice, and decided not to.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes thought the guys was crazy.

"Nothing, listen take care all right? Have a nice life." He left her grinning evilly. _And for that she will never know. _Mercedes thought he was definitely crazy and Quinn, Kurt and Rachel soon greeted her.

"Diva!" Mercedes missed Quinn's warm embrace.

"Quinn! Girl how I missed you! How are you?" Quinn giggled as Mercedes stroked her cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm the works of opening a flower shop. So hopefully the economy won't screw me. " Mercedes laughed as she hugged her again.

"Well come on, we still need to set up for your good-bye party." Kurt said as Mercedes started to feel all giddy; she was going to leave to New York, to pursue her dreams along with her best friends. As soon as Mercedes said goodbye to her parents who were too busy talking to the other parents, she went with Quinn, Kurt and Rachel to her house to get ready for a big step in her life.

* * *

><p>"Life sucks, you know?" Sam was beyond wasted; he had slammed his 9th tequila shot on the bar counter. Mike, Finn, Puck and Artie hadn't even finished their first beer and Sam was already drunk.<p>

"Dude, I think you need to slow it down of the shots. You're already drunk." Mike was starting to grow concern, Sam only laughed and asked the bartender to fill up the glass.

"Nah, man. I'm just getting started. I need this. I really do." Sam chugged his 10th tequila shot and coughed as he drank it too fast. The bartender couldn't help but laugh.

"You want something stronger boy?" The bartender was Puck's uncle and he didn't like it that he found it funny Sam's was getting drunk.

"Uncle Jack!" Sam nodded in approval with his suggestion of stronger stuff. Puck gestured his head in disbelieve to how quickly his uncle brought the tequila.

"Now that's what I am talking about!" Sam slammed the tequila shot on the counter, as he couldn't stop laughing along with the bartender.

After 8 shots of the stronger tequila Puck's uncle gave him, Sam was dead wasted. Mike and Finn both grabbed Sam who was unconscious as Puck strolled Artie out of the bar.

"Thanks uncle Jack." His uncle laughed.

"That boy is welcome back to my bar as many times as he likes. A boy with such a strong stomach is accepted here." Puck ignores his uncle comment and continued walking. He saw Mike and Finn placing Sam in the back seat.

"You guys don't want a ride to Mercedes' good-bye party?" Puck asked as Artie strolled himself to where Mike and Finn were.

"No man, it's cool we can walk. Besides you need to take drunken trouty back to your house. We'll meet you over there." Puck nodded waving goodbye to the guys before getting into his car. As soon as he got inside and closed the door he heard Sam sobbing.

He quickly turned to see Sam with his hands covering his face and still sobbing quietly.

"Dude, are you crying?" Sam didn't answer he just continued. Finally he let everything out.

"I love her Puck! I came here thinking we can start fresh! Thinking we can be together again!" Puck saw the truth in Sam's eyes; he could see Sam was really telling the truth. Then the role of friend came in.

"Then why did you leave her?" Puck yelled at Sam groaned and grabbed his head, as his hangover came early and he also started whimpering like a hurt dog.

"I didn't have a choice." Puck was beyond confused; did he leave intentionally or because of his parent's situation? Maybe it was because of his parent's situation and not because he didn't love her, then that changed things. But puck had to get the confirmation from Sam, before he could tell Kurt, then hopefully he could tell Mercedes that Sam never abandoned her.

"What do you mean Sam?" Sam didn't response, which made Puck impatient and angry.

"Sam!" Sam had knocked out, he was unconscious, and will be for the next hour or two.

"Damn it!" Puck started the car, and took Sam to his house, then drove towards Mercedes' home; in hopes of telling her the real reason Sam had left.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my baby graduated and now she is headed to NYU with Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. Please take care of her. I know she doesn't need anyone to look after her because she is a Jones; strong, fearless and talented. I'm love you and I'm going to miss you baby girl. To Mercedes" Mrs. jones started to cry and the guest cheered "Mercedes." Mercedes went to hug her mom.<p>

"I wont be gone forever." Mrs. Jones laughed and hugged her daughter again. Mercedes let her go and went to meet Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, Artie and Mike. Puck walked in panting and looking around as in search of something or someone. Once Puck saw Mercedes he was about to go up to her but Kurt got in the way.

"Are you alright Puck?" Puck took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Kurt man, we got everything all wrong. Sam…why... he... left." Kurt turned to see is Mercedes heard his name since Puck spoke loud, thankfully she didn't.

"What do you mean?" Puck coughed as he bended his body down still trying to breath.

"Sam had to leave because of his parents situation, not because he didn't love her. He did and he still does." Kurt didn't seem quite convinced.

"Did he tell you that?" Puck knew he didn't, but he was going to get here before he passed out.

"No, but he started bursting into tears telling me he loved her, you could tell he did and still does. Then when I asked why he left her, he said he didn't have a choice." Kurt didn't speak, why didn't he even doubt the nice, blond boy he helped when he needed it. He doubted the boy who was there for him when Karofsky was bullying him.

"Oh my god. Of course, why didn't I think that was the reason he left?" Puck nodded as he finally cleared his problem of trying to breath and calmed down. Kurt turned to see Mercedes laughing along with Santana and Quinn. Then turned around to face Puck.

"She looks so happy, I hate crushing her spirit, especially on such a happy day for her. She even told me that she didn't want to think about Sam anymore. She wanted to take him out of her life." Puck scoffed.

"Because she thinks he left her intentionally. She thinks that Sam never loved her. Kurt you have to tell her, or I will." Kurt looked surprised that Puck was acting like this, like a true friend.

"Why do you care so much about Mercedes' happiness?" Puck laughed softly.

"I promised her I would be a good friend to her, and you out of all people should be the one to tell her what really happened." Kurt nodded in approval and Puck smacked his shoulder playfully. He left Puck and went to kiss his girlfriend Quinn. (**Yes they are dating**).

Kurt slowly made to Mercedes taking a deep breath.

"May I please talk to my diva for a second." Santana nodded and she went holding hands with Brittany with Finn and Artie to get more food.

"What is it Kurt?" She recently was laughing at something stupid Santana had said, so she was smiling pretty big. Kurt smiled and took another deep breath, which mde Mercedes nervous.

"Kurt, you are scaring me what is it?" Kurt turned to see Puck smiling at mouthing the words "tell her."

"Puck heard from a reliable source that…" Kurt's hands started trembling, he didn't know why he found this difficult.

"Kurt spit it out, you know I hate it when people make a big deal of nothing." Kurt laughed.

"Honey, it turns out that this isn't one of those times. This is a pretty huge and drastic deal." Mercedes looked confused as Kurt's already sweating face.

"Kurt it will be easier if you say it really fast. Just rip the band aid." _Wow, it's scaring how Mercedes and Rachel had the same thought, when revealing this news. _He thought. Kurt closed his eyes and took one last breath before telling her.

"Okay. Sam didn't leave intentionally. He left because his family's situation got worse." He squeezed his eyes tighter thinking she was going to scream or hit him. But when he didn't hear anything from her, he opened them to make sure she was still next to him.

Once he opened them he saw Mercedes shocked as ever, but quiet also. Her eyes were slowly creating tears; her hands started trembling more and more. She started whimpering then that's when she started sobbing quietly. Kurt turned to Puck and Quinn who were both staring with concern at Mercedes.

"Mercedes please say something." Mercedes started sobbing louder and louder, that's when Kurt called Puck and Quinn to help him move her to the kitchen.

"Mercedes breath." Quinn grabbed her trembling hands as Puck placed his arms around her waist preventing her from fainting.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked and immediately Mercedes came back into reality.

"Is it true? Please tell me it isn't true?" Puck sighed and grabbed his neck; he had nothing to say to her because it was true. Mercedes took a deep breath by closing her eyes, releasing more tears.

"It doesn't matter if his departure wasn't intentional. It doesn't matter, because he never called me. Not one time so, this doesn't change anything. He could have called me when he arrived, or maybe given me a chance to tell me without crushing me on the night that meant so much to me. He didn't even write me, I mean I expected at least that, but nothing. So tell me, why should I look at this as a reason to forgive him?" Kurt, Quinn and Puck felt her heart shatter again right in front of her eyes once again, something Kurt wanted to avoid.

"Puck, how do you even know this?" Puck coughed trying to hide the fact that he invited Sam the graduation. He planned on telling her, but since this got her all worked up he decided to keep it a secret.

"He called me." _Crap, that isn't making things any better._ He thought. Mercedes guffawed and started wiping her tears.

"So he calls you, but doesn't have the decency to call me? Was he even planning on it?" Puck shrugged his shoulders, as he received a "really?" look from both Quinn and Kurt?

Mercedes laughed and fixed herself and nodded in disapproval.

"Look, let's forget we even had this conversation." Kurt looked shocked, he never thought Mercedes would react like this.

"Mercedes, please tell me this changes your perspective on Sam." Mercedes inhaled sharply and looked away from them.

"I wish it did Kurt, but it doesn't. This will help me, this will give me the strength to forget him." Quinn looked at her sympathetically, she knew Mercedes wasn't telling the truth.

"Mercedes, you know in your heart that isn't true." Quinn grabbed her hands and Mercedes lowered her head.

"I thought your heart was never suppose to let you down, but it did. And I can't go through that again, and I won't. I'm leaving tonight for New York; I'm starting a new chapter of my life. So none of this really matters. So please, let's not talk about this okay? Let's enjoy the party." Mercedes tried hiding her wrecked heart by smiling. She left Quinn, Kurt and Puck and headed to greet one of her aunts.

"That went well." Quinn smacked Puck's shoulder hard after his comment.

"No it did not Noah! How could you tell her Sam called you, things went downhill after that." Puck was stroking his bruised shoulder as Kurt sighed sadly.

"And that's why things should have been kept a secret." Puck nodded in disagreement.

"It's better she find out now, then later." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and nodded.

"One thing you did right Noah, was you didn't tell her he came to the graduation. Or else that would have destroyed her completely." Puck nodded and all them stared at Mercedes, as she tried to hide her pain by talking to her family. Then Kurt thought of an idea.

"Puck, i have an idea. Get Sam here before we leave for the airport. We need to get them too see each other. I will hold us back as long as I can, I'll give you an hour, but I can't give you more." Quinn smiled widely as Puck yelled quietly.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm on my way." Puck left the party the way he arrived running and out of breath but this time to make a memorable event happen.

* * *

><p>Puck entered his house quickly and was useless at not making noise. It sounded like things being thrown everywhere.<p>

Puck slammed the door open to find Sam still asleep. He tried moving him hoping he would wake up.

"Sam! Wake up! Come on!" Sam was unresponsive but still breathing, then Puck thought of an idea. He ran to his kitchen and grabbing a pot he filled it with cold water. He came back into his room and threw the freezing water at Sam, which without a doubt woke him up.

"Ah! What the hell? Puck what the hell did you do that for?" Puck laughed as Sam was trembling plus when you add the fact that he was drunk, it made it hilarious to watch him stand up straight.

"Look man, we don't have time but we have to get you dressed up, well at least let you change clothes so you won't look like a hobo who just wet himself." Sam was definitely confused to what was happening.

"What? Why?" Puck punched him playfully on his shoulder.

"Mercedes is leaving for New York in less than an hour, and we have to get you two together." Sam looked at Puck as if someone told him he sucked at speaking Na'vi.

"What? New York? Why?" Puck ran to his closet trying to pick out clothes for Sam to change in.

"She got accepted to NYU's Music and Performing Arts department." Sam smiled as he remembered when they were together that she told him that was her dream school.

"She actually got in? That's amazing." Puck threw a red T-shirt and jeans at Sam to change, but he was too busy reminiscing that memory in his mind.

"Dude! We don't have time! Are you going to change or not?" Sam quickly took his wet shirt off and started changing.

"All right, I'll be outside waiting for you. Hurry up I don't think can hold them much longer." Sam nodded as Puck ran out the door and into his car.

A couple of minutes later Sam ran out of his house and into his car. Puck immediately turned on the car as they drove fast towards Mercedes' home, in hopes of still finding them.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to Mercedes' home, Sam ran out of the car and towards the door. He started knocking like a maniac on the front door until someone opened it.<p>

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Jones opened the door; she was beyond surprise to find Sam at her doorstep. Even though he saw her with her boyfriend, he didn't care, he wanted to see her.

"Mrs. Jones I was wondering is Mercedes was still here." In his heart he wished she was upstairs still getting ready, but life didn't turn out as planned.

"Sam, I'm sorry. You just missed her. She left with Kurt, Rachel and Blaine 20 minutes ago." Sam's world came crumbling down, Mrs. Jones saw how Sam's face turned from excited to distraught within seconds.

"Thanks anyway Mrs. Jones." She gave him a warm smile even after all she thought he did to her. Mrs. Jones never stopped liking Sam; she always knew he loved her daughter. She didn't doubt it one bit.

"Your welcome, sorry again." Sam smiled back at her and headed back to find Puck already waiting for him outside and ready for Sam to fall into his arms for a hug, and he did.

"It's all right man." Sam wasn't crying anymore. He started thinking, if fate didn't want them together; he wasn't going to question it. Though he will miss her with all his heart. Maybe he can finally forget her (**though he thinks).**

Puck released him from his hug and grabbed Sam's shoulder.

"What now man?" Sam looked at Puck and sighed.

"I'm moving back to Lima."

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY! I had to leave you wanting more? Did it work? LOL Hopefully you like Mercedes telling Shane to get lost! Do you think Mercedes reacted properly the news? or do you think she overreacted. Also, it goes to show, a mother's instinct is never wrong, and even though Mercedes told her mother Sam left her, she doesn't believe the reason why he left is true. She thinks otherwise. Hope you guys liked it! Please Review:)<strong>


	9. Time Can't Heal All Wounds

**S****o PLEASE don't kill me for the time change. I had to do it, you guys will thank me later :) or maybe you'll kill me. Thank you mariposafria for wishing me a happy birthday. So here it goes: **

* * *

><p><em><strong>** 8 Years Later **<strong>_

"I'm so happy for you Quinn. I can't believe it! December 10th? I'll definitely be there; you can count on me for my help. Kurt will be so excited! Thank you, I didn't think I was going to win. Thank you, yes I'll see you then! Good-bye."

Mercedes hanged up the phone of her apartment, and fell back on her couch.

"I can't believe my sister is getting married…and to Puck!" She kept laughing to herself before receiving a knock on her door. Opening it she received a big hug from Kurt, which almost made her fall back.

"I knew my Diva was going to win!" Mercedes balanced herself and hugged Kurt back with all her might. He finally released as she saw Blaine and Rachel behind him, this definitely caught her off guard.

"Rachel! Blaine! What are you guys doing here?" Before any of them could response they both came towards her hugging her as well.

After they let Mercedes breath from their long hug, she invited them in and went to close her front door. They all sat in Mercedes new sofas she bought recently when moving into her new apartment.

"So what's going on? Why the visit?" Rachel giggled and grabbed her hands.

"Can't your best friends visit the Grammy award winning Mercedes Jones?" Mercedes laughed, as Kurt couldn't stop squealing.

"You seriously deserved it Mercedes, that and more. Besides, even though you are barely starting on Broadway, let me say, you are fierce." Mercedes couldn't help but laugh really loud to Rachel's comment. Blaine kissed his husband on his cheek to try to calm him down, which it eventually it did.

"Seriously Mercedes, we were all rooting for you that night, we all knew you were going to win, and you did." Mercedes thanked Blaine and both Kurt and Rachel for having so much faith in her.

* * *

><p>"<em>And the nominees are." The amazing but retired Mariah Carey was about to read the nominations. Mercedes was in the fourth row holding hands with her mother, who flew up to New York to be there for her. <em>

"_Momma, I am so scared. I never wanted anything more in my life." Mercedes whispered to her mother, as she couldn't stop trembling. _

"Calm down baby, you are talented with or without this Grammy. Just remember if you don't win tonight, promise me you won't ever give up." Mercedes kissed her mom's cheek, as it was now time to announce the winner.

"_And the Grammy goes to…Mercedes Jones." Mercedes was paralyzed; she didn't even notice her mother screaming next to her. But she quickly came back into reality when she felt a hand on her back. _

"_Go get your Grammy girl, you deserve it." It was Beyonce Knowles. Mercedes was about to cry, as she thanked her. She slowly walked towards the stage holding her long purple dress Kurt had specifically design for her body type. Since Mercedes had lost a lot of weight, she looked like Zoë Saldana. _

_She slowly got on stage and received a kiss from another of her idols, Mariah Carey. Then like the star she was, she received her Grammy and took center stage. _

"_Um…wow. I was just paralyzed before walking up here and if it weren't for my idol, Miss Beyonce I would have still been in my seat. Um… thank you so much. I like to thank my mother who was always there for me. My best friend in the whole entire world Kurt Hummel, who as a matter a fact designed this dress, he's amazing. Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Lauren, Finn and Blaine you guys rock I love you all, thank you so much. Thank you." Mercedes got off the stage and made it backstage to find other celebrities. _

_She tried not to get star struck, since she was now known as a professional. She hugged Rihanna, Lady Gaga, even Katy Perry and her big belly. That night went down as the most memorable and magical she had ever lived._

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe it you are living in this small apartment, why didn't you buy a house?" Mercedes laughed at Rachel's outburst as she got up and walked around her new bought apartment.<p>

"Did you get tired of living with us?" Kurt added joking.

"Of course not, but I'm 26 I need to have some kind of independence. I love y'all, but a girl needs her privacy." Kurt and Blaine laughed as Rachel sat back down again next to Mercedes and placed her head on her shoulder, and then Mercedes placed her head on top of Rachel's.

"Did you hear about Quinn?" Mercedes asked as Kurt tried hiding a mischievous smile, and Blaine looked away from Mercedes before he could burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mercedes tried not to laugh as seeing Blaine trying to keep a secret was really hilarious. She nudged Rachel as she saw her nodding in disapproval. Kurt finally let out a big sigh and Rachel removed her head from Mercedes' shoulder and faced her.

"WE are going to Lima, Ohio." Kurt squealed as Rachel clapped really fast laughing with Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes was confused beyond believe.

"For Quinn's wedding?" Mercedes asked as Kurt nodded and jumped off the sofa pulling Mercedes up as well.

"Kurt, it's November. Her wedding isn't until next month." Kurt gave her a smirk and kissed her on the cheek.

"She asked us to go down there early, so we could be with her for the bachelorette party, the rehearsal dinner and the actual wedding. I checked our schedule for performances and we don't have any until January, Blaine put his VP in charge of his company, Rachel will be finishing her last performance tonight. So we can leave tonight and arrive early tomorrow to Lima."

Mercedes saw how happy Kurt, Rachel and Blaine were for going back home. She hated to admit it, Lima wasn't the Big Apple but it was her hometown and she loved and also missed it.

"What do you say?" Kurt asked, as Mercedes was unresponsive for a while.

"I say, let's get packing." Rachel yelled from happiness and hugged Mercedes with all might, followed by Kurt and Blaine.

She was heading home, a home she long missed and was excited coming back to it.

**_If only she knew was really in store for her._**

* * *

><p>"Damn, we did a killer job. The house looks legit. Plus I am beyond tired." Puck fell down on the grass to rest, he laid down on the grass that surrounded his best friends house.<p>

That best friend was Sam Evans.

After Mercedes' departure left Sam realizing something new, he knew he had to be around friends. Friends like Puck, Quinn, Finn and Santana who had stayed back after graduation to try to change the arrived back to Tennessee, only to get some things before leaving again when a tragic event occurred.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe my grandparents are dead. Did they at least catch the drunk driver?" Sam was crying into his mother's arms. His grandparents meant the world to him, they were gone because an idiot had to drink and drive. <em>

"_Of course they did, I helped the police search night and day for that bastard. Thank my skies we found him." Sam's father was never a man for tears; he was strong and was rare he showed his emotions. _

"_Why didn't you call me when it happened?" Sam wiped his tears and released himself from his mother's embrace to face her._

"_It happened when you flew down for Puck's graduation." Then Sam remembered something he did while he was down there. He drank. _

"_Oh god! I killed my grandparents! I promised them I wasn't going to drink anymore, but I didn't keep my promise. I killed them mom, I killed them." Sam fell back into his mother's arms again and she tried calming him down. _

"_Sam baby, you didn't do anything, this is not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this. You didn't kill them." His mother stroked his hair gently as Sam continued crying. _

_Sam's father knelt down and also stroked his son's hair, he saw how distraught he was, and that's when his father started showing his real emotions. He suddenly grabbed Sam from his wife's embrace._

"_Son listen to me, you didn't kill them. Son you lived them, we all did. But these things happen, and they aren't in our control. Promise me, you won't blame yourself for their death." Sam calmed himself and nodded weakly to his father's words. His father kissed him on his forehead and released him from his grip. _

_Sam wiped his tears from his face, and saw his father with a folder. His father extended his hand with the folder and waited for Sam to receive it. _

"What is it?" He asked while he received and opened the vanilla folder that had various documents inside.

"_It's your share of your grandparents' inheritance." Sam's face shot up in disbelieve when he heard what his father had said._

"_What? Inheritance?" Sam's father laughed softly as he sat next to his son. _

"_It turns out my rascal of a dad is a billionaire." Sam was shocking on his own saliva, after hearing something he never thought his grandparents._

"_That's right, and we all a big share from them. You now own four different times of properties in New York, California, Spain, Italy, Paris, England and Madrid." Sam nodded his head in disapproval and handed the vanilla folder back to his father._

"_I can't accept it." Sam stood up from sitting next to his parents and covered his mouth with his hands still surprised to what was happening. _

_"Son, this is legally yours. We can't decide what to do with this, you are it's owner." Sam sighed as he saw his mother smiling at him mischievously, then she spoke._

_"You also own that big house across the park we used to take Stacey and Stevie to, the one that has the lake. That big mansion you fell in love with. You now own that house, that house in Lima, Ohio."_

* * *

><p>"It does look beautiful doesn't it?" Sam started looking at his re-painted and re-constructed mansion he inherited from his grandparents. Also since he couldn't have done with his best friends Puck and Finn.<p>

"I mean, out of all the properties you have, you picked the one in Lima." Finn smacked Sam's shoulder playfully as he was coming out the front door with two cans of empty paint in one hand. Sam laughed softly as he saw Finn lie next to Puck on the grass to rest.

"I know man, and take 8 years in deciding too." Puck added, as he stood higher from the grass looking at Sam laugh.

"I had to make sure how I felt in each one. So if taking a year living at each of the properties I owned helped me realized where I wanted to stay, then it helped, because I am staying here." Puck nodded agreeing with him and then falling back onto the grass.

"I guess you picked Lima because it felt more like home than the others did." Sam nodded in consent with Finn's comment.

"I guess you can say that." Sam added. He felt something his heart punch when he came across a memory. He couldn't dare think of that anymore. That part of his life was over, and he didn't have plans in revisiting it. (**That is what he thinks).**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we are actually here! Our hometown of Lima, Ohio." Kurt squealed, as he didn't feel like this since Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes went to New York for the first time with New Directions for Nationals.<p>

Mercedes looked around for she felt the environment changed, or maybe she thought it was only she who thought this. They soon arrived at the hotel they planned to stay at. After signing Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel signed an autograph for the receptionists they all went to their suite.

Kurt dropped his two carry on bags and his big luggage bag and took a deep breath.

"Oh how I missed that Lima air." Mercedes couldn't help but laugh.

"Kurt we are inside and the windows are closed." Kurt went to hug Mercedes.

"Doesn't matter if you are inside or outside, home is still home." What could she think? Her beastie had a point. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I probably bet it's the receptionist again, asking for**_ my_** autograph this time." Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes looked at her in disbelieve. Then they laughed together.

"I know, I know. Don't laugh." Rachel still liked to be the center of attention, but she always knew her limits.

As Blaine opened the door they were surprised to find Tina with her same black hair but this time she had pink highlights.

"Tina!" Mercedes yelled as she ran towards her, Tina yelled as well hugging one another in the process.

"Mercedes! Oh I missed you! Congrats on the Grammy!" Mercedes pulled away from Tina and grabbed her hands.

"Thank you, and I missed you as well. I missed my hometown." Tina laughed letting go of Mercedes' hands and went to hug Blaine, Kurt and Rachel.

"What are you doing here? I thought you lived in California?" Tina laughed softly as Rachel was observing and touching her new hair.

"I came early for the wedding. I think Quinn asked everyone to come early to celebrate everything as we did before we all went our separate ways." Tina looked at Mercedes and she noticed something was different, about 60 pounds different.

"You…Mercedes look fabulous." Mercedes laughed hugging her friend again. Tina continued talking even thought Mercedes was hanging on her.

"Before I forget why I came, Quinn told me when you guys get settled in, she wants everyone but Mercedes to go to her house and help her with preparations for the bachelorette party." Without seeing Mercedes looking Tina winked at them. Mercedes finally let go of Tina and looked at her.

"Don't you think it's too early to start preparing for that?" Tina looked back Kurt who was smiling mischievously and he knew he had to get out of there before Mercedes could see him.

"One can never be sure how these things work. We'll be on our way, come on guys." Kurt said and without getting settled in, Blaine, Rachel and he walked out of the suite leaving Tina and Mercedes alone.

"Why didn't Quinn want me to go and help?" Mercedes went to sit on a sofa that was nearest to her. Tina went towards her and sat next to her.

"We have to catch up." Mercedes laughed as Tina went towards one the kitchen drawers and pulled out a pop package.

* * *

><p>"So you aren't getting married?" Rachel asked Quinn as Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Finn, Puck and Lauren were present at Quinn's and Puck house. The childhood house Quinn's parents gave to her.<p>

"Yes Rachel for the third time we aren't getting married, this is al a ploy." Quinn had confirmed holding hands with Puck.

"What kind of ploy?" Blaine asked as no one was speaking due to being shocked that they were called out of their lives to not see their friends get married. Puck took a deep breath before speaking.

"For the last 8 years, Finn and I have seen our best friend struggle trying to find his happiness. About 8 years ago, our best friend's grandparents died in a car accident by a drunk driver. Without his family knowing, our best friend's grandparents turned out to be billionaires, leaving him a big portion of their inheritance. They left him with properties almost all over the world." Puck stopped talking and Finn took over.

"He left his true home, we thought because he was trying to check out his properties that were given to him, but now we see we were wrong. He was running for his past, he tried living elsewhere to try to forget memories that were hurting him. As much as he tried, he couldn't escape anymore. After 8 years he has come back to his rightful home, here in Lima. Puck and I still noticed he wasn't happy, and we believe we should help our best friend reunite with the one person he has loved and still loves more than his own life."

Everyone wanted to know whom Puck and Finn were talking about. Then Kurt remembered something: **_Who was the one person everyone lost touch with except Puck, Finn and Quinn?_**

"Are you talking about-" Quinn nodded in approval confirming Kurt's doubts.

"That's right Kurt. We are all here today to reunite Sam Evans once more with Mercedes Jones." Quinn had finally stated the real reason why they called everyone. Kurt squealed and jumped up in the air.

"You don't know how long I have waited for someone to come up with something like this! Oh my goodness, you most certainly can count me in.

Then soon enough everyone started whooping. So Quinn, Puck and Finn's plan was on

**_Their plan to reunite once more Sam Evans with Mercedes Jones, and they weren't going to give up._**

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! I knew you guys wouldn't be mad at me! After all these years! What a perfect plan! Hope you guys liked it! The next chapters are going to be crazy in the sense of I have old characters coming back. And the next chapter will be all about the moment of when Mercedes and Sam come face to face once more. And trust me, it will be HUGE!<strong>

**Please Review! **


	10. Meeting Your Heart

**OKAY! This Chapter will blow your minds! I seriously Hope you like it. This is what all of you have been waiting for. The encounter of Sam and Mercedes**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, I'm still trying to process the information. You spoke so fast Tina." Mercedes tried not to laugh, since Tina was drinking coffee and she was done explaining what everyone had been doing for the past 8 years. Except Mercedes couldn't really understand clearly, sine Tina was caffeine high.<p>

"Artie, is now the CEO of Halo Corporations, and a Vocal teacher?" Tina nodded taking a sip of coffee mug.

"Yes, he is the youngest ever in the history of that company. He also is a vocal teacher, because ever since he tried teaching Brittany how to sing, he knew no one would ever be as difficult as her, so he decided to give it a try. He says it's a part time job he loves." Mercedes was definitely proud of her friend; he always did love Halo, which sort of was the reason Tina broke up with him.

"Okay now I know Brittany is a back up dancer because I saw her perform at the Grammy's for Lady GaGa, and Rihanna." Tina refilled her mug with more coffee, which made Mercedes giggle.

"Yes, but she is also back up dancer for Beyoncé, Kesha, and Chris Brown. Plus, she owns a very successful cat grooming shop in California." _Of course._ Mercedes thought.

"You my lady are the CEO of Vamp Clothing and a piano teacher, am I right?" Tina smirked and bowed her head.

"Yes, after I scared Principal Figgins making him think that I was a Asian vampire for the last time, I decided to start a business. It has brought me very much success that I am proud of. Also I guess I'm like Artie on the fact that being a piano teacher is just a part time job. It's something I love, and I don't want to stop doing." Mercedes smiled at her as she got up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen to get her hot chocolate out of the microwave.

"Mike, is a choreographer for Lady GaGa, Chris Brown, LMFAO, Katy Perry and Beyoncé." Mercedes turned around to see Tina sad and quiet. She forgot something important.

"I'm sorry honey, I forgot you two broke up." Mercedes walked towards her grabbing Tina's hands for comfort.

"No it's all right, he was bound to come up in conversation, and it was only a matter of time." Mercedes saw Tina wipe a small tear of her face and decided to move on the list of their friends.

"Moving on, you probably know, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and myself are all on Broadway. Rachel is also a costume designer and a vocal teacher for kids at an afterschool program. She loves performing for them. My Kurt is a well-known fashion designer. Lady GaGa, Katy Perry, Kesha, Rihanna, and Beyoncé all love the designs he makes for them. Blaine is the Broadway producer for Les Miserables and Wicked and he is also a CEO of K & B Clothing. Kurt nearly died when he named it that, they had a very loud night when he revealed it to us." Tina started laughing at the fact that Mercedes was telling her Kurt and Blaine's adventures in the bedroom.

"As for you Mercedes, you are now a Grammy winning artist, a Broadway Costume designer for Dream Girls and Les Miserables, not to mention an amazing Broadway performer." Mercedes giggled as Tina tickled her stomach. Mercedes sat on the kitchen chair so she wouldn't spill hot chocolate on the sofas.

"Quinn and Puck are the owners of a very successful flower shop here in Lima. On the down side, Puck is a guitar teacher. Quinn is also a killer real estate agent." Tina added. Mercedes remembered 8 years ago Quinn told her she was going to try to open a flower shop, she was more than happy for her sister.

"Finn took control of Papa Burt's mechanic shop right?" Tina confirmed it with a smile.

"Also he is the football coach for our own alma mater." Mercedes eyes widened with astonishment.

"What happened to Coach Beiste?" Tina laughed and them she remembered something.

"Wait, he's Coach Beiste consultant." Mercedes snickered at how Tina couldn't remember the story due to her coffee overload. The 7th cup and she was all edgy.

"Santana is the owner of a nightclub here in Lima called SAnbRi. Adding to the list, she is the CEO of a shoe company named Heels in California." Mercedes' eyes widened and seemed interested in Santana's nightclub.

"We should go to this nightclub." Tina raised her hands in the air praising for 3 seconds.

"Lauren is, not a joke, a wrestling coach. Also owner of a small clothing store for plus size women." Mercedes laughed softly to herself. She remembered how she was overweight, and once she got to New York she lost all of it in a few as 2 months. Mercedes took a final sip of her hot chocolate mug and stood up taking it to the sink.

Tina kept staring at her, Tina wasn't finished, and she still had one more person.

"Listen, do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Tina looked at her surprised, she forgot about someone that was so close to her heart. Or was she doing that on person.

It turns out that Mercedes had gone, believe it or not; 8 years without the mention of Sam Evans. Kurt, didn't even dare mention it every time, he felt like talking to her about her love life. Since he tried setting her up with someone. But he knew that for Mercedes, she couldn't replace him.

"Mercedes, you missed a person. A special person." Mercedes gave her confused look; she thought they talked about everyone.

"Who did we miss?" _Really?_ Tina thought.

"Sam Evans." Once his named slipped Tina's tongue, Mercedes felt her heart pounds through her chest. This was a feeling Mercedes hadn't felt in over 8 years. She felt her body shaking within seconds. Her heart quickened its pace. Tina saw Mercedes grab her stomach as she tried taking slow breaths. Tina knew she hit a weak spot in Mercedes that she didn't mean to hit.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry. Come sit down." Tina grabbed Mercedes by her hands and sat her down on the couch next to her before she had any chance to faint, because she was heading in that direction.

"No, it's okay. I just…his name, caught me off guard. I hadn't heard anything from him in over 8 years. So much as happened, I thought I would control this stupid feeling inside of me." Tina stroked her hands gently as Mercedes took a small breath.

"Let's not talk about it anymore then." Tina smiled at Mercedes who had her eyes closed still taking a breath. Suddenly she opened them when Tina wanted to change the subject all because she had a minor breakdown, but she was way over Sam. _Right?_ She thought.

"No Tina, don't stop. I'm just being a Diva. Continue, please." Tina didn't seem too convinced but she had to because she couldn't say no to Mercedes.

"Okay well. After he left back to Tennessee, he gotten the news that both his grandparents died in a car accident due to a drunk driver. His grandparents resulted in being billionaires and each part of their inheritance was offered to every member of Sam's family only. Sam got all of their properties. He has properties in New York, California, Spain, Italy, Paris, England and Madrid. Also here in Lima, he owns that big mansion of the other side of the park, the mansion that has the lake." Mercedes' ears shut off after she heard Tina said, _"After he left back to Tennessee."_ She didn't know what Tina meant by that.

"What do you mean 'after he left back to Tennessee?'" Tina covered her mouth; she knew she had said too much. _She was never supposed to know Sam came back_. She thought. She stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Right now is a good time to take that shower you were thinking about. I'll prepare you some rice for when you come out." Mercedes was definitely sure she was hiding something.

"Tina, answer my question. Why are you all of sudden more nervous than when you were drinking you coffee?" Tina sighed, she knew she had to tell her sooner or later, but she just wished it wouldn't be her but Sam.

"Okay, just stay seated I don't want you to faint or anything." Mercedes was now afraid, what had been going on? Tina sat back down next to Mercedes, as Mercedes was feeling more anxious that Tina.

"The reason why I said 'after he left back to Tennessee' was because he came back." Mercedes' eyes widened and looked at Tina in disbelieve.

"Came back? What? When? How? Why?" Mercedes started forming tears in her eyes. Had she missed the one chance to see the, now man she loved?

"Mercedes, the reason is Puck had invited him back to Lima for graduation." Mercedes felt her pounding faster, he had come back and she didn't know, why didn't she know?

"Our graduation? He was there? What?" Mercedes was started hyperventilating; she grabbed her chest as she thought she was going to pass out.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry, I didn't want to be the one to tell you." Mercedes covered her eyes to hide the fact that she was crying. She removed them now being angry out of her mind. She stood up from the sofa and faced Tina who was beyond scared.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Kurt! He must have known right?" Tina didn't speak; Mercedes took that as a yes. She started letting more tears fall down even though she was yelling.

"Did Rachel and Blaine know too?" Tina lowered her head embarrassed for she had caused.

"Did everyone know except me? Why? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Tina raised her head to find Mercedes covering her face in sadness.

"Mercedes, there is more." Mercedes dropped her hands, and nodded in disbelieve. She couldn't handle anymore.

"Sam…arrived at your home to try speak to you, minutes after you left." Mercedes' eyes started gushing out tears, she couldn't believe it. She was in denial.

"What? No…no! How could…all of you! Why did you do this to me! All of you lied to me all these years! No wonder Kurt spoke to me about him. I just never thought he was actually here." Mercedes was beyond livid, she felt betrayed by her friends, keeping a secret like that all these years.

"Tina, you said he owns a property here right? Where is it?" Tina nodded her head in disagreement.

"Mercedes I don't think it's a good idea."

"You…none of you have the right to decide what's best for me and what isn't anymore. I'm not a fragile girl anymore; I can take care of myself. Tell me where it is. Please, Tina." Tina gazed at Mercedes distraught and broken face.

"It's the mansion across the lake, near the park." Mercedes knew where it was. She had been there 8 years ago, when she tried to forget him. That was his dream house; she couldn't believe that his wish of owning that mansion had come true.

"What are you going to do?" Tina asked studying Mercedes' every move.

"I need to hear it from him. I need to." Tina shook her head agreeing with her; she couldn't prevent Mercedes from doing this.

"Do you want the directions to his place?" Mercedes laughed softly to herself, even though she hadn't been to Lima in over 8 years, she remembered every little detail of her hometown, especially the place where heart got buried at.

"Trust me, I remember it clearly."

* * *

><p>"Puck calm down, I'll be there as soon as I finish settling in. I wont take forever. I'll call you when I get there." Sam laughed softly as he heard his best friend about to become a married man. He could hear he was nervous. He wanted Sam to be there to try out the best man suit.<p>

He opened a box that had _Memories_ written on the side of it. Once he saw what was inside, it brought everything he tried to keep away back into his life.

The box contained the things that Mercedes and him had exchanged from one another. The first thing was an avatar blanket she bought for their 2-week anniversary. He laughed softly as he pressed his fingers, feeling the softness of the blanket. He placed on another box that had _Donations_ written on the side of it.

The next thing on the box was the movie "The Notebook" she had given him when his parents wanted to see something romantic for their anniversary. He placed it the same box he placed the blanket.

Then he found something that touched him. It was a fuchsia ribbon wrapped around a now dead flower.

It was Mercedes' corsage. He felt a small tear falling down his face. He grabbed it and placed it where he could smell it. He closed his eyes, as he smelled the dead flower. Believe it or not, it still had a weak scent. But what made sigh in sadness that the dead flower also smelled like Mercedes.

He opened his eyes and he couldn't find the heart in him to throw it in the other box. So he went to the counter on top of his fireplace and placed it next to pictures of his family. He walked back to the box to find something even more precious than the corsage.

It was a picture of him and Mercedes sitting in their spot, they were cuddled up under the big tree next to the park**. (Author's Note: Also known as the spot Mercedes went when she came to the park. It is the similar picture Mercedes grabs in her hand in Chapter 4)**

He saw how she was giggling while Sam had placed a kiss on her cheek. He saw water hit the picture, and then he realized that it was his tears. He couldn't throw this away. So he went back to where he had placed her corsage, and located it behind a picture of him and Stacey.

He cleared the tears quickly and went back the box to find nothing left more to take out. So he smashed the box and threw it in his trash bag. He then picked up the box that had _Donations_ written on the side and walked up stairs to place it an empty room.

As he came back down he heard voices outside his house that he didn't recognize. He slowly made his way out his door.

_**He never imagined whom he'd find. **_

He saw his boat and his skipper Eric accompanied by a young woman. The sunset was making it hard for Sam to see who it was. He placed his hands in front of him as shade and by doing so maybe he could identify the woman.

He still couldn't since she had her back towards him as she was talking to Eric.

"Can I help you?" Sam saw her body stiffen with the sound of his voice. Then she slowly turned her body around to see him.

_**He couldn't believe it.**_

* * *

><p>Mercedes had taken a cab to the park. Once out of the cab, she felt her whole body tremble in seconds. It was a cold afternoon, but she was a black jacket and had her brown boots. But she knew her trembling wasn't because of the climate, but because she was on the verge of seeing the man she loved after 8 years ago. As she got closer enough to see his mansion he stopped and hit behind the tree that had been their spot.<p>

"Get it together Mercedes. Relax. Now, let's do this again." Mercedes took a deep breath and left the tree and started walking again.

Once she saw the lake, she was confused. The lake was preventing her to get to his house. Then she saw the lake had a dock, and wrapped on the dock was a medium size boat.

"Miss?" The voice behind her hand scared her. She turned around to find a young boy with black hair and brown eyes and of the white race. She saw that he had two paddles under his armpits.

"Mercedes Jones! Oh my god! I'm such a fan of your music. You are amazing! You totally deserved that Grammy." Mercedes couldn't help laugh; she never thought he would be a fan. He was dressed as a punker.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like my work." She smiled at him, she saw his body weaken with her voice.

"I love your work. May I say, you are one of the most beautiful women in the music industry." Mercedes started blushing at his comment.

"Thanks honey." He saw the boy squeal a little bit.

"I'm Eric Deen." He extended his hand because he wanted Mercedes to shake it. Not only did she shake it, she pulled him in for a kiss on his cheek.

It made the kid very happy; he jumped in the air full of excitement. Then seeing him reminded of Sam. She quickly turned to see his house on the other side.

"Miss Jones, do you want me to take you to Mr. Evan's mansion?" She turned back to look at the boy, surprised he had called him by his last name and that he worked for him.

"Yes." He nodded and started walking towards the dock to get the boat and Mercedes followed.

Eric got on the boat first, to test it to see if it wasn't unbalanced. Once it was safe, he grabbed Mercedes' hips and pulled her in the boat carefully.

Mercedes was scared out of her mind, she didn't know how to swim and the last thing she needed was to go overboard.

As she stared getting closer and closer to the house, her heart started to quicken its pace. She let out a small tear and wiped it off before Eric could see.

Once on the dock that led to his house, Eric stood up slowly leading Mercedes out of the boat.

She quickly made her way off the boat and the dock, afraid of her mind.

"Eric, do you mind waiting for me here? I won't take long." Eric nodded and sat back down on the boat.

Then she heard it. His voice. His perfect and voice.

"Can I help you?" her body quickly stiffened at the sound of his voice. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

She slowly turned around to find him, standing not to far from her. _He looks so different._ His blond hair was replaced with light brown. He was still the same height.

He was still fit; she saw he had a white wife beater revealing his biceps.

Mercedes saw Sam staring at her in disbelieve. She knew she had to say something. She knew why what she came here for. Mercedes felt her heart crash, since he didn't show any emotions, he was faceless.

She inhaled sharply and spoke.

"Hello Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! I am so sorry i had to leave you like this. But i'll update again tonight or tomorrow. So what do you think of Mercedes finding out the truth. How did you feel about Sam's and the box of memories. Hope you guys liked it! Please Review :)<strong>

**There will be more! And this...is just the beginning. **


	11. Tension

**ALL YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO SCREAM! Not really! I was getting excited just writing it for you guys. It's an ideal meeting. Hope you guys like it! It's the longest chapter yet. Well for now.**

* * *

><p>Sam saw the unknown women slowly turned around to meet him. He felt his heart fall down to his stomach. He gulped as his hands started shaking.<p>

**It's her**

He didn't know how to react; it had been so long since he saw her. But now she looked absolutely more gorgeous than ever. Sam saw she had long black hair that went down to her the middle of her stomach. She still managed to make his heart flop once he saw her beautiful big brown eyes. Sam couldn't help but stare at her still visible curves, it didn't matter if she lost weigh, and she still had curves that made him crazy.

The sunset behind created a radiant glow that formed around her entire body. _She's more perfect than I remembered her to be._ He thought. Sam saw her inhale sharply then she spoke.

"Hello Sam." Mercedes' voice made it hard for Sam to breath. Her smiled made his heart melt like it did 8 years ago. Sam couldn't make his lips move, and he hated that since she was doing all the talking. He could tell she was nervous, for he was too.

"I was in the neighborhood for…Quinn and Puck's wedding." _Of__course_. Sam thought. Sam kept staring at her unwilling to speak and breathe.

"When I heard about your grandparents, I'm sorry. I know it happened so long ago; I just still want to tell how sorry I am. It's never to late for a condolence right?" Mercedes felt like such a dumb ass. _Why __would I say that? Get it together Jones._ She thought

"I came because…I just wanted to see if you were okay. Are…are you okay?" Mercedes couldn't stop stuttering. _For__a Diva, you're a failure._ Mercedes thought.

Mercedes gave Sam a warm smile, which made Sam feel like someone punched him on the stomach. He couldn't breathe for a second. Mercedes' presence and beauty was making hard for Sam to handle. He hadn't felt like this for over 8 years. Sam knew in his heart that only Mercedes could make his heart feel this way.

"I see you own the house." Mercedes pointed to Sam's mansion and laughed softly. Sam didn't even bother turning, he didn't want to see nothing that wasn't Mercedes. He was so focused on her; he didn't want to get distracted.

"I remember like it was yesterday, you were telling me that you were going to buy it. Who knew, it had always been yours to begin with."

Sam couldn't help but to feel warmth in his heart. _She__remembered. She remembered my dreams and inspirations. _He thought. Then Sam thought of a memory of them together.

* * *

><p><em>It was a warm summer afternoon. Sam and Mercedes had taken Stacey and Stevie to the park, and as they played they snuggled up in their favorite spot, under a big tree that gave them a shade.<em>

_Sam grabbed Mercedes' waist not wanting to let her go, as he placed his head on her shoulder as he gave her kisses on her neck. Mercedes giggled as she moved her head near his neck, as she started doing the same Sam was doing._

_Sam stopped kissing her neck, because he enjoyed Mercedes' lips on his neck. Once she stopped he whined like a baby._

_"Baby! Why did you stop?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his chest and laughed softly. Sam loved her laugh, and couldn't help but to do the same. _

_They both stared at the lake that was in front of them, and they both caught the eye of the mansion across it. It was old, in bad condition, but Sam loved it. _

"_I'm buying that house one these days." Mercedes turned to look at him not believing him. _

"_Really? It's a very old house babe." Sam chuckled and kissed the top of her head._

"_I plan to remolded it, paint it, make it beautiful again. Once I'm done, we can live there. Maybe have a little family of our own." Sam turned and looked down at Mercedes who had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. _

"_You mean it? A family? You want to go through that with me?" Sam grabbed her chin and kissed her. The sweet and simple kiss turned into a passionate one. Sam grabbed her waist and pulled her in more into him. Mercedes grabbed his neck wrapping her hands around it._

_They had to separate because they couldn't breathe. Mercedes giggled and buried her head in Sam's chest. Sam pulled her chin up to meet his gaze._

_"I want to have every experience with you. I want you, always. Don't you forget that Mercedes." Mercedes gave him an affectionate smile as she gave him a small kiss on his nose. _

_They returned to continue to stare at the mansion across the lake. Sam suddenly gave Mercedes a kiss on her cheek. Mercedes and Sam were both shocked when they felt a flash in front of them._

_"Look Sammy! I took a picture of you guys!" Sam and Mercedes laughed as they saw Stacey with Sam's phone in hand. _

_"Let me see it honey." Sam unwrapped his arms from Mercedes as Stacey handed him his phone. Once he saw the picture he laughed. He showed it to Mercedes who grabbed her heart._

_"This is such a beautiful picture Stacey. You should think of becoming a photographer." Stacey giggled towards Mercedes' comment._

_"Here I saved it, so later we can make a copy of it." Sam turned to Mercedes and gave a wink. He gave it back to Stacey as she went off running to meet Stevie._

_Sam once more wrapped his arms around Mercedes pulling her close, staying like that the remainder of the afternoon._

* * *

><p>Sam had forgotten about whom he was talking to. He got so lost in that memory that when he saw Mercedes look uncomfortable he had to apologize. But she spoke before he did.<p>

"It was stupid of me. I shouldn't have come," Sam felt like a jerk for spacing out like that. He saw Mercedes start walking towards Eric who was still waiting for her in the boat. _He__doesn't want to see me; it's best if I leave._ Mercedes thought.

Suddenly Mercedes tripped on a piece of broken wood that she didn't see and fell into the water. Mercedes was scared out of her mind; she didn't know how to swim.

"Mercedes!" Sam started running and jumped in the water and swam after her. Mercedes starting screaming Sam's name as the weight of her heavy jacket was sinking her.

"Sam!" _You __had to wear this jacket Mercedes. _She thought as she tried moving her hands to help her pull herself up, but it was no use. She had already swallowed too much water from panicking and was unconscious. Sam finally reached her grabbed her body as he notice she wasn't breathing.

"Hang in there Mercedes." Sam finally got to shore and with Mercedes in his arms and not breathing he suddenly felt nervous. He gently placed on the dry land and opened her damp and heavy jacket to help her breath. Once that didn't work he started pumping her chest three times. He took a deep breath for he knew he had to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

She was unresponsive.

"Come on Mercedes!" He tried again.

"Please save her Mr. Evans!" Eric pleaded to Sam as he was getting off the boat and on the deck. He ran towards Sam as he still tried giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to still an unconscious Mercedes.

"Mercy!" One he yelled out the one name he always called her, he responded. She started spitting out the water that was holding back her ability to breath. She started coughing and gagging from not breathing for a while.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. You're safe." Sam and Eric both grew big smiles to see she was alive. Mercedes recognized that voice. She hadn't heard that voice in over 8 years. She looked up as she saw a figure of a man that looked familiar. _It__'__s Sam Evans. _She thought.

"Great, I died and went to heaven. Kurt's is going to kill me for not taking swim lessons." Sam laughed softly as he stroked her head forehead.

"Grammy award winning and Broadway performer, Mercedes Jones **_still_** doesn't know how to swim?" Mercedes closed her eyes as she started laughing really hard. Sam couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh god! I haven't laughed like that in years." Mercedes was catching her breath, as she grabbed her stomach, as it was hurting from all the laughter. Sam noticed she was telling the truth as she took a deep breath calming her down.

Suddenly Mercedes tried getting up that is until Sam stopped her.

"No, your weak, you can't get up by yourself. Here let me help you." Before Mercedes could blink, Sam picked her up from the dry land and placed her in his arms. She placed her hands on his neck as she rested her head on his chest.

"Eric, can you go back to the other side and buy me some new wood, I need to fix that dock before we have another accident." Eric nodded and ran to the dock carefully not wanting to fall where Mercedes fell. He got on the boat and did as he was told.

Sam entered his house with Mercedes in his arms, and suddenly looked like they were a recent married couple walking into their house. But he ignored that thought and walked into the living placing a weak and damp Mercedes on his brand new sofa, thought he didn't care.

Mercedes saw Sam head to his kitchen, that's when she pinched herself to see if that a dream or reality.

"Shit! It's reality, definitely reality." Mercedes rubbed her swollen shoulder.

Sam opened his fridge finding a case of beer behind a watermelon he bought earlier that day. Even though he had been sober for 8 years, he needed something to take the edge off. The edge being his first love was back and in his house, he needed something to calm him down. He grabbed two bottles and his fridge.

He came back into the living room placing one of the bottles of beer on the coffee table near Mercedes' reach. Mercedes looked up to him as he was already drinking his beer fairly quickly. She laughed softly as she fixed herself from a lying down position to a sitting one.

She stayed staring at the beer, and then looked up at Sam who chugged his beer then placed it next to hers.

"You don't drink?" He asked her as he sat on his a seat sofa.

"I do… I just…no you have anything stronger?" Sam laughed softly and nodded in disapproval. _He__just saved you! And you're thinking about getting drunk?_ Mercedes thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even thank you for saving my life." Mercedes opened the beer and took a large sip.

"It was nothing, just glad you're okay." She nodded while taking a drink of her beer. She then placed the bottle back on the coffee table.

"I'm ruining your brand new sofa aren't I?" Sam forgot he placed her there, he stood up at the same time she did.

"I'm sorry again, I should really leave." Mercedes was about to take a step when she felt weak and almost fell if it wasn't for Sam who grabbed her before she did.

"You can leave, you can barely walk." Sam tightened his grip on Mercedes' waist as she started slipping since she was still wet. She grabbed his shoulders leaning into his moist chest. _I __can't be here. I can't deal with this feeling again._ Mercedes thought.

Mercedes balanced herself as Sam released her from his grasp. They both smiled awkwardly at each other. _Why __am I getting this feeling again?_ Sam thought.

"Take your clothes off?" _Nice__one Sam, now she must thing of you are crazy._

"Excuse me?" _Is __he really asking me that?_ Mercedes thought.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant. I mean so I can wash them. We both are still very much wet. I can through our clothes in the washer and dryer." Mercedes looked at herself from head to toe and thought to herself: _Not__one of your best moments Jones._

"What will I be wearing?" _See __Sam? She is thinking? You on the other hand, are not._ He thought.

"You can take a shower in the guest bathroom upstairs, get yourself cleaned up. I have old clothes in some drawers. Pick whatever you feel comfortable with." Mercedes nodded in approval.

"I'll leave my wet clothes on the bed for you to take." Mercedes couldn't believe she was about to take a shower in Sam's house, let alone have her wearing his clothes.

"Why not just take your clothes off now?" _Really __Sam? Just go jump off a bridge now!_

"Um…okay. Can I at least have a towel to wrap myself with and some privacy?" _What __the hell are you doing Mercedes? You are stepping into the lion's den! Remember what you are here for! Don't get distracted._ Mercedes head kept saying over and over again. But she decided to stop listening to her head, and she decided to let her heart speak for her. Though she wasn't sure, which side had more reason?

Sam looked at Mercedes with a surprised look on his face then smiled leaving Mercedes in the living room as he ran to the his laundry room grabbing a blue towel for Mercedes. _You__got lucky this time Evans don't blow it again. _Sam thought.

He came back into the living room handing the blue towel.

"Thank you." She placed it next to her beer on the coffee table. She took off her heavy and wet jacket. Then Mercedes noticed Sam was still in the living room with her. She gave him a "can you give me some privacy" look, Sam got right away.

"Sorry, I should give you your privacy. The laundry room is next to the kitchen, so when you are done, you can meet me there." Sam smiled awkwardly as he tripped into his one seat sofa and left her. _I__'__m such a doushbag_. Sam thought.

Mercedes continued to undressed. She took off her brown boots and her socks and placed them next to her jacket. She took off her purple shirt, revealing her black bra. Then she took off her jeans and placed it next to her jacket, shirt, and brown boots. This next part, she had trouble doing. She did it really quickly. She turned around and placed her back towards the kitchen not seeing what was behind her.

_He __may be right behind you! Hurry up and take off the remainder of your clothes!_ Mercedes head came back and started scaring her.

She unlatched her bra and placed it where her other clothes were. Finally she only had one piece of clothing and that step that had her shaking uncontrollably.

She took a deep breath and took off her panties quickly. Without resting in between she unfolded the blue towel Sam had given her and wrapped her body in it.

She fixed her clothes in the order she wanted to give to Sam.

She placed her panties at the bottom with her bra. Her purple shirt and her socks covered that. Finally her jacket was the first thing on top of everything.

_He __is eventually going to see your panties Mercedes! When he takes them out of the washer and places them into the dryer._ Mercedes agreed this time with her head, but didn't care. She left her boots to dry next to the sofa and she slowly made way to meet Sam in his laundry room.

Then she remembered something.

_I__'__m completely naked under this._ Mercedes started getting really nervous. It was too late for turning back since Sam had seen her enter. She stayed on the door way as she saw Sam without a shirt, but he still had his jeans on._ God does he look hot! _Mercedes thought. He was sitting on top of the washer staring at her.

_She __looks beautiful._ He thought. Sam couldn't take his eyes off Mercedes. Mercedes started feeling awkward, as Sam didn't look another way that wasn't in her direction.

"I brought my clothes." Sam came back into reality with her voice and immediately jumped off the washer and started walking towards her. Sam walked fairly close to Mercedes; he placed his hands on the bottom of her clothes touching her hand in the process.

They both felt the spark when they're hands touched. Sam and Mercedes kept staring at each other for quite a while, inches from each other.

"I guess I better go take a shower." Mercedes had to interrupt herself from continue to stare at Sam. She had to stop herself from taking him to the carpet.

"Yes go. It's the first door on your right. While you're taking your shower I'll be washing your clothes. Also dinner." Mercedes felt her heart start to pound faster than the other times combine.

"We need to talk, catch up." Mercedes found this as an opportunity to get the real truth from Sam. She wanted to hear everything: from his departure that left her broken to his arrival back to Lima for her high school graduation.

"Okay." Mercedes left Sam with her clothes as she headed up the stairs and into his guest room. She quickly entered the bathroom closing the door behind her.

She pulled both her hands towards her mouth before screaming. It was muffled so she didn't need to worry about Sam hearing her. She started sobbing quietly. She grabbed her chest as she felt her heart breaking once more. Sam had come back into his life, and her feelings as well. She turned the shower faucet on and took off the towel that was covering her naked body. She entered the shower moaning when the warm hit her body. She was starting sob louder and louder.

Closing her eyes for a moment then opened then and she began to sing.

You, you know how to get me so low

My heart had a crash when we spoke

I can't fix what you broke

**She leaned on the wall as she grabbed her heart.**

You, you always have a reason

Again & again this feelin'

Why do I give in?

**She nodded her head in disapproval, wanting to know why she had to be this weak.**

& I always was, always was one for crying

I always was one for tears

**She laughed softly because she always cried a lot for Sam.**

_[CHORUS]_

The sun's getting cold, It's snowing

Looks like an Early Winter for us

Looks like an Early Winter for us

An Early Winter

Oh I need you to turn me over

It's sad the map of the world is on you

The moon gravitates around you

The seasons escape you

**She remembered that when they were together they lost track of time.**

& I always was, always was one for crying

I always was one for tears

No, I never was, never was one for lying

You lied to me all of these years

**She remembered when he left, when she thought and still does that he never loved her.**

_[CHORUS]_

The sun's getting cold, It's snowing

Looks like an Early Winter for us

Looks like an Early Winter for us

An Early Winter

Oh I need you to turn me over

Why?

Why do you act so stupid?

**She pounded lightly on the wall and started crying louder as she placed her face on the wall.**

Why?

You know that I'm always right

_[CHORUS]_

It looks like an Early Winter for us

It hurts & I can't remember sunlight

**She can't remember the good times they had when they were together, the warmth of those summer afternoons.**

An Early Winter for us

The leaves are changing color for us

**She thought probably their feelings for one another have changed.**

& it gets too much, yeah it gets so much

Starting over & over & over again

& it gets too much, yeah it gets so much

Starting over & over & over again

& it gets too much, yeah it gets so much

It looks like an Early Winter for us

**She turned off the faucet, and stepped out.**

"I thought I wasn't going to do the crying in the shower thing anymore." Mercedes laughed softly as she wrapped her body in the same towel she had and exited the guest bathroom. She turned to a light brown clothes drawer opening finding only one shirt in place. She checked the others drawers for there was nothing.

"Great." She said as she went back to the drawer where she found the one shirt. As she took it out and unfolded it she couldn't believe it.

"An Avatar shirt? Really?" She laughed softly as she still couldn't believe Sam was still in love with Avatar. She had not choice but to wear it.

The shirt was pretty big, she wanted to check the size but the tag was ripped off. As she put it on, she was happy the shirt went down to her knees and that it covered a good portion of her but and front side. _I don't want wardrobe malfunctions, not today, not here. _Mercedes thought. She didn't even bother fix her wet hair. Mercedes just shook her head as she styled it the best she could.

"If only Kurt was here and seeing me with my wet and not combed hair." Mercedes laughed softly to herself.

"Mercedes! Dinner's ready!" Sam's voice made her jump. Grabbing the towel and closing the drawer, she took as deep breath before stepping out of the guest room and down the stairs.

She was about to have dinner with Sam, who was her everything. She just hoped she could handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! Did you guys like it? Did you like their sexual tension? hehehe! I hope you guys liked it! Please Review! The song Mercedes was singing was "Early Winter" By Gwen Stefani. I fell in love with that song. So please Review!<strong>

**Thank you also for all your reviews! I really appreciate it.**


	12. Mistakes

**I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU HANGING FOR A LONG TIME! Please forgive me! Anyway. Sam comes back next week! As WHITE CHOCOLATE! Just watching the promo made me...wow! **

**I must warn, this chapter is a little racy, So i beg you...DONT JUDGE! It's my first time, doing a scene like that. The song that will be playing in that scene will be Alicia Keys "Never felt this way/Butterflyz. *** Means thats when the song is playing in the background. Then later on ** means that song ends. So Please! I hope you guys like it! **

****This is for: Princess976, Tana, emzjuk, mariposafria, CENAORTONFAN69, hannahable, SpazzyCaro and all of the rest of people who review this story! You guys make me want to write more and more! ****

* * *

><p>Mercedes' heart started pounding rapidly and couldn't control it. <em>Get it together jones<em>, she thought. She slowly made her way down the stairs, on the last step before touching the floor, she stopped and took a low and small breathe.

_I shouldn't be getting like this_, She thought. Entering the kitchen, Sam's eyes lit up when he saw she was wearing _her_ Avatar shirt.

"Are you teasing me, or was that what you really wanted to wear?" He gave her a smoldering look that made her laugh softly.

"Um…no. This was the only piece of clothing I could find. If it bothers you I can-" Sam threw his hands towards her, stopping her before she could leave.

"No, wear it. I don't mind. You look great in it." He gave her a grin. _Why the hell are you grinning at her? Do you want to make her uncomfortable?_ He thought as he retrieved the towel she had in her hands, and went to the laundry room to place it in he laundry.

Once he left for a couple of seconds, Mercedes covered her face in disbelieve. She was beyond nervous. She knew this dinner wasn't going to be easy. Feelings were going to come out. Feeling that she was afraid of dealing with, she hadn't for 8 years. She didn't want to go down that road again, it brought too much pain for her.

She removed her hands from her face and look at the food Sam placed on the table. It was really fancy, a little to fancy for Mercedes taste. Yet, she didn't want to say anything annoying or rude.

She stayed staring around the kitchen, and then she saw pictures on counter top of his fireplace. There was one object that caught Mercedes attention. It was behind a framed picture, it was a pink ribbon wrapped in something she couldn't make out.

Before she went towards it, Sam came back into the room. She forgot about it immediately as she gazed at Sam who had his hands on top of his chair. Obviously he was waiting for Mercedes to sit down first, he was always a gentlemen.

Mercedes gave him a smile and sat down, Sam quickly followed. She quietly laughed softly to herself when she saw the food: mashed potatoes, chicken, and green beans.

"What's funny?" _Crap! He heard me! Way to be discreet Mercedes! _Mercedes thought, as she suddenly felt her cheeks get warm. He lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Nothing…I just…never mind." Mercedes knew Sam never liked it when she didn't want to tell him something. Even after 8 years, he hadn't changed.

"Mercy?" She looked up to see his big beautiful green eyes, giving the, 'come on, tell me' look.

"Okay. I was thinking that you went all out, for a small dinner. I mean, mashed potatoes, chicken, green beans and a bottle of wine?" She grabbed bottle of wine that was in front of her and raised it up, then placing it back down.

This made Sam laugh. He rose up from his chair, that's when Mercedes felt really bad. _Great, I offended him._

Sam came back from the counter two boxes of Marie Callenders' freezer meals. Mercedes covered her face, for she was now extremely embarrassed.

"Oh god! I'm such a snob. I'm sorry." Sam laughed placing the two empty boxes into the trash. He went towards Mercedes, grabbing the wine and opening it. He poured it into her empty glass, not once taking his eyes off her. It made her heart flip, as his green eyes turned from sweet to intense within seconds.

He then went to his empty glass pouring himself the same amount of wine.

"The wine of a house warming gift from my family." She quickly remembered his family. She missed Stacey and Stevie. Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Even though they'd prefer to be called Jerry and Melissa, only by Mercedes.

"How are they? Your family?" Sam sat back down on his chair placing the half empty bottle of wine in the middle of the table.

"They are fine. Stacey is now fifteen years old and taking ballet lessons. She is studying in New York, she want to become a ballerina." Mercedes touched her heart as she felt joy for his sister. Mercedes remembered that she used always dance around, trying to do twirls.

"She must be quite the heartbreaker." Mercedes laughed as she started cutting the chicken. She saw Sam got tensed quickly.

"Yes, I feel like I have to be there in New York, as her body guard. I can't imagine the boy attention she is getting. I mean she's still my baby sister." Mercedes stared at the way Sam was still overprotective of Stacey, I mean she was beautiful as a child, and now she must be gorgeous now.

"How's Stevie?" Sam threw a piece of chicken in his mouth the moment Mercedes asked her question. It made both of them laugh; Mercedes took a sip of her wine, waiting for Sam to completely swallow his food.

"Stevie is studying Art in Greece. He working on an art project that will be shown in a exhibit. He is also studying music, turns out he can sing, dance and play guitar." Mercedes laughed as Sam seemed disappointed of his little brother's talents.

"I guess he's a chip of the old block." Sam knew she was referring to him; she gave him a small smile. _God, you look so beautiful Mercy. Why are you doing this to me?_ Sam thought.

The remainder of the dinner was eaten in complete silence. It was awkward and, they didn't say a word to one another the entire time. They didn't even looked at each other. Their eyes were parted, each of them focusing on their food. Someone had to break the silence; it was neither Mercedes nor Sam, rather Sam's cellphone.

Sam's ringtone scared him, the silverware clanged on one another. Sam reached into his pocket taking out his phone and opening it.

"Hello?" Mercedes' eyes stayed glued to him.

"Hey mom." Sam's excused himself from the table and walked to the living room, leaving Mercedes alone in the dinning room.

With her appetite lost she stood up from her chair, grabbing her half eaten plate she walked to the trash, dumping the remaining's of food. She quickly walked to the sink and placed the plate in it. Washing her plate, she couldn't help but to start sobbing quietly.

_Where the hell did these tears come from? Why are you crying Jones?_ Mercedes thought, over and over again. Mercedes knew she had to wipe these tears off her face before Sam walked into the kitchen. But she just couldn't stop sobbing.

"Hey, sorry about that. Are you washing your plate?" Mercedes coughed trying to calm herself down and face him.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like leaving you with dirty dishes." Sam noticed her voice was different. Her voiced was weak and vulnerable. Sam walked closer to her trying to catch a glimpse of her face. Mercedes looked away, she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?" Mercedes turned off the sink faucet and took a deep breath.

"I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come back home to begin with. I should have stayed where I was. I was perfectly fine." Sam knew she had been crying, her was voice cracked mid way into her sentence. Sam saw Mercedes wiping her face with her hands, before turning around trying to walk away from him.

But Sam had other plans. He grabbed her arm, which caught her attention. He moved her closer to him. Sam saw Mercedes' big red swollen eyes, and he felt his heart break.

"What happened?" Mercedes looked down, feeling more tears appearing and having no strength for Sam to see.

"With what?" Sam gently grabbed her chin raising her face up to meet his. They're noses were practically touching.

"Us. We were happy and in love right?" Mercedes snatch his hand away from her as she started walking away, but not to leave, but to have space between them.

She leaned on the wall that was the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yes. We were. Happy and very much in love. Then again, we were just a bunch of kids, not knowing what we wanted at the time." Mercedes grabbed her body and pulled herself into an embrace. Sam started walking towards her; he leaned on his fireplace counter top, which was close to where Mercedes was standing.

"I wanted you." Sam placed his hands behind his back. Mercedes felt her heart beat faster and slower at the same time. She couldn't help the tears; she was tired of holding them in. She didn't care anymore; she wanted to cry all her pain.

"I did too. But I guess life had other plans." Everything that had happened 8 years ago started coming back to Sam. The unanswered phone calls, his letters that were never replied. That man that he saw kissing her when he had come back to Lima. All of his heartache started awakening again.

"When did your love for me end?" Mercedes started staring at him with confused eyes. Sam moved his hands from his back to his sides.

"**_That_** night, in this very house; almost 9 years ago, you swore to me your love for me was true. When I had you in my arms, when I made you mine." Sam started getting closer to her. Mercedes breath hitch for a second as she started remembering that night she gave him her heart. ***

* * *

><p><em>Sam rented a motorboat and took Mercedes to the house across the lake as a surprise. She was blindfolded so she didn't know what was happening. She got on the boat and it started wobbling.<em>

_"Crap! What am I on Sam?" Sam didn't response trying to contain his laughter. She sat on the boat and Sam turned the motor on. The loud and rouge noise startled Mercedes causing her to laugh. She quickly recognized the sound of the motor._

_"Sam, where are we going?" Sam kneeled down and gave her a quick peck on her lips._

_"You'll see babe" Mercedes nodded her head in disapproval._

_Once on the dock, Sam quickly got up rocking the boat again, Mercedes' natural reaction was to scream, causing Sam to shush her._

_"Babe! Don't scream!" He suddenly reached down grabbing her waist, he carried her out of the boat._

_"How the hell do you not want me to scream? I don't know where I am, plus I keep on rocking back and forth!" Sam chuckled pulling his girlfriend close to him. He starts leading her to the house, as she extends her hands trying to feel clues that will help her realize where she is._

_Once in front of the house, Sam stops walking and holds Mercedes in place so she doesn't continue walking._

_"You ready?" Mercedes nods and within second Sam removes the blindfold, and Mercedes is beyond shocked and surprised._

_"Sam, baby we can't be here. This is private property." He smacked his lips and shrugged._

_"Too late, come on." Sam grabbed her hand, leading her inside, when she stopped him._

_"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Sam walked towards her kissing her lips._

_"I didn't get caught, setting up our surprise." Sam gave Mercedes a childish guilty look, which made her giggle._

_"Fine, lets go!" They both started laughing as they ran inside the house._

_Once inside, Mercedes didn't have words to describe the set up Sam had made. In the doorway were red and white flowers leading to a blanket in the middle of the room, where a picnic basket, two empty glasses, candles and a bottle of champagne lay._

_"Sam, baby. This is beautiful." Sam kissed Mercedes' cheek._

_"Do you like it?" Mercedes covered her mouth in disbelieve._

_"I love it." Sam grabs her hand taking her to the blanket. They both kneeled down, as Mercedes couldn't get enough of staring at the flowers and candles that surrounded them._

_Sam was too busy opening the bottle of champagne to notice Mercedes staring at him, passionately. Mercedes knew it was to early in the relationship, but in her heart she knew she was ready. She wanted Sam to be her first._

_Minutes later, once Sam finally opened the champagne, Mercedes stopped him from pouring it in her glass._

_"What's wro-" Mercedes lips crushed Sam's before he could finish his sentence. With their lips still together, Sam moved the champagne bottle away from them._

_They parted gasping for air, but that turned them on even more. Sam pushed the basket and the glasses away to make room for them on the blanket. They started kissing again, Mercedes leaning into in holding his cheek, as Sam grabs her waist._

_Sam grabs Mercedes and pulls her into him, and then he moves and places her on the blanket with him on top of him. Leaving their lips again, Sam takes off his shirt as Mercedes starts kissing his neck. Her lips on his neck make him lose his breath for a second. Mercedes stops kissing him, and starts breathing on his neck as Sam starts kissing her neck. His crotch with the heavy breathing they both start producing._

_Mercedes pulls herself up trying to take off her shirt; with Sam's help she takes it off much faster, leaving her with her bra on. He resumes kissing her neck as she starts moaning quietly. Mercedes grabs Sam's hair and starts stroking it. She moves her hands on his back as she grasps some skin._

_Sam rises pulling Mercedes up with him into a hug as she resumes kissing his neck. His hands make way to her bra, trembling his starts unclasping it. Once done, Sam throws her bra next to their shirts. Sam still continues to hold Mercedes close to him, feeling her chest tighten and her body trembling._

_Sam lies her back down and they start kissing passionately again. Mercedes parts away from Sam's lips breathing hard and starts whispering in his ear._

_"I want you to make love to me Sam." Sam didn't hesitate in leaning down and removing both his and her pants off. Sam took off his underwear and he stopped and stared at Mercedes._

_"Are you sure? I don't have a condom" Mercedes nodded_

_"I'm on the pill." Sam quickly removed her panties, tossing them aside all of their clothes. They were now naked and both scared to make the next step._

_"Make love to me Sam." He knew he wasn't supposed to keep her waiting, so he slowly made way on top of her again. Sam looks at Mercedes as she bites her lips._

_They both gasp once Sam makes is way into Mercedes. He starts kissing her chest as she wraps her legs on his hips. He starts whispering in her ear._

_"Mercedes." He hears her moan, and he starts moving within her as he can see she arches her back with pleasure._

_"Sam." The way she called his name makes his groin tighten._

_"Faster Sam." He didn't hesitate, he quickens his pace, and they both start groaning louder._

_"Mercedes, oh god!" Sam started feeling the walls around him closing in. He knew he was about to come, he saw Mercedes was about to as well._

_"Sam!" She screamed as she felt the organism grow inside her. Sam started panting as well, as he felt it right after she did._

_They started gasping faster until their organism had faded. Sam stayed on top of her caressing her face._

_"You gave me your heart Mercedes." Sam continued stroking her face as Mercedes kissed his hand._

_"I love you Mercedes." Mercedes gave him a wide smile as Sam reached to kiss her lips. Once they parted he placed his head on top of her._

_"Promise me, that our love is true." Mercedes looked at him as she noticed he was tearing up._

_She grabbed his face and placed it between her hands._

_"I promise, and I swear you are and will always be my everything." Mercedes felt a tear drop fall from Sam's face on her cheek. She wiped his tears with the tip of her thumbs. They pulled each other into a warm embrace and stayed like that for the rest of the night. **Song Ends_

* * *

><p> The memory left both Mercedes and Sam in tears. Sam's covered his eyes with both his hands as Mercedes looked away from him, she took a deep breath.<p>

"That night was very special to me. It was. My love for you was always true, honest and pure." Sam removes his hands from his eyes as he sees Mercedes holding back tears. She knew letting her tears fall down her face was a bad idea.

Without blinking twice, Sam pulled her into a hug. They both started crying into each other's arms. Sam's kissing her on her head as Mercedes continues to cry on his chest.

Mercedes finally lets go, she can't take this feeling.

"I have to go. I can't be here, I shouldn't be here." She starts heading towards the door, when Sam stops her.

"Wait, please. It's too late for you to go home. Please spend the night, in the morning you can go home. Just please…don't go." Mercedes looks down to see their hands intertwined.

She took a deep breath and cleared the remainder of her tears.

"I'm leaving in the morning." Her words punched Sam's heart with force.

"As you wish." Sam let go of Mercedes' hand as she starts heading towards the stairs. Sam stays staring at her, once she enters the guest room and closes the door, he breaks down.

"Goodnight my vitra, Nga yawne lu oer." He goes to his couch and hides his face in a pillow and starts screaming.

Little does he know, Mercedes does the same thing. She climbs on the bed and curls into a ball, as Sam does the same thing.

Both, remembering the one night, they gave up their hearts to one another, with no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>SO? Did you guys like it? I really hope you guys did! I wil update soon! i swear! i wont leave you hanging like i did. How did you guys like the memory? <strong>**Their reactions? PLEASE REVIEW! It means alot! **

**Thank you!**

**Translation to what Sam said was **Goodnight my soul, I love you.


	13. Planning and Enjoying

**Thank you, all of you guys who reviews my recent chapter! Also thank you, Jill1228! Sometimes I'm in the moment when I am writing, that I don't check for errors because I think I don't have any. But after I updated it, I saw how many errors it had, and I was like OH GOD! Thank you again.**

**So this chapter is really long, there are going to be multiple flashback scenes, discussions about the "wedding." Ideas for songs for the "wedding", them planning of the bachelorette party, and the rehearsal dinner. You'll get a surprise later in the chapter that kind of helps the story a little bit. So this chapter is BIG!**

**So, here it goes!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up to loud banging coming from the outside of Sam's home. She slowly started getting up, when she noticed an avatar blanket on her. <em>He must have checked up on me during the night.<em> Mercedes thought. She removed the blanket off and started walking towards the window to see who was causing the loud banging.

As her eyes moved from the window to the front of the house, she saw Sam fixing the dock that almost killed her. Her eyes shot open when she saw he was shirtless, and really sweaty. Eric was also with him, as he was in charge of handing him the pieces of wood, as Sam placed nails in them and then hammered them down.

She removed herself from looking at Sam's golden and muscular body and she walked back to the bed, only to find her clothes dry and already folded.

Her shirt was reverse, and her pants were folded with one leg in and the other out. She couldn't help but laugh softly. _He was always bad at folding_. Mercedes thought, as she fixed her clothes before getting into the shower.

The shower was peaceful, she didn't cry, she didn't scream nor did she pound the walls. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't want to know. As soon as she got dressed, she folded the bed and made sure everything was how she found it. Mercedes grabbed his avatar shirt and blanket and walked downstairs.

As she made her way to the living room, she noticed the object that had attracted her last night, but she couldn't check to see what it was. The front door was open, but there was a spring door that prevented the outside to look in. So she took that chance, and walked to the countertop of his fireplace to check the mysterious object out.

She moved the framed picture that was blocking it, but once she did that she dropped what she had in her hand. She stayed staring at the what she thought was an unfamiliar object, but now she wasn't so sure it was.

"My…my…it's my…it's my corsage." Mercedes' eyes filled with tears within seconds. Her heart started beating faster again, and she started gasping for air. She had to hold her hand to her mouth to not make a lot of noise. She tried calming herself down, but she couldn't.

She closed her eyes and remembered the night when she gave him this memento of their night at Prom, but that being also the start of their relationship. All of this happened almost 9 years ago.

* * *

><p><em>He walked her to her house and as she opened the door, she slowly turned around to meet his gaze. They laughed softly at each other for they had been staring for almost 5 minutes. She looked down and started taking her corsage off. Sam stared at her beauty, and didn't pay much attention to what she was doing.<em>

"_Sam." He snapped out of it with her voice and he saw she had her corsage in her hand._

"_I want you to keep it. Take it as good deed for helping a sad, desperate girl." He didn't understand what she was saying. A deed? This was no deed, he actually meant taking her to prom._

"_Mercedes, I didn't do this as a deed. I was telling you the truth when I said I would be honored to take you to prom." She laughed and he wanted to know what she was thinking._

"_I wasn't your date, Rachel was too."_

"_I didn't dance not once with her, she was with Jesse. __**You**__ were my date. I couldn't have had it any other way." She gazed down in embarrassed and he grabbed her chin to raise her face and he kissed her._

_Her lips were sweet and soft, he could tell she was caught off guard by the kiss. He parted from her and hugged her._

"_Can I still keep the corsage?" She laughed and pushed him away playfully._

"_Of course." She handed him her corsage and then he undid his bolo tie and gave it to her._

"_Then, since we are exchanging gifts, I want you to keep this bolo tie." She glimpsed at him, she was surprised and nodded in disapproval._

"_Sam no, it's your bolo tie." He snatched her hands and placed it in between them._

"_I insist." She laughed softly and this __**she**__ leaned in and kissed him. Now she got a taste of his lips. They were soft and strong at some points. She laughed when she parted from him._

"_I have to go." He nodded smiling and kissed her on her forehead. He stayed watching her as she entered her house. Once the door closed he jumped in the air happily. Once she closed the door she had to cover her mouth with her hands as she screamed. She felt her heart a different way, she felt her heart warm and light, she didn't know why, but maybe it had to do with the fact that Sam was now hers._

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and came back in eye contact with the corsage. With her hands trembling, Mercedes reached out and took her corsage in her hands. She started sobbing again; she couldn't believe how the time flew by. All of her memories from Prom, high school, Glee club came back within seconds just by looking at her corsage.<p>

"I can't believe he kept it. After all these years." Mercedes' heart started beating faster, she placed her corsage under her nose, and it made her giggle to see it still had its beautiful scent. She closed her eyes and started smelling more deeply, when a voice startled her.

"Incredible right? It still has its scent after all these years." Mercedes dropped her corsage out of sheer fright, and couldn't make eye contact with Sam. He was still sweaty, shirtless and dare she think it? _Why does he look so sexy?_ Mercedes thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just came in here to get more nails." Mercedes smiled apologetically and remained from giving him eye contact.

Sam bended down to get her corsage, her avatar shirt and blanket she completely forgotten she had dropped. Sam came back up giving her corsage and her avatar shirt, as he kept the blanket. Mercedes stayed staring at him, he was giving him her shirt, but she didn't know why?

"Don't you want your shirt back?" She now gave him eye contact, it's not like she wanted to, she just wanted to know why he was giving her his shirt. Sam laughed softly and placed his blanket on top of his shoulder.

"Keep it." Mercedes shot a surprised look; similar to the one she shot him when Sam gave her his bolo tie, on Prom night.

"I couldn't, I mean-" Sam stopped her before she could continue.

"No, I insist. It was always yours to begin with. I had planned to give to you for our-" Sam didn't have to continue his sentence for Mercedes to understand the backstory behind the shirt. They both just stayed quiet, staring at each other.

Mercedes turned around giving her back to him, as she started staring at other pictures he had. She came across one of a young girl with her ballerina dress, posing for the camera. She looked like a professional.

"Is this Stacey?" She turned to see Sam inches away from her face. Mercedes felt uncomfortable, as she turned around back to look at the photo.

"Yes, she's looks pretty huh?" Mercedes nodded, as she looked more into the picture. Stacey was on her tippy toes and her hands in the air.

"She looks beautiful." Sam laughed softly, as he remembered that Mercedes was the start of her love for dancing. It all started one night, at their motel.

* * *

><p><em>Sam had just come home from work, tired as hell, so he decided to take a long hot shower. Mercedes and Sam had not been dating yet; she was just helping babysit his siblings. <em>

"_Sammy!" Stacey ran towards him, almost pushing him out of balance. Sam laughed as he picked up his baby sister and started giving her lots of kisses on her cheeks. _

"_Ew! Sammy stop! You smell like pizza!" Mercedes started laughing as Sam gave Stacey a pouted smile. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before placing her down. _

"_You look dead." Sam touched his heart as he acted like Mercedes comment hurt him._

"_Nice to see you too Mercedes, but you hurt my ego with your mean words." She slapped him playfully on his shoulder. _

"_Guys, I'm going to take a shower, and when I come out I want you guys already in bed, alright?" Sam was already in the bathroom, looking at Mercedes, Stacey and Stevie. Stevie stuck out his tongue at Sam, as he did the same. Stacey blew Sam a kiss, as Sam pretended to catch her invincible kiss and placed it on his cheek, causing Stacey to giggle. _

"_Thanks again for helping Mercy." Mercedes mouthed the words "your welcome," before Sam closed the bathroom door. _

_Mercedes was placing all of her crafts she had brought in her bag, when she saw Stacey looking at a ballerina book, she had checked out of the library. _

"_Do you want to be a ballerina Stacey?" Stacey looked up from her book to give Mercedes a sad smile._

"_I don't think I can be good, like this ones." Stacey pointed at a picture of a ballerina jumpy in the air with her hands in the air. _

_Mercedes smacked her lips and grabbed Stacey's hands._

"_Come here my dancer." Stacey started giggling, even more when Mercedes lifted her into the air like ballerina in the book. Stacey started screaming with excitement as Mercedes lifted her into the air higher. Stevie started clapping for Mercedes and Stacey when Mercedes caught her and twirled her around. _

_Mercedes placed Stacey on the floor before teaching her an important and signature ballet pose._

"_Here Stacey, ballerinas always stand on their tippy toes and raised their hands in the air, like this." Mercedes raised her feet up slowly to the point where she tried standing on her toes but failed._

_Stacey followed, but she didn't fail. Stacey got on her toes as she had her hands in the air; she looked like she had been doing it for years._

"_Good job Stacey! You already know how to do one of the hardest steps in the art of Ballet, you'll kick ass one day. Don't tell Sam I said that word." Stacey and Stevie giggled. Stacey ran to Mercedes hugging her tightly._

"_Thank you Mercy!" Mercedes returned the hug, as she kissed Stacey on her forehead. _

_Throughout the time, Mercedes and the siblings didn't know Sam was staring them from a small opening of the bathroom door. _

"_She's amazing." Sam thought, as he knew in his heart, Mercedes was special._

* * *

><p>"Ever since that day, she couldn't stop dancing. You inspired her." Mercedes laughed softly at him re-telling that memory.<p>

"I thought you were taking a shower, or else I wouldn't have acted so dorky." Mercedes crossed her arms across her chest, holding her avatar shirt.

They stayed staring at each other for a while, before Mercedes realized she had to leave before he dare think of kissing him.

"I um…I have to go. Thanks again Sam, for everything. For saving my life, for dinner, for washing my clothes, again thank you." Sam's face turned into sadness within seconds, he didn't want her to leave.

"It was my pleasure." Mercedes smiled once more at Sam, as she started heading towards the door. Sam followed behind her; she could feel his breath on her neck, that's how close he was to her.

Making their way to the dock, Eric started squealing again, once he saw Mercedes.

"Miss Jones! I know I already said this, but your probably didn't hear me because you were too busy not dying-" Mercedes couldn't help but chuckled at Eric's nervousness.

"I'm really glad you are not dead. You are too pretty to die early." Mercedes gave him a warm smile as she leaned in kissing him on the cheek again. As she pulled back she saw he had his mouth wide open in total shock.

"One's for meeting you and the other was for making me feel special." Eric touched the spot Mercedes had placed her lips on. A wave of jealousy started building in Sam, here was his employee getting kisses from his girl.

"Would you like me to take you to the other side?" Mercedes nodded in approval as Eric took her hand before walking carefully from the fixed dock to the boat that was tied on the side.

Eric jumped into the boat, making sure to balance it out before Mercedes got on. As soon as Eric extended his hand towards Mercedes to help her get it the boat, Sam stopped her.

"Mercedes." Both Mercedes and Eric looked at Sam who had his hands in his pockets.

"Are…you going to Quinn and Puck's 'Wedding Ideas' dinner tomorrow?" Mercedes hadn't heard anything about that, but I'm sure Quinn would have called to invite her.

"I guess so." Sam gave her a quick smile.

"I'll see you then?" Mercedes nodded in approval and went back to grabbing Eric's hand, as he helped her in the boat.

She sat on the boat seat, facing Sam, a decision she later regretted. Not once, did their eyes parted from each other. As Mercedes started leaving Sam on the dock, she could see his heartbroken smile, and she tried so hard not to start crying.

Once on the other side, Mercedes didn't even notice Eric had gotten out of the boat and onto the dock. Her eyes were still on Sam, and she didn't plan on leaving them.

Even when Eric extended his hand towards her, Mercedes grabbed his hand but her eyes still on Sam, even though he was far, she could feel he was staring too.

Once on the dock, she parted her eyes from Sam and thanked Eric for everything. She gave him a quick hug, as the girl inside Eric wanted to scream.

She started walking towards the park, as she turned to see if Sam was still on the dock, he was.

Sam gave her a big goodbye wave, as she raised her hand to do the same. Mercedes drifted her eyes away from Sam and that house that had such an important memory.

"Mercedes!" Mercedes turned to her left to see Kurt in the passenger seat of a big blue Chevy. As he got closer, she saw Quinn was driving; Tina, Rachel, and Blaine in the back seat.

_Crap!_ She thought. As soon Quinn made a complete stop on the side of the road Kurt immediately got out of the car and ran towards Mercedes giving her a hug.

"Where were you? We left you messages! We came back from Quinn's and we found Tina alone. She told me you-" Kurt saw how Mercedes eyes and body started trembling, then he saw she was holding an avatar shirt.

"Mercedes please tell you didn't go see him." Mercedes couldn't look at Kurt, out of pure embarrassment. She started feeling light headed, and then in a matter of seconds she fainted into Kurt's arms.

Kurt still being Kurt, he didn't have strength at all, so he yelled at his husband for help.

"Blaine! Dear! She fainted, and I'm not that strong!" Blaine ran out of the car, followed by Rachel and Tina.

Blaine grabbed Mercedes loose body and lifted her up, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Here Blaine, place her in the back." Quinn instructed Blaine where to place Mercedes, Blaine gently placed her on the last row of seats behind where Tina, Rachel and himself had been seating.

"There, good thing this truck seats 8 people." Quinn laughed softly, as everyone got back into his or her seats.

"What do you think happened, to make her faint like that?" Tina asked as sat next Mercedes holding her in her arms.

"A familiar blond, with Trouty lips and a previous obsession of the Bieber." Kurt started growling when describing the one person who destroyed his best friend's heart, and still manages to.

"Sam?" Quinn replied as she started driving the car.

"I don't think, bringing them together will be helpful for Mercedes. I mean she's gone for an entire night, and the moment we see her, she has an avatar shirt and is coming in the direction of his house. Plus, she just fainted!" Blaine grabbed his husband shoulder trying to calm him down, as Kurt places his hands on top of his.

"They belong together Kurt, you may not like it at the moment, but they do. We have to get them to remember the happy times." Everyone stared at Quinn, because they couldn't believe she could talk like that. She stared back at everyone confused by his or her face of astonishment.

"What? I can be a hopelessly romantic like my Puck. I just decide not to show it." Everyone started giggling.

"Let us just get through this day, with her waking up, telling us what happened. And in the end, hopefully she would still like to come to your 'Wedding Ideas' dinner, that I think is giving them clues that this wedding is fake, I mean you haven't even picked out a DJ Quinn." Kurt started getting tense again, he felt like when he had to plan his Dad's wedding.

"Then again, the wedding isn't really going to happen." Quinn started giggling uncontrollably. Kurt turned to look at her as if she was a crazy person.

"I don't think so." Quinn raised her left hand to show them the ring she had on her wedding finger. Everyone started yelling, even Tina, but she had to shush everyone up so they wouldn't wake up Mercedes.

Kurt snatched her hand as he stayed looking at the diamond proposal ring Quinn was wearing.

"Oh Quinn, it's beautiful." Quinn started giggling again.

"When did he propose?" Rachel asked, as it was her turn to look at the ring, along side with Blaine.

"Right after you guys left from the meeting about getting Mercedes and Sam back together." Both Rachel and Quinn squealed with joy.

"I'm so happy for you Quinn." Blaine intertwined fingers with Quinn for a brief second before giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Thanks Blaine, thanks guys. Now Kurt, we have_ real_ a problem." Kurt placed his hands together and giggled.

"Say no more, we are having a Glee wedding!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt why the hell are you letting her watch The Notebook? Estas loco?" Santana was furious not only to see one of her best friends laying down on the hotel couch, crying her eyes out; but the fact that her best friend is letting her watch one of the most hopelessly romantic and depressing movies ever made.<p>

Lauren, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Blaine and Kurt were all watching Mercedes from the hotel kitchen. They didn't know what to say, but after Santana arrived, she was the one to knock some sense into everyone, especially Mercedes.

"It was this or Bambi, so she got the less depressing one." Santana nodded her head in disapproval at Kurt's response.

"I have never seen like this." Tina said as she took a sip of her soda.

Then Santana started seeing Mercedes' lips move, she looked at what scene she was watching. The movie was almost over, as the scene she was watching was too much for her, she started sobbing.

Mercedes continued watching the movie as Santana saw as she starting to drink a beer bottle she had next to her.

"You gave her beer?" Santana turned to Kurt who placed his hand in the air, defending himself.

"I gave it to her, she needed something to take the edge of." Rachel spoke as Santana gave her a bleak stare.

"What horrible thing could have happened, for her to be watching a sad movie and…" Santana came to the realization before she could finish her sentence.

"Please tell me this doesn't have to do with Trouty mouth?" Everyone nodded in approval. Santana turned to see Mercedes's lips move again, and then she saw clearly, that she was whispering Ryan Gosling's lines as he was saying them to Rachel McAdams' character.

"I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday." Mercedes started sobbing, as she continued to drink her beer.

"Oh god, she's mouthing the lines." Santana had seen enough, she walked towards the TV turning it off.

"I was watching that San." Mercedes had said in a low and weak voice. Santana walked to Mercedes and sat on the coffee table that was in front of the couch where Mercedes laid.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself." Mercedes stared at her with confused eyes, wiping the tears off her face, but Santana wasn't buying it.

"Oh please. We all know you rode Trouty mouth like a stallion." Mercedes eyes shot out as she switched position from lying down to sitting up. She turned to give a pissed off look at Kurt who was hiding behind Blaine.

"You told her? Who else knows here?" Mercedes saw everyone raise their hands with guilty looks on their faces.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes covered her face with her hands.

"Was he good?" Santana asked as Mercedes threw a nearby pillow at her.

"Santana! Why would you ask me that?" Mercedes sighed as she continued to cover her face out of embarrassment.

"Hey! I'm just asking, he refused to put out when he was with me." Mercedes removed her hands from her face to see Santana was being serious. Then Mercedes looked over at Quinn.

"He didn't want to have sex with me either." Quinn gave her a smile, and then Mercedes looked foreword and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I guess you were his first Wheezy." Mercedes laughed, as Santana hadn't grown out of calling her Wheezy. Mercedes suddenly felt the tears form in her eyes again; Santana's hand on her lap calmed her down.

"That was almost 9 years ago Mercedes, you have to move on." But what Santana didn't know, was that she went to go see him, and that she spent the night at his house.

Mercedes turned to look at Kurt who was giggling. Santana being the gossip crazy of the group, she didn't know what had happened.

"Did I miss something?" Santana turned to Kurt who started walking towards Mercedes. He sat next to Mercedes on the couch, as everyone else sat around her.

"Santana, the reason I'm like this isn't because of what happened 9 years ago." Mercedes turned to see Santana giving her 'girl, tell me' look.

"I wanted to see him. So, thinking I could handle it, I went to his house, which is across the lake that is connected to the park. I nearly drowned." Everyone gasped at her comment; she raised her hand, telling them to calm down.

"I'm fine, he saved me. After that, he took me inside, he washed my wet and damp clothes." Santana interrupted with an important question she had in her mind.

"Wait, what did you wear? You got naked?" Everyone had eager eyes, as they waited for Mercedes response.

"Yes, I got naked, but he was no where near me to actually…see anything. He wanted us to catch up by making us dinner, so while he did that, he directed me to his guest room that had a bathroom. Taking a shower, my 'singing in the shower and crying' stigma returned." Kurt started rubbing Mercedes back, comforting her.

"Once I got out, the only thing that was available in his drawers was this." She showed everyone her avatar shirt. Santana snatched it from Mercedes' hand and laughed softy.

"He is still the same dork, he was almost 9 years ago. I can't believe he is still an Avatar freak." Mercedes took back her shirt from Santana's hands ignoring the insensitive comment, which had an affect on Mercedes.

"Wait, hold on. Were you wearing panties under that shirt?" Tina asked, as Mercedes didn't want to answer that question. Minutes went by, Kurt gasped in horror.

"Mercedes Marie Jones! You weren't wearing any panties?" Mercedes covered her face with her shirt as everyone started laughing. Her shirt muffled her reply to Kurt.

"He was washing them, what was I suppose to do?" Kurt nodded in disapproval as Blaine kissed him on the cheek, calming him down.

"Okay, calm down Kurt. Now yes, it was bad she wasn't wearing panties, but I must say you got a lot of balls for doing so." Santana leaned and tickled the mortified Mercedes.

Mercedes flinched at Santana's hands. Mercedes leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder as Tina sat next to her comforting her.

"We talked, we remembered things, we cried. It helped, but the one question that I had planned on asking him, slipped away from my tongue the moment I saw him."

"What question was that?" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her latté.

"Why didn't he call me, or write me?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you still haven't answered my question." Kurt giggled as they entered the hall Quinn and Puck rented out for their <em>real<em> reception, for their _real _wedding.

The hall was big; it could fit almost 100 people. Decorations hadn't been put on yet, since this was a small dinner for the former New Directions members, it was just a get together. A "Wedding ideas" dinner like Sam had told Mercedes.

Mercedes was wearing a purple and white tuxedo made for a male, but was 'girlified' by Kurt, who made up that word, when he was making it. She was wearing a black skirt, and its length was higher than her knees. Rachel and Santana did her make up, Quinn and Lauren curled her hair. Brittany had lent her purple heels she wore when she danced for Lady GaGa.

"I still don't see why I'm all dress up. It's not even the rehearsal dinner." The girls, who had already arrived, were eating cheese and crackers being served by the waiters Quinn hired.

"Ladies, how does Mercy look?" Kurt twirled an annoying Mercedes around, so everyone got get a look at her.

"I must say, we did a smokin' job." Santana slapped hands with Rachel, since they were responsible for her make-up.

"Let's not forget who did her hair." Quinn and Lauren bumped hips.

"Well I gave her those killer heels." Brittany added as she patted herself on the back. Kurt twirled Mercedes again, just so the girls could see her again.

"Um, lets not forget who design this amazing outfit." All the girls started clapping, as Kurt was giving them a thank you bow.

"Guy! The make-up, the hair and the outfit are not important! What is important is the reason for why I'm dressed like this." Quinn stepped foreword and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Kurt told me, while on the flight here you had an idea for a song you wanted to sing at my wedding." Mercedes suddenly shot Kurt a death glare. _That was supposed to be a secret. Yet again, everyone now knows I had sex with Sam._ Mercedes thought.

"Don't blame Kurt, I honestly think it's an amazing idea because, I want you to sing that song."

"You want me sing my song suggestion…at your wedding?" Quinn giggled and gave her a quick hug.

"Well I meant now as well." Mercedes finally understood the reason why they were pampering her up. Mercedes was on the verge of running away with all her might, when she and the rest of the girls, including Kurt, started hearing male voices.

"Guys! The dude make-up, the hair and the outfit are not important! What is important is the reason for I'm dressed like this." Sam was yelling at Puck, Finn, Mike, Blaine and Artie as they made their way into the hall where everyone else was.

Sam and Mercedes eyes met for a long time.

_He looks sexy as hell, but is he wearing that same golden outfit from….? _Mercedes thought as she eyed him up and down.

_Boy, does that outfit hug her curves beautifully._ Sam thought, as he didn't care that he was checking Mercedes out.

Quinn clapped her hands together to try to ease the tension.

"Well, thanks everyone for coming." Puck left the guys to go kiss his fiancé, placing his hand on her hip, she continued speaking.

"Mercedes is going to sing a song suggestion she has. Then Sam is also going to sing his song suggestion as well." Everyone turned to see Sam's eyes open wide with fright.

"Is that the reason why I'm here? Oh hell to the no!" He tried leaving but Mike, Finn and Blaine prevented him doing so.

It made Mercedes laugh softly, that he said her signature line. Finn grabbed his body as he started pushing him towards Mercedes.

"Come on man, one song. You'll do fine." Mercedes felt Sam accidently bump into her. They smiled awkwardly as Quinn stood in the middle with a quarter.

"Is this a competition?" Mercedes asked Quinn was about to throw the quarter in the air.

"Technically yes, we only have one slot open for a friend performance. Both of your songs are amazing, but we have to see which one is better. This is a friendly competition though, no biting." Everyone laughed at Quinn's comment.

"It's on white boy." Mercedes gave Sam a flirty grin as he laughed softly.

"Bring it Jones." Everyone in the room could see the love in their eyes; they still teased each other, after all that has happened.

Quinn threw the quarter in the air.

"Call it Mercedes."

"Tails." The quarter landed on tails and Mercedes laughed at Sam.

"You better quit now, because I'm going to win this." Sam squinted his eyes trying to give her an evil look.

"It's not over till the fat lady sings." Mercedes started laughing so hard she leaned into Sam, laughing on his chest.

Sam was surprised by her actions; he just enjoyed it without questions. By the time Mercedes noticed what she had done, the room got quiet. She backed up from Sam as she cleared her throat.

"Okay…um. Can I start?" Mercedes asked Quinn as she saw she tried to control her smile.

"Yes, you may, the stage is not hard to miss." Mercedes smiled at Quinn, as she went to take her spot.

The entire time Mercedes was walking to the stage, Sam was checking her out. He was brought back to reality with the touch of Finn's hand on his shoulder.

"Enjoying the view?" Finn asked trying not to chuckle.

"Shut up." Sam punched him playfully on his chest as they got their seats, to see Mercedes perform her song.

She got on center stage, turning her back towards them. She snapped her fingers and Kurt pressed play on the song.

Bring the beat in!

**She turns around and starts dancing.**

Honey, honey

I can see the stars all the way from here

Can't you see the glow on the window pane?

I can feel the sun whenever you're near

Every time you touch me I just melt away

**She wraps herself in a warm embrace as she winks at Kurt, since he is dancing in his seat.**

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)

But I know (It's gonna take a little work)

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears

And finally you put me first

**She grabs the microphone from its place and takes it with her as she moves from the stage to the dance floor. Everyone gets up from their seats, especially Brittany as they start dancing with her. **

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

**Mercedes grabs Quinn's hand as she starts dancing with her.**

Oh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Oh Oh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

My love on top.

**She sees Sam and starts singing to him, in a friendlier tone, but even she doesn't buy it.**

X3 Baby.

'Cause you're the one that I love.

Baby you're the one that I need.

You're the only one I see.

Baby, baby, it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

**The song ends with everyone laughing and cheering.**

"That was amazing Mercedes!" Quinn hugged her tightly, as Sam stood close to Mercedes.

"Now it's up to you to top that man." Puck smacks Sam's shoulder playfully.

Sam looks at Mercedes who was giving him a 'just give up' look.

"Let's go man." Puck and the rest of the guys followed Sam on the floor instead of the stage.

"He's has help, that's not fair." Mercedes started getting annoyed.

"It's called being strategic Jones." Sam winked at her before turning around to get ready. It made all the girls giggle, even Kurt. Mercedes sat next to Tina, who took her hand by surprise, and saw Tina was trying hard not to look at Mike; Mercedes didn't hesitate to squeeze it back to at least comfort her.

Sam went to the middle of the floor, he snapped his fingers like Mercedes did and Kurt pressed play on the song.

Do You Remember

When We Fell In Love

We Were Young

And Innocent Then

**Sam eyes were planted on Mercedes. **

Do You Remember

How It All Began

It Just Seemed Like Heaven

So Why Did It End?

**Sam started dancing, but his were glued on Mercedes. **

Do You Remember

Back In The Fall

We'd Be Together

All Day Long

Do You Remember

Us Holding Hands

**Sam clapped his hands together, and intertwining his own hands together**

In Each Other's Eyes

We'd Stare

(Tell Me)

Do You Remember The Time

When We Fell In Love

**Mercedes felt her heart racing, he was singing about them, she could feel it. **

Do You Remember The Time

When We First Met

Do You Remember The Time

When We Fell In Love

**Mercedes grabbed her chest with her free hand and started breathing uneasy **

Do You Remember The Time

Do You Remember

How We Used To Talk

(Ya Know)

We'd Stay On The Phone

**He formed his hand like a phone, making the girls laugh.**

At Night Till Dawn

Do You Remember

All The Things We Said Like

I Love You So

I'll Never Let You Go

**Mercedes felt tears forming in her eyes. She was trembling. **

Do You Remember

Back In The Spring

Every Morning Birds Would Sing

Do You Remember

Those Special Times

They'll Just Go On And On

In The Back Of My Mind

_**He still remembers?**_** Mercedes thought. Mercedes felt a tear stream down her face**.

Do You Remember The Time

When We Fell In Love

Do You Remember The Time

When We First Met Girl

Do You Remember The Time

When We Fell In Love

Do You Remember The Time

**Sam started walking to her, keeping his space she knew and everyone else knew he was singing. **

Those Sweet Memories

Will Always Be Dear To Me

And Girl No Matter What Was Said

I Will Never Forget What We Had

Now Baby

X2 Do You Remember The Time

When We Fell In Love

Do You Remember The Time

When We First Met

Do You Remember The Time

When We Fell In Love

Do You Remember The Time

Do You Remember Girl

Remember The Times

On The Phone You And Me

Remember The Times

Till Dawn, Two Or Three

What About Us Girl

**The guys started dancing like in the video (Remember the Time by Michael Jackson, and Artie was in his own little world)**

Remember The Times

Do You. Do You, Do You,

Do You, Do You

Remember The Times

In The Park, On The Beach

Remember The Times

You And Me In Spain

Remember The Times

What About, What About...

**Sam grabbed her and pulled her off her seat, and grabbed her cheeks and placed tem between his hands. She starts crying in front of his eyes. **

X4 I bet you remember

Do you remember my baby!

Do you remember girl

What about us girl?

The song ended with everyone cheering, and Sam hand's still holding Mercedes' cheek.

Mercedes backed away from him, gently taking his hands off her.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I should leave." Mercedes left running, and all the girls, including chasing after her.

"Mercedes!" Sam's voice made her run even faster.

"What the hell did I just do?" Sam kept repeating that over and over in his head. He had made a mistake, something he think he can't apologize for.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? IT WAS LONG HUH? I TOLD YOU?<strong>

**Hopefully the flashbacks help you understand the start of their relationship. Hopefully you liked the performances. Also, i hoped you like Sam said "hell to the no!" **

**Mercedes song was "Love on Top" by Beyonce**

**Sam's song "Remember the time" by Michael Jackson!**

**I really hope you guys liked it! And there are no errors this time! i checked! if there are, then screw my life! LOL**

**When mercedes thinks (_He looks sexy as hell, but is he wearing that same golden outfit from….?) _Sam is actually wearing a similar outfit to Michael Jackson video, thats why she thought it looked familiar.**

**Also do you think what Sam did, singing to her, was a bad idea? Do you think he can fix it?**

**Please Review! It means a lot!**


	14. Old Friends

**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! THIS ISNT AS LONG AS THE LAST CHAPTER...BUT FROM THE NAME OF CHAPTER...YOU TELL ME?**

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

* * *

><p>Everyone was Mercedes' tail right after she ran out of the hall crying. She hid behind a wall and remained unseen as Kurt and the girls headed another direction from her. She took that time to calm herself down, she couldn't breath, she felt like her lungs were clogged and the air couldn't get through.<p>

But her tears didn't subside, they were coming down and she couldn't stop them. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she assumed it was Sam. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to see anybody.

"Miss Jones? Here, take this. You need this more than I do." A light and shy voice belonged to the person that had touched her shoulder. Mercedes turned around to see a light skin girl her age. She had black and short wavy locks of hair. Her eyes were hazel and her complexion seemed like one out of a magazine, she was rather beautiful.

She was extending a piece of tissue towards her smiling sincerely. Mercedes laughed softly taking it and wiping the tears her eyes produced and were still producing.

"Thank you honey, what is your name?" The young girl squealed and her face lit up when Mercedes started talking to her. Mercedes thought of Eric, but it was normal for this girl to squeal. Eric didn't seem like the type, it was hidden really well behind the punker outfit.

"Olivia, Olivia Jules. It's an honor to meet you Miss Jones. I'm a big fan." Mercedes chuckled and extended her hand towards Olivia. Shaking it, Mercedes couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Her favorite feature were her eyes, they were piercing and distracting, but extremely gorgeous.

Letting go of her hand, Olivia felt the urge need to hug Mercedes. (If only Mercedes who this person really was. Olivia knew perfectly.) Taken by surprise from her hug, Mercedes hugged her back.

"Sorry, I wanted to do that ever since I heard you were in town. Sorry, does that sound too weird?" Mercedes patted her shoulder gently and nodded her head in disapproval.

"It's alright sweetie, don't worry about it." Olivia sighed in relive and stayed staring at Mercedes with concern, feeling her eyes on her; Mercedes tried to control her posture from breaking down in tears in front of her fan.

"I was looking for a guy named Sam, Sam Evans. Do you know where I could find him?" Mercedes face shot up once that named slipped Olivia's tongue.

"Um, yes. He's here actually. He's in Hall 207." Olivia's face lit up and excused herself from Mercedes as she walked away from her and into Hall 207. Mercedes stayed eyeing Olivia as she entered the room, once she left her sight, she couldn't help but wonder how did she knew Sam?

Fixing herself, she slowly started walking towards the Hall, everyone was probably gathered together, since she hadn't heard the screams of the girls and Kurt, calling her name.

As Mercedes entered the hall, she felt her heart drop completely. Olivia had her arms wrapped around Sam's neck, as Sam had his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. What killed her the most was Sam planted a quick kiss on her cheek. She had to grab her heart from popping out of her chest. The guys were greeting her when, Puck saw Mercedes standing in the entrance' witnessing everything that had happened. Olivia went to wrap her arm around Sam's waist as he placed his arm on her shoulder and kissed her again on the cheek.

Puck slapped Sam's chest and pointed in Mercedes' direction. Sam face turned from happy to concerned within seconds. He felt his heart sink, as he saw Mercedes eye's filled with tears, but not willing to stream down her cheeks.

Olivia immediately let go of Sam's waist and felt embarrassed. Sam started walking towards Mercedes, as much as she tried to move she couldn't. She felt like she was glued to the floor, and as Sam got closer and closer to her, her heart fluttered immensely.

"Mercedes, it isn't what it looks like. Olivia is just my-" Mercedes finished his sentence, but with the response that was the opposite of what was in Sam's mind.

"Girlfriend? Look, it's okay I get it. We aren't dating, so you can be with whomever you want to be with. It's not my concern anymore." Mercedes turned to leave, when Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, placing both his hands on her waist.

Mercedes tried controlling her breathing, but it hitched when she was inches from Sam's lips.

"When are you going to understand, that after all these years; you still manage to make my heart beat faster than I thought possible. No could ever have this affect on me like you do Mercedes." Sam was now caressing her face, as she couldn't take her eyes off Sam's beautiful green eyes. She was at lost for words; she couldn't even control her body, as it seemed to start getting weak.

"Sam, things are different and you know it." Mercedes gently removed his hand away from his face.

"How so exactly?" Mercedes didn't have the strength to tell him everything on her mind enough not to result in screaming and cursing.

"Look, I'm tired. The girls and Kurt are looking for me, so I need to go and find them. I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner." Sam grabbed Mercedes' cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead. Mercedes felt her heart stop and her eyes cumulating tears. She cleared her throat and backed away from him, leaving the Hall.

She left placing her hands on her mouth to stop her from bursting into tears. She walked towards the parking lot, when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Sam! Leave me alone!" Mercedes turned to find the most unlikely person in front of her. The person she hadn't seen for many years.

"Shane?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay with you." Olivia placed her bags next to Sam's couch and sat down.<p>

"No problem, you're one of my best friends. I'll always be there for you, especially with all your help in those months of suffering." Olivia nodded weakly receiving a beer from Sam as he sat down on his one seat couch groaning and sighing roughly.

"You still love her don't you? And I can tell she loves you." Sam looked at Olivia as she gave him a sincere smile.

"She doesn't, you're saying that to make me feel better." Sam stared at his ceiling and sighed slowly.

"Sam, it's the truth, she wouldn't have gotten like that when you inches from her face, if she didn't love you. You guys should be together." Sam groaned and got up from his one seat couch and started pacing through the living room.

"It's like she doesn't know what she did to me! Through those times of agony, those days, week, months and years of not having her with me; I felt like my life had no purpose! Liv, my heart couldn't and still can't take not being by her side." Olivia placed her beer down on the coffee table and placed her hands on her lap.

"So, why aren't you?" Sam placed his hands on his neck and then covered his face.

"She didn't write back. She didn't call, it's like everything we shared meant nothing to her." Sam placed his hands on his side as he leaned on the wall next to his chimney.

"She broke my heart Liv, and she still manages to. The thing that kills me the most, is why she still hasn't given me an explanation as to why she seemed to disappear in those months, as I wasted my time writing down my feelings. Even after all the misery she put me through, I can't forget about her, and I don't want to." Olivia saw her best friend starting to tear up; she got up from the couch and walked towards him hugging him tightly. Sam didn't hesitate in hugging back; he missed her, her words of wisdom and her compassion and understanding.

"You are strong Sam, you'll find a way to be apart of her life again. Don't ever give up faith, you're love for one another is so much stronger than what you give it credit for." She whispered as Sam's tears started falling down his face faster.

"I love you, and I want you to be happy. Mercedes is your happiness, you two are meant for each other." Sam laughed softly still tears falling down his face he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, and I'm so glad you're here. I don't think I would have survived another day alone in this house." Olivia chuckled and wiped Sam's tears from his face with her thumbs.

"Crying isn't allowed in this house anymore, you got that?" She pointed her index finger at him, making him laugh.

"Yes, ma'am." They both made way to the kitchen and they planed to catch up. Olivia was Sam's best friend, and practically another sister. He wouldn't have survived those dreadful months without her help. He loves her.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Mercedes opened the door to her suite as she invited Shane in. Shane went straight to the couch and sat on it, as Mercedes closed the door.<p>

"It's so glad to see you Mercedes, life has been good to you, you're a Grammy award winner and Broadway performer. You're living the dream." Shane chuckled as Mercedes started walking towards him, sitting on the couch across from him.

"You come to visit your parents?" Mercedes asked she grabbed a pillow placing it on her lap, looking at Shane who was quiet.

"Not really, I heard you were in town, and from the moment I heard you were here, I took the first flight from Florida to Ohio as fast as I could." Mercedes didn't know how to react; her ex-boyfriend was in town because he wanted to see her? Something inside Mercedes told her his presence wasn't going to be a good sign.

"Shane, listen. It's nice of you to come and visit me, but just as friends. We broke up a long time ago and I-" Shane laughed softy and grabbed Mercedes hands before she could finish her sentence.

"I want us to start something new, forget what happened almost 9 years ago. Please, will you give me a chance to make you happy again." Mercedes couldn't believe he was asking for a relationship, that his whole purpose of him arriving in Ohio, was to have a chance at her heart. But even Mercedes knew, he was not the owner of it, nor will he ever be.

Mercedes gently removed her hands away from Shane's grip and placed them on top of the pillow that was on her lap. Shane's went from hopeful to disappointed within the action Mercedes had made.

"Shane, what we had wasn't called love, it wasn't even a relationship. Going back to loving someone I could never, doesn't seem like a good path for me to take. You are an amazing person, you'll find someone who will truly love you." Shane scoffed and headed towards the front door of the suite. Taking his finals steps towards the outside, he turned and looked at Mercedes who was still in shock from his random action.

"Doesn't mean I wont try." He winked at her and closed the door. Mercedes didn't know how to deal with this person that came back into her life, wanting her and only her.

She didn't have much to think about, since Kurt and the girls came running the suite, with questions of the person they had seen, and the reason behind his departure from their suite.

The night was a blur for Mercedes, her past was coming back to bite her in the ass. The man she loved was slowly killing her with his words, his actions and his eyes.

Shane couldn't pick the right time to come back.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Kurt was stroking Mercedes' hair as he laid in bed with her. They stayed like this the entire night, Kurt knew his Diva needed him, and asked his husband Blaine to excuse him for the night.<p>

"I feel like everything I tried running away from, still manages to catch up to me. No matter what I do, I can't forget him, and it kills me inside Kurt!" She started sobbing as Kurt hugged her tightly, crying onto his shirt she couldn't stop hiding anymore. She still loved Sam, after everything that had happened between them.

She missed his cute smirk, those beautiful green eyes, and his warm body holding her tightly. She had missed the way he could feel the same thing as she could. She missed his hands caressing her face, her hips, and her thighs. She missed his gently touch and how the simplest things made her crazy.

Sam had continued to be her everything, and that wasn't going to changed ever, but she couldn't control the heartbreak he had caused her almost 9 years ago. Seeing him only brought back those awful memories of abandonment, heartbreak, and misery. Those nights where she cried herself to sleep, when she didn't eat anything for days because no amount of food could fill the void that was missing in her heart. She had completely shut down the outside world and that made her a prisoner in her own life.

"Mercedes dear, there is no doubt in my mind to think otherwise. Sam will always be a part of your life, because he was your first love. Believe it or not, your first love is a love that stays with your forever. Just look at blaine and I, we're married and he was my first love." Mercedes slowly started calming herself down as she moved her position from Kurt's chest to his shoulder. They rested their heads on top of one another and intertwined hands.

"Why did he have to leave me, we were doing so well. I thought he loved me." Kurt started stroking her hand with his thumb.

"I wish I had an answer for you Mercedes, but sadly by Diva skills have been dying down. I guess I'm not that highly active, enthusiastic teenager I once was." It made Mercedes laugh softly that out of all this pain she was feeling, he still managed to make her smile.

Then she started remembering something Sam had said when she went to go visit him at his home, which now she regrets. That house had too many memories for her to handle by herself. She gave him her heart, body and soul to him in that house, and revisiting something so beautiful and meeting someone as beautiful as she remembered was one of the decisions she regrets.

"Sam, at some point, while I was visiting him; all he could talk about was…us." Mercedes voice broke and she had to take a deep breath to remain calm. Kurt's hand on her shoulder, made her relax.

"With his sweet words, he told me if we were in love when we were together. Then what killed me, was he had the nerve in asking when my love for him ended. It's like he's acting like he didn't leave me alone and broken. His words seemed sincere, he made me feel like I was the reason our love ended. When I didn't get one damn phone call, or even a letter from him" A light knock was heard outside and Blaine came in the room seconds after. He smiled warmly at the sight of his husband comforting his best friend.

"Guys, I hate to be the buzz kill, but Quinn just called us and she wants Mercedes for the measuring of her bride's maid dress." Mercedes completely had forgotten the real reason for her arrival to Lima, Ohio. Her sister's wedding, of course. Once Blaine had finished his sentence, Mercedes released her hands from Kurt's and ran to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"Thank you Blaine, I completely forgot. I'll be ready in a second." Mercedes speed walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

20 minutes later, Mercedes walked out of the bathroom and was cheered on by bother Kurt and Blaine.

"Guy's please, it's just jeans and a T-shirt." Blaine was holding Kurt tightly as his head was on his shoulders.

"Even with something so simple, my Diva, you rock it!" Mercedes couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her bag and her jacket, kissing both Blaine and Kurt on the cheek; she headed out of the suite.

Calling the first cab in sight, coming outside of the hotel, Mercedes slid through the backseats; getting comfortable she told the driver her destination.

"Linda's Bridal Shop please." The elderly man nodded and was about to pull out from the hotel when, Sam stopped the cab by standing in front of it. Breaking, at the sudden sight of him, causing both the driver and Mercedes to scream.

"Mercedes!" Sam screams causing Mercedes to flinch, as she sees him trying to look for her while still having his hands placed on the front of the cab.

Mercedes covered her head in embarrassment, and apologized to the cab driver. Getting out of the cab, Sam's face lit up once he saw Mercedes; with a pissed off look; that he loved so much.

Sam started walking towards the cab driver, pulling out his wallet and paying the cab driver for his time.

Mercedes covered her head with her hands, still shocked for what Sam had done, almost giving the cab driver a heart attack, and causing a big scene.

"Mercedes, why are you taking a cab?" Mercedes was giving him a bitch glare, as Sam laughed softly. Mercedes crossed her arms across her chest, huffing from anger.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes couldn't stay angry with Sam once he released his puppy dogface. She rolled her eyes and laughed softly hitting him playfully in the arm.

"Why would you do that? He could have run you over!" Sam chuckled, as he couldn't help but find Mercedes concern cute.

"Before you so rudely interrupted my departure from the hotel; I had planned on going to Linda's Bridal Shop." Sam placed his hands on his back and stayed making a weird thinking face; which scared Mercedes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mercedes voice brought Sam back to reality. He grabbed her hand unexpectedly, creating a powerful spark. They gasped as he let go of their intertwined hands.

"Did you…feel that?" Sam asked as they stayed staring at each other, until a truck driver honked at them, because they were blocking the street.

Mercedes started walking away, trying to forget what she had felt. She didn't think it was possible to work up that spark they once had. Sam ran towards her, standing in front of her; which prevented her from walking.

"Sam, I have to go, I'm already late. The girls are expecting me." Mercedes did everything she could to try and not look at Sam's eyes; knowing that his eyes were her weakness.

"Mercedes, how about I walk with you to the bridal shop? It's 10 minutes from here and you're telling me you were going to take a cab?" Mercedes laughed softly and nodded her head in disapproval as she made way around Sam's body and started walking, leaving Sam.

She noticed Sam wasn't by her side, so she turned around to find him in the same position she had left him.

"You coming or not white boy." Sam smirked under his breath and ran towards her, he still couldn't believe she still called him that.

The walk to the Bridal shop was quiet, until Mercedes broke the tension.

"May I ask, the reason behind our very public and very weird encounter just a few minutes ago?" Mercedes looked to Sam who was staring straight, pulling his lips to the side.

"I wanted to know if you were okay." Mercedes and Sam's eyes met as he showed her his concern.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, besides you seemed pretty busy last night, with Olivia before I rudely interrupted." Mercedes held her head high and started walking faster and passing Sam. All she heard was him chuckle, which made her turn around to find out the amusement behind her statement.

"What?" Sam covered his mouth as he started laughing harder. Mercedes looked annoyed and placed her hands on her hips, tapping her feet waiting for Sam to stop laughing.

"Sam, why are you laughing?" Sam fixed his composure and started walking towards her with his piercing eyes. He looked like a predator, closing up on his prey.

His dramatic change of complexion scared Mercedes. Walking and leaving inches between them, he gently reached down for her hand without breaking contact. Mercedes had to remind herself to continue breathing, she was certain Sam could hear her heart pounding.

Sam interlaced his fingers with Mercedes' as he slowly took both their hands and placed them on his fast beating heart.

Mercedes gasped at the rapid movement coming from inside his chest. Still without breaking eye contact from one another, Sam grabbed Mercedes cheek and pulled her close to him.

Mercedes thought he was going to kiss her, so closing her eyes she expected his lips on hers. Then she shuddered when the heat of his voice was on her ear.

"You will always…always Mercedes Marie Jones, be the rightful owner of my heart. Don't think for once, that I'm not yours. I have to go, I need to do some errands with Puck. This conversation isn't over." Sam stood back from Mercedes's ear, as she didn't know she still had her eyes closed. She opened them quickly and nodded at Sam who walked in the other direction they had come from.

Mercedes didn't know what to say, he had cleared all the doubt from her mind. And he was right, the conversation wasn't over. The next time she saw him, she was going to get answers. Starting with the one question that had been in her mind every since she visited him.

_WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL OR WRITE ME?_

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP!<strong>

_DONT WORRY OLIVIA ISNT A THREAT, THE ONLY THREAT IS SHANE!, _

_THERE WILL BE THINGSS CLEARED OUT...GET READY BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE **EPIC!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Glee's Night Out

**SORRY! I know you guys were waiting for the BIG Epic conversation to take place, but I can't just do that, I have to build up to that moment! You'll love this chapter! It's full of dancing, drinking and crying! So please before you come at me! Read it…you might like it!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes continued walking towards the Bridal shop, brushing off Sam's words out of her mind, and tried to focus on the topic at hand. Her sister was getting married, and she couldn't be happier for her.<p>

She still laughed at the idea of taking a cab to the Bridal shop. Guess she needed that time to think about her life, her career most importantly her happiness. Something, not even the glitz and glamour of show biz can replace.

Mercedes finally entered the Bridal shop, determined to make that afternoon Sam free, but with having friends like the one's she had, things never turned out as planned.

"Wheezy, where were you?" Mercedes was surprised to find Santana on the stool, getting measured by the tailor.

"You guys already started?" Mercedes closed the door behind her and went to greet Quinn without breaking eye contact from Santana.

Hugging Quinn, she saw she had a piece of bacon on one hand. Mercedes laughed and was released from her grip. She sat on the sofa closets to her, as Brittany hugged her quickly.

"Well, we weren't going to wait for your ass to arrive. We need to get this done so we all can get our drink on at my club." Mercedes' face raised her eyebrows in amazement as Santana took a sip of her half empty glass of red wine.

"Nice Santana, it's not even twelve o' clock and you plan on getting drunk." Quinn rolled her eyes as she playfully slapped Santana's butt.

Rachel came out and had in her arms multiple pieces of white fabric brought for Quinn's approval. Tina quickly followed with more white fabric but one type that attracted Mercedes.

"Is that fuchsia Quinn?" Quinn turned from picking out veils to see Mercedes' face shine with amusement. Quinn went towards the fabric Tina was holding and nodded smiling at Mercedes.

"This is my special fabric I got picked out for you." Mercedes tilted her in confusion, as she started approaching Quinn and Tina.

"What do you mean?" Quinn took out a piece of the fuchsia fabric Tina was holding, and gave it to Mercedes. Tina left and placed the fabric next to where Rachel placed the others.

"Here, give me your hand." Mercedes didn't know what Quinn was planning on doing, she was quite nervous. Mercedes took the fabric and felt it within her fingers. Then she remembered it very clearly; this was more than just any other fabric.

"Is this the fabric…I picked out for my…my Prom dress?" Mercedes was in tears before she could finish her sentence. All that Mercedes could think of was how that night was the most amazing and memorable nights of her life. Especially since that was the start of her relationship with Sam.

"Oh god, sorry. I don't know why I'm getting emotional." Mercedes chuckled as she wiped her tears eyes and cleared her throat.

"Yes, it is. I called your mom and asked her to come and go on a mission with me to find this fabric." Mercedes stayed staring at the fabric, until she said her mother was behind this, that's when Mercedes shot her eyes up.

"What? Why?" Quinn grabbed Mercedes' shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"I want you to be my maid of honor." Mercedes eyes shot wide open once Quinn said those words.

"The fabric is for a custom made dress, just for you. Just for my made of honor. I want you to stand out, well, apart from me." Mercedes hugged her sister without thinking twice; they laughed as the hug each other tighter.

"I'd be an honor Quinn." Mercedes was released from Quinn's embrace. Santana was still sipping from her glass; Tina was now on the couch separating the different types of fabric along with Rachel and Lauren. Brittany was sitting on the couch by the door, sex-eyeing her wife as she was still getting measurements.

Santana almost spilled her wine as she tried to speak.

"Tonight, ladies. Let's not forget that we are all going to my nightclub. So after this, we're all gathering at my apartment and getting ready." Quinn turned giving Santana a death glare, but without Mercedes knowing.

"You were serious about that San?" Mercedes asked as she was playing with her fabric like if it was a brand new dress.

Santana nodded and continued drinking from her glass. Quinn turned to smile awkwardly at Mercedes, trying to hide something. Quinn knew better than trying to hide things from Mercedes.

Mercedes saw Quinn's uncomfortable face and immediately stopped what she was doing and was eyeing Quinn suspiciously.

"Quinn? What are you not telling me?" Quinn half smiled at Mercedes and sighed deeply before answering her.

"Well, we kind of invited…invited…Sam's um…-" Mercedes could tell Quinn was struggling, but all of this was making Mercedes impatient.

"We invited Elizabeth Taylor! There I said it!" Santana yelled before flinching as the tailor accidently poked her with a pin.

Mercedes was beyond confused as she stayed staring at Santana for an explanation. Santana saw Mercedes was waiting for her to answer, so she gave her glass of wine to the tailor as she got off the stool, but Quinn answered before she got the chance.

"She means Olivia, Mercedes." Mercedes raised her eyebrows in disbelieve as she started walking towards Brittany, and sat down next to her, without saying a word.

Mercedes didn't have anything against Olivia, just the beauty this girl had was, threatening and she felt it was almost impossible to compete against. Her high school insecurities started coming out, which made her angry.

She was always confident with herself, heck; she was a performer. You have to be confident in your own skin, or people won't take you seriously. But something about Olivia made her rethink that confidence that was followed by her Diva attitude.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Quinn and then at Santana, who grabbed the glass of wine away from the tailor.

"If your uncomfortable Mercy, I mean we can cancel it. We can have a movie night, at your hotel." Quinn started stroking Mercedes' shoulder, which made her feel horrible really fast.

"No Quinn, please ignore my attitude. I'm just being a baby. You guys have heard this story a million times." Mercedes sighed and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"But it seems important Mercy." Quinn knelt down and placed her hands on Mercedes' knees, as Brittany rested her head on Mercedes. Mercedes smiles at her friend's comfort and nods her head.

"No, what's important is getting our measurements taken for our dresses. We have a wedding in less than two weeks. I can't even imagine how's Puck's doing." Quinn laughed softly and nodded her head in disbelieve.

"He has to remember how to breath every five minutes." The girls laughed as they heard the bell of the front door of the Bridal shop open.

Everyone turned around to find…

"Olivia…hello." Quinn was beyond shocked, as she turned to look at Santana who trying to contain her laughter. Mercedes shot her head up from Brittany's shoulder and fixed her hair and placed her hands on her lap.

Olivia saw how Mercedes changed her entire position once she entered the room. Olivia stayed by the door, thinking it would be better if she left, she could feel the tension in the room.

Santana eyed Quinn to head towards Olivia, so she did; but giving Santana another death glare. Quinn grabbed Olivia's shoulder and directed her towards one of the tailors.

The tailor took Olivia back into the storage and that's when the whispering began.

"What is Elizabeth doing here?" Santana asked as she refilled her glass of wine. Mercedes shrugged as she stayed sitting.

"She's here to help us, she was suppose to come after…" Quinn looked away from Mercedes' serious eyes.

"She's helping me with my veil, she's a designer of veils and dresses. So, meeting her last night, we got to talking and she's making me my veil. She just needs different types of white fabric; she was going to come later on, when you weren't here, because I doubt you being in the same room with Sam's ex is already uncomfortable enough." Quinn saw Mercedes' eyes water within seconds. Olivia was Sam's ex-girlfriend. Mercedes couldn't believe it, she didn't think Sam would date after what happened, but she snickered when she remembered she did.

Her heart felt like it was being dragged down by the harsh reality. Mercedes looked down, almost hurt; but she had no point to be.

"Mercy, I am so sorry. I thought you knew, crap!" Quinn covered her mouth in embarrassment as she stayed staring at Mercedes, who was hiding her teary eyed face from the girls.

"Good thing you didn't tell her that she's staying with him!" An already drunk Santana yelled as she was staring at herself in a mirror.

"Santana!" Quinn was beyond pissed, Mercedes face shot up and everyone could see her tears forming but now they made their way down her face. Mercedes covered her mouth in mistrust; she nodded in disapproval as she had her eyes glued to Quinn, who only gave a small smile; answering Mercedes doubts.

Brittany ran towards her wife, placing the glass of wine on a stool and took her to the other room. Rachel, Lauren and Tina just stood there, uncomfortable.

"Is it true? Quinn, I mean…that's our house. It's our house!" Mercedes couldn't finish her sentence since she started sobbing mid-way through her sentence. Quinn went towards her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Quinn, I have these designs, and I grabbed some more fabric out of the store's…" Olivia stopped talking once she saw Mercedes in the arms of Quinn. The girls in the room all stared at Olivia with a serious expression, as Mercedes backed away from Quinn and turned her back towards everyone, trying to wipe her tears.

"Um…thank you Olivia. Place them right there, yes; right next to the others." Olivia kept staring at Mercedes; moving her head and her body to see if she could see Mercedes' face.

"Quinn, I think I should come another day. I'll come tomorrow; but I'll see you tonight at Santana's club?" Quinn smiled genuinely at Olivia as she slowly started walking towards the door; Mercedes moved her body away from Olivia before she could see her red and puffy eyes.

Once out the shop, Rachel took a deep breath and patted her knees.

"Well, that was beyond awkward. I seriously wanted to leave." Quinn turned to Rachel and laughed softly.

"I know, I'm just terribly sorry that you found out about everything this way Mercedes." Mercedes still had her back towards Quinn and the rest of the girls.

She slowly turned around wearing a complete new face expression that terrified Quinn and the girls.

"You know what? Actually I'm glad I found out, I mean the sooner the better right. Thank goodness, I was about to make one of the worst decisions of my life. Thank you Quinn, for opening my eyes." Quinn turned to look at Rachel, Lauren and Tina beyond surprised by Mercedes sudden change of mood.

"Now, lets get this on a role. I want to get my drink on." Mercedes started walking towards the half empty of red wine, Santana had left on the stool. Picking it up, she chugged it and savored it. Coughing from how strong it was, she started giggling.

"Mercedes, babe are you okay?" Quinn asked and Mercedes looked at her nodding.

"Oh yeah! I'm…I'm...I'm great." Mercedes replied smiling weakly, but Quinn could see she was drinking so she wouldn't feel the pain. Something, drinking should never be about.

Mercedes was planning to have fun that night, at Santana' nightclub. It didn't matter if Elizabeth Taylor was going. She was going to forget the pain; her heart felt normal and unbroken when she drank. Mercedes was going to get drunk, and no one; not even Sam was going to stop her.

* * *

><p>The night was young; Mercedes was in the car with Kurt, Blaine, Lauren, Tina, Rachel and Quinn. They had plan to meet Santana, Brittany and the rest of the guys; including Olivia at the nightclub.<p>

Arriving at the club, Mercedes was the first one to get out. She slowly opened the passenger seat, showing off one of her legs before completely getting out of the car. As soon as she out, she didn't notice Finn, Artie, Mike, Puck and Sam with their mouths wide open. Olivia was smiling at how the guys were astonished by Mercedes.

Mercedes was wearing a red-hot dress that was cut to her shoulders and the length was a little bit higher than her knees. The dress hugged her curves beautifully, as every step she took slowly swayed her hips. She had curled her hair and she had a white carnation in her hair. Mercedes lips were shiny and red as her dress. She was wearing black heels that made her legs pop.

Sam couldn't take her eyes off her. He slapped the guy's chest in order to grab their attention. Then Sam turned to see Mercedes walk towards them in what he saw was slow motion. Every step she took was like a death sentence for him; she looked sexy as hell.

Ignoring the wolf whistles that surrounded her as she walked, Sam saw she was giving him her sexy grin; a grin that drove and still drives him wild.

She finally stopped in front of the guys, Sam and Olivia giving them a huge smile.

"Hello boys…Olivia." Her deep voice made Sam's breathing hitch; she sounded like Marilyn Monroe. Olivia waved shyly at Mercedes, as Mercedes smiled back.

"You look hot, sexy mama." Puck was the first to break the hot tension. After his comment the boys started to talk all the same time in reference to how she looked which made Mercedes laugh.

"Thank you Puck, thank you fellas. Just trying to relax tonight; you know have fun." Mercedes turned to look at Sam as she said the last two words. Sam gave her a cute grin and she brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"I see Mercedes already said hello." Quinn caught up to Mercedes, followed by Kurt, Blaine and the girls. Puck went to grab his fiancée and kiss her on the cheek.

"Are we just waiting on Santana?" Quinn asked the guys as she giggled for Puck was nibbling on her neck. They nodded, and soon enough Santana came out with her wife in arms.

"Wheezy! You look hot as hell. You'll definitely grab attention tonight." Mercedes high fived Santana, as a jealous Sam scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, let's not stay out here like those losers." Santana pointed at the big line that was formed outside her nightclub. Santana led her friends and Olivia towards the club.

The big body guard outside the night-club high-fived Santana as she entered followed by the group.

Once everyone entered they were astonished at what they saw. It was like a Ke$ha music video. Glow in the dark seats, glow sticks at every inch of the club. The club had two stories and the first story was full of both male and female go-go dancers. Glitter being thrown from the ceiling, and people aerial dancing. The second floor had foam coming out of the ceiling and people juggling sticks in flames.

And in the center was the DJ was and behind him was big pink Neon sign that read:

**SAnbRi**

That being the name of the club.

The group started cheering, and one by one started hugging Santana and Brittany.

"Santana this is amazing!" Rachel screamed as she saw the aerial performers dancing.

"Well, thank you hobbit. I try." Rachel laughed ignoring the comment grabbed Tina's arm and they both hit the dance floor together. Lauren rolled Artie towards the dance floor as they followed Rachel and Tina. Santana and Brittany led the remaining group towards the bar, which where Mercedes had plan to start her evening.

"Can I have a Lima margarita please?" The bartender immediately recognized Mercedes and nodded, adding a flirting comment at the end.

"For you anything, babe." Mercedes giggled and sat on the stool facing the bar.

"You're drinking?" Sam's voice wasn't the only thing that startled Mercedes but, the way his hand was placed on her hip before taking the stool next to her.

Mercedes gave him a small smile and nodded. Sam stayed gazing at Mercedes as she received the margarita from the bartender; he looked as he winked at her. Scoffing, he ignored his attempt to flirt with Mercedes and paid his focus back on Mercedes.

He shot his eyes wide open as Mercedes was chugging the margarita, Mercedes tilted her head back to taste every last bit of the drink and then placed it down hard on the counter rough.

"Another, please!" She scream followed by giggling. Sam couldn't believe what has happening. Mercedes was getting drunk; but he didn't know why.

Seeing her drink and drink reminded himself of that day almost 9 years ago where he drank his mind out when he saw her kissing that guy.

He couldn't let her drink another margarita. By her fourth one; he decided not to stay and watch but he prevented her from drinking another.

"Mercy, please stop. Don't…don't drink another please." Mercedes turned to look at Sam's concern's eyes as she rolled her own.

"Sam, honey. I'm just getting started. I need this. I really do" Sam's heart felt like it was going to break. She had repeated his words; something must have happened for her to be acting like this.

"Bartender, can you bring me a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses _por favor?_" Sam eyed the bartender with dagger eyes as he winked at her once more.

Mercedes whipped her hair to the side and Sam caught a whiff of Mercedes' scent. Which was the scent that drove him crazy. She smelled like coco and cinnamon; which was his favorite perfume scent that she had.

Soon enough the bartender brought a freshly opened bottle of Jack Daniels and placed the two shot glasses in front of her.

She smiled, thanking the bartender and then went on filling the shot cups with the alcohol. She placed the bottle back on the counter and pushed one of the full shot glasses towards Sam.

Raising her shot glass of whiskey, she waited for Sam to do the same. Sam did the same and waited for Mercedes to say something.

"Let's toast for our…friendship. Yes, this is the only thing that will result from us. A friendship…because we are friends and nothing more." Sam nodded in disapproval and placed his shot glass on the counter and was about to speak when Mercedes gulped the shot of whiskey.

"Mercedes, I can't be friends with you." Mercedes laughed softly as she poured herself another shot of whiskey. Sam just stared in disbelieve at how Mercedes was chugging down the alcohol like it was juice.

"Why not? You are friends with Elizabeth Taylor right? So why can't you be friends with me." Sam had no idea who she was talking about.

"Elizabeth Tay…do you mean Olivia?" Mercedes laughed as she poured herself yet another shot of whiskey. Sam knew there a reason behind Mercedes random urge for drinking.

"I thought we already went over this Mercedes. Olivia is just a friend, she's practically my sister; she will be nothing more." Mercedes nodded in disapproval as she chugged her shot then turning to face Sam.

"But she's so beautiful, practically a goddess. You tell me, what kind of guys wouldn't take the opportunity in sleeping with her? I mean you two already live together, I mean it's only a matter of time." She started laughing hysterically and she served herself another shot.

Sam knew it. Someone had told her Olivia was staying with him; something he wanted to tell her in private. She was hurt, he could tell. Behind every shot of alcohol she drank; she closed her eyes and coughed at how strong it was. He could see tears forming in her eyes; but she controlled them before they showed even more.

Sam snatched the shot glass away from Mercedes' hands before she took another sip of what was already; believe it or not; her tenth shot.

"Enough Mercedes please. You're already drunk. You don't need to drink anymore." Mercedes gave him her bitch glare and then grabbed his still full shot of whiskey and drank it.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do. I want to have fun; so get out of my way and let me _have _fun." She started serving herself another drink, when she started hearing one of her favorite songs; she stopped what she was doing and slowly started get off the stool.

(**The song is Jet "Are you gonna be my girl" You have to be listening to this while reading this part, so you can enjoy it better.) ** song starts**

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as he saw Mercedes fix her dress that made his mouth water.

"This is my song, and I'm going to dance." She started running towards a counter passing a confused Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Olivia, Puck, Mike, Finn, Artie, Lauren, Tina, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes extended her hand towards a complete stranger as he led her up the seat and on the tabletop.

Within seconds Mercedes ripped her dress off and started dancing in her underwear, leaving her heels on.

Everyone in the group mostly the guys had their mouths wide open. Watching Mercedes dance sexy and half naked was more than a treat. Mercedes had a black strapless bra and her panties seemed like lingerie, rather than actual panties. Sam felt like he was drooling when she started shaking her butt rapidly.

Santana was crazy pissed as she was yelling at the DJ to change the song. The DJ was too busy paying attention to Mercedes as she continued to dance. Brittany was dancing in motion to the music; copying every movement Mercedes was doing. The girls, Kurt and Blaine had their hands covering their mouths, with their eyes wide open and staring at Mercedes is disbelieve.

Then what got the girls pissed, was random guys were throwing money at Mercedes. Mercedes was too drunk to care, as she accepted the money and stared placing it in her underwear and in her bra.

"Finn, I thought you said Mercedes was a happy girl drunk. She's now…a girl who turned into a stripper drunk." Puck said as his eyes stayed glued to Mercedes provocative dancing. Mercedes started whipping her hair, and started doing the single ladies dance.

"I…I guess she's not. I mean, I was in high school when I came up with that theory. Things…things and people can change." Finn had to salivate his dry mouth as he started clenching in some areas just by watching Mercedes dance. Then Mercedes started doing the dougie followed by shuffling in place.

"Finn, Puck, Mike do something!" Quinn yelled, as she couldn't believe what was happening. Puck nodded and led Finn and Mike towards Mercedes.

Mercedes saw the guys come towards her and she jumped from table-top to table-top so that the guys couldn't catch her. They had trouble running through the crowd of people.

Sam pushed everyone out of the way, he didn't care that they got pissed; he needed to get to Mercedes.

Mercedes jumped to a center table and was about to something everyone; especially Sam was afraid of.

Mercedes pulled her hands back and was on the verge of unbuttoning her bra, when the screams of her friends startled her; causing her trip and fall off the tabletop. Safely, she landed in Sam's arms. **** song ends**

"I wasn't…I wasn't done Sammy. I was dancing for you...for you." As much as Sam liked her dancing, she was beyond drunk. Sam sighed heavy as he lifted her up in his arms, bride style. He ignored the boo's and screams of the men in the club and took Mercedes towards her friends.

Quinn and Olivia took the money bills out of Mercedes' bra and underwear as Mike, Finn and Puck returned from their fail quest of stopping Mercedes.

"I have her dress." Finn showed the group her dress; Quinn grabbed it giving it Sam as he placed it over his shoulder.

"Sam take her to our hotel, here is the room key." Kurt walked up to him, handing him the room key, as Sam placed it in his pockets.

"I don't have a car, I came here with Puck and I can't leave Olivia." Sam turned to his best friend as she was still getting the last bits of dollar bills out of Mercedes' bra.

"Don't worry, I offered Olivia my home for the night." Quinn placed her hands on Olivia's shoulder smiling at her sympathetically.

"Here man, take my keys. Just make sure she gets to the hotel safely." Sam sighed as he gave an embarrassed smile at Olivia.

"Go, she needs you to carry her home tonight." Mercedes started giggling after Olivia finished talking.

"Hey! I know a song that has those lyrics!" Mercedes continued giggling; which turned too hysterical laughing. Grabbing Olivia's face, Mercedes started stroking it.

"Why are you pretty? You're pretty. Pretty!" Olivia didn't know how to react; so smiling at her was all that she could think of doing.

"Okay, take home; now." Kurt pushed Sam away from Olivia. Sam nodded and went on his way.

Passing by the nosing people, Sam made his way outside the club where he had to deal with wolf whistles from guys who were checking out Mercedes.

Mercedes, drunk as she was, answered them.

"Hey! Do you know who I am? Yeah! How did you know?" She started laughing uncontrollably as she started moving, which made it difficult for Sam to carry her.

"Mercedes can you stop moving. I don't want to drop you!" Mercedes flinched as Sam; for the first time, raised his voice at her. She immediately stayed quiet all the way to Puck's car.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Mercedes didn't respond.

The moment Sam reached Puck's car; opening the back door; Mercedes started singing.

Give me a second, I

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State

My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and

**Sam chuckled as he placed Mercedes in the back seat of the car. He closed the door and entered sitting in the driver seat. He started the car and continued the lyrics to the song Mercedes was singing.**

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back

**Sam pulled out of the club and onto the street, as Mercedes wooed and started clapping as Sam started singing with her. **

**[Both]**

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

**Mercedes let out a big belt and hit her high note, which made Sam all excited, and he started honking the horn for no reason. **

**[Both]**

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight

They finished the song laughing. Mercedes slowly started getting up and changing position; from laying down to sitting up.

Sam saw Mercedes' bra in the windshield, and was trying hard to look away. Then he saw that she was putting her dress back on; and resumed looking at the road.

"Mercedes, what were you thinking?" Sam clenched his fist on the steering wheel and waited for Mercedes answer.

"I wasn't, that was the whole point of drinking. You drink when you're not thinking, and that makes it easier; so there is no edge to take off." Mercedes was making no sense; but could Sam expect anything else since she was drunk.

After putting her dress back on; Mercedes flopped back down on the back seat and lay there as she slowly started falling asleep.

Arriving at the hotel, Sam immediately went to the valet parking. Giving the keys to the valet driver, Sam ran to the back seat of the car taking Mercedes back into his arms, and carried her.

Everyone in the hotel stayed astonished once Sam entered the lobby. He ignored their whispers and stares and went towards the elevator that will lead him to her room. Sam already knew what room she was in; since Quinn the night before told him; he didn't know the reason for it; but he was glad she stated that.

Once he entered the elevator and the doors closed; he recognized the song in the speakers. Mercedes also recognized it; and she started singing.

Oh… There will never come a day

You will never hear me say

That I want, or need to be without you

I want to give my all

Baby, just hold me

Simply control me

**Mercedes extended her hand towards Sam's cheeks and started caressing his face, as Sam closed his eyes enjoying every movement Mercedes made with her hands.**

Because your arms they keep away the loneliness

When I look into your eyes

Then I realize

All I need is you in my life

All I need is you in my life

**Mercedes grabbed Sam's neck and she placed her head on his chest, she grabbed his shirt trying to smell him. Sam didn't know he was tearing up. This was _their_ song. The song was _their_ song, this song played in the back of his mind when he gave her his heart and she was singing with such sweetness, even though she was drunk. She sounded more beautiful than ever.**

The elevator doors opened and Sam walked out and towards her room. Once there, he took out the room key from his pockets and opened the room. Closing the door, Mercedes was now humming the same song.

Reaching the bedroom, he knew which one was her bed since he saw her favorite animal print blanket on the mattress. He chuckled, as he couldn't believe she still had that blanket. She always had it, when he would always come over to her house. They both snuggled under it and they made out under it too.

Sam gently placed the still conscious Mercedes on the bed, then as he placed the covers of the bed over her, tucking her comfortably.

Before he could react, she grabbed his neck and pulled him down on to her. Mercedes started hugging him, and started to snuggle her face onto his chest. Sam couldn't break free; she had him tight and without willing to move.

"Stay with me Sam. Let me sing to you." Mercedes voice in Sam's ear made him shiver. Sam pulled off her for a second and then went under the covers with her; still hugging her tightly.

He rested his back on the wall, and Mercedes rested her head on his chest, still being in his arms.

Sam took a deep breath exhaling sharply. Mercedes cleared her throat and started singing; their second song.

Lately when I look into your eyes

Baby I fly, you're the only one I need in my life

Baby I just don't know how to describe,

How lovely you make me feel inside

You give me butterflyz

Have me flyin so high in the sky

I can't control the butterflyz

You give me butterflyz

Have me flyin so high in the sky

I can't control the butterflyz

**Mercedes grabbed Sam's hands and intertwined them into hers. **

It seems like the likely thing?

From the start you told me

I would be your queen

But never had I imagined such a feeling

Joy is what you bring

I wanna give you everything

You give me butterflyz

Got me flyin so high in the sky

I can't control the butterflyz

You give me butterflyz

Got me flyin so high in the sky

I can't control these butterflyz

**Sam was now in tears, trying to control himself from sobbing into Mercedes' arms. What killed him was that she sounded so relaxed; she didn't know what her voice was doing to his heart. She whispered the last couple of verses, and that made Sam want to yell and scream.**

You and I...

Are destiny

I know that

You were made for me.

Mercedes' silence was Sam's cue to leave, and he wanted too more than anything. It killed him being in the same room with her; if had to do with their memories of their relationship.

He could barely survive her presence in his house, without bursting into tears. Sam released his hands from hers and gently moved her off him. Mercedes moved grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly.

Sam got off the bed and started walking towards the door of the room, when Mercedes spoke in a whisper.

"I love you Sam Evans. After everything I still love you…with all my heart." Sam had to cover his mouth from letting her hear him cry. He ran out the room and out the suite.

Even after all these years, she loved him. She loved him. Mercedes Marie Jones loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! I hope you guys liked it! There is only 9 chapters left for the EPIC Finale! <strong>

The song Mercedes was singing in the car with Sam was "We are Young" by FUN

The song in the elevator was "Never felt this Way" by Alicia Keys

The song Mercedes sang in the bedroom was "Butterflyz" by Alicia Keys.

Please Review! it means alot! These last chapters will have you on the edge of your seat!


	16. True Intentions

**So the next chapter I had planned to update tonight before the year ends, but it's way too much and full of incredible things! I have to wait until tomorrow to update it! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please Review and HAPPY NEW YEAR! for those in other countries! **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Banging, banging and more banging!<em> Mercedes felt like her head was going to burst from the pain and the headache she was feeling. Her stomach was the worst part of waking up with a hangover. It felt like her inside couldn't stop rolling around, the air smelled like alcohol, which was something she didn't want to smell or be near to. She had trouble opening her eyes as she was still hiding under the covers. She slowly took her blanket off her body and took in the smell of a new morning. Then with seconds Kurt came out of nowhere and before she could react, Kurt opened the curtains wide open causing Mercedes to scream and fall of the bed.

"Rise and shine my little dancer!" Mercedes was on the floor groaning in pain and covering her face, as the bright light of the morning was too much for her. Moaning, she grabbed the thing nearest to her; which was a pillow, and covered her face in it.

Kurt walked away from the open curtains and towards the miserable Mercedes, who was rocking side to side on the floor. Kurt placed his hands on his hips and started tapping his feet repeatedly. Mercedes stopped rocking and peeked through a little opening of her pillow to see Kurt hadn't stop tapping his foot.

The sound was like rocks, sizes like bulldozers, falling on the floor. Repeated pounding surrounded her and it wasn't long for her to scream.

"Kurt! Please! Stop with your tapping! My head can't stand it!" Kurt scoffed as he sat on the edge of Mercedes' bed and placing his hands on his lap.

"What were you thinking Mercedes? What the hell was going through your mind when you decided to drink and dance like a stripper!" Mercedes was groaning louder and hitting her hand on the pillow. The pain was horrible, she couldn't bear it and Kurt's loud voice and lecture wasn't helping her massive headache.

"Oh, she's awake! Hey wheezy!" Santana walked into the room after hearing Kurt's raising his voice and wanted to be a part of the lecture Kurt was giving her.

"Santana! Inside voices!" Santana laughed and sat on Kurt's bed that was next to Mercedes'. Mercedes coughed and tried to water her dry mouth.

"You were lucky, there weren't any photographers at the club Mercy. You are a public figure, you can't be doing reckless stuff like what you did last night." Mercedes took her pillow off her face; but she still had her eyes closed; before Kurt could react, Mercedes threw her pillow at him.

"Do you think I care about that? I don't! Please, that was the last thing on my mind!" Mercedes started getting up slowly off the floor as she grabbed the comforters of her bed as they helped her get up. She rested her back on the side of her bed as she rubbed her eyes, trying hard to open them entirely. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I was in pain and you're right I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want to feel worse than I already felt. Drinking seemed to take it all away, and I was willing to drink a lot; in order for my heart to feel normal and at ease." Opening her eyes, Mercedes wipes a tear that was streaming down her face. Kurt and Santana exchanged looks, for they know what she meant. They both felt like punching Sam in the balls for causing Mercedes such pain. Even Santana, wanted to call some of her Lima Adjacent buddies, to beat Sam's ass; she knew better.

"Mercedes, how are you feeling?" Mercedes felt at gratitude when Quinn walked into the room, because her soft voice wasn't loud and it didn't cause her to fall off the bed. Her soothing voice was all she needed. Mercedes smiled kindly at Quinn and notice she had a glass of water in one hand and aspirin in the other.

She knelt down on the floor with me as she gently placed the aspirin in Mercedes' hand. Quickly, Mercedes swallowed the two pills and chugged the glass of water Quinn gave her.

"Thank you Quinn, I needed that. Oh, god this headache." Quinn got up off the floor and went to sit next to Santana holding the empty glass in her hand.

"Will subside since the aspirin is now in your system." Quinn sighed as she Mercedes rest her head on the edge of the bed, as Kurt stroked her hair.

"When did you guys get back? I completely blacked, how did I even get here anyway?" Everyone looked at Mercedes in disbelieve as she saw they were in shock for the comment she made.

"You seriously have no idea what you caused Trouty Mouth. We stumbled on the poor boy crying his eyes out, as he didn't have time to explain because he wanted to get far away from the hotel as possible." Mercedes covered her mouth at Santana's comment, she couldn't believe it, and she didn't remember anything that had happened.

"Are you serious? I need to talk to him, what could I have caused to make him…actually cry?" Mercedes saw Quinn looking at Kurt and Santana.

"I think I can explain Mercedes." All of a sudden Mercedes sees Olivia come into the room. Mercedes immediately got up off the floor, rapidly losing her balance and almost falling back.

"Whoa, there I got you." Olivia grasped Mercedes arms as Kurt placed his hands on her back to keep her up. Mercedes looked down in shame, Olivia was one of her fans, and last night from she remembered; she danced like a maniac and probably made a bad impression on her.

"How about we grab a cup of coffee? Does the Lima Bean sound good?" Mercedes raised her head to find a happy and sincere smile on Olivia's face.

"You want to grab a cup of coffee with me? After everything people tell me I did to Sam? You out of all people should be mad at me." Olivia released her grip from Mercedes arms and intertwined her own hands.

"I think I should tell you what my true intentions towards Sam are. You ought of all people should be the first and only one to know." Mercedes seemed a bit concerned, Olivia turned from a giddy to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Don't worry, my intentions are innocent." Mercedes felt her heart sigh of relief as Mercedes smiled in agreement to Olivia's offer, she needed her mint mocha.

* * *

><p>"One large mint mocha and a hot chocolate." Mercedes saw from her table, Olivia walk towards the barista who had just called out their orders. Mercedes kindly received her coffee as Olivia took a seat across from her.<p>

"You didn't have to pay for my coffee, I already feel bad; you being this nice is making me feel worse." Mercedes slowly took a sip of her coffee before Olivia spoke.

"Mercedes, I have no negative feelings towards you, you must understand that. I'm not here to interfere with you and Sam. Yes, I love him but more like an older brother." Mercedes placed her coffee in front of her and laughed softly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Olivia sighed and placed her coffee aside and intertwined her fingers together placing them on the table.

"Mercedes, you cannot tell me that you don't have feelings towards Sam. I know for a fact that the action you made yesterday was purely out of pain. You shouldn't be in pain, Sam loves you; and as much as I hate to say it, yes I was little ticked off that he came into Puck's house last night with red eyes and trembling non stop." Mercedes exhaled sharply and nodded in disapproval.

"I need to know what I did, what provoked him to-" Olivia interrupted Mercedes before she could finish and she gave her an answer she wasn't ready for.

"You sang your song to him. Both of your songs, which almost made him have a nervous breakdown." Mercedes felt her heart race and her eyes start to water.

"Please…please tell me I didn't." Olivia nodded which made Mercedes cover her mouth in disbelieve.

"I can't believe I did that, I mean I hadn't heard it or sung it for as long as I can remember. I doubt he has." Olivia half smiled as Mercedes placed her hand on her forehead in embarrassment.

"Plus, I was drunk he probably thought I was making fun of it." Olivia knew that was a lie, Sam told her last night it was like recreating their entire relationship within the time she sung.

"No, he felt your pain and the way you sang your songs; made him finally realize he never and won't ever stop loving you." Mercedes raised her head and closed her eyes.

"I remember what I said to him. I remember now…everything is now clear to me." Olivia sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Mercedes opened her eyes and needed to know about Sam and how he was doing.

"Is Sam…okay?" Olivia lowered her hot chocolate and smiled sweetly.

"He's was asking for you this morning and I took it upon myself to tell you the reason behind this coffee date." Mercedes felt her heart race once more and waited for Olivia to continue speaking.

"Sam means the whole world to me, I would give anything to see him happy again, truly happy. You are his happiness Mercedes, that won't ever change." Mercedes nodded her in disagreement, not wanting to believe it.

"Whether you believe it or not, it's the truth. He still loves you, and from what you remember last night; you still love him as well." Mercedes shifted her eyes away from Olivia as she felt her eyes start to water again.

"You two dated?" Olivia gave Mercedes a weak smile and grabbed Mercedes' hand squeezing it tight.

"I love him as if he were my brother Mercedes, yes we dated but he never stopped loving you. All I did was help him get his life back together and he has thanked me for that. I just want him to be happy and he's happy when he's around you."

"He's happy around his friends not me." Olivia sat back on her chair letting go of Mercedes hand and groaning.

"Mercedes stop hiding your feelings for him, you both have suffered tremendous amounts of pain, why continue when you two can just be together." Mercedes felt tears running down her face, as she quickly wiped them off.

"There are things you wouldn't understand Olivia." Mercedes grabbed a napkin that was next to her coffee, wiping more tears off her face.

"Trust me, I know every detail of your lives together. It isn't creepy, its called being Sam's therapist for a year, he told me every memory he could think of." Mercedes knew Olivia didn't understand, this conversation wasn't about how in denial Mercedes was about her feelings towards Sam; she already had that figured out.

The uncertainty Mercedes felt was concerning the behavior Sam had towards her, all those nights waiting for a phone call, a letter any sort of communication from him to tell her he still loved her.

Those months of agony she had caused her family and friends, was something Mercedes was afraid of happening once again. Mercedes wanted nothing more than to be in Sam's arms once more, but her fear of getting hurt once more played in her mind since she went to see him.

His actions, his words made Mercedes suffer even more. She could never understand why someone who left her broken; could still after all these years, act like it never happened. He admitted his feelings towards her, but doubt rang in her mind; she had trouble believing his words, but her heart made her change her mind.

Her heart had a way of calming her, it had a way of knowing right from wrong; but her heart had a way of hurting her one way or another. Sam was her heart, the happy and sad moments she felt was when Sam was near her. Sam was the rightful owner of her heart, yet; she felt unsure.

"I'm not talking about memories Olivia, I'm talking about the fact that he-" Mercedes was interrupted by a pair of eyes she didn't and couldn't stand looking at.

"Mercedes, you looking good this morning." Shane's raspy voice made Mercedes scoff silently out of pure bother. She gave Olivia a sour look, which Olivia couldn't help but giggle.

"Hello Shane, are you still here?" Olivia took a sip from her hot chocolate and almost spit some out due to Mercedes harsh comment. Mercedes grinned at Olivia and then back at Shane who didn't seem insulted by her comment.

"Yes, well I heard about Quinn and Puck's wedding. Am I invited?" Shane wiggled his eyebrows at Mercedes causing her to look away and trying hard not to laugh.

"Um, sure I guess. I'll talk to Quinn, I'm sure she won't mind an unexpected guest." Mercedes gave him a fake smile, she couldn't stand him; she felt his presence was toxic for her.

"So, how do you know Mercedes?" Olivia asked as Mercedes giggled taking a drink from her coffee.

"Mercedes and I used to date back in high school." Mercedes forgot that detail and she almost spitted out her coffee. Olivia gazed up at Shane with wide eyes and then at Mercedes who gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, well. Nice to meet you, but Mercedes and I are in the middle of a intimate conversation." Mercedes had to cover her mouth from bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose, please carry out your conversation. I'll see you at the wedding Mercedes." He winked at her as he left Mercedes scoffing and nodding in disapproval.

"That guy is a such a creep, he doesn't even know where the wedding is going to be at." Olivia eyed Shane as he left the Lima Bean.

"It's a very small town, we only have one church and one center where parties and wedding receptions are held. He's bound to figure it out." Olivia crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at Mercedes.

"So he is the infamous Shane?" Mercedes laughed softly as Olivia laughed with her.

"Now, before he so rudely interrupted, you were going to say something?" Mercedes then remembered, but she didn't feel like talking about the subject at that moment though. Though she appreciated the conversation with Olivia.

"I think I'm going to call this topic off, for now I mean. You are an amazing person Olivia, a beautiful, trustworthy and kind person." Olivia stood up from her chair as did Mercedes and they hugged one another.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from a star and Diva like you." Mercedes giggled in Olivia's hair as they let go of one another.

"There is no need to thank me, I need the coffee so thank you." Olivia started blushing as they both scoot their chair inwards, taking their empty containers of coffee and hot chocolate towards the trash.

"Hope to see you at the rehearsal dinner." Olivia kissed Mercedes' cheek and left Mercedes in the Lima Bean.

Mercedes got a friend, and she was glad it was Olivia Jules.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

"And we are back at the famous Hall 207." Santana sounded annoyed as her wife and the rest of the girls, including Kurt and Blaine giggled.

Mercedes was walking hand in hand with Tina as they entered the decorative Hall. There were about 40 tables scattered everywhere, and one table extremely wide in the middle. White unlit candles were placed in the center of each table, and were surrounded by white silk and a white carnation.

But what attracted Mercedes were the white crepe paper ash streamers that were hanging all of over the ceilings. She laughed to herself and continued to walk hand in hand with Tina as they made their way to the center table where Quinn and Puck were waiting for them.

"Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel, thank you for coming. I guess we now wait for the rest of the guys and Olivia to come. Please lets sit while we wait." Everyone took a seat as Mercedes saw Puck nibbling on Quinn's ear as she started giggling. She was extremely happy for her sister; she deserves nothing but love.

Mercedes knew; Puck would never hurt her. Puck would make her happy and that's all she wanted for her.

Suddenly everyone stated hearing voices and turned to find Olivia, Sam, Mike, Finn and Artie coming into the Hall. Mercedes felt her chest clutch when Sam sent her a sweet and innocent smile. She waved shyly at him and then turned around facing Quinn who was now up greeting them.

They all sat in their seats as everyone Quinn expected now arrived. Sam sat next to Puck as Quinn asked Mercedes the unthinkable.

"Mercedes, since Puck asked Sam to be his best man, he'll be sitting next to him. Now, since I asked you to be my made of honor, you will be sitting next to me." Quinn winked at Mercedes, and slowly she started getting up off the seats she started off with.

Mercedes sat to Quinn's left and Sam sat next to Puck's right, causing Sam and Mercedes to sit next to each other.

"You look nice." Sam told Mercedes as she fixed her purple and black dress. Mercedes smiled back at him nudging Sam's black shirt.

"So do you." They both laughed at each other, without noticing everyone at the table where smiling at them.

"Anyway, Quinn you were saying." A very awkward Sam wanted Quinn to get started with the dinner. Quinn chuckled and asked the manager of the Hall to tell the waiters to start serving the dinner.

Dinner was quiet for Sam and Mercedes, but everyone around them were laughing, joking and were enjoying themselves. Sam placed a big piece of sliced potato in his mouth as Mercedes turned to look at him, they both stared at each other as Sam started chewing it slowly making Mercedes burst into laughter.

Mercedes couldn't stop laughing as Sam joined her. She moved her body to the side landing on Sam's shoulder as she placed her hand on her heart, trying to calm herself down.

Sam liked the feeling of Mercedes body pressed against just a small part of his body. He could never really get over the warmth she brought to him, the secureness her presence had on him.

Mercedes finally calmed down and moved away from Sam and continued eating.

After the waiters took the plates away and brought back desert, Olivia stood up from her chair.

"Um, I like to say, thank you Quinn and Puck for letting me be a part of your wedding. I don't know you guys very much, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know the love you two share is pure and true." At this, Sam and Mercedes slowly turned their heads towards each other as they smiled.

"I have a song, with the help of Artie; I would like to sing not just to you, but for Sam and Mercedes." Both of them turned away from each other and had their eyes set on Olivia, who smiled and grabbed a guitar she had hidden and went towards the floor with Artie following behind.

Everyone turned to face Olivia as she grabbed a chair and sat. Artie rolled on next to her as she placed attached the guitar strap and placed it over her head.

"I always wanted to play guitar, so one day, Sam taught me. It didn't take a lot of lessons for me to grasp it. I'm a fast learner." Santana thought it was best to throw one of her famous comments, and make the weird more awkward then it already was.

"Wanky." Quinn turned to Santana giving her a death glare as Brittany patted her wife's shoulder.

"Shut up." Quinn wanted the moment not to get ruined, even though she loved Santana; she could change a situation from happy to awkward in less than seconds.

"Anyway, this song is dedicated to Quinn and Puck, and Sam and Mercedes." Sam turned to Mercedes as she smiled at him, causing his heart to race.

Take time to realize,

That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.

**She smiled at Sam and Mercedes who both had smiles on their faces.**

Take time to realize,

That I am on your side

Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,

No it's never gonna be that simple

No I can't spell it out for you

**Puck went towards Quinn and pulled her up off her chair and led her to the floor, he grabbed her waist and they started to dance.**

_[Chorus:]_

If you just realize what I just realized,

Then we'd be perfect for each other

And will never find another

**Blaine took Kurt, Mike took Tina, Finn took Rachel, Santana took Brittany and Lauren as they all started dancing with each other, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone.**

Just realize what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder if

We missed out on each other now.

_[V2:]_

Take time to realize

Oh-oh I'm on your side

**Olivia motion with her eyes to Sam to take Mercedes to the dance floor.**

Didn't I, didn't I tell you.

Take time to realize

This all can pass you by

**Sam got up off his chair and turned to Mercedes asking for her hand. Mercedes giggled and took it as Sam led her to the dance floor.**

But I can't spell it out for you,

No its never gonna be that simple

No I can't spell it out for you.

_[Chorus:]_

If you just realize what I just realized

Then we'd be perfect for each other

And we'll never find another

**Sam placed his hands on her hips as he pulled her close, Mercedes rested her head on his chest. **

Just realize what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder if

We missed out on each other but.

_[V3:]_

It's not the same

No it's never the same

**Sam rested his chin on top of Mercedes' head, without knowing they both intertwined hands as they continued to sway to the music.**

If you don't feel it to.

If you meet me half way

If you would meet me half way.

It could be the same for you.

**Mercedes moved her head up from Sam's chest and looked at him directly in his eyes, she gave him a warm smile then went back to her previous position.**

_[Chorus:]_

If you just realize what I just realized

Then we'd be perfect for each other

And we'll never find another

Just realize what I just realized

We'd never have to wonder

Just realize what I just realized

The song ended with everyone separated from their partners and started cheering for Olivia and Artie as she placed a kiss on his lips; which shocked everyone.

"What? I still got game." Olivia and everyone else laughed. Suddenly a drunken stranger walked in and started causing commotion.

"Mercedes is mine! You piece of white chocolate!" Mercedes was still in Sam's arms when Shane barged in the Hall. Everyone was in pure shock as Mercedes freed herself and started walking towards Shane.

"Shane what the hell are you doing? You're not supposed to be here?" Shane laughed as Mercedes flinched for his breath smelled pure alcohol.

Sam felt his fist clench with anger as he watched the man who destroyed his life, by being the one in Mercedes life. He hated him, for touching, holding the most precious thing in his life.

"Mercedes you belong with me! Come here!" Shane snatched Mercedes arm and pulled her towards him causing the guys, especially to react by wanting to punch the doushbag out of Shane.

"Let go of her!" Sam yelled as Puck stopped him from tackling him down on the floor. Mercedes turned to show Sam it was okay, Sam mouthed the words "are you sure?" as she responded with smiling. Sam gave Shane dagger eyes as he saw he was still grabbing Mercedes.

"Shane, you're drunk. You need to go, this is a private party. Leave before you get hurt." Shane laughed and pulled Mercedes I closer making Sam flinch with anger.

"Are your friends going to hurt me? Please, come on. We are going home. Now!" Shane grip was hurting Mercedes, as he was now taking her away from her friends.

That's when Sam and the rest of the guys ran towards her and towards Shane. Puck and Finn pushed Shane away towards Mercedes as he let go of her. Sam grabbed Mercedes away from him and directed her near the girls, Kurt and Blaine.

Puck, Finn and Mike directed Shane out of the Hall, Sam made way to Mercedes as she was stroking her bruised arm.

"That dick." Mercedes felt Sam's hand gently caressing her arm. Mercedes sighed and placed her hand on top of Sam's and they stayed gazing into each other's eyes.

"Well we took the trash out. Come on lets not let that ass ruin our night." Puck came back with Finn and Mike as they joined the girls.

The rest of the night was quiet, something Quinn hated, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep. Tomorrow she was getting married!

* * *

><p><strong>AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS! THE WEDDING? WILL BE EPIC!<strong>

I can't update the other chapter tonight like I wanted to, but i will be updating it tomorrow to start of the New Year!

I hope you guys liked the coffee scene, and the song Olivia sang was Colbie Caillat "Realize"

Please Review! It means a lot!


	17. The Wedding Part 1

**OKAY! SO! The wedding is sooo big and full of juicy things i had to make it into two parts! There are some hints that something might happen, but i cant say what it is! Thank you guys for your reviews! I love you all! Hope you like this!**

* * *

><p>"Where is my veil? I need my veil! Olivia!" Quinn couldn't stop trembling and walking all over the green room of the church. Olivia ran towards her giving her the veil she had designed and gently placed it on top of Quinn's head.<p>

"There you go, beautiful as ever." Mercedes walked in giving her sister a huge smile while Olivia was finishing placing the veil on Quinn's head. Olivia turned to face Mercedes and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before leaving, giving Quinn and Mercedes their privacy.

"Honey, calm down. Everything is in order, Puckerman is actually here." They both laugh softly as Mercedes stroked Quinn's cheek through a small opening of the veil.

"You are about to start a new chapter of your life. You'll have beautiful Jewish babies." Quinn playfully slapped Mercedes arm, then Quinn pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you for taking me in when we were in high school. Thank you for your love and support Mercedes. I love you." Quinn whispered in Mercedes' ear, as she couldn't finish her sentence as she started tearing up.

"Oh no, I can't start crying, my make-up is going to get ruined and then Santana is going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on me." They both laughed as Quinn fanned her eyes to stop more tears from falling down.

Quinn started eyeing down her sister from head to toe as Mercedes posed for a second. Quinn had designed the dress and with the help of Olivia they had created a masterpiece fit for Mercedes body type. The fuchsia dress was strapless, with diamond rhinestones sewed on the front and on the lower left side of the dress. Like every dress Mercedes wore, it hugged her curves beautifully. Mercedes had curled her hair and was pinned to the side. She also wore the same black heels she wore to Santana's club.

"Might I say sister, you look smoking" Mercedes chuckled as she grabbed Quinn's hand and twirled her around catching her off guard.

"You are the one to be talking. Puck is going to have a hard time keeping his mouth closed." Quinn covered her head embarrassed then looked at Mercedes' giddy face.

"The same thing I could say about Sam." Mercedes smile turned into a serious one within seconds. She cleared her throat and gave her a weak smile before slowly turning around. Quinn automatically felt guilty and grabbed Mercedes arm pulling her towards her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I…-" Mercedes cleared the air before Quinn could feel guiltier.

"No, it's not your fault, this is your day! You can say and do pretty much do anything you want." Quinn gave her a sympathetic look before hugging her sister once more.

After releasing each other from the hug, Mercedes was now the one in tears. Suddenly the priest interrupted them.

"Are we ready Miss Fabray?" Both turned towards the priest who was sticking half his body through the door.

"Yes father, we'll be heading out." He nodded and left the room leaving the door halfway open. Quinn started heading towards the door, when Mercedes stopped her.

"Wait Quinn, who is going to walk you down the aisle and give you away?" Quinn turned around giving Mercedes her best deviant smile.

"I was hoping my made of honor would?" Quinn smiled big once she saw Mercedes cover her mouth in disbelieve.

"Crap, I need to stop with the tears." Quinn laughed softly and asked Mercedes once more.

"Will you give me away Mercedes Marie Jones?" Mercedes yelped and started screaming enough to make Quinn laugh.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god yes!" Mercedes ran towards her hugging her tightly and lifting her into the air.

"Oh my god! Mercedes!" Mercedes quickly placed her sister back down on the floor and fixed her dress from being wrinkled.

"Sorry, I just, I can't believe it. I'd be an honor!" Quinn giggled and intertwined her fingers with Mercedes' and they headed out.

Right before entering, Mercedes felt Quinn start shiver she lightly caressed her hand with her thumb.

"Breath honey." Quinn responded by taking soft and slow breaths as Mercedes released her hands from Quinn's and placed her arm around hers.

Mercedes saw Artie right next to the organ, she tilted her head foreword and he started playing. Everyone in the church started rising and Puck started fixing his tie and started shaking his hands rapidly. Sam placed his hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Breath man, I'm sure Quinn is going to be…-" Sam stopped talking as soon as he saw Mercedes walking down the aisle arm in arm with Quinn. Sam focused on how the sun hit Mercedes stunningly; he saw how she gave him a timid smile as she fixed her hair. Sam laughed softly as he noticed her dress had the same color as her Prom dress. Memories filled his mind towards that amazing night, the way she captured his breath with every move, every smile, every small gesture she made.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her, as she got closer to him, he had trouble breathing. Mercedes and Quinn finally made way towards Puck and Sam. Gently releasing her arm from Quinn; Mercedes grabbed Puck's hand and Quinn's hand and intertwined them.

"Take good care of my sister Noah, I'll be watching you." Both Puck and Quinn laughed softly as she gave a quick look towards Sam and went to meet the other bride's maids.

The priest started with the ceremony as Mercedes removed a small tear that was falling down her face. Sam planted her eyes on every gesture Mercedes was making. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen, that moment set everything for Sam.

_One day, it will be her wearing white_, Sam thought.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate Noah Puckerman and Lucy Quinn Fabray in holy matrimony. Now, since the groom wanted Jewish wedding vows." Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed softly, playfully slapping her future husband's arm.

"And the bride wanted Christian wedding vows, I guess I'll do them both." He chuckled as the audience of the church laughed with him. In the audience were Mr. and Mrs. Pillsbury with their daughter Melody. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel-Hudson with their son Jack, Puck's mother and sister and Quinn's mother. Others were Quinn's and Puck's cousins and old football friends.

"Noah Puckerman, do you take Lucy Quinn Fabray to be your wife?" Sam turned to look at Mercedes without knowing she was looking at him. They gave each other a sweet smile as they paid their attention back at the their best friends.

"I do." Quinn giggled before a small tear ran down her face.

"Do you promise to love, cherish and protect her, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with her a life hallowed by the faith of Israel?"

Mercedes looked confused and turn to see Santana behind her covering her face as she was trying not to laugh. Rachel had the world's biggest smile and Tina was nodding in disapproval. Mercedes turned back to her sister looking at Puck like he was crazy, but then Mercedes moved forward a little bit and saw that he was tearing up.

"I…I do. I do, with all my heart." He took a deep breath before Quinn kissed his cheek. Seeing Puck get emotional, made Mercedes head in that direction too.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, do you take Noah Puckerman to be you wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" Quinn turned to Puck and grabbed his cheek.

"I do." Puck engaged his hand on top of hers kissing it. Sam and Mercedes had their eyes glued on one another, with no emotion being shown; they could feel everything the other was feeling just from the look in their eyes.

She knew he wanted her and he knew she wanted him. Yet, there was something stopping them from being together.

"By the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Puck grabbed Quinn pulling her close for a deep kiss them lifted her into the air.

Applause was heard throughout the church, Santana hugged Mercedes from behind as Mercedes laughed. Finn high-fived Sam as he still didn't break eye contact from Mercedes.

Placing Quinn down and releasing her from his deep kiss, he got back into character, as the Puck the entire group knew.

"Let's party!"

* * *

><p>"Mercedes you are up." Kurt had a Bluetooth in his ear and a clipboard in his hands. He was the wedding planner and he was organizing and getting the entertainment ready. Mercedes, Artie, Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Sam were performing, Mercedes had no idea that he was. Mercedes was about to head on the stage when Quinn who had trouble walking through the many cables on the floor due to her long dress grabbed her.<p>

"Sweetie, I just wanted to say I'm so happy you are singing during my first dance with Puck." Before Mercedes could reply Quinn was lifted into the air by her husband and was carried towards the dance floor. Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully and got on stage, she didn't know why she was suddenly nervous. She was a professional and she never got stage fright. Guess a pair of green and intense eyes that were on her brown eyes were making her shake.

"This for the happy couple. Puck and Quinn Puckerman!" Everyone cheered as Puck started dancing with his wife before the song had started.

Tina and Brittany got on stage as well as the walked to their own microphones backing her up. Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started singing.

Ooh, oh, ooh, oh

Sweet love, yeah

I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you, so

I should have held on tight

I never shoulda let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid, I was foolish

I was lying to myself

**Puck pulled his wife close and started swaying to the sound of the music. Sam was sitting at a table with Lauren, Artie, Olivia and Blaine. He could see her eyes showing a slight bit of pain.**

I could not fathom that I would ever

Be without your love

Never imagined I'd be

Sitting here beside myself

Cause I didn't know you

Cause I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

**Mercedes closed her eyes and stroked the microphone stand. She touched her heart and slowly opened her eyes to stare into Sam's.**

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

Cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here? Cause baby

**She pointed her fingers forward almost making it seem like she was singing to Sam. Mercedes felt embarrassed and looked towards Puck and Quinn.**

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together

**Since this moment, she gazed towards Sam and didn't leave his eyes. He knew she was singing to him, he could see the pain in her eyes. Mercedes felt her eyes gain tears but tried to hold them back.**

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Saying to me

"If you think you're lonely now"

Wait a minute

This is too deep

(Too deep)

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

"I only think of you"

**Little did Mercedes, Sam and the guests of Quinn and Puck's wedding know that Shane was hiding outside the Hall, eyeing Mercedes closely. He pounded his fist on the wall with rage when he saw Mercedes watching Sam while she sang.**

And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things, crying

Trying to figure out

Where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

It ain't even half of what

I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life, baby

**Mercedes eyes couldn't prevent the tears from staying in, so a small but powerful tear fell down her cheeks. **

When you left I lost a part of me

And it's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

**Mercedes ignored everything around her and sang the last verse with all her heart**

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

?Cause we belong together

Who am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

The applause from the audience made Mercedes jumped, as she wiped the tears from her face, and changed her expression completely. She had planned to sing another song, but this song had intended to be upbeat.

Mercedes grabbed her mic and walked off the stage, leaving Tina and Brittany. She walked to the center stage and pointed at Kurt to start the second song.

The song started and Brittany sang the first verse.

_Just do your thang honey!_

I could feel it from the start,

Couldn't stand to be apart.

Something about you caught my eye,

Something moved me deep inside!

**Mercedes started strutting down the floor and walking around the married couple as Quinn hugged her quickly before Mercedes called Santana and Rachel to join her.**

Don't know what you did boy but

You had it and I've been hooked ever since.

I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend

**Santana and Rachel both placed a separate hand on Mercedes shoulder as the continued to strut the floor provocatively. The guest started getting out of their seats and started dancing.**

I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.

Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

_Just do your thang honey!_

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class.

You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!

**Puck face lit up when Mercedes said bad ass. Quinn started kissing her husband laughing against his lips.**

Ain't no other man its true - all right -

Ain't no other man but you.

Just do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!

Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!

What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!

You're the light that I needed.

You got what I want boy, and I want it!

So keep on givin' it up!

**Mercedes, Rachel and Santana parted and started dancing in their own world. Mercedes went towards the table of the guest and hugged Papa Burt and Carole quickly before heading towards the floor.**

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.

And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.

Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class.

You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man it's true - all right -

Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

**Mike ran towards the floor as Mercedes and him started dancing together. Mike waved his arms and took her hand and twirled her around. Then he grabbed Lauren and he started dancing with her. **

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!

Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!

Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

**Mercedes started walking towards Sam and lightly stroked his shoulder as she walked around his seat. He gave her a innocent grin as Mercedes started singing to him.**

You are there when I'm a mess

Talk me down from every ledge

Give me strength, boy you're the best

You're the only one who's ever passed every test

**Mercedes walked back to the stage as she continued singing, giving Sam her sexy grin. But no one knew that the real danger was hiding outside the Hall, waiting to attack.**

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)

You got soul, you got class.

You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man it's true - all right -

Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

**Mercedes high belt got everyone cheering for you.**

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class.

You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man it's true - all right -

Ain't no other man but you.

Mercedes bowed down as she was finally done singing for her sister's wedding. She thanked everyone and then started walking towards the side of the stage as Tina and Brittany walked off.

It was Artie time to sing and Olivia followed him to the center of the floor, as she planted a kiss of good luck. Mercedes gave them a warm smile and hugged Artie.

Olivia walked back to her table with Sam, Blaine and Lauren. Mercedes found a seat next to Kurt as he pressed play on the song Artie was going to sing.

Mercedes grabbed a water bottle Kurt gave her. She was watching Artie sing which got her dancing in her seat.

Oh, yeah

Oh!

_[Artie:]_

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away and make it OK

I swear I'll behave

**Mike and Brittany started dancing side by side with him. Mercedes also saw her sister dancing awkwardly with her husband making her smile. Papa Burt was dancing like a maniac with Carole and all Mercedes could see was Kurt and Finn with their heads buried in their hands, extremely embarrassed. **

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

And it goes like this

_[Chorus:]_

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

**Mercedes started laughing hilariously at Papa Burt doing the robot. Kurt was telling Carole to make him stop, but she just did it with as well. **

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

_[Artie:]_

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I'll make you believe

That I've got the key

**Mercedes nudged Kurt and they both got off their seats and they started dancing together. They were quickly followed by Santana and Brittany. **

Oh

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)

And it goes like this (Uh)

_[Chorus:]_

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you (Uh)

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

**Artie rolled down to grab Mercedes and gave her another mic. Mercedes beyond surprised and she hadn't intended in singing.**

I don't need to try to control you _**(Oh, yeah)**_

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger _**(Yeah yeah)**_

I've got the moves like Jagger

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**You wanna know how to make me smile**_

_**Take control, own me just for the night**_

_**And if I share my secret**_

_**You're gonna have to keep it**_

_**Nobody else can see this**_

_**So watch and learn**_

_**I won't show you twice**_

_**Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right**_

_**But if I share my secret**_

_**You're gonna have to keep it**_

_**Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)**_

And it goes like this

_[Chorus:]_

Take me by the tongue _**(Take me by the tongue)**_

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you _**(Yeah yeah yeah!)**_

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

_**(Oh, yeah)**_

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

The song ended and everyone started clapping. Mercedes hugged Artie and she walked with him to his table. Sam got up off the table and started going to the stage.

"Sam man, where are you going?" Artie asked as he and Mercedes reached the table Sam also sat in. Sam looked at Mercedes and then at Kurt who was waving at him to come to the stage.

"I'm singing for the Bride and Groom's dollar dance." Mercedes raised her eyebrows in disbelieve and he left politely smiling at them. Mercedes' eyes followed him until a hand grabbed her arm.

"Sexy mama, come on. I want you to dance with me." Puck pulled Mercedes towards him, as her eyes didn't leave Sam as he walked onstage.

"I don't have any money." Artie raised a dollar towards Mercedes.

"I have a dollar!" Mercedes turned to Artie chuckling and accepting the dollar. Puck gave her a safety pin; grabbing her hand he took her to the dance floor where Quinn was about to dance with Papa Burt.

"To the bride and groom." Sam's voice made Mercedes shiver, she didn't know Puck noticing how Mercedes couldn't take her eyes off Sam.

**(SAM'S SONG IS "PART OF THE LIST" BY NE-YO, PLEASE! PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE YOU ARE READING THIS, IT WILL MAKE YOU EXPERIENCE EVERY EMOTION BETTER! THANKS)**

The song starts and automatically Mercedes has trouble breathing. Puck pulled Mercedes close as she placed her head on his chest slightly before looking at Sam. Puck notices their looks at one another. He sees his best friends singing to the girl he loves. He sees his wife's sister still in love with his best friend. Yet, he didn't know why they aren't together.

"He loves you sexy mama, you do know that?" Mercedes took her eyes off Sam and looked up at Puck who was smiling sincerely at her.

"What?" Mercedes started to feel uncomfortable and turns away from him.

"He loves you with all his heart." Mercedes sighed as Puck twirled her around. Once he pulls her back into him, she responses.

"I know." Puck laughed softly and nodded is his head in disagreement.

"Then? What's holding you back?" Mercedes exhaled sharply and turned to glance at Sam who still had his green piercing eyes on hers.

"You wouldn't understand Puck." Puck guffawed as Mercedes turned back to him.

"I understand plenty, you both have suffered, and him more than you, I believe. The love between you two never left, its still in your hearts, you're lying to yourself when you say you don't love him." Mercedes rolled her eyes and wanted to her point across once and for all.

"I love him Puck, there is no denying that. You think there wasn't a second when we were apart I didn't think of him?" Mercedes switched her eyes back at Sam who kept gazing at her since the song started.

"Mercedes, what's holding you back? Absolutely nothing, so why can't you bring happiness back into my best friend's life just by being with him?" Mercedes closed her eyes and turned her head slowly from Sam towards Puck.

"It's not that simple Noah." Puck decided to twirl her around so the guest and Quinn don't think they are having a discussion of Mercedes' love life, which they are.

"Yes it is, you're love is the second most precious thing I had the pleasure and honor in witnessing, the first being the birth of Beth and Quinn and I let her go. Don't make that same mistake with Sam; don't let him go. Because he's your first love and the same with Kurt and myself, we both married out first true love. A first love is a love that's stays with you forever. It won't ever let you go." Mercedes couldn't help but laugh to herself, noticing the man that Puck grew up to me, makes her even happier for her sister.

"Since when did Badass Puck get so romantic?" Puck chuckled at turn to look at Quinn who was still dancing with Papa Burt, as they were laughing to themselves.

"Since I fell in love with Quinn, she's my everything, like I know Sam is to you." Puck grabbed her chin and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Sam had ended his song, and Mercedes carefully placed the dollar in the safety pin and on Puck's tuxedo.

"Have a good time Mercy, and since you owe me for the flowers I gave you almost 9 years ago, give Sam at least one dance." Mercedes eyes felt like they were going to pop out, she turn to see Sam was walking off the stage and then started feeling nervous. She nodded in disapproval and Puck grabbed her hands to calm her down.

"I saw you eye-sexing each other when you were singing your second song. So dont tell me you don't want to." Mercedes laughed and smiled at him giving in to his suggestion.

"Fine." Puck slightly jumped into the air and then Santana came out of nowhere and grabbed Puck's arm.

"My turn Wheezy, I have a twenty." Mercedes playfully slapped her butt and then left them as she walked to an empty table next to Artie and Olivia.

Mercedes saw Rachel get on stage as soon as she sat on an empty chair. The dollar dance was still going, as Quinn switched dance partners from Papa Burt to Blaine.

Once Rachel started singing, Mercedes recognized the song; it was one she sang after New Directions performed a Britney song almost 10 years ago.

**(RACHEL SONG IS "THE ONLY EXCEPTION" LIKE I SAID BEFORE, LISTEN TO THE SONG AS YOU'RE READING THIS PART)**

Mercedes started playing with the jewels that were sewed on her dress when suddenly a voice made her heart race.

"Mercedes?" She looked up to see Sam smiling timidly at her.

"I just wanted to say you look beautiful. Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand towards her and she just stared at it. Her heart started racing faster, as he was reenacting one of the most beautiful moments of her life. She blushed and accepted grasping his warm hand.

"I'd love to." Nothing would be the same ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THING? SHANE'S ENTRANCE, WELL, HIS ACTIONS WILL LEAVE YOU ONE THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT! TRUST ME!<strong>

Mercedes 1st song is "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey

Mercedes 2nd song is "Aint no Other Man" by Christina Aguilera

Artie's song is "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera!

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS THE WORLD! **


	18. The Wedding Part 2

**(PLEASE! PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING THIS! IT'S MORE BEAUTIFUL THAT WAY! THE SONG IS "THE ONLY EXCEPTION" BY PARAMORE")**

_"Mercedes?" She looked up to see Sam smiling timidly at her._

_"I just wanted to say you look beautiful. Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand towards her and she just stared at it. Her heart started racing faster, as he was reenacting one of the most beautiful moments of her life. She blushed and accepted grasping his warm hand._

_"I'd love to." Nothing would be the same ever again._

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, Sam led Mercedes towards an aloof part of the dance floor. Mercedes couldn't stop trembling, something he had the tendency in causing. Sam pulled Mercedes close to him as they intertwined their fingers. Sam gently placed his hand on her hip, doing all of this but not once taking their eyes off one another.<p>

"You're trembling." Sam finally broke the silence that had been going on since they reached the dance floor. Mercedes laughed softly and tried breathing slowly, but it was no use, it was Prom all over again in her mind.

"This…you asking me to dance…calling me beautiful. It brought back memories…from-" He stopped her by finishing her sentence.

"Prom night? Yeah, I'd figured, that was the point." Sam lowered his head and whispered in her ear, causing her to flinch from the heat of his voice.

"You do look beautiful." Mercedes giggled and moved up to his ear and whispered as well.

"You don't look too bad yourself Evans." They both chuckled and continued to dance, not noticing Puck and Quinn were watching them as they danced with their partners.

Mercedes looked away from Sam as she noticed he was gazing at her completely smitten by her. She felt nervous and uncomfortable; she turned to look at Quinn who was still dancing with Blaine.

"You love her don't you?" Mercedes nodded to Sam's question as she still kept her eyes away from his.

"I always wanted her to be happy. I want her to have many kids, I want her to have a Cinderella ending." Mercedes smiled at her sister as Quinn waved at her.

"What do _you_ want?" That made Mercedes turn and gaze up at Sam's beautiful green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sam pulled her in tighter to the point where she could feel his fast pacing heart. She gasped lightly as she felt every emotion he was having in that instant.

"You always seem to want happy endings, great relationships and prosperity for your friends. You were always the helping type, but not once did you stop and think what _you _wanted, what_ you _thought. What do you want Mercedes?" His voice sounded serious and determined to hear her answer. It surprised Mercedes; she never heard his voice in a tone so cold before. But he wanted an answer, and she was going to give it to him.

"I want a world where we were never apart. Where we didn't have to suffer; where our love could have grown into something more. I just can't afford to think like that anymore, things won't ever be the same between us. I just wish things would go back to the way they were." Mercedes felt Sam's heart gain speed once more, as she noticed her heart was getting fast as well.

Sam grabbed Mercedes chin lifting her head up to meet his.

"Why can't they? Tell me one good reason, because my feelings haven't changed. If yours have then, tell me now." Sam started caressing Mercedes face as she was letting tears fall from her face.

"My feelings haven't changed Sam, they never will. I don't want to get hurt, with you here; makes me think that we won't ever be apart. But things can change." Sam released his hand from hers and placed both on her cheek.

"Mercy, I'm still the same guy you fell in love with almost 9 years ago. You knew then that my intentions towards you were true, and you know now that they won't ever change." Mercedes nodded in approval as tears kept falling down her face. Sam kissed her forehead and pulled her into a warm and long embrace. Mercedes felt at home in his arms, she started weeping onto his shirt and he just kissed the top of her head. He placed his head on top of hers and smiled as they still continued to sway to Rachel's song.

The song had ended and everyone started clapping for Rachel as she got off stage. Mercedes backed away from Sam, clearly the remaining bits of tears from her face. Sam chuckled and leaned foreword into her kissing her cheek. Mercedes gave him a shy smile as the song was changed into an upbeat song with Puck singing. Mercedes saw Sam smile at her then he walked in the direction of Puck. Mercedes sat on a chair that, and she was in the middle of Quinn and Tina.

Puck grabbed the microphone was holding as he pointed at the DJ who had just finished setting up to play the song he was planning to sing to Quinn. Puck ran to the center of the floor as it got cleared out. He turned around with Mike and Sam by his side. His back was towards the guests and his nervous wife.

_My sexy love... (so sexy...)_

**He slowly turned around raising his eyebrows in a sexy way, as Quinn couldn't help but giggle. **

_[Puck]_

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch_

**Santana was wooing as Mercedes saw Sam and Mike were doing mini body rolls. Quinn turned to Mercedes who was had her mouth open.**

_And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love_

_Baby girl you make me say_ _**(Oh oh oh)**_

_And I just can't think_ _**(of anything else I'd rather do)**_

_Than to hear you sing_ **(sing my name the way you do)**

_When we do our thing_ **(when we do the things we do)**

**Puck pushed his groin out which made Mercedes and Santana scream with laughter. Quinn was covering her face out of embarrassment. Brittany was dancing in her chair as Kurt had a hard time not getting turned on.**

_Baby girl you make me say __**(Oh oh oh)**_

_**[Sam and Mike]**_

_**Sexy love, girl the things you do**_

_(Oh baby baby)_ _**Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**_

_**Oh I love making love to you**_

_Baby girl you know you're my__** (sexy love...)**_

**Puck, Sam, and Mike were doing a slow and sexy body roll, with one hand in the air. Mercedes, Quinn and Tina felt like they were drooling.**

_[Puck]_

_I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug_

_Just enough_

_Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above_

_I can't help she makes me say_ _**(Oh oh oh)**_

_And I just can't th_ink _**(of anything else I'd rather do)**_

_Than to hear you sing_ _**(sing my name the way you do)**_

_When we do our thing __**(when we do the things we do)**_

_Oh, baby girl you make me say_ _**(Oh oh oh)**_

_**[Sam and Mike**__]_

_**Sexy love girl the things you do**_

_(Oh baby baby)_ _**Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**_

_**Oh I love making love to you**_

_Say baby girl you know you're my_ _**(sexy love...)**_

**The guys turned around and started shaking their hips. One by one, they were stripping off their jackets seductively. Once they took their jackets off they threw them on the floor. **

_[Puck]_

_Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up_

_Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down_

**Mercedes noticed her tongue slowly coming out of her mouth. She quickly cleared her throat and continued to watch the performance.**

_And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch_

_That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love_

**Puck walked up to his wife and started giving her a quick lap dance. Santana started whooping along with Mercedes, Tina, Olivia and Brittany.**

**He turned back towards Sam and Mike and they sang the last verses. Quinn was beyond red from blushing as she had been turned on as well as Mercedes and Tina.**

_**X2 [Mike and Sam]**_

_**Sexy love girl the things you do**_ (things you do baby)

_(Oh baby baby_) _**Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**_ _(keep me runnin' back to you)_

_Oh I love_ _**(I love) **__making love to you_

_Say babygirl you know you're my_ _**(sexy love...)**_

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch..._

The song had ended as he high fived Sam and Mike. Puck went to kiss his wife, but she was too surprised and couldn't even breathe from that performance. It made her excited for their honeymoon.

Quinn got up from her seat to greet her husband and give him a kiss. She grabbed his microphone from his hand and wanted to apologize to her guests.

"I'd like to be the first to say I'm sorry you guys had to see that. Even though it was quite wonderful honey, it was inappropriate. I loved it, oh and I guess my mom loved it as well, hi mom." Quinn waved at her mom who was staring at Puck with hungry eyes. Puck immediately regretted the performance.

"To clear the hot and very uncomfortable air I feel in here, I have something I'd like to sing to my husband. Trust me when I say, its rated G." Everyone in the Hall, laughed along with her. Mercedes was eyeing Sam as he bended down to get his jacket and flip it over his shoulder. He and Mike made their way to the table across from where Mercedes was sitting.

Quinn walked towards the center of the floor and pointed at the DJ to start the song. Puck sighed and took Quinn's place next Mercedes.

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

**Quinn smiled at her husband as Mercedes heard him laugh lightly. Mercedes grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly as he saw his eyes tearing up.**

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms around me and I'm home

**Quinn winked at Puck as Mercedes turn to see Sam staring at her, giving her a sweet smile.**

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?

I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

**Quinn started getting emotional, and her eyes started to water. Mercedes replied to Sam's smile with a cute smile and a wave. Santana and Brittany started cuddling with each other.**

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved

I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

**Quinn smiled at her husband and blew him a kiss. Blaine grabbed his husband and put his arms around him, as Kurt rested his head on his shoulder. Olivia gave Artie a quick peck on the lips. **

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth

And I've never opened up

I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

**She started walking towards Puck slowly, Puck got up off his seat releasing his hand from Mercedes'. He wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist as she continued to sing.**

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

The song ended as Puck moved his wife and planted a long and passionate kiss on her lips. Everyone applauded to the happy couple.

Once free from her husband's lips the DJ started playing a song that the entire group recognized. Everyone immediately hit the dance floor. Santana and Brittany grabbed Mercedes' hand and they ran to the dance floor.

**(BARBARA STREISAND BY DUCK SAUCE! IT'S FUNNY IF YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING THIS BIT)**

Mercedes started dancing with Brittany as Santana got in the middle and they pressed their bodies against each other. Sam saw their sexy motion and he coughed out of the blue and shook his head, trying to erase thoughts from his mind.

Mike grabbed Tina and it seemed the Asian couple were reconciling with one another as Mike started talking in her ear and she started smiling.

Papa Burt was doing the robot again with Carole, but this time Finn and Kurt were joining them. Rachel was dancing with Lauren, the bumped hips and started sashaying. Blaine was shuffling along with Olivia, as Artie was doing his signature moves.

Mr. Shue was twirling his daughter around as his wife started clapping with excitement.

Puck has his head placed on Quinn's neck as their bodies were pressed together dancing to the music. Suddenly the music switched beat and Puck called his former New Directions members towards the center of the floor and they started dancing all together. Mike was bobbing heads with Sam; Mercedes was doing the dougie dance with Brittany; Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn were all doing the chicken dance.

The New Directions formed a big circle and then started dancing the same, with movements they learned. They separated and started dancing with their own partners.

Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand all of a sudden and pulled her aside and wanted to dance with her. Mercedes giggled as she saw how nervous he was.

Soon enough the song ended, but that didn't stop Sam.

**(GET RIGHT BY JENNIFER LOPEZ, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, READ WHILE LISTENING TO THE SONG)**

Both Mercedes and Sam started laughing when another upbeat dance song started playing.

Mercedes was the first to start dancing, giving Sam more chills then he was already feeling. He copied her movements as she started moving from side to side, and popping her chest just a little bit. Once Sam tried to pop his chest like Mercedes she laughed hysterically.

Sam started popping his hips from side to side; it was more of a robotic move. Mercedes chuckled as she joined him in his bad dancing. Sam grabbed her hand and twirled her around then grabbed her hips dipping her down a little. Lifting her up, she started laughing and their faces were inches from each other.

Mercedes grabbed the back of his head, tugging on bits of his hair. Sam grabbed her hips and pulled her into tighter. Sam started slowly kissing her neck, as Mercedes discreetly placed her hand under his shirt caressing his abs. Sam started flexing for her and soon enough they started panting lightly. Mercedes started unbuttoning his shirt as Sam trailed his kissed from her neck down to her shoulders.

Mercedes closed her eyes as she started kissing the front of neck, his chest and traced her lips to the edge of his chin. Sam moved her hair to the other side and started continued to kiss her neck.

Suddenly Mercedes moved her body and she was now in front of Sam. Sam grabbed her hips and started thrusting towards her as Mercedes lifted her head back on Sam's chest. She opened her eyes and came back into reality. Mercedes moved away from Sam as they both realized what they had done.

The song had ended and another song started playing. They just stared at each other in complete disbelieve. None of them knew what to say.

"How about we…just-" Mercedes was mortified beyond believe; she Saw had her lipstick stains all over his neck, chin and his chest. His shirt had been unbuttoned up half way, so you could see bits of skin showing.

"Forget it?" Sam started laughing and was quickly joined by Mercedes. Mercedes ran towards a table and got a white cloth. She walked back at Sam and knowing what Mercedes was going to do, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Mercedes started cleaning his neck, chest and chin with the white cloth. She started scrubbing a little but rough in order to get the stain out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what got into me. I didn't mean to…to do this." Mercedes laughed softly as she finished cleaning her lipstick stains and started buttoning his shirt.

"Don't be sorry, I enjoyed it." Mercedes looked up at his goofy grin, making her giggle.

"I did too." Mercedes finished buttoning his shirt, as Sam tucked the shirt in his pants.

"Do you want to keep dancing?" Sam asked Mercedes giving a timid smile as Mercedes nodded covering her face for a minute before they started dancing.

"You have to teach me that magic sex dance. That body roll was something." Sam's face lit up and started doing the body roll again.

Mercedes joined him as they both raised a hand in the air and started doing the body roll. They stared at each other and how sexy the other moved.

Sam bit his lip as Mercedes shaking her hips as the song was called **(BOOTYLICIOUS BY DESTINY'S CHILD)!**

Mercedes continued to shake her lips as Sam tried to distract himself from watching her. The song ended and everyone started clapping. Mercedes needed air, and she needed to check herself and how she looked. Sam played with her hair and she needed to fix it.

"Sam, listen I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom. Dance with Olivia." Sam nodded as they both looked at Olivia drinking water. Sam and Mercedes walked towards Olivia, Mercedes left them as Sam pulled his best friend on the dance floor.

(**OKAY THIS IS AN INTENSE SCENE! YOU HAVE TO! YOU HAVE TO BE LISTENING TO "SCREAM" BY JANET AND MICHAEL JACKSON IN ORDER TO ENJOY IT! TRUST ME! YOU'LL THANK ME YOU DID)**song starts**

Mercedes started walking outside the Hall, and headed towards the restroom. Though she didn't know the danger that was following right behind her. Shane had been waiting for a moment she would be alone. Now it was his chance. He saw Mercedes enter the women's restroom, but that didn't stop him. Mercedes started fixing her hair when Shane came storming in, his actions made Mercedes drop her pin.

Before she could answer Shane pushed her against the wall with force, knocking the air out of Mercedes' chest. Shane started kissing her neck; Mercedes quickly began to hit him, as she tried to push him off her. It was no use; Shane had a tight grip on Mercedes' body. Shane started unzipping her dress as Mercedes began to panic.

She was getting raped, and she was far from the Hall. Far from any help, far from…. that's when Mercedes thought of an idea. Sam, maybe Sam could hear her scream.

"Sam!" Mercedes screamed with her might as Shane covered her mouth to shut her up so no one could hear her.

That's what Shane thought. Little did he know that once Mercedes screamed his name, Sam moved his head to the side and started looking around, he had heard his name, but didn't know where it was coming from.

Meanwhile, in the restroom; Mercedes wanted to try to scream Sam's name again, but Shane's hand on her mouth was preventing her from doing so.

She didn't care; she needed to get out of there. She bit his hand with force until she started tasting his bitter and copper blood. Shane screamed loudly and got pissed.

"You bitch!" He slapped Mercedes across her face, Mercedes then spit the blood she had in her mouth on Shane's face, causing him to weaken the grip on her. He screamed as his own blood was getting in his eye. She took that chance to scream Sam's name again.

"Sam!" She had a clear view of the restroom door and she started running towards it. Sam once again, moved his head to the side to see who was calling his name, but this time, he recognized the voice, but he saw no one.

Before Mercedes could exit the restroom, Shane grabbed her and slammed her against the wall with even more force than before. Mercedes couldn't breathe from the impact. Shane ripped off her dress until her strapless bra was showing; Mercedes started crying hysterically as Shane's hand started touching the straps of her bra. She started hitting him with all the force she had.

"Get off me! Let me go!" Shane didn't even budge from the hits Mercedes was giving him. Suddenly Mercedes had a perfect view of his crotch, with the tip of her heel she kicked him in the groin the sufficient to make him fall on the floor in pain.

Once again she screamed Sam's name.

"Sam!" Hearing his name once again, but recognizing the voice he immediately told the DJ to turn off the music. Once he did there was complete utter silence.

"Dude man, what's wrong?" Puck asked as he walked up to Sam placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." Sam placed his hand up wanting him to be quiet.

Mercedes was still in the restroom as she started running towards the door, but Shane grabbed her leg, causing Mercedes to fall on the floor with force. She groaned in pain as she started dragging him as she kept screamed Sam's name once more.

Sam was still waiting for his name to be called, everyone around thought he was crazy. Then he heard it and everyone knew whom the scream belonged to.

"It's sexy mama!" Puck face showed concern and fear. Sam's face thought of he worst.

"She's in trouble!" Sam, Puck, Finn, Mike, Mr. Shue and Papa Burt followed behind Sam as he ran out of the Hall.

Mercedes turned to see Shane laughing hysterically.

"You won't ever break free." Mercedes had enough; she had a sharp shot of his face.

"Let me go, you crazy son of a bitch!" With that, Mercedes kicked him in his face, which made him scream in pain, causing her to break free. She ran out of the restroom quickly and saw Sam, the guys, Mr. Shue and Papa Burt running towards her. **** SONG ENDS**

They were all horrified to see her half naked, hair all messed, her makeup speared and crying. Mercedes went straight into Sam's arms and she started crying uncontrollably.

"Mercedes what happened?" Papa Burt asked as he started fixing her dress to cover up her bra. Sam moved Mercedes face up to meet his eyes, and he saw her cheek was swollen and her lips were covered in blood.

"Mercedes, who the hell did this to you?" Mercedes couldn't stop trembling and she started gasping for air.

"Shane! Shane tried to rape me!" Mercedes hid her face in Sam's chest, she felt ashamed, dirty and impure. Sam face turned from concerned to livid within seconds. Mr. Shue and Finn ran into the restroom, Papa Burt took Mercedes in his arms.

The guys pulled out an injured Shane out; his face had a bleeding scar across his face. Sam was about to pounce on Shane when Mike and Puck stopped him.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam was struggling to break free from Mike and Puck's grip. All the guys were infuriated with what Shane tried to do to Mercedes. Puck asked Mike to hold Sam tighter as an angry Puck started walking towards Shane.

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip your head off Tinsley! But I guess, Mercy did that well enough. You do _not_ touch a woman against her will, let alone hit her! I swear if I see you near Mercedes or any one of my friends, I will rip one of your balls off!" Shane started laughing cynically as Sam was huffing with fury. Mike didn't have enough strength to keep him back.

"Take this jackass out of here, now!" Mr. Shue and Finn started walking away from them. Mercedes was still crying into Papa Burt's arms as he started comforting her.

Mike finally released Sam from his grip, as Sam ran towards a scared Mercedes. Papa Burt gave Mercedes back to Sam as she started crying again onto his chest.

"I swear he'll pay for what he did to you Mercy! I swear it!" Sam pulled Mercedes in tighter as she wrapped her arms across his hips. Sam rested his head on top of hers as he started caressing her still exposed back.

"Mercy, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Mercedes started calming down; her eyes were blood shot red when she turned to respond to Puck's question.

"I need my sister! My sister!" Without saying it twice, Quinn had seen everything and she was now running towards the guys and Mercedes.

"Mercy!" Hearing her voice made Mercedes jump as she parted from Sam's arms and ran towards her sister.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Mercedes fell into Quinn's arms; Quinn started shushing Mercedes, as her cries of pain were growing louder.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay. I'm here." Mercedes continued to let all her fear and her pain out. Sam felt his heart break once he saw the girl he loves crying non-stop, he saw she was traumatize, he couldn't bare seeing her like that.

"Come on Mercy, lets get you inside. I'll have Santana and Olivia help you get cleaned up." Quinn wrapped her arms around Mercedes waist as she lead her back into the Hall. Sam, Mike and Papa Burt started walking behind them, when Sam's fury kicked in and he started running towards the entry of the building. Puck ran behind him trying to stop him, but Sam had made his way outside and he headed straight to Shane, giving him a punch in the face.

"You don't ever fucking touch her again! You hear me!" Shane was on the floor as Puck asked Mr. Shue and Finn to head inside. Shane started laughing cynically again which made Sam want to punch him again. Shane slowly started getting up as he continued to laugh.

"You know, she deserved it." Sam guffawed and was going to punch him again when Puck stopped him.

"No woman deserves to be almost raped you prick!" Shane removed the blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"You thought she loved you? When she didn't even write back to your stupid letters." Sam's heart started clenching at the reminder of his letters he sent to Mercedes almost 9 years ago.

"How do you know I wrote her letters?" Sam thought Shane could give him the answer Mercedes tried to hide.

"I was there, when she read them. She ripped every single one, she laughed at each display of affection you wrote down. She never loved you Trouty mouth, all she felt was pity." Sam didn't believe it, he couldn't, this didn't sound like the Mercedes she fell in love with, and Shane had to be lying.

"You're lying Shane." Sam started calming down once Shane started losing his balance. He was obviously drunk; his words were nothing to but a lie.

"Believe in her lies rather than a drunk man. When you're drunk, the truth comes out." Sam felt disgusted that he had his hands on Mercedes' body; grabbing her in places she was the most vulnerable.

"Get the hell out of here Tinsley, and don't let me catch you around here anymore." Puck grabbed Sam's shoulder and moved him away from Shane. Sam's dagger eyes were making sure Shane had left for good.

Once inside the Hall, Sam saw Olivia fixing her dress and Santana cleaning off the blood and placing a ice pack on her swollen cheek. Mercedes saw Sam approaching her and she ran into his arms.

"Sam!" Sam tripped backwards from the impact but gain back his balance quickly. He felt her whole body start to shiver, as he started panting.

"Mercedes, honey calm down." Sam tried calming her down but she started hyperventilating. Santana and Olivia took Mercedes away from Sam as she took her towards a seat when she fainted mid-way.

"Mercedes!"

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up back in the hotel, but in Sam's arms. Sam got under the covers with as his back rested on the wall, her body was leaning on his chest, he had his arms wrapped around her. Mercedes moved her head up to see Sam smiling at her.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Mercedes moved her head foreword trying to fix her body to a more comfortable spot.

"I'm feeling a little bit better." Mercedes moved her body to the side and rested her head on Sam's mid stomach as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sam started caressing her shoulders, as she was now wearing a tang top and pajama pants. She checked under the covers and noticed her sudden change of wardrobe.

"How did I-" Sam interrupted her by telling her the reason behind her wardrobe change.

"Quinn and Olivia helped you out of your ripped dress and into something comfortable." Even though she was glad that she was out of that horrendous outfit that made her rethink everything that went down, she wasn't happy that her sister stayed behind.

"Quinn is here?" Mercedes grabbed a pillow that was near her and hugged it.

"Yeah, She's with Puck getting you some more blankets and pillows." Mercedes switched her position from lying on Sam's mid-stomach to next to him. She rested her back against the wall as she stared at him.

"I'm fine, I didn't want her to stay behind. She should be at her honeymoon." Mercedes looked foreword as Sam saw she started shivering again.

"Come here." Sam gently pulled her into a warm embrace; Mercedes placed her ear on his chest and she started feeling his heart slightly rise its pace.

"You fainted Mercedes, you had just gone through one of those moments I wouldn't wish on my enemies." Mercedes sighed and closed her eyes, liking her position.

"I'm fine Sam, really. I just didn't know he was there. I didn't know he had tat intention towards me, but I guess he was always the control type; but never like that." Sam started getting pissed just by remembering seeing Mercedes hurt and traumatize.

"Wasn't he your boyfriend?" Jealousy took over Sam, he wanted to know why ever dated him in the first place.

"Yes, but we never dated, it was all in his mind, I just agreed on one date. I made it clear with him that I didn't want to see anyone. After that one date; my friends and my family thought I was with him. I played along because everyone seemed happy that I had gotten my life back together. I didn't want to disappoint them. In the end, I knew my heart wasn't with him, it was somewhere else." Sam couldn't believe, he had judged her all these years thinking she was dating Shane. Sam could tell by the pain in her voice that she had also been an emotional wreck when they were apart.

"I came to your graduation." Mercedes didn't budge; she just stayed resting against Sam's chest feeling his heart.

"I know, Tina also told me you came to my house minutes after I had left to New York. I found out about everything almost 9 years later." Sam opened his mouth out of pure surprise.

"What?" Mercedes laughed softly and sighed still having her eyes still closed.

"My friends were good at keeping that secret away from me, I guess they didn't want me to be in more pain than I already was." Sam didn't say anything; he kept caressing her shoulder.

"I broke up that fake relationship because I was tired of pretending. I have been single ever sense." Sam laughed softly and liked the idea of his girl being single, he had been with Olivia, but it didn't compare to the love he shared with Mercedes.

"Really? Not an occasional mixer?" Mercedes laughed against Sam's chest opening her eyes she looked up to see him gazing down on her.

"Who says mixer? Only you Sam, and no. No one could have interested me and like you did." They gaze at each other for a while and she went back to rest her head against Sam's chest.

"Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow? Get your mind off things?" Mercedes didn't say thing, she wasn't sure she could handle being in that house that brought so many memories.

"I don't know Sam." Sam started playing with her hair as she flinched from the motion.

"My house is surrounded by some beautiful sceneries and wild life you might enjoy." Mercedes chuckled, but them she thought of something. This could be the opportunity she had been waiting for. She could finally get the answers she has wanted to receive all these years.

"Okay, fine. I'd love to." Sam started tickling her, which made her giggle. Yes, Mercedes was going to get answers and she wasn't going to leave without getting them.

* * *

><p><strong>OOHHHHH SNNNAPPPP! AHHHH! YES! THE EPIC CONVERSATION WILL FINALLY TAKE PLACE!<strong>

****Puck's song "Sexy Love" Ne-yo

Quinn's Song "Arms" Christina Perri

**THAT SHANE SHOULD BE ARRESTED! GRR! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! GET READY! BECAUSE THIS NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE EPIC! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Invitations leads to Confessions

**OMG THANK YOU! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE TRIPLE DIGITS WHEN IT CAME TO REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I APPRECIATE IT! NOW HOPEFULLY YOU'LL LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Wheezy, you cannot be serious?" Mercedes ignored Santana's remark as she was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She was wearing her favorite pair of black skinny jeans, and a casual purple t-shirt. She wasn't going anywhere special, it was indeed a special and memorable place; but Mercedes thought casual would fit the day's activities.<p>

"I don't see the problem Santana. The point of this is to take my mind off that horrible experience I went through yesterday. Do I need to remind you what happened?" Santana regretted her rant and smiled sweetly at her. Tina was reading Mercedes like a book as she was finishing putting on her black boots. Rachel was drinking a cup of tea, and Quinn was making herself coffee in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but are you sure you'll handle this? I mean, what if the answers you want to hear aren't the ones he gives you? Are you sure you can handle this?" Mercedes had heard enough, them being half of the problem. They kept the secrets to themselves and now she couldn't handle keeping everything inside.

"You guys should stop telling what you think is best for me! I can make my own decisions; I'm not that lonely, sad and depressed girl anymore. You guys managed to keep secrets away from me, let me handle this like I think I should." Quinn stopped pouring herself coffee and sighed.

"Mercy, we were just trying to protect you from getting hurt. We knew you were already upset, we didn't want to make it worse." Mercedes started grabbing her bag and jacket and was making her way to the door.

"So you guys let me know the truth 9 years later? When there isn't a thing we can fix anymore? We could have still been together if you guys had told me everything! No, I still need to know why he didn't call or write, but keeping the secret that he came to my graduation and to my house all these years; makes me feel betrayed." Tina felt like she needed to tell Mercedes what she felt, what was going through her friends mind when they decided to hide that from her.

"Mercy, that wasn't our intention. We love you and wanted what was best for you." Mercedes had her hand on the door handle of the suite; she turned around to face her friends who were extremely concerned.

"Don't expect me to come back, because I won't. As soon as I speak to Sam, I'm out of here; I won't ever return." Quinn started walking towards Mercedes.

"Mercedes, you can't be serious? You can't leave." Mercedes opened the door and laughed softly as she started walking outside.

"It's for the best." And like that, she was gone. She slammed the door leaving Quinn heartbroken staring at the door.

"Could that explain why her luggage isn't in her room?" Quinn heard Santana's remark and ran towards her room, there wasn't a sign of her luggage anywhere; only Kurt's, Blaine's and Rachel's.

Quinn walked out, covering her mouth as she felt her eyes starting to water.

"She's leaving."

* * *

><p>Mercedes had made her decision; she was leaving Lima, Ohio and never looking back. She doesn't have intention on returning ever again; this town brought back so many beautiful, sad and recently horrible memories; that she couldn't endure staying here any longer.<p>

Whether Sam gives her a good explanation, she isn't staying; she doesn't have the strength to deal with all her feelings. Mercedes decided to walk towards Sam's house; she needed that time to think; to take one last look at her hometown before leaving forever.

Mercedes had finally arrived at the park withing 10 minutes, but what was on the other side of it; across the lake was the love of her life's house. She glanced at the mansion that was holding the key to her heart one last time, and stopped once she saw Sam sitting on the edge of the dock, with his boat tied on the side. His position brought back one memory that was one of the funniest she had remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes and Sam had snuck out of their houses and wanted to enjoy the night sky and each other. They had made their way to their spot; the park that is. They found a perfect area where they could lie down and gaze up at the stars. <em>

_Once on the grass; hand in hand and looking up into the sky, all they heard were crickets chirping and an occasional owl hooting in the distance. _

"_This is amazing, I love astronomy, something about this space makes my problems seem kind of small." Mercedes turned her head to the side to see Sam still staring up at the sky with seriousness._

"_It clears your head of unnecessary thinking? Makes you feel at ease?" Sam moved his head to the side planting a kiss on Mercedes' nose._

"_Exactly. Now, lets go swimming." Sam jumped up off the grass and started stripping. Mercedes was baffled and was enjoying it and the same time._

"_Samuel Evans…what…what are you doing?" Mercedes rose a little resting her body on her two elbows. Sam turned to see his girlfriend enjoying the view but also completely confused to what was happening._

"_What does it look like?" Sam was now shirtless and in his boxers, Mercedes biting her lip, she couldn't get over the fact that her boyfriend was so muscular. _

"_Here I go!" Sam started running towards the dock and he cannon balled into the water. Mercedes got up completely and followed behind Sam, but without entering the water._

"_Come on!" Sam was shivering and started playing with the water, he gestured his hand wanting Mercedes to come join him._

"_I can't!" Mercedes started laughing and sat on the edge of the dock, watching her boyfriend play with the water._

"_Why not?" Sam began swimming towards her as Mercedes kept her feet from dangling and from giving Sam an opportunity to grab her and push her in._

"_You're not afraid of a little cold water are you?" Sam started teasing Mercedes as she stayed eyeing him closely as he approached her._

"_No!" Sam chuckled and winked at her._

"_Are you afraid of me?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and nodded her head in disagreement._

"_No!" Sam was now right below her splashing little bits of water at her. _

"_Then what is it?" Mercedes looked away from him, she felt embarrassed and didn't want Sam to know her secret. She gave in and told him anyway._

"_I can't swim!" Sam started laughing hysterically which made Mercedes rethink of telling Sam any more secrets._

"_Shut up Sam! It's not funny!" Sam continued laughing, but he tried to control himself in order to speak._

"_You're kidding me?" Mercedes scoffed and stayed glaring at her boyfriend who was now controlling his laughter._

"_I wish I were!" Sam began swimming out, leaving Mercedes until he stopped turning around to see her._

"_So you're afraid you'll drown right? Swallow too much water? Sink to the bottom and die?" Mercedes guffawed angrily at her boyfriend for making fun of her fear of the water._

"_Thank you for putting it so vividly! Drowning is a great concern Sam, it isn't something to joke about!" Sam started mocking her by playing with the water, and dunking his head back to wet his entire hair._

"_Well, I guess I have to enjoy this all by myself!" Sam started making soothing noises to express to her his enjoyment of the water, he started dunking his head in the water, and then he started floating. _

_Mercedes couldn't believe what she was about to do for this boy. Getting her weave ruined just to prove a point? Mercedes Jones was losing her Divaness to this boy, but could you blame her?_

_Suddenly Mercedes got back on her toes and started stripping down as well, Sam saw her rapid movement and couldn't help but stare at her curves that were showing as she was taking layers off. She left her black underwear and her purple bra on, before looking at the water; having second thoughts about what she was doing. _

_"I'll grab on to you, I won't let you go." Mercedes saw the glee and trust in her boyfriend's eyes. She closed her eyes before jumping in the water, letting out a yell as her body came in contact with the cold and piercing water._

_Mercedes popped up the water with her eyes closed and her hair covering her face. She felt herself sinking down, she need Sam to grab her._

"_Sam!" Before she could scream his name again, Sam grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, he gently moved the hair that was covering her face._

"_It's okay, come here I got you. Relax, relax against me. Are you all right?" Mercedes opened her eyes and started giggling._

"_I think so." Sam placed Mercedes across from him, placing one hand on her back and the other on her legs; carrying her._

"_You did it!" Mercedes started laughing as she rested her head on his shoulder and Sam laid his head on her back. They stayed like that floating on the water until the security guard that monitored the area caught them._

"_Hey! What are you guys doing in the lake? It's past 1:00am! Get out before I call the police, I got complaints from the neighbors about screams!" Both Sam and Mercedes flinched at the security guard's loud and rough voice._

"_Yes sir, we were just leaving! Thank you!" Sam stayed holding onto Mercedes, until reaching the dock. She grabbed the wood and pulled herself up leaving her butt sticking out and Sam without a single complaint. _

_Mercedes used her dangling feet to kick water at Sam for staring at her butt and used that opportunity to get up on the dock entirely. Mercedes starting putting her pants back on when she didn't notice Sam come on the dock; and give her a quick peck on her neck. _

_After getting dressed up entirely, they noticed the security guard was gone; Sam placed her arm around Mercedes shoulder as they started waking back home._

"_I'm never jumping in the water for you again boy, you ruined my weave!" Sam started giggling as he kissed her wet and damp weave. They made their way back to their homes._

* * *

><p>Mercedes came back to reality, as she saw Sam still sitting on the edge of the dock. She needed to clear her mind, yes; it was a day of distraction, but in the end it was going to be a day of answers.<p>

She quietly made her way towards him and stopped once her feet were at the start of the dock, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Sam?" Sam gasped at the sound of Mercedes' voice, and it looked like he was about to fall in the water but he caught himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing here at the dock? I though Eric was going to take me to your house." Sam laughed softly and rose up from sitting on the edge of the dock and started walking towards her.

"I gave him the day off, come on we have lots of scenery to see." Sam grabbed her jacket and bag and walked towards the boat placing them in it. Hiding the items over a brown blanket. Sam came back leading her away from the boat and towards the woods that started just a few steps from the park.

Sam took a hold of her hand and walked past branches and jumped over rocks that blocked them from walking further. Sam grabbed a sunflower off the flower giving it to Mercedes and she rubbed her nose against it's center.

Sam started walking faster as Mercedes didn't mind that her boots were getting dirty from the mud that surrounded them. Giggling, they ran past tiny water holes as their heads were far from concerning that they were getting soaked from the waist down.

Sam had led Mercedes to a wide field that was as big as two football fields. It was enormous; the field was green and full of life. Sam started running and whopping, jumping up and down, laughing and being himself. Mercedes needed to take her boots off so she could catch up with him. She started running behind him with her boots in her hands, jumping up and down, and copying Sam's every move.

Halfway through the field Sam stopped and started chasing Mercedes, which made her scared, since Sam had hungry eyes. She screamed as she started running faster. Sam finally caught up to grasping her hips and lifting her up. She squealed and when he placed her down they continued to run playfully enjoying the cool air that hit their face.

For the first in her life, she felt free. The sense of running and seeing how Sam was full energy, it made her feel at ease. Sam made her stop since he saw something he'd wanted to show her. Mercedes didn't know what he was doing once she saw him get down on all fours and crawl towards something.

She crawled down as well and finally noticed the thing Sam was crawling towards; it was baby deer. Mercedes was truly astonished at the beauty the little animal possessed.

"Annie, come here Annie. Come here girl." Mercedes gazed at Sam and how he called to the animal like it was his. The certainty in his voice, sounded like he already had done this. Mercedes saw the deer slowly and timidly walk towards Sam; flipping his ears back and bending down his tiny back he let Sam caress his body.

"Annie?" Sam chuckled as he nodded still continue to caress the deer's body.

"It was my grandmother's name." Mercedes laughed softly as the deer notice Sam wasn't alone and it started walking towards Mercedes. She was bit hesitant, but that is until Sam reassured her the deer meant no harm.

"She's beautiful. Hello Annie." Mercedes started stroking behind the deer's ears and she saw it closed its tiny eyes with pleasure. Sam and Mercedes laughed at the simple yet adorable little gesture the deer made.

The deer opened her eyes and then left jumping up with joy. Mercedes stayed staring at the beautiful creature until it wasn't in sight anymore. Sam got back up, helping Mercedes up as well.

"There's more, come on." Sam grasped Mercedes' hand and followed to a more secure and aloof location. Once there, Mercedes was in shock, it was a field completely filled with her favorite flower. The wind made the flowers move back and forth, and she couldn't think of a more beautiful sight.

"Sam! Tiger lilies! This is beautiful, oh how I love these flowers." Mercedes started running her fingers through the flowers. She lowered her head and started smelling the flowers. Sam made a motion for her to look up at him, and without thinking twice, Sam whistled causing hundreds of these beautiful, yet tiny creatures to fly up from the flowers to the sky.

Hundreds of butterflies covered Mercedes' atmosphere, tickling her face and landing on every part of her. She started moving around dancing by herself with the butterflies attached quite well. Sam was also buried with butterflies as he started dancing along side of Mercedes.

Suddenly all the butterflies that had landed on them, flew away from. They stayed staring up at the sky, watching how they left. Sam fell on the field of tiger lilies and closed his eyes, inhaling sharply.

Mercedes followed his same motion, placing her boots to her side, she laid next to Sam but had her eyes wide open.

"Who knew Lima had this kind of beauty hidden behind the woods. It's like a dream." Sam opened his eyes and turn to look at Mercedes, without realizing Mercedes turned to gaze at him as well.

They stayed staring at each other for a very long time. Sam started moving his hand towards Mercedes' hand. Gently he placed it on top of hers without taking his eyes off her.

"This is getting to look a lot like Twilight." Sam blurted out, causing Mercedes to laugh. They had been staring for quite a while now; it was only a matter of time before Sam made a reference to that movie.

"The waterfall!" Sam screamed jumping up off the grass; Mercedes slowly followed him up, taking her time. Cleaning of the pieces of grass and flowers that were stuck to her body.

"The waterfall?" Sam smiled without saying a word, he grabbed her hand and led her to another area of scenery far in and hidden further from the field of tiger lilies and the enormous field that they had visited first.

He had led them to a medium, but still very big and beautiful waterfall. Mercedes was mesmerized by how big it was. She couldn't make her legs move, but the only way to see it better was to walk over a log that was connected to the woods and had a better view of the waterfall.

"Come on." Mercedes thought he was crazy, she wasn't going to walk over that log. He started walking when he didn't notice Mercedes behind him.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes thought he was joking, he saw how her mood and body language changed once they reached the log.

"There is no way in hell I am walking across this log." Sam chuckled and took her body placing it front of him and ignoring her little hits and shrieks.

"There, if you're in front of me, I'll protect you. Now start walking slowly and don't look down if you don't want to fall." Mercedes rolled her eyes annoyed by his sudden laughter. Mercedes inhaled calmly and started taking her first steps. Tucking here boots towards her chest in one hand and raising her other hand to extend it to the side, Mercedes made her attempt to walk across.. Halfway across the log, Mercedes tripped turning around she slid into Sam's arms causing the log to slightly move.

"Oh my god!" She clenched her nails into Sam's shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut and tighten her jaw. Sam thought it was cute the way she cringed her face waiting for something to happen.

"You can open your eyes now, you're not dead." Mercedes slowly opened her eyes yet her nails were still pierced in his shoulder. She turned slowly around making her back face Sam's chest.

Mercedes started walking once more, until finally reaching the other side; then she fell on the ground because her legs couldn't stop trembling. She started breathing slowly and trying to calm her fast beating heart.

Sam started walking towards an enormous rock that seemed like a boulder that was and acted like an edge of a cliff. Sam sat down breathing in and taking the smell of the water and air.

Mercedes finally got back her composure and walked next Sam, sitting next to him. She stayed gazing at the waterfall that was very close to her; she could feel the bits of water hitting her face.

"This is so beautiful, I can't believe you own all of this!" Sam snorted in laughter and nodded his head in disapproval.

"It's not all that it's crack up to be, I mean; I was never meant to travel a lot. When my grandparents died, they left me with different properties not just here but almost everywhere around the world. Before I finally decided on Lima, I decided to live in each one of the properties I had inherited. It felt like I lived at and discovered every spec of the world. It might be a dream for some people; but it's not for me." Mercedes eyed him closely and his voice seemed without a care. He wasn't the same Sam she knew and fell in love with. He was mature, he knew whom the kind of person he was; and for some that can take their entire lifetime to discover.

Quickly, Sam rose and started stripping off his clothes. Memories of these actions were coming back into her mind. Mercedes had to cover her mouth from shouting, since she saw that the man she loved didn't have the body type of a boy; he was a sex god. His abs glistened in the very few sun that was hitting them, and she saw his arms had become stronger just by seeing his forearms.

His last strip of clothes was his pants, she couldn't take her eyes off him; biting her lip to control her urge to jump on top of him was the only strength she had left. Sam sat back down on the rock and started crawling more and more towards the edge of the boulder.

"Sam Evans, are you doing what I think you are doing?" Sam turned around giving Mercedes a mischievous grin and before she could react he jumped into the water, giving a yelp before cannon balling in.

Mercedes moved suddenly and started crawling towards the edge of the boulder and saw Sam smiling at her as he swam towards the waterfall and placed his body under it, smiling even bigger. He cleared small bits of hair that were covering his face and gestured Mercedes to join him. It was her memory all over again.

"Come on!" Sam yelled and laughed as he started playing with the water. Mercedes nodded her head in disapproval and sat back down Indian style and placed her arms across her chest.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time?" The loud and rough waterfall made Mercedes have to scream her answer. Sam tilted his head to the side, completely forgetting that he had to save her from drowning.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes scoffed and had to prepare herself from screaming her answer back at Sam, who seemed to be having the best time of his life.

"I tripped and fell off the dock and into the water!" Mercedes thought her voice was going to get ruined from all this screaming. Sam finally remembered as he started swimming away from the waterfall and towards her, looking up at her.

"So you're afraid you'll drown right? Swallow too much water? Sink to the bottom and die?" Mercedes thought, _here we go again, he testing me!_ Mercedes rolled her eyes and switched her position to crawling towards the edge of the boulder again.

"Thank you for putting it so vividly and yes considering I sank like a rock last time, drowning is a fair concern!" Mercedes didn't scream that loud but it was hurting her voice, Sam chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I have to enjoy this all by myself." Sam started splashing the water and making noised of enjoyment, as Mercedes was getting crazy pissed. Mercedes wanted to prove her point to him, again, this time she didn't care that her weave was getting wet.

She moved up from the boulder and started stripping off her purple T-shirt, revealing her animal printed bra. Sam stopped what he was doing and stayed gazing up at her. Her next piece of clothing she removed was her black skinny jeans, showing her pink panties; that looked more like a thong than panties. Sam didn't have a problem, he bit his lip watching and trying to control himself from the thoughts he was getting.

Mercedes threw her clothes to the side next to Sam's and stayed staring at the long way down into the water. She started shaking and clasped her fingers together as she didn't take her eyes off the water.

"Remember what I said last time, I won't let you go." Mercedes nodded at him and then closed her eyes before jumping in, also giving a yelp before crashing into the cold water. Popping up from under the water, her hair was covering her face again and it was preventing her from seeing where Sam was.

"Sam!" Sam approached her quickly after she screamed his name. He grabbed her back as she placed her hands on his neck, grasping it tightly and not wanting to let go.

"It's okay, I got you. Relax, relax against me." Mercedes loosed her grip across his neck and leaned on his chest as he started carrying her.

"You did it!" Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at his giddy voice, the water wasn't too cold, and it was perfect.

"It feels wonderful, I'm weightless." Sam turned to grinning at her as the water was taking them around in slow circles.

"It's because we're carrying you, you see. The water and me, we're both carrying you. You like the feeling?" Mercedes nodded and smiled timidly at him.

"I love it." Smiling wide he turned to look at the waterfall that was right in front of us, Mercedes moved her head to see it as well; when his grip on her loosened and she sank into the water a little bit.

"Sam, don't let go." Mercedes' voice shook out of fear and Sam tightened his grasp around her.

"It's okay, there's no chance in that Mercedes Jones, I'm never going to let you go." Mercedes smirked and grabbed his shoulders, resting her head next to his, as Sam rested his head on her shoulders. Both closed their eyes for a second and let the water guide them where ever.

Slowly Mercedes started leaning back, as she started floating with Sam still holding on to her. She extended both her hands to the side as she rested her body against the water and started looking up at the gray sky. Sam grinned at how at ease Mercedes looked. She started taking slow and deep breaths, taking in the smell of the cool water. She closed her eyes and started singing quietly, but Sam heard what she was singing.

Walking through a dream, I see you

My light in darkness, breathing hope of new life

Now I live through you and you through me, enchanting

I pray in my heart that this dream never ends

I see me through your eyes

**Sam couldn't believe she was singing this song. He just smiled big and continued to hold her firmly. **

Breathing new life, flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

I live through your love

You teach me how to see all that's beautiful

My senses touch a world I never pictured

Now I give my hope to you, I surrender

I pray in my heart that this world never ends

**She brought herself back up and she started singing to him.**

I see me through your eyes

Breathing new life, flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life, I offer my love, for you

When my heart was never open

To the world that you have shown me

**She rested her lips on his neck, as Sam got goose bumps from her touch.**

But my eyes could not envision

All the colors of love and of life evermore

Evermore

I see me through your eyes

**Mercedes floated on her back once more, raising her hands, feeling the touch of the water within her fingers.**

Flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

And live through your love

And live through your life

I see you

I see you

The song had ended and Mercedes pulled herself up from floating on the water and into Sam's arms. Mercedes placed her head on his shoulder as Sam grabbed her tightly into a hug.

The loud and sudden beam of light that was thunder and lighting shook them both. They both looked up and saw the sky was now gray and dark. Mercedes placed her legs around Sam's hips and he started swimming towards rocks that led up to dry land.

Once safe enough to let go, Mercedes ran up from the rocks and to the main boulder that held their dry clothes and started putting them. Sam followed behind, pissed that the thunder and lighting ruined the beautiful moment. Once they both finished dressing up, Mercedes grabbed her boots and they started walking fast towards the log. Mercedes wasn't as cautious crossing the log this time around then before, she didn't like the thunder or lighting. Even though her hair was already wet, she still didn't want the rain to pour on them.

Silence was all that surrounded them as they started running past the Tiger Lillie field, once they got the enormous field, the rain had started falling down on them rigidly. More thunder and lighting was seen and heard as they started running faster and faster, the lighting seemed brighter every time and that scared both of them.

By this time they were soaking wet, like they had skinny dipped with their clothes on. Mercedes tripped falling on the ground, Sam being right behind her, lifted her up. She was horrified since, the lighting that struck was just miles away from them.

Finally making their way out of the forest, out of breath; they made their way to the boat that was tide up on the dock. Sam quickly got on it, as Mercedes placed her boots in the boat, grabbing the brown blanket and using it like an umbrella. It was useless since she was already soaking wet. Sam rowed incredibly fast, since they had already reached the dock that connected to their house. Mercedes was the first one out of the boat and on the dock, she left her belongings on the boat; not caring anymore. She started making her way towards the house, as Sam lifted the boat up on the dock's surface. Mercedes stopped halfway; her heart was screaming for answers. Her heart ached and she couldn't take anymore of unanswered questions.

Mercedes turned around and started walking towards Sam. Letting out the one thing that she came to figure out when she came to visit him.

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you write me? Why?" Mercedes was in tears, shivering from the coldness of the rain, she didn't care anymore. She needed to know everything. Sam looked at her in disbelieve, he couldn't believe she was asking him that.

"You left on one of the most important nights of my life, you left me waiting without a phone call, nothing. It felt like you disappeared from the earth. You broke my heart." Sam was faceless, he started walking towards Mercedes determined to get everything out in the open.

"I called you the night me and my family got kicked out of our motel. You didn't answer, I called you five times, you never answered me Mercy. I wrote you 277 letters, I wrote you everyday for 9 months straight. You never wrote back to any of my letters." Mercedes saw he was tearing up; his voice broke before he could finish his sentence. But most importantly, he had called and wrote to her, she couldn't believe it. All this time, thinking he never loved her, all those nights of doubting that maybe she made a mistake of giving her heart to him so soon. She couldn't speak, Sam stayed staring at her wanting to know what was going to happen next.

None of them spoke, until Mercedes got to courage to open her mouth.

"You called me…and you wrote me?" Sam interrupted her, he couldn't believe she had doubted his love for her.

**(THIS PART IS WHY I REQUESTED WHAT SONG SHOULD BE PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND! THE SONG "GIVE IN TO ME" BY GARRETT HEDLUND AND LEIGHTON MEESTER….ENJOY!)** SONG STARTS**

"Yes! It wasn't over, it still isn't over." Before Mercedes could speak Sam pulled her into a kiss. The first kiss they have shared in 9 years. Mercedes was being crushed by his passionate kissed and she couldn't help but give in. Mercedes wrapped her hands around his neck as he grasped her waist tightly.

Mercedes jumped on top of him, wrapping her legs around his hips. Sam lifted her up and carried her, placing his hand on her back pushing her towards him more. He started walking towards the house; he separated from Mercedes' lips and walked up the stairs into his home. Mercedes started panting and began pulling his shirt to the side, kissing his neck.

Once inside Sam dropped Mercedes gently on her toes, as he took his shirt of quickly. Mercedes started unbuttoning his pants, as Sam placed his hands on the wall, waiting for her to finish. That being done, Sam took off Mercedes' shirt and pants. Sam and Mercedes started panting louder as Mercedes jumped back on Sam's arms. He led them upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sam smoothly placed Mercedes on the bed; he slowly made his way on top of her; grasping her back and unlatching her bra. Mercedes flinched and threw her bra to the side as she watched Sam with hungry eyes start kissing her chest. Mercedes started moaning and curving her body, once Sam's lips made way down to her belly button and she bit her lip, the moment Sam grasped the fabric of her underwear in his mouth. Teasing her, he started pulling it down to the point where they were completely off. Sam removed his boxers and once again, made his way on top of her.

Sam started moaning once Mercedes grabbed his hair and started running it through her fingers. His lips began kissing her neck, as she started doing the same thing. Sam parted his lips from hers and saw that she desired him with all her might. Mercedes wanted Sam in her, and he could tell by the way her eyes called to him.

Sam effortlessly made way into Mercedes, they both gasped at the touch of their bodies in the other. Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam's hips as he started thrusting in her causing her to moan loudly.

His pace was slow, but effective. Mercedes started running her nails through his back out of pleasure. Sam started quickening his pace as they both opened their mouths panting louder. Sam pulled Mercedes up into a hug, as they both stated kissing each other's skin. Mercedes enclosed her arms around Sam's neck, as Sam gripped her back with his hands, kissing her shoulder, making his way her neck.

Mercedes pulled her body down, which made him fall on top of her. Whispering in his ear, made Sam clench up.

"I want you in me more!" Sam started moving within her as Mercedes grabbed the fabric of the bed, wrinkling it out of desire. Sam started moaning as his groin started tightening inside her walls, feeling himself coming. Mercedes arched her back as she started feeling herself come as well. They both gasped and panted once they felt their orgasm hit.

Sam stayed on top of her, as he hid his face from her, placing it on her shoulder. Mercedes grabbed his face and saw he was crying.

"You were always mine, I could feel you." Mercedes kissed the tears that kept falling from his face. Sam rested his head on her chest, as they stayed like that, listening the rainstorm outside. They missed each other; they had made love to each other. And for once in her life, Mercedes felt at home. ** SONG ENDS.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! I seriously hope you guys liked it! Truth finally came out! Finally after how many chapters? 7? Sorry, i had to make it like The Notebook, but thats what i think their relationship is, and especially on the show. Sam came back, because he felt it wasnt over between and Mercedes! <strong>

Anyway, the song Mercedes sang while at the waterfall was Leona Lewis "I see you"

I'm not very good at the sex scenes, so dont judge me! Also i hate to be the buzz kill but there will be some doubts, some heartache and some more confessions being played out in the next few chapters. There are only 4 chapters left for the **EPIC FINALE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT!**


	20. Aftermath Consequences

**OKAY OKAY! THIS CHAPTER ISNT THAT LONG, BUT IT HAS FLASHBACKS TO SAM AND MERCEDES' RELATIONSHIP, WITH A LITTLE TWIST AT THE END YOU GUYS MIGHT LOVE! SO PLEASE! DONT HATE FOR WHAT IM GOING TO DO! I HAVE A REASON! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mercedes, I know it's too soon, we've only been dating for almost two weeks now." A nervous 16 year-old Sam was holding his girlfriend's hands as they stood by her car on the last day of school before summer started.<em>

"_Sam, what is it. You are starting to scare me." Mercedes could feel his hands start to tremble. Sam took a deep breath and blurted out what had been running through his mind ever since New York._

"_I love you Mercedes Jones. There I said it." Sam stared at his girlfriend's face, which showed nothing but shock the moment he let slip those words. He was started to regret what he had said._

"_Crap, it was too soon was it? Damn, now you want to break up right? Why did I go and ruin something-" Sam was interrupted by Mercedes' lips crushing onto his. It took him by surprise, but it didn't make him want to stop. Sam pulled her in tighter and deepened the kiss, once on the verge of wanting to breathe; Mercedes parted and laughed against his lips._

"_I love you too. I wanted to tell you as well, but afraid it was too soon." Sam gave her a quick peck on her lips and grabbed her cheeks; placing them between his hands._

"_Never doubt my love for you Mercedes. You're mine now, and I guess you are stuck with me forever." Sam hugged her once more; they back away from one another and headed inside Mercedes' car to get their summer started._

* * *

><p>Morning came and its beam of light hit Mercedes' face, as she opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in a blanket, naked underneath and sleeping beside the love of her life. Mercedes knew perfectly what went down the night before; yet she couldn't stop to think of the consequences last night was going to bring. Her questions towards his departure had been answered. Sam had called and he had written letters to her; calls she didn't get and letters she never received. Could he have been lying about it? Mercedes knew he wasn't that kind of person.<p>

Mercedes turned to see Sam's body facing away from her; she used that opportunity to get out of the bed; quietly without waking him up. Quickly grabbing her clothes that were scattered all over the floor. Mercedes placed her clothes back on, but had intention on leaving. She needed the morning sun to hit her face, she need the air to clear her mind. Mercedes was about to make one the most important decisions of her life.

Was she going to stay or was she going leave?

Quietly closing the door of his bedroom, she walked downstairs and out of his house. She sees how clear the sky resulted of the rainstorm that occurred the night before. Mercedes made her way to the dock, sitting on the edge; next to the damp boat that was placed beside her. Her eyes started staring at the sun's warmth rising in the East. Dangling her feet against the water below, memories started rushing through her head, memories she couldn't help not remember. They all started that beautiful night, in the very house behind her.

* * *

><p>"<em>What time is it Sam?" Mercedes asked as she tried moving, but had a hard time due to her boyfriend's grip around her waist. They were both naked and alone in an abandon house; but it was already late. <em>

"_Sam!" Mercedes nudged Sam's exposed stomach, which made him groan; releasing Mercedes. She jumped up quickly off the floor and started dressing; she checked her phone and saw that it was past her curfew and had 10 missed calls._

_Sam took his time getting up, stretching first and yawning. It made Mercedes mad and giggle at the same time; she couldn't take her eyes of her boyfriend's naked body as she was dressing. Finally rising off the floor, Sam passed Mercedes smacking her butt; as he started changing._

_Once they finished changing, Sam grabbed the burned out candles, the "used" blanket he wasn't going to keep, and placed them in the basket with the champagne bottle and glasses. They hurried out of the house, hand in hand and walked toward the dock and onto the boat._

_Taking probably 2 minutes to get to the other side, Mercedes jumped out and started walking away; leaving a confused Sam tying up the boat to the dock._

"_Mercy! Wait for me babe!" Sam finished tying the knot and he ran towards a fast walking Mercedes. Sam stopped her by running in front of her, he saw her face was distraught and scared. _

"_Mercy, what's wrong?" Mercedes looked away from him ashamed and cleared her throat before speaking._

"_We had sex Sam! Oh my god, my mother is going to kill me!" Mercedes moved away from Sam and started pacing uncontrollably. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her into a warm embrace._

"_Babe, your mom loves us; well loves me." Mercedes scoffed playfully pushing him away. He slowly placed his hands on her cheeks, caressing her._

"_All I know I; I have no regrets. It was beautiful, more than I had ever imagined. Your mom knows my intentions towards you are true." Mercedes smiled timidly and they both started walking back to their homes, knowing their parents were worried sick about them._

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes slowly and quietly entered her house; the lights being off she hoped her mother wouldn't notice her sneaking in. As Mercedes headed towards the stairs, a light from the kitchen turned on. Mercedes gasped and saw her mother sitting on the dining room chair with a cup of coffee by her side.<em>

"_Mercedes Marie Jones! Where the hell have you been? It is way past your curfew! You had me worried; you didn't answer your phone. I was about to make your father come back from his business trip to come help me look for you! Where have you been?" Mercedes didn't have the decency to look her mother in the eye and tell her she just had lost her virginity to her boyfriend of 2 weeks._

"_Answer me!" Mercedes took a deep breath and walked towards the dining room area where her mother stayed sitting and exhaling furiously. _

"_I was with Sam. We went to the house, across the lake. It was um…our two week anniversary and he wanted to make it special by having a small dinner." Mercedes' mother didn't relax her stiff motion; she looked even more livid._

"_The house across the lake, Mercedes you know that is private property. What would have happened if you would have gotten caught?" Mercedes sighed and crushed her lips, trying to hide the guilt she was carrying. _

"_Mercedes, something else happened and you're not telling me." Mercedes started tearing up, she felt like a horrible daughter. A daughter who hadn't stayed a virgin till marriage, like her mother had._

"_Did you and Sam…have?" Mercedes' mother stood up from her chair and eyed her daughter up and down. She saw Mercedes' shy movements. Her tears started running down her face. And that was all her mother needed to know for her to realize what Mercedes had done._

"_Mercedes, honey no." Mercedes ran into her mother's and started bawling. Her mother stayed in shock and started stroking her back gently._

"_Darling, you and Sam have been dating not even for a month. Losing your virginity is a big deal. It's a moment so magical and so beautiful that needs to come when you are ready. In that moment, you are giving your heart to someone who loves you, who cherishes and cares for you. Sam is a wonderful boy, but it was way too soon sweetie." Mercedes clamed herself down to look her mother straight in the eye and tell her what it meant to her._

"_I love him mom, it wasn't too soon for me. It was like something out of a fairytale, he was gentle, kind, patient. He loves me mother; I know he does. It wasn't something we planned, it just happened, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I love him mom, I love him." Mercedes planted her face full of tears back onto her mother's chest. This time, her mother cried with her. _

"_Was it romantic? The dinner I mean." Mercedes giggled against her chest and moved up to see her mother in tears._

"_The entrance was covered in candles, with rose pedals and he had a blanket extended in the center with champagne and two wine glasses." Mercedes mother wooed, nudging her to the side a little._

"_We Jones women can't help giving in into romantic gestures like that. I can see why now, but you must promise me; the next time you and Sam decide on taking that step again; I want you to be extremely sure that it's what you want to do. It means something dear; it's doing something to you, to your heart and to your self-esteem. I just want you to be ready, okay?" Mercedes nodded as her mother kissed her forehead._

* * *

><p>Mercedes had tears coming down her face from just remembering that talk with her mother almost 9 years ago. She stayed sitting on the dock and playing with the water he feet touched.<p>

Looking out to the other end of the lake, she saw a figure waving at her. She squinted her eyes and saw it was Olivia. Mercedes rose up from the dock waving back at her and trying to figure how she was going to make it across. Mercedes saw the boat and she pushed it out onto the lake. She adjusted it and with a jump landed inside the boat.

Trying not to wobble the boat, Mercedes grabbed the paddles and started rowing towards Olivia who was standing watching Mercedes come towards her. Finally making it across, Olivia grabbed Mercedes' hand as she jumped on the dock.

"Thank you." Mercedes replied as she walked hand in hand with Olivia until reaching a bench facing the playground that was in the center of the park.

"I knew you were with Sam, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Quinn, told me you plan to leave. Is that true?" Mercedes sighed and looked at the little kids with their mothers playing at the swings.

"I wanted that, I wanted a family. I wanted to wake up with my arms around my husband. I wanted to wake up seeing the precious little face of my baby. I wanted so much to be forever in his arms, but frankly; isn't that even an option anymore?" Olivia grabbed her hand squeezing it tight.

"Mercedes, it was always option. You have an opportunity to be with Sam, take it. You can finally fill the void that the entertainment industry hasn't been able to fill. You're running away from the one thing that makes you happy. You're afraid of what? Life is precious to go through it alone, without someone you love; and you have that someone, right in front of you." Mercedes nodded as she felt her tears land on her hand that was intertwined with Olivia.

Olivia cleared off her tears with her thumb, as Mercedes laughed softly.

"Sam used to talk about this park and the lake, when he was going through that rough time in his life when you were gone." Mercedes saw Olivia giving her a sincere smile.

"Boy, did he talk about it, when I was helping him, recover; I told him in order to get his pain out, he needed to revisit in his mind the places that reminded him of you. So then, maybe he could forget you, but in my heart I knew he couldn't stop thinking about you; you made him into something any boy could ever dream of. You made him into a man, you gave him your heart, and I believe therefore you are bound to him." Mercedes covered her face in distraught for a second and then faced Olivia.

"I made him into a man once more last night." Mercedes saw Olivia's eyes open wide as she opened her mouth in shock as well.

"Doesn't that confirm it all? You've sealed your love for one another again. That night was just to confirm that nothing between you guys changed. You can stay with him; have that family you wanted. Finally be together." Mercedes closed her eyes and nodded her head in disapproval.

"I don't know if I can do that. Olivia, my whole entire life is back in New York; I can't just leave it." Olivia frowned at Mercedes and gently let go of her hand.

"You care more about what people say, then following your heart? Mercedes, he's fragile again, you both are. Leaving, will destroy him again, he's not strong enough to deal with another heartbreak. He could barely survive the last one. You _are_ his life, no else is going to make him happy." Mercedes covered her face as she was crying more this time around.

"Mercedes, please tell me you'll think about it?" Mercedes calmed herself before looking at Olivia and nodded.

"I need to go for a walk, I know a place where I can think…about everything." Olivia didn't say anything, she just smiled, and both of them rose from the bench, hugging one another they parted from each other, walking their own ways.

Mercedes started retracing her steps Sam had taken when walking into the forest. She jumped over the big rocks, didn't care for the dirt that touch her, even though she was barefoot.

She made it to the enormous field that still manage to take her breath away. Mercedes ran her fingers to the tall grass and felt the cold wind against her face. Mercedes slowly sat and lay down on the grass, looking up at the sky. Closing her mind, she thought of a song she, Santana, Rachel and Tina sang almost 9 years ago, as a Valentine's Day Project. Her first Valentine's day with a boy who wasn't Sam.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay ladies, give us what you think is the ultimate love song is." Mercedes, Santana, Rachel and Tina made way to four stools that were facing their friends.<em>

_Mercedes saw her friends smiling at their lovers, which made her want to cry. She tried to control it long enough for the song to start._

_[Rachel]_

_**The first time ever I saw your face**_

_**I thought the sun rose in your eyes**_

_Mercedes stated thinking of the first she saw Sam, he was introducing himself to the Glee club. She thought he was beautiful; she looked away once her eyes met his._

_[Tina]_

_**And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave**_

_**To the dark and the empty skies**_

_[Mercedes]_

_**The first time ever I kissed your mouth**_

_**I felt the earth move in my hands**_

_Mercedes started trembling, and she closed her eyes as she felt tears running down her face. _

_**Like the trembling heart of a captive bird**_

_**That was there at my command my love**_

_[Santana]_

_**The first time ever I lay with you**_

_**I felt your heart so close to mine**_

_Mercedes remembered that beautiful night they spent together, she quickly removed her tears as she sang._

_[Mercedes]_

_**And I knew our joy would fill the Earth**_

_**And last, and last, and last till the end of time**_

_[Rachel]_

_**The first time ever I saw your face**_

_Your face_

_Your face_

_Your face_

_Everyone started clapping and that's when Mercedes ran out of the choir room and headed to the bathroom. Closing the stall, she cried but covering her mouth so her screams couldn't be heard. She felt so broken, so unloved; she didn't know what to do._

* * *

><p>Mercedes came out of that memory, when she felt a warm and soft body against her. She turned and saw Annie, the small dear nudging her shoulder wanting to rest on her stomach. Mercedes smiled grabbing the small deer gently in her arms and resting her small head on her stomach. She felt the deer's heart race and started caressing its back slowly.<p>

Mercedes thought of the silliest things she did with Sam when they were together, and with the deer in her arms, she remembered one warm summer afternoon.

* * *

><p>"<em>You want to me to get a puppy? Why Samuel?" Sam laughed his girlfriends confused face as they passed the local puppy shop. He dragged her inside the store and they headed towards the small golden retrievers that were all snuggled up amongst one another.<em>

"_So when I go to your house, we can always play with the puppy, I want a golden retriever." Sam planted his nose against the glass and started waving at the half sleeping puppies._

"_I want a Dalmatian." Sam saw Mercedes walk over to where they held the Dalmatians and saw her face lit up, once the puppies made eye contact with her._

"_Miss? Would you mind if I hold one of these Dalmatians?" The worker smiled and walked over opening the little booth, and grabbing one small Dalmatian. The worker stayed close to Mercedes, giving her only a few minutes with the dog._

_As Mercedes grabbed it, the puppy wouldn't stop jumping and moving around, licking her face at any chance he got. Sam started scratching the top of the little dog's head and it started moving its tale quickly._

"_Now I really want this puppy." Sam said as Mercedes laughed softly, giving the dog back to the worker. Sam and Mercedes walked away from the dogs and out of the shop. _

"_We could have used that practice, of taking care of that dog. You know; feeding it and bathing it." Mercedes turned to her boyfriend raising an eyebrow out of confusion._

"_For when we have a kid, we'll already be experts." Mercedes' eyes opened wide as Sam planted a small kiss on her lips._

* * *

><p>Mercedes saw the deer jump up from her arms and walk away, leaving her watching its beauty until it was no longer in sight. Mercedes stood up off the grass, and started walking again, this time she headed towards the tiger Lillie field.<p>

She stopped once she saw the flowers were still in radiant bloom. She picked one and inhaled its beautiful scent in. Moving her head up, she heard the loud and rough noise of that the waterfall being close by. Inhaling sharply she walked toward that area, stopping once she touch the boulder that acted like a cliff.

Calmly, she sat down; Indian style with the flower in her hands and closed her eyes, feeling the bits of water jump to her face.

**_What are you going to do Jones? The obvious answer is there, but somehow you can't accept it. Somehow you are afraid of falling again, only this time you're not sure you'll be able to get back up._**

**_Are you willing to risk it all once more? Are you sure staying with Sam is the one thing you desire in the world? Would it make him happy? Will it make you happy? But what about your fans? Your managers? Your entire life that is back in New York? Can you leave that entire life behind and focus on your future with Sam?_**

**_Most importantly, are you willing to love once again the one thing that can easily destroy you?_**

Mercedes opened her eyes and cleared her mind of her thoughts. She had made her decision, and now matter what; she was sticking to it.

Mercedes stood up from the boulder and threw the tiger Lillie onto the water before walking away. She started running away from everything, from the tiger Lillie field, to the main one, passing the branches that started cutting her legs; until she made it out of the forest.

Once out, she saw a figure on the other side of the lake, sitting on the edge of the dock, dangling his feet against the water. It was Sam; she knew she had to face him sooner or later.

Mercedes made her way towards the boat, jumping in and rowing her way to the other side, trying to avoid contact with Sam. He extended her hand towards her lifting her up from the boat to the dock.

They both made way to the porch of Sam's home without saying a word, Mercedes saw he was holding her sunflower he gave to her the day before when he was showing her the scenery. They sat down, with their eyes facing foreword. The birds chirping and the wind filled the silence until Sam decided to speak.

"Interesting morning." He laughed softly, still keeping his eyes away from her. Mercedes started trembling and nodded. Silence blew once more, and Sam had to be the one to break it.

"What are you going to do Mercy?" Sam now shifted his eyes towards her as she moved her head away from him. She whimpered as her eyes started to get watery, she couldn't pull through enough to tell him what she planned to do.

Mercedes sighed and tried to take back some of the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I don't know." Sam nodded in disapproval and scoffed, then pounded his fist with anger causing Mercedes to flinch.

"We're back to that? Are we back there? What about the past couple of days? They happened you know-" Mercedes interrupted him as she turned to face him, she didn't care that he saw her crying.

"I know they happened and they were wonderful but, you can't expect me to stay here forever, Sam I-" Sam jumped up from the porch with fury, throwing the sunflower on the floor and facing away from Mercedes.

"I have a life back in New York Sam! I can't just leave it! My managers, my fans, everyone will be crushed if I don't return" Sam turned back around walking towards Mercedes; he felt his heart tearing up.

"So you make love to me and then you go back to your radiant and glamorous life as a performer? Was that your plan? Was that a test I didn't pass?" Sam raised his voice once more at Mercedes as she stood up from the porch making his way towards him and started raising her voice back at him.

"No! Sam, I can't stay here Sam! You know I can't, this isn't where I belong." Sam placed both his hands on his hips and guffawed.

"You belong with me!" Mercedes turned away from him, covering her face and trying to hide the tears that were already visible.

"But of course, this isn't about your fans, you going back to New York is so that you can have the security you need to be happy!" Mercedes turned her head towards Sam as she saw he was exhaling in anger.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Sam laughed softly and started walking towards her.

"Money! New York! Your job! It's going to bring you a lot of money! This is all about money isn't it?" Mercedes pushed him away from her, as she couldn't believe he thought so low of her.

"Now I hate you, you doushbag!" Sam didn't care that she pushed him away from her; he still walked back towards her.

"If you leave here, I hate you!" He yelled at her pointing his fingers at her. Mercedes nodded her head in disbelieve.

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything that has been happening-" Sam interrupted her, as he got closer to her.

"I guess not, I must have misread all of those signals." Mercedes backed away from Sam, as she started heading towards the dock and the boat.

Sam saw she was planning to leave, he continued to talk to her.

"You're bored! You're bored and you know it, you thought being a star would help you fill that void that has been in your heart ever since we parted. But you know damn well no void can be filled like that. You need me Mercedes, like I need you. You would have left the second the wedding was over, but you stayed, you stayed because you know something was missing!" Mercedes stopped halfway to the dock and turned around and saw Sam walking towards her.

"You conceited bastard!" Sam stopped her from getting on the boat, by pulling her towards him, leaving inches of space between them.

"Would you just stay with me? Please?" Mercedes started having trouble breathing, once Sam's lips were whispering in her ear. Mercedes pushed him away and nodded angrily at him.

"Stay with you! We have never fought like this before! How do you not know, things won't get worse?" Sam covered his face, as this was his try and hide the tears that were falling down his face.

"Mercy, that's what people in love do, they fight. They fight, yell and hit each other to get all of their frustration out. I don't care how we do it, I want us to work at it everyday, I want to do that because all I want is you." Mercedes couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the sight of her lover crying and begging her not leave.

"Everyday for the rest of my life I want you to be my one and only family. I want to wake up in your arms. I want to wake up seeing the precious little face of our baby. I want forever to be in your arms, but frankly; it seems like that isn't that even an option for you anymore. I want you Mercedes, forever, until the day I die." Mercedes had to cover her mouth, as she couldn't believe he had repeated the same words she had told Olivia. He wanted the same things as she did, but then her mind kept telling her, _at what costs?_

"But can you do something for me? Just picture your life for me? If its in New York, making money, making everyone else except yourself happy? Then go! Leave! I lost you once, I don't have the strength to do it again, but I'll do it if that's what you really want. Just don't you dare take the easy way out of this situation." Mercedes guffawed at Sam and eyed him carefully.

"What easy way? No matter what I do, someone will get hurt!" Sam groaned in annoyance at Mercedes as she stayed staring at him.

"Would you stop thinking about what everyone else wants? Stop thinking about what is right for me, for your fans, for your managers. What do you want Mercedes?" Sam started walking towards her again, red-eyed but with a question he wanted to hear her answer.

"It's not that simple Sam, I-" He interrupted her again, asking her the same question, raising his voice a little bit.

"What do you want?" Mercedes changed her head to the side, not having the strength to see him, tear up in front of her.

"God-dammit, what do you want!" His voice cracked at the end, and he turned away from her, lowering his body down midway. The palms of his hands covered his face, as they both started sobbing quietly.

"I have to go." Sam shot up from midway to the ground and faced her. Sam sighed and nodded his head in disapproval. Mercedes turned away from him, fighting with all her might not scream. She jumped on the boat; grabbing the paddles she started rowing away from the dock. Mercedes' back was facing Sam, so he wouldn't see her squint her entire face with pain, trying not to yell. Sam fell to his knees, as he saw the love of his life, leave his world once again.

Once she was on the other side, she grabbed her bag and jacket that were still on the boat, jumping off the boat she didn't look back and she ran away from him, from the park and from Lima Ohio forever.

Sam was screaming at the top of his lungs, once she was out of his sight. He knew she was gone, he knew she was never going to come back; he knew his life was over.

_**[OKAY DON'T HATE ME! SO THIS NEXT PART IS DARE I SAY IT? SAD? YES, WELL, THE SONG THAT IS PLAYING THE BACKGROUND IS ANGUS AND JULIA STONE "ALL OF ME". PLAY THE SONG TO ENJOYS THIS PORTION BETTER]**_

Ironically, it started raining. What had brought them together, was now drifting them apart into nothingness, their hearts were now empty once more. Their lives would be full of uncertainty, unhappiness, and fake smiles.

Sam stayed on his knees, staring out on the other side, waiting; hoping Mercedes would come back. What seemed like minutes, felt like hours. He knew in his heart, she still loved him; she proved it to him the night before. Their hearts became one once again, but the brutal reality was making him die a slow and lonely death.

Mercedes started running, once she saw a cab; she called for it. Getting inside, she told the cab driver where she wanted to go. Grabbing her still functional phone, and called a number.

"I'm heading the airport right now, yes; please have my bags ready. Thank you." Mercedes sighed drying her self off, from the rain, though she feels her eyes burning, its not the rain that got in her eye, her tears were falling down.

"Don't I recognize you from somewhere?" The cab driver asked as he eyed her from rear view mirror, Mercedes was wiping her tears off her face. She looked at him, and she noticed seeing him before.

"You're that girl, I caught in the lake with your boyfriend right?" It was the security guard that had scared them out of the lake, almost 9 years ago.

"Yes, I am." He laughed and paid attention back on the rode.

"Are you still with that boy?" Mercedes turned to him; he had his head facing the road, but still managed to ask the question.

"No, it didn't work out." The former security guard sighed and nodded his head in disapproval.

"Sucks, you two looked perfect together. One true pairing." Mercedes couldn't help but tear up, how could a complete stranger see the love they had.

Meanwhile, Olivia wanted to go back to see if Mercedes stayed with Sam, with her umbrella in hand, she saw from afar Sam lying across the dock, under the rain. It was something she dreaded, Mercedes didn't stay; she left. Olivia quickly called Puck and Quinn, who were still in Lima, to come help her deal with Sam.

Minutes after, Puck and Quinn arrived in their SUV and got out running towards Olivia. All three of them, got on the boat and rowed towards Sam. Puck was the first one to get out, and he went to see if his best friend was okay. Puck gently patted his cheeks, and noticed Sam's eyes open but with a faceless expression.

"Noah, let's carry him inside." Olivia asked pulling Quinn onto the dock. Puck nodded and with one fast and strong motion, Puck placed Sam's body on his shoulder. The rain had died down once they had arrived towards Sam.

Olivia took no chances and immediately called Mercedes. Mercedes looked at the caller ID, and stuffed her phone into her bag. Olivia groaned and headed inside Sam's house, where Puck had gently placed on the couch. Olivia closed her umbrella and walked towards Sam, bending down on her knees and grabbing his hand.

"Sam? Sam, please talk to me." Sam kept his eyes open, but remain featureless. He felt his body become numb, and he couldn't find any reason to keep living.

Suddenly, Sam started screaming. Olivia fell back and saw Sam start hitting the couch with force. Puck went towards him, trying to calm him down. Sam pushed him away as he continued to scream. His screams turned into sobs, which he quickly covered up with screams again. Puck grabbed Sam with force, and didn't let go. Sam started hitting him, but Puck refused to let go, he surpassed the pain of Sam's hits, in order for all his pain to leave his body.

Quinn covered her mouth, as she couldn't believe the pain Sam was going through. Mercedes had left each one of their lives, she had lost her sister; but most importantly, Sam lost his only reason for existence.

"Mercedes!" Sam screamed against Puck's chest, Quinn saw her husband start to tear up as well, Puck had never seen his best friend this hurt before.

"I wrote her! I called! It wasn't over! It was never over!" Puck looked at Quinn who was surprised as she was. Once Puck, saw Sam had called down, he released him; leaving a worn out Sam, asleep on the couch. **_**song ends~**_

Puck took both Olivia and his wife to the kitchen.

"Olivia what is this about Sam writing to Mercedes? Mercedes hadn't received anything from him the night he left. He never called her, he shut off connection with her." Olivia nodded in disagreement as she looked back at a peaceful Sam.

"I was there when he wrote those letters, I was there when he made those calls. Sam wrote Mercedes almost 300 letters; it was her who never responded to them." Quinn looked beyond surprise, as she saw Puck run his fingers through his Mohawk.

"You mean to tell me, they could have still been together? Something must have happened to those letters? If he sent them to the right address, something or someone must have stolen them. And as for the calls, it's possible someone intercepted them." Quinn couldn't believe what her husband was saying; she was in shock.

"Dear, who would do such a heartless and cruel act? Mercedes and Sam had no enemies." Puck nodded and then thought of someone. He scoffed and groaned in anger.

"Tinsley! I swear on my life that it was him! He was always jealous of Sam because he was dating Mercedes. He tried to get close to her as friends, but Sam could see right through his act. Baby, Shane Tinsley is the cause of my best friend's pain!" Quinn started to put the pieces together, and she knew her husband was telling the truth. Shane was the cause of every tear and every scream Sam and Mercedes dealt with. Shane Tinsley was the cause of all those years of heartache.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP! FINALLY! RIGHT? I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the "break up" trust me, the more pain the merrier the renunion. that is, if there IS one?<strong>

**anyway! What will happen to Sam and Mercedes? Most importantly, is Puck going to rip Shane's balls off? Wait and see, and yes, i took a bit of the dialogue from The Notebook.**

**Because i personally the notebook is sort of Sam and Mercedes' relationship! Please Please Review!**


	21. NOT AN UPDATE!

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! ESPECIALLY:

**mariposafria****: **You always make me laugh and I'm always intrigued for what you have to say! I love that you write freakishly long reviews, but I love them.

**Moonlight015****: **What can I say about you! You are just amazing! You give me a lot of love, even though my stories aren't good and there are mistakes! I'm happy when I get a review from you!

**emzjuk**: My first reviewer EVER! I think! LOL! Well, you have stuck by me through my crazy stories and always have time to review them! I feel like whenever you review my stories I'm like crap! The author of the Wild Young Hearts is reviewing my story! Because I loved that story and because you are an amazing writer!

**Princess976**: Having you as a friend on tumblr! We can go crazy about all things SAMCEDES! But also, I like that you review my stories. This is happening to get a lot of buzz! I will heal that little shipper heart of yours, but I have to sort of break it more! SORRY! But stick with me! LOL

**Koxie****:** I think you are starting to get on my good side :) I just cant wait to get reviews from you! Don't worry, the finale will have you in tears!

**Vini:** Vini! My darling! You just….AHH! Awesome! I love you! Thank you so much for giving me your feedback on my story! I'm always excited for you give me all of your emotions whenever you read my chapters. You always hit my funny button! Thank you so much!

**ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORY ARE FLAWLESS BEINGS! I WILL BE UPDATING TODAY! AROUND 5:00PM, but I live in the West coast! So I don't know what time that will be for all of y'all! I really hope you guys like it! I started school Monday, so I will try to update the chapters as soon as I can! Thank you so much! I love all of you!**


	22. Reliving History

**OK OK OK! PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" The officer of Lima Police Department, in charge of visiting hours for people in jail cells, asked a furious Puck, Quinn and Olivia as they charged into the station.<p>

"Yes, we would like to see Shane Tinsley." The officer nodded and got off his chair and opened the side door; before all three would go pass; the officer stopped him.

"You relatives of Mr. Tinsley?" Puck smirked and nodded. Quinn had to place her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"We're practically brothers, I'm dying to see him." Puck raised his voice when he said the word dying. The officer let all three of them inside. Once inside the cell hall, Puck screamed Shane's name.

"Noah, darling calm down." Puck didn't listen to Quinn, he screamed once more. Soon enough, they heard groaning and Puck followed the noise until he was face to face with the man who destroyed their friends lives.

"Puckerman? Come to bail me out or just to see me? That's real nice of you." Puck suddenly slammed his hands on the bars, startling Shane, Quinn and Olivia. Shane took a step back as Puck gripped his hands on the bars.

"I swear Tinsley, if it wasn't for these bars protecting you, I would already have you on the floor, breaking every bone in your body!" Quinn placed his hands around Puck's waist and rested her head on his back.

"Babe, calm down!" Puck took a slow and deep breath once he felt the arms of his wife around him. She found a way to calm him down; slowly she removed her arms from his waist and started caressing his back.

"Why did you do that? What did you get out of all this? They were happy; they were in love. You're a monster." Olivia walked up the bars and started talking to Shane with tears falling down her face. Shane was taken aback by what Olivia was saying, and then he remembered exactly what she was talking about.

"The truth is finally out I assume. Well, I guess it was bound to be discovered, one can only do much." Quinn moved Puck aside because it was her turn to talk to Shane.

"How can you be so spiteful? You have no heart? You've cause my sister and my best friend so much pain, you have no regrets over the heartache you caused?" Shane laughed cynically, and started walking towards the bars and Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray, you've change; you're humble-" Quinn snapped at Shane.

"Don't talk down to me! You don't know me! You have no right; you _had_ no right to break them apart. It's sad what you've become Shane; you're all alone, without someone who truly loves you. You have no friends and no home. Life had treated with what you deserve for all the pain you've caused. I have pity towards you; you will never be truly happy with yourself, with anyone because you will have what you did in your conscious forever." Shane started getting annoyed with Quinn as he started tapping his foot.

"You done Fabray? I seriously don't hope all three of you came here to give me a lesson in life and karma and all that crap. You." He pointed at Olivia and all she did was give him a death glare.

"I don't even know you, who the hell are you?" Olivia huffed with anger and walked towards Shane. Without blinking twice, with an upward motion, she shot her class ring through a small opening of the bar, hitting Shane on the face with force.

Falling back, as he started screaming Olivia cleaned off the blood her ring had with her jeans. Both Puck and Quinn raised an eyebrow at Olivia's action and then turned to look at Shane who was groaning in pain.

Shane final stood up and started laughing evilly. Olivia raised her head up high and saw the red blood like down his left cheek, along with other scars he had; Mercedes gave him then night he tried to rape her.

"Who knew a white girls were so feisty, I like that." He winked at Olivia as she just scoffed in disgust. Puck then moved foreword as Shane flinched, thinking Puck was going to hit him.

"Tell us where you hid the letters, we already know you intercepted the calls. Please, the damage has already been done. What more can you cause?" Shane chuckled and stayed staring at Puck for a long time.

"Shane Tinsley! Your bail has been paid!" The same officer you let them in, was now releasing Shane. Puck, Quinn and Olivia were beyond shocked and angry.

"He's being set free? He tried raping my sister!" Quinn was infuriated; Puck tried calming her down by grabbing her waist like she did.

"Sorry ma'am, his bail has been paid. If it makes you feel any better, he is the list of sexual predators." Quinn looked at Puck with confused eyes and she couldn't believe that Shane was being set free.

Once Shane was out of the jail cell, he tried touching Olivia's chin but she grabbed is hand, turning it to the side and snapped it. Shane fell to the floor screaming as the officer laughed and walked away.

"Don't you touch me! You're nothing but trash. Let's go guys, he will never tell us where the letters are. We shouldn't be wasting our time on scum like him." Olivia started walking away followed by Quinn; but Puck stayed behind.

Once Shane got up, Puck grabbed his body and slammed him against the bars, causing him to yell.

"You listen to me Tinsley. I swear if it weren't for my wife, I would kill you right here right now. You will die alone and unloved. You will never have what they had and still continue to have till this very day." Shane groaned as Puck placed his arm in a upward position towards Shane's neck, choking him.

"Life has treated you well, I'm glad you are at the bottom, with no one who loves you. I'm going to tell you this once; you better set things right or swear to god, you wont make it passed thirty. You seriously don't want my prison free brothers, Quinn, Olivia, Santana and all her Lima Heights Adjacent family after you. So I suggest you do something to cure all that you did." Puck released Shane and fixed his shirt before walking away leaving, Shane coughing for air and with lament starting to take him over.

Once Puck was out of the police station he saw Quinn next to Olivia as she was on the phone.

"Thank you so much Kurt. Yes, we are on our way." Olivia hung up and told Puck and Quinn what was happening.

"Mercedes is getting on her jet plane in less than ten minutes, we have to stop her from making one of the biggest mistakes of her life." Without speaking, they both started walking and heading towards the SUV, in hopes of stopping Mercedes.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Ramon!" Mercedes started walking towards her jet plane, as her butler nanny was getting her luggage.

"No problema Miss Jones, Mr. and Mr. Anderson and Miss Berry won't be coming?" Mercedes shot a sad glance; her butler/nanny was like her father. They've known each other for almost 7 years. And like a father, he could tell when she was sad and try to hide it with smiles.

"Mi niña. What's wrong?" Ramon grabbed Mercedes' trembling hands. Mercedes started crying and he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Ramon, I don't want to leave, but I have no choice." Ramon pulled her away to meet his eyes.

"You are running away from Samuel? Is this why you are leaving? Samuel te ama! Mercedes, you are crushing his heart, and you will never be happy if you leave." Mercedes moved away from him and ignored his words and started walking to her jet plane, when she started hearing a car honking in the distance.

"Wait! Sexy mama wait!" Mercedes automatically recognized the voice and sighed annoyed as she stopped herself before walking up the stairs and into her jet plane.

The car screeched as it turned to the side and stopped. Quinn automatically got out of the car as Puck switched gears and took out the keys out of the ignition. Olivia was closed behind, and finally Puck.

"Mercedes! You can't leave! Please don't go! You are making a big mistake!" Mercedes sighed and started walking towards them. Quinn came towards her hugging her unexpectedly and causing Mercedes to lose her balance briefly.

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Quinn let go of her and braced her shoulders shaking her gently.

"No! You don't! Mercedes, we found Sam on the dock, outside in the pouring rain; practically not breathing. You leaving him, will kill him; literally." Mercedes didn't believe she had that affect on him. They were probably exaggerating; the Sam she knew was stronger than that. Mercedes grabbed Quinn's hands and pulled them off her shoulders and interlaced them within hers.

"Quinn, Olivia, Puck." Olivia and Puck started walking towards her once she extended her hands to them. Taking all their hands and placing them together she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Sam, he will do fine without me…he did before and so did I." Mercedes voiced broke as she felt tears falling down her face.

"I need some time to get my head together, to go and live my life and possibly if I can; forget about Sam." Puck snatched back his hand and pulled Mercedes aside and tried to knock some sense into her.

"Please Mercy, don't leave." Mercedes saw tears form in his eyes and she had to look down to stop herself from crying. When she had the strength to look at him, she moved her head up.

"I think he was lying when he said he wrote me, because I received any letter from him, not even a call." Puck thanked his Jewish Lord, he finally knew Shane intercepted the calls and stole the letters, maybe this piece of information can make her stay.

"That's because Shane was the reason why you never received a letter nor a call from Sam." Mercedes wrinkled her eyebrows and nodded her head.

"Shane? What does he have to do in all of this?" Puck was about to speak, when Olivia interrupted, he knew she was the rightful person to tell Mercedes what they had figured out.

"We went to visit Shane in jail and he confessed that when you were dating, he intercepted calls from Sam and hacked into your mailbox and stole letters Sam wrote to you. The letters and calls from Sam didn't exist to you because they were diverted. They happened, but sadly he got in the way of everything." Mercedes was bewildered, but mostly she couldn't believe her friends were telling her lies.

"That's not true, Shane would never do that." Puck interrupted Mercedes from continuing to speak.

"The same Shane you thought would never try to rape you? Shane should have never been trusted Mercy, he was jealous that Sam was dating you because he liked you. Once Shane had you, he wasn't going to let you go that easily, especially if you received something from Sam." Puck was grabbing Mercedes hands, but she pulled away from him.

"Stop! Just don't tell anything else! I don't believe you! Sam is a liar! You are all liars, I can see what you are trying to do, and you are just making up lies so I can stay with Sam. So I could forget what he did to me. But I will never forget it, nor will I ever forgive him." Quinn started walking towards Mercedes when she pushed her away.

"Don't come near me! I thought I could trust you Quinn, we're suppose to be sisters! How could you do this to me." Quinn started crying and tried to explain everything to Mercedes.

"Mercy please. Listen, we aren't lying! You have to believe me, I have never lied to you, I always had your back and likewise. You can trust me with your life and I would never let you down! Please! Sis-" Mercedes interjected by screaming at Quinn.

"Don't call me sister! You lost that right when you lost my trust. All of you did! I can't believe you guys would do this to me! I'm done! I want nothing from you guys! To me, you guys are just strangers. Goodbye." Mercedes knew she was crying through her rampage and she needed to leave her hometown, a place where a lot of memories are held and now a family she had lost. She started running towards her jet, when Quinn started screaming her name, crying at the same time. Puck grabbed her as he was too crying and he just held his wife as she started screaming louder and louder.

The airport security started escorted them out, Puck now held a fainted Quinn in his arms as Olivia clenched her heart and couldn't believe the pain both of her friends were going to suffer once more. Everything that they had progressed was now washed away and there was no guarantee that they would ever see each other again. Correction, they weren't ever going to see Mercedes again.

**[THE SONG THAT IS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND IS SNOW PATROL "RUN" PLEASE! LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE YOU ARE READING THIS PART! IT CREATES DRAMATIC EFFECT] **SONG STARTS!**

Mercedes was now in her jet plane, covering her face with a pillow and curled into a ball crying her eyes out. Her family, everyone she loved and cared about had let her down, she had nobody now. She was alone, and unloved. Mercedes couldn't stop trembling and sobbing uncontrollably. She had remembered when she cried like this, when her father died months after her career started taking form.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mercy, please calm down." Kurt was holding a screaming Mercedes, she walked up to the coffin where her father was lying and she didn't make it without screaming in pain. Kurt started caressing her back, trying to calm her down. Mercedes felt numb, she felt her whole shut down. She couldn't believe her father, her everything had died. Only once, Mercedes felt this emptiness in the pit of her stomach: when Sam had left. Now, both men she had loved with all heart were gone; and she was never going to see them ever again. Kurt managed to calm her down, enough to make her sleep in his arms. <em>

_Kurt looked into his best friends closed eyes and saw all the hurt, misery and the despair she had went through. Someone so genuine, so talented and so down to earth didn't deserve all this pain._

* * *

><p>Mercedes opened her eyes and saw her reality, she was returning to a life without happiness, without love and without Sam. She was going back to New York, but inside her heart and her mind, she was done with her career. She couldn't force a smile, a laugh or a cry; whenever the public wanted it. Mercedes didn't have the strength anymore; she couldn't just turn off her emotions like a switch. She wasn't a cold and cruel human being. Mercedes was done; she was done with everything and everyone.<p>

Depression hit her once she stepped foot back into New York, she walked into her apartment, dropping her bags and closing the door she started throwing everything she had around as she screaming and cried at the same time. She went to grab a knife from her kitchen and started ripping the fabric of the cushions as well as her curtains. Mercedes threw her chairs around; she broke vases, tables and scratched the walls of her apartment. Once Mercedes was done, her entire apartment looked like she had been robbed. She walked to remote corner and curling into a ball, she cried herself to sleep. **** SONG ENDS.**

* * *

><p><strong>[OKAY DURING THIS, THE MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND IS SWITCHFOOT "YOUR LOVE IS A SONG" AGAIN, LISTEN TO THESE SONGS!] **SONG STARTS<strong>

Sam wrapped his entire body in his Avatar blanket; the blanket Mercedes had given him. He sat on his couch, staring out into the morning sunrise, faceless and silent. The warmth of the sun hitting his face reminded him of Mercedes' body pressed against his. He could never forget holding her again, kissing her, satisfying her again. That night was the only thing he could think of. The image of Mercedes beneath him; vulnerable and safe at the same time was like air to him. He closed his eyes, and her naked and beautiful body was there but when he opened them; she was literally gone. Could he ever find another person that can have such affect on him like Mercedes did? Never, was the word rolling inside his heart. Sam knew Mercedes was all he wanted, she was all he ever needed.

How he already missed her intoxicating scent, her luscious hair; her gorgeous brown eyes. He felt numb; like his entire world had shut down and there was nothing he could do. _She just needed to stay_, he thought. Sam couldn't understand why she was afraid, why she doubted his love for her when they just recently gave their hearts to one another. Sam knew she was scared and confused, but if she had stayed he would have healed that broken heart that had been like that since they parted.

Mercedes wrapped her entire body in her favorite animal printed blanket. She sat on her destroyed couch, staring out into the New York streets from her apartment. Seeing the sunrise and feeling the warmth against her face, she couldn't help but remember to that night she made herself vulnerable. She could feel Sam's body pressed against hers, she closed her eyes and started touching her neck. Mercedes remembered the kisses he planted on her neck, how sweet and effective they were. She moved her fingers towards her lips, as she remembered his lips crushing against hers. Tasting that passion he gave, and the desire that kicked in once he was in her.

That night was the only thing she could think of. The image of Sam above her; biting his lip and exhaling sharply. Mercedes' heart broke once more when she remembered how vulnerable he had gotten, his eyes started to water and he began to sob. Sam had never cried so much like he did that night. Mercedes opened her eyes and tried to shake that image out of her head. But all she could see was his emerald green eyes, his light brown and blond hair.

Sam gotten up from his couch and started walking towards his kitchen, when he saw her corsage. He stopped walking and stared at the memento for what seemed hours only minutes before grabbing it. He felt his tears fog up his vision, he placed the corsage towards his bare chest and let the tears flow down his face as he fell to the floor and curled up in a ball as he screamed Mercedes' name over and over again.

Mercedes hadn't eaten and what seemed days, she got up from her destroyed couch and headed towards her kitchen. Opening a cupboard to find a pan she saw a box that was labeled with her name on it. A box she had never seen before. She grabbed it, and she saw it was sealed firmly with tape. Grabbing a knife, she opened it and the first thing that she had found touched her heart. Mercedes stayed staring at the memento and didn't have the courage to grab it. Taking a deep breath, she reached into the box and gently placed Sam's bolo tie in her hands. It had been 9 years that she hadn't seen this. Tears streamed down her face and she started breathing in and out as she started sobbing. Mercedes positioned Sam's bolo tie on her chest and started screaming and crying at the same time. She fell to the floor and curled into a ball once more, crying herself to sleep. ****SONG ENDS**

* * *

><p>Sam had stepped out of his house the first time in two weeks. It was nightfall and he wanted to take his mind of Mercedes. He knew that would never happen, but he just wanted to take a few hours away and have fun. Eric had brought his boat back on his side of his house, so approaching it he jumped and grabbing the two paddles he started rowing to the other side.<p>

Once on the dock, he tripped and landed stomach first on the edge of the dock, knocking the air out of him. He managed to pull himself up and not land on the water. Passing their tree where they spent their summer together, he started signing to himself.

Am I better off dead?

Am I better off a quitter?

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her

As they take me to my local down the street

I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet

**He started walking to a place where he knew he could have fun and drink out the pain and misery he had within him. Sam was going to Puck's uncle's bar. He stopped singing and started running towards the bar. **

Once inside, Puck's uncle recognized him and screamed. "Hey! You're a friend of my nephew Noah! I remember you, the boy with the heavy stomach! I see you come back to visit this place after 9 years. Can I get you anything?" Sam walked up the stool and with effort he looked at the bartender.

"Bring me a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses." Puck's uncle looked confused and did as he was asked. Placing the freshly open bottle of Jack Daniels and the two shot glasses in front of Sam, he saw Sam dragging his weak hand towards the bottle.

"You expecting someone son? Why two shot glasses?" Sam ignored him and poured himself a shot of the drink and gulped it down fast.

"No, I'm drinking for two tonight, one for me." He poured himself another shot and drank it again without hesitation. Decanting the shot glass with alcohol, he raised up as a toast before he drank it.

"And the other…is for the woman I will never forget and will always love…Mercedes! Darling, you gave me your heart, I will never forget you!" He gulped down and with his arm he removed liquid coming down from the side of his mouth. The bartender left him with a pity look as Sam continued singing the same song he started off with

They say a few drinks will help me to forget her

But after one too many I know that I'm never

Only they can't see where this is gonna end

They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense

After drinking almost the entire bottle of Jack Daniels, Puck and Finn came running into the bar. Puck's uncle called him, becoming concerned over Sam's behavior. Puck saw Sam's face planted on the counter as his fingers started playing with the empty shot glass.

"Come one man, let's get you home." Puck grabbed Sam's waist and pulled him off the stool as Sam didn't know what was happening. He saw Finn grab his jacket and then Puck with his hands around his waist, which made his cackle.

"Puck, you shouldn't be grabbing me like this, people might think we're gay! Not that I have a problem, I'll turn gay if that means forgetting about Mercedes!" Puck scoffed, as he couldn't deal with a drunk Sam all by himself. Finn placed Sam's arm over his shoulder as Puck did the same thing.

"Sam shut up, you don't know what you're saying!" Finn exclaimed as him and Puck started dragging Sam out of the bar. Once out, Sam pushed Puck and Finn away from him.

"I want to drink! I want to forget her! You know, I was sober for 8 years! Now, that's all gone to hell! But who cares about love when you have alcohol to get you through the day." Puck and Finn eyed each other as they followed a drunk Sam through the streets and started screaming Mercedes' name. Ignoring Puck and Finn's attempts to make him shut up, he continued singing.

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words

And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred

Dialed her number and confessed to her

I'm still in love but all I heard

Was nothing

Sam started bumping into walls and fell to the floor, but before Puck and Finn could help him back up, Sam had already done that on his own. Puck didn't know where his best friend was going, but he was going to protect and prevent him from doing anything stupid. People started bumping into Sam, and he just cussed at them and started making commotion, thankfully no cops were around. He continued to sing.

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences

I know if I faced her face, that she'll come to her senses

Every drunk step I take leads me to her door

If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words

And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred

Dialed her number and confessed to her

I'm still in love but all I heard

Was nothing

Sam started screaming Mercedes' name once more and this time he started running away from Puck and Finn before they could shut him up. He saw a small lake that was under a bridge that led to the mall. He started running towards the bridge, without being followed by Puck and Finn. Sam got on top of the edge of the bridge and started extending his hands to the side before he dived into the water.

Inside the water, he could see a bright light and a figure swimming that was wrapped in different type of color fabrics. He squinted his eyes and saw the figure was Mercedes, as real as he hoped it was the alcohol taking effect. He saw how the figment of his imagination was swimming towards him, smiling her sweet smile that drove him crazy. He also saw a bright light on the inside of her stomach **(If you got that...BLESS YOU)**. Sam grabbed her and was about to kiss her when he felt hands pulling him away from her, screaming he saw Mercedes smile disappear and started to swim away from him.

Puck and Finn dragged him out of the water before he had drowned. Puck smacked his cheek to see if he was breathing. He saw Sam singing to himself.

She said nothing

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh, I got nothing

Oh, I got nothing

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating

Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking

When you realize there's no one waiting

"Are you alright man? You had us worried." Puck didn't get a response from Sam that wasn't him still singing his song.

Am I better off dead?

Am I better off a quitter?

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her

Puck and Finn pulled him off the floor and on his toes again. Sam ignored them and finished his song.

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words

And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred

Dialed her number and confessed to her

I'm still in love but all I heard

Was nothing

She said nothing

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh, I got nothing

I got nothing

I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Ohh I got nothing

I got nothing

Sam's final words resulted in him fainting and falling on the floor. He saw a bright light before completely knocking out.

* * *

><p>Mercedes grabbed a towel and started heading to her bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned on the water and clogged the bathtub, planning to take a bath. She poured a bit of relaxing soap. Stripping down from her clothes, she saw in the mirror the change in her body. She looked different; it was something she couldn't explain. She had gained weight, but she hadn't eaten anything in days. How was this possible? Mercedes ignored that and walked in to the bathtub, turning off the water, since it was halfway up and sat down.<p>

Moments after sitting in the bathtub, she felt her stomach turn and felt like horrible. Clutching her stomach and groaning in pain, she felt something come her mouth. Mercedes jumped out of the bathtub and went towards the toilet, throwing up. She wiped her mouth and flushed, wrapping her body in her towel she went to her bedroom to see her calendar. She started looking at her calendar and started remembering the dates.

"It's December 14th, Quinn's wedding was the 6th. Sam's invitation to his house was the 7th. That means..-" Mercedes didn't have to finish her sentence to understand what was happening. She ran to her drawer and pull out a pregnancy test, Santana had given her when she first visited her. Santana thought Mercedes was going to become reckless.

She ran to her bathroom and after peeing on the test and waiting 5 minutes, she saw two pink lines forming on the test. Mercedes grabbed her mouth and started crying happily. She was pregnant and she couldn't be happier; she was now responsible for bringing a little creature into the world. She placed the test on the sink counter and grabbed her stomach and started caressing it.

"I'm pregnant, I'm going to be a mother. A mother. Oh baby, I promise you, you'll have a wonderful life." Mercedes then remembered an important detail; Sam was the father of her child. Would he come looking for her once he finds out she's carrying his baby?

"Sam can never find out that I'm pregnant. He can't." Mercedes stayed caressing her stomach the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Is he alright? Why is he wet?" Quinn asked as he placed a blanket on an unconscious Sam.<p>

"He decided to take a little swim, Finn and I got him out before things got worse." Puck, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Artie, Olivia, Brittany, Santana and Lauren were all present and were waiting for Quinn and Puck to come into the dinning room where they were all present. Once Quinn and Puck left Sam to rest in a spare room, they walked down stairs. Once in sight, Olivia spoke.

"Quinn, this is getting worse. Sam is acting out again, drinking after being 8 years sober, what are we going to do?" A worried Olivia asked as she sat on Artie's lap, he started kissing her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"I'm disappointed in myself, for not trying to get them together. The whole entire plan of there being a "fake wedding" to try to reunite them got forgotten because plans changed." Puck grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It wasn't your fault Puckerman chose bad timing to get hitched." Puck showed Santana a "judging you" look before Olivia talked.

"What are you guys talking about? Fake wedding?" Quinn had forgotten that Olivia didn't know a thing about their plans of reuniting Sam and Mercedes.

"Olivia, we wanted to reunite Sam and Mercedes by telling them Puck and I were getting married. We weren't in the beginning, it was suppose to be a fake wedding, but they didn't know that. They seemed to be up for coming to the wedding but; life decided to change the plans and fate wanted Puck to actually propose to me. So our wedding got in the way of actually fulfilling our mission." Olivia nodded her head, agreeing to what Quinn was saying, but something Mercedes told her convinced her that the plan sort of worked.

"They reunited for a night." That was all Olivia needed to say before everyone's expression changed completely. They were all shocked and Santana started laughing to herself.

"I guess, Whezzy missed riding Trouty mouth like a stallion." Tina playfully hit her shoulder as Quinn tried to gain the train of thought she had lost due to Olivia's comment.

"Anyway, now both of our friends are back where they started, depressed and hurt." Puck kissed Quinn's cheek as she smiled weakly.

"I haven't heard anything from Mercedes in weeks. She won't pick up her phone, I have left her probably hundreds of voicemails." Kurt said as his husband grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"All of this is happening because that bulldozer got in the way of everything, I swear if I had gone with you guys to visit him in jail, there would be no one to stop me from going all Lima Heights Adjacent of that foul. Not even the bars would have stopped me!" Santana huffed in anger as her wife kissed her cheek; calmly down she pulled Brittany into a side hug.

Olivia started to see her friend's faces sad and gloom, but started to think of an idea that might work, and possible fix everything once and for all.

"Puck, do you know where Shane lives?" Puck scoffed and he pulled his wife towards him, placing his hands on her hips.

"In the immortal words of one Miss Jones, Hell no!" That managed to get a small laugh out of everyone. Olivia started thinking once more, standing up from Artie's lap, she started going to Quinn and Puck's phonebook.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Artie asked as he saw his girlfriend flipping through the pages of the phonebook, stopping, she picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hello? Yes, is there a Shane Tinsley staying in your hotel? Oh he is, perfect. Thank you." Hanging up the phone she turned to find a confused crowd and a very worried Artie.

"What was that?" Artie got a little bit jealous as he saw Olivia throw a big smile.

"I'm going to go visit him, and convince him out of that envious and jealous cloud he has been living under his entire life. I want him to confess everything to Mercedes, I want him to tell her the truth, since she didn't believe us." Puck laughed to himself before he responded to her comment.

"He didn't even want to tell us where the letters were, how are you so sure, he'll change his mind." Puck's comment didn't bother Olivia; he didn't see what she saw in Shane's eyes in the last moment she spoke to him. Artie started rolling towards her and grabbed her hand.

"I repeat Puck's words but I add my own twist; Hell to the nizzy no! I don't want you near that man, not after what he did to Mercy." Olivia sighed and kissed his mouth.

"Trust me, he won't hurt me, because I'm not going alone." Artie gave her a confused look. Olivia looked up to Quinn, Puck and everyone who was looking at her.

"Sam's coming with me."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! AHHHHHH! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTERS TILL THE EPIC FINALE! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Sam's song was "Nothing" (Drunk Version) by the scripts**


	23. Lost Life and Lost Truth

Sam was sleeping in Quinn and Puck's spare room, when he felt his stomach churn and it felt like someone punched him with force. It woke him up, as he started coughing and gasped for air. Once he regained his breath to a normal state, he couldn't help feel inside his heart, something didn't feel right. That's because he didn't know, the pain and trauma Mercedes was living.

* * *

><p>The morning after Mercedes figured out she was pregnant, she woke up with passive pains on her belly. She could barely get out of her bed; her hands were squeezing her stomach as she gave little steps towards her living room. Mercedes felt her hands wet, she lowered her head and that's when she saw she was bleeding. Her hands were covered in blood as she started sobbing quietly then turned into screaming.<p>

"No! God no! Please! This can't be happening! Ramon! Ra-" She couldn't be having miscarriage, she can't loose the one thing that was going to fix everything. Ramon heard the pleading screams of Mercedes and came charging in. Bewildered to find her place trashed, even more shock to see Mercedes surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Mercy! Mi niña! Are you all right?" Ramon ran to her and grabbed Mercedes' wrists as she lowered her head to look at her stomach.

"Ramon, please. We have to go to the hospital, my baby." Ramon didn't know Mercedes was pregnant; she was beyond scared but no more than Mercedes.

"Is Samuel the father?" Mercedes raised her head and he didn't need to receive a response from her to know he was.

"We have to call him, he has the right to know. Mr. and Mr. Anderson and Miss Berry, they must know." Mercedes nodded her head in disapproval and groaned in pain.

"No! Sam must not know, no one should know. Just please, get me to the hospital." Ramon didn't say anything and lifting a weak Mercedes and headed out the door and to Lenox Hill Hospital.

* * *

><p>Sam needed some air, and started to walk downstairs and saw all of his friends were gathered in Quinn and Puck's dining room. He saw Olivia on the phone and Quinn crying into Puck's arms.<p>

"What's wrong?" Olivia turned to see her best friend with a concern look on his face as he saw everyone else with faces fit for a funeral. Olivia finished talking on the phone and started walking towards Sam.

"Sam, um…I just got off the phone." Olivia couldn't finish her sentence without covering her mouth. Sam saw tears running down her face.

"What is it?" Olivia took a deep breath and began talking again.

"I just got off the phone with Lenox Hill Hospital, in New York." Sam nodded and it didn't take long for him to realize what was happening. Something was wrong, he felt it in his heart and he saw the tension in the room.

"Mercedes. What's wrong with Mercedes? Is she alright?" Sam grabbed Olivia's shoulders and wanted to know what was happening since she wasn't responding.

"She is in intensive care, seems she lost a lot of blood because…" Olivia's gap of words was making Sam going crazy.

"Olivia! Speak! How is my darling?" Olivia lowered her and began sobbing, Sam looked up to see practically everyone in tears. He started to get emotional and tried not to think of the worse.

"She had miscarriage Sam, she lost your child." Sam felt his heart shatter into million little pieces. Mercedes was pregnant with his child and now that little baby was gone. He couldn't even start to think of how Mercedes must be dealing with this. Sam needed to be by her side, especially at a moment like this. Sam felt his tears start stream down his face as he began to sob quietly. Olivia pushed him towards her for a hug, Sam let go of his pain in his best friends arms.

"I have to go see her. I need to be with her. She can't be alone at a time like this." Sam gently broke free from Olivia's hug and wiped the tears from his face. Puck gave his crying wife to Rachel as he approached Sam and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Sam man, she doesn't want to see anyone." Sam slid his hand right off his shoulder and nodded in disapproval.

"This happens to be my sweetheart. We just lost our child, I'm not going to stay here and hope for the best. Tonight I leave for New York; my baby needs me. Olivia can you help me get ready." Olivia nodded and she and Sam left Quinn and Puck's house.

* * *

><p><strong>[SONG THAT IS PLAYING IS THE SMITHS "ASLEEP"! LISTEN WHILE READING]** SONG STARTS<strong>

Mercedes was unconscious for most of the morning and afternoon. Her heart rate was getting weaker and weaker by the hour and her skin started get pale from all the blood she had lost. The constant beep of the monitor was all that was being heard inside her room. Mercedes felt her body fall into a pool of nothingness. She now had absolutely nothing. Her child was in jeopardy; she needed to do everything she could to save him/her.

Mercedes knew she was dreaming because she saw her body underwater. Seeing a bright light approach her, she squinted her eyes and saw it was Sam. Mercedes saw he planted his sweet smile on his face as he started swimming towards her. The bright light was fading quickly as he approached her. She started getting worried as she saw Sam fade with the light. Screaming underwater once Mercedes saw the light hit Sam's chest and he arched his back in pain and he disappeared.

Before Mercedes could react she was now in another setting. She was in a field of tiger lilies and she was wearing the same dress she wore to her father's funeral. Confused and scared, Mercedes started walking and suddenly saw a figure that she hadn't seen in a while, start walking towards her slowly. It was her father. He was wearing a white suit, and had a big smile on his face.

Mercedes ran to him, hugging him tightly once she was in his arms. She heard her father chuckle and start to caress her hair.

"Daddy, how I missed you." Her father gently pulled her off and grabbed her hand. They started walking towards the same waterfall she and Sam had visited. Sitting on the edge of the boulder hand in hand, Mercedes wanted to know what was running through her head.

"Am I dead Dad?" Mercedes' father laughed softly and looked at his frightened daughter.

"No baby, but you have a chance to stop yourself from taking that last step." Mercedes closed her eyes and tried not to cry for she knew she was in that state of deciding whether to leave everything behind.

"Do you really want to leave your mother alone? She lost me and she hasn't recovered from it. Now imagine watching her deal with the loss of her only child." Mercedes squeezed her father's hand tighter as he leaned and kissed her forehead.

"I have no one daddy. My friends betrayed me…Sam he-" Mercedes couldn't even finish her sentence without sobbing quietly.

"Now what are these tears falling down your face? You have never cried, not even your grandmother died." Her father nudged her as she laughed softly.

"I've been like this ever since Sam left and worse when you left me." Mercedes' father grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to meet his gaze.

"You are a strong girl, I have raised to not fear life, not to fear love and not to fear any choices you make. But you are young; you have your entire life ahead of you. I lived a happy and full life; I don't have any resentment to how the Lord took me. You shouldn't be taking to the easy way out honey." The words Mercedes' father started to sound like the same thing Sam has said.

"I'm afraid of falling again daddy. Who will catch me this time?" Her father kissed her nose and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Sam and myself, we won't ever let go. Dear, promise me something." Mercedes nodded against his chest.

"Remember, where ever you are, no matter what challenges you are facing; I will always be there. But for now, you need to fix the damage that is still roaming around in your heart." Mercedes took a deep breath and looked up into her father's eyes.

"Do you think I'm strong enough Daddy?" He chuckled and they both rose up from the boulder they were sitting on and started walking back to the field of tiger lilies.

"Let him in child, be together, become one." And like that, Mercedes saw her father fading until he was gone.

She felt her tears fall as she began to walk and saw Sam across from her; he was wearing the same suit he wore to their Junior Prom; she even saw the bolo tie. Mercedes looked at herself and saw she was wearing her prom dress and had the same hairstyle. Mercedes and Sam started walking towards each other as Sam extending his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Hesitant at first, Mercedes saw the bright smile Sam was wearing and couldn't refuse. Intertwining their hands, they began dancing to no music and around the field of tiger lilies. Mercedes turned and saw the setting changed again and they were now in a church hall surrounded by her friends and family.

Mercedes viewed herself and saw she was wearing white wedding dress and Sam a tuxedo fit for a wedding. Mercedes saw his eyes were red and with his adorable smile fixed on his face.

"Mercedes? Do you take Sam Evans as your husband?" Mercedes saw that the pastor was her father. She laughed softly and turned back to Sam and saw that he disappeared. Appalled, she started backing away dropping the bouquet of flowers she had in her hands. Switching her body to see her friends and family were gone as well. She saw a small light brown skin child with green eyes and curly light brown hair with blood dripping down the side of its mouth in the center of the church hall.

Mercedes gasped and started walking towards the helpless child, gently holding the child, Mercedes started screaming and crying once the child fainted into her arms. Mercedes' wedding dress was covered in blood and the child had disappeared. **** SONG ENDS**

* * *

><p>"Mercedes? Mercedes?" Mercedes heard a familiar voice call to her, it made her slowly react. She felt her hands twitch and slightly open her eyes to see a figure in front of her. He had emerald green eyes, light brown and blond hair and with tears falling down his eyes. She couldn't believe it; she knew she wasn't dreaming anymore. Sam Evans was here, with her and holding her hands. Mercedes saw how Sam sighed in relive and kissed her hands.<p>

"Baby, I thought I lost you. You have been unconscious for practically a week." Mercedes opened her mouth slowly to speak but she couldn't.

"Don't force yourself honey, you are still very weak. I asked the doctor for permission because I…wanted to sing you a song." Mercedes saw Sam pulled his guitar from its case and took the guitar strap and threw it over his shoulder.

Mercedes smiled weakly at him as he started strumming his guitar.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

**Mercedes saw his bright face smiling while singing, Sam couldn't look any happier.**

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

**Mercedes closed her eyes for a brief moment, and felt a small tear stream down her face.**

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

**Sam winked at her as she laughed softly. She had missed his voice, how it made her skip a beat. Mercedes decided to sing along, for a brief moment. **

**[Both]**

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

**Sam took the next verse as she just stayed watching him play and sing. **

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not

And who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up.

**Sam got up from his chair and started walking towards her, moving his hips side to side, causing her to giggle.**

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Sam finished his song and placed his guitar on his stand and slowly walked towards her. Before Mercedes could react, Sam crushed his hips against hers. He placed her cheeks in between his hands as Mercedes placed both her hands on top of his. Parting from each other, Sam rested his head on top of hers.

"Baby, I thought I lost you." Mercedes touched his face and started caressing it. The doctor came into the room and was about to leave when Sam caught him.

"No Doctor, sorry. Come in." Doctor gave Sam a weak smile, as he placed his clipboard tighter against his chest.

"How's my baby doctor?" The doctor looked at Sam and he looked at Mercedes. Sighing the Doctor sat on the same chair Sam was sitting on. Sam felt Mercedes hand intertwined into his. He looked down to see his life with hopeful eyes; when he knew in his heart there wasn't none.

"Miss Jones, I ran some tests and your blood pressure was extremely low. There hadn't been food in your system for almost two weeks." Sam noticed that that was the same exact time he was on his drinking depression state. Had she been in the same state as he was?

"Yes, doctor. I wasn't feeling well…emotionally." Mercedes stopped and looked up to Sam and he just showed her a sad expression. That was all Sam needed to know to understand she hit depression like he did.

"And, food didn't seem inviting at the time. I had absolutely no idea I was pregnant." The doctor nodded listening to everything Mercedes was saying.

"Well in the first weeks of a pregnancy, the child is slowly forming. Nutrition is very important for the child to pass the first few weeks." Mercedes nodded as she noticed the doctor's face switched expression.

"So…how's my baby doctor?" The doctor sighed deeply and got up off the chair and stood in front of Mercedes' bed.

"Doctor? How's…is my baby okay?" He lowered his head and nodded in disapproval. Mercedes started panting lightly and quietly, she felt her heart start beating fast.

"I'm so sorry Miss Jones, but the child didn't make it. Unfortunately, you had a miscarriage." Mercedes grip around Sam's hand tighten and her eyes widened. She felt her tears fogging up her vision.

The monitor started beeping faster and faster as Mercedes started panting louder and she started sobbing. Mercedes couldn't believe it; she had lost her child. Her baby was now gone. The doctor tried calming her down but Mercedes started screaming. She started rolling around on the bed as she continued to cry. Sam was still holding her hands, he tried to calm her down by caressing her back. But Mercedes snatched her hand away from Sam and started pounding her fists against the bed.

"No! No! Why? God no!" Her screams made her voices crack as she started hitting Sam; Sam tried so much not to cry. But ignoring the weak hits on his chest, Sam just closed his eyes as Mercedes let out her frustration. The doctor called the nurse because Mercedes started becoming weak; her hits against Sam's chest began to be taps as she fainted.

"Mercedes? Mercedes babe! Babe!" Sam grabbed Mercedes' face and placed her cheeks between his hands. He turned to look at the nurse coming in and giving Mercedes an injection to calm down her heart rate.

"She's going to be fine Mr. Evans. She just needs some rest." Sam agreed with the doctor. Planting a small kiss on Mercedes' forehead he left her to rest as he walked out of her room and started heading to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Olivia was determined to speak to the one man who caused her best friends pain and misery. Walking with her head held high with Puck and Artie by her side, she stopped once she got to the lobby of the hotel Shane was staying.<p>

Turning to her boyfriend and Puck she sighed as she was holding her bag firmly on her stomach. She saw how Artie had concerned eyes and knelt down, placing her hands on his lap.

"Babe, I'll be alright. I can take care of myself. You have nothing to worry about." Artie nodded and she gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Text me, if things start going wrong. We'll protect you." Puck said as Olivia gave him a reassuring smile. She turned around and started walking towards the receptionist.

"Excuse me, Shane Tinsley's room please." The receptionist gave Olivia a sweet smile and then pointed out to his room.

"Well, it's on the second floor, Room 128." Olivia smiled back at the receptionist before walking towards the elevator.

Once inside, she started trembling. She needed to do this; her best friend's only reason for existence had lost her child and now was in intensive care. Mercedes' life was at stake. She needed to do everything in her power in order for Shane to finally tell the truth.

Getting out of the elevator, Olivia started walking to Shane's room. Once room 128 was right in front of her, she needed to take a quick breather and slightly knocked on the door.

Waiting a couple of seconds, Olivia's breathing hitched once she saw Shane's scar face. Shane raised his eyebrows at Olivia and looked out of his door to see if she was with anyone.

"I came alone. I need to talk to you." Shane sighed and moved his head, without speaking, wanting her to come in. Olivia entered as she saw Shane turn off the television and sat on the couch. She closed the door and stayed by the door.

"You came here to talk? Speak." Olivia swallowed hard and began walking towards him, sitting down on the couch across from him.

"I came here to talk to you about…" Shane interrupted her before she could even finish, and with an answer she was dreading.

"I'm not going to give you the letters, if that's what you came here than I suggest you leave, you're just wasting your time." Olivia huffed with anger and stood up from the couch and snapped at him.

"What are they used to you? Why can't you just let them be happy? They deserve a chance Shane, and you are preventing them from being together." Shane laughed softly which made Olivia get more upset.

"You think this is funny? While you're laughing, Mercedes is fighting for her live and trying to deal with the death of her unborn child." Shane's face shot up and rose from the couch, his eyes shot a concern expression.

"She…she was pregnant? Was is it…" Olivia nodded and Shane covered his mouth. Olivia saw Shane's lament eyes, as he roamed around his apartment.

"You're lying, I mean. No, she couldn't be pregnant. You're sick, do you know that?" Olivia scoffed and nodded in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, but you're the one who is sick. How can you live with yourself, you are nothing but a cruel human being with no heart." Shane interrupted her but she kept going.

"Shut up." Olivia didn't listen, she kept trying to talk some sense into him, but sense was covered up by insults.

"I have never met a person who is an envious, jealous and pathetic son of a bitch. You are absolutely nothing Shane. Sam and Mercedes' love triumphed over all the bull shit you put them through. So what more could you want? You are nothing Shane." Shane charged at her, slamming her against the wall of his room, screaming at her.

"Shut up!" Olivia wasn't scared, she lost her breath for a brief moment, but didn't show fear. Shane gasped at his sudden action; he loosened his grip and lowered his head. Olivia started hearing him sob lightly; Shane let go of her completely. He turned away from her as Olivia started fixing her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt Mercedes; I was drunk and I have these anger issues. I'm taking classes, you know; to try to be a better person." Olivia saw how Shane was struggling with his words, he sat down on the couch and Olivia followed.

"Shane, at least you are taking initiative in trying become a better person. So why, not relief your conscious once and for all and tell Mercedes everything. She's been through so much." Shane nodded his head in disapproval as Olivia sighed.

"I just don't understand, why can't I find someone who can love me? After all these years, he still has her. It's not fair, I just want someone to love me." Shane covered his crying face with his hands. Olivia walked towards him, sitting beside him and started caressing his back.

"You have to have faith, there's someone out there for everyone. What you're doing, trying to make yourself better; will attract the right person. You have to be happy with yourself, once that is done; I have no doubt you'll meet that special someone someday." Shane grabbed her hands tightly, as Olivia gave him a warm smile. Shane left Olivia sitting on the sofa and started walking away and towards his room.

Olivia stood up from the couch, amazed at what Shane had in his hands while coming out of his bedroom. He had a big stack of letters wrapped in rubber bands. Shane stayed staring at them, while walking towards Olivia.

"Here they are. All 277 of them, I suppose you want to give them to her?" Shane extended his hands as Olivia stayed staring at the letters.

"No, I'm not the one who should give them to her." Shane took back his hand and nodded agreeing with Olivia. Olivia smiled back at Shane as she headed towards the door. Before leaving, Olivia turned around and gave Shane a piece of information he might need to know.

"She's at Lenox Hill Hospital, in New York. I'd bring a bullet proof vest, because Sam is with her." Shane coughed unexpectedly as Olivia walked out the door. As she made it outside towards the lobby and outside of the hotel, towards Artie and Puck; Artie rolled at her as he grabbed her arms, her hips and raising her shirt slightly up to see any bruises.

"Artie honey, I'm fine. Really." Puck laughed softly as Olivia fixed her shirt.

"What happened?" Olivia raised her head up high and sighed in relief.

"It turns out, he was just misunderstood. All he wanted was love, something he thought he would get with Mercy. I convinced him to visit her and tell her the truth." Puck chuckled and nodded his head in disapproval.

"We'll probably see Sam on the television wanted for murder." Everyone laughed at his remark as they started walking away, heading back to Puck's house.

* * *

><p>"Here we are Mr. Samuel. Excuse the mess; I was surprised to see her apartment so trashed." Ramon had led Sam into Mercedes' apartment and he gasped at how he saw everything completely trashed. Tables were broke, couches and curtains were ripped. Sam knew she was depressed but not at this level. Sam shrugged once he saw the dry bits of blood on the floor; his poor baby dealt so much.<p>

Ramon closed the door and let Sam roam around. Sam decided to clean up her apartment, so he grabbed trash bags out from under her kitchen faucet. He was surprised he knew where everything was. Sam grabbed the broken legs of the dining room table and the ripped curtains and threw them inside the trash bags. He took the broom and with the trash picker and scooped up the broken pieces of her vase.

Sam noticed a box that was on the other side of the kitchen counter that had her Mercedes' name on it. He started walking towards the box; he saw something on the floor. He laughed once he saw it was his bolo tie, he never thought Mercedes would still have it. As he took it in his hands he started to look inside the box and his eyes widen once he saw something he didn't expect.

Placing the bolo tie on the counter, he reached inside the box, lifting up Mercedes' Prom dress. Sam placed her dress near his nose and inhaled taking her intoxicating scent. Sam took the dress completely out of the box and started dancing with briefly before noticing more stuff underneath.

Folding the dress and putting it next to his bolo tie, he took what seemed to be photo albums. One was labeled **2011 **and the other **2012**. Sam took the photo album he knew he'd be in and opening it the first one he saw their Nationals hug. Someone had captured the moment where Sam walked towards the other side of the stage just to hug Mercedes, without caring what everyone thought.

Turning the page he saw their Prom photo, Sam was in between Mercedes and Rachel as they planted a faraway kiss from Sam's cheeks. That was one the most memorable and the start of his relationship with Mercedes. Flipping the page he saw one with Mercedes surrounded by Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Lauren and Tina. Mercedes looked pale and without make-up as she smiled, but he knew it was a forced smiled. They were all on the floor, surrounded by pillows.

One picture made his heart melt; it was one Stacey took while they were resting underneath their usual spot. He had his arm wrapped around Mercedes as he kissed her neck and Mercedes just smiled. Sam had forgotten about this picture and was glad she still kept it.

Seeing no more pictures, he grabbed the photo album that was labeled **2012**. Sam scoffed opening it and seeing Shane with his arm wrapped around her waist, as he noticed she was wearing the same dress she wore to Coach Sylvester's sister's funeral. He saw how she gave the camera a lop-sided smiled, as Shane looked happier than she did.

Turning the page he saw Mercedes with her graduation gown opened, and with a new design to her Prom dress. Giving the camera a big smile, she had her diploma in front of her. Again, seeing no more pictures left, it made Sam wonder. Mercedes didn't have much memories, she had more pictures with him in them.

Placing both photo albums, her dress and his bolo tie in the box he closed the box. Ramon wanted him to rest; he had been at the hospital with Mercedes non-stop. Walking towards her destroyed couch, he lay down and slowly closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam had been dreaming because he was now back at Ohio and surrounded by the field of tiger lilies. Lying on the ground, he noticed rain falling down bit by bit, but then started coming down faster and harder. He immediately stood up and started running away from the field and towards his house. While he was running he saw from a distance a figure, and that figure was Shane. Sam saw he was talking to Mercedes, he immediately felt anger forming inside and started approaching them.<p>

But as he tried pulling Shane away from Mercedes, he went straight through him. Falling on the ground, he turned to see Shane continue his conversation with Mercedes. Mercedes was wearing nothing but a white dress with her hair curled.

Sam got up off the ground, and saw he was completely invisible to them. He started getting worried as Shane grabbed Mercedes' hands and placed them on his chest. Suddenly Mercedes came into eye contact with Sam and she screamed. Sam was alarmed and he saw Mercedes' dress change from white to black. Shane pulled something out of his pocket and Sam tried stopping Shane from walking towards Mercedes, but Shane's movement wasn't towards Mercedes it was towards Sam. Shane quickly turned and stabbed him with a pocketknife. That gesture made Sam wake up gasping for air.

Something was going to happen, he didn't know what. He felt in his heart Shane was near; worse he was near Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Mercedes didn't have any feeling inside her heart, she felt completely dead inside. She had lost her child, because she was stupid enough not to eat. Every decision had consequences and this was her consequence. She wasn't talking to anyone and she wasn't eating either. She stayed lying on her bed, silent with nothing but the monitor beeping. Sam had come visited her, and she had missed him very much, but also couldn't help feel responsible for causing him so much pain.<p>

Ramon told her Sam went to her apartment to get some rest, seems Sam spent almost a week by her bedside. It was nightfall, and she stayed hearing the loud noises of cars honking outside her window.

Unexpectedly, Mercedes saw an unwanted visitor coming into her room. She nearly had a heart attack as he slowly entered her room. It was Shane. He planted a warm smile across his face as he closed the door.

"Doc…doctor! Doctor!" Her voiced cracked and Shane tried calming her down, explaining that he comes in peace.

"No, Mercedes, please calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I promise." Mercedes scoffed as Shane started approaching her.

"Don't come near me! I don't trust you." Shane nodded and sat on the same seat Sam sat in. Exhaling sharply he looked up at Mercedes who was scrutinizing his every move.

"I came here to talk to you. I think it's time that you know the truth. The entire truth."

* * *

><p><strong>OH! SNAP! SORRY IF IT WASNT THAT LONG! ANYWAY! I'M SORRY I HADE TO KILL OUR SAMCEDES BABY! BUT AT LEAST IT BROUGHT THEM BACK TOGETHER! <strong>

**SAM'S SONG WAS JASON MRAZ "I WONT GIVE UP" **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? I TRIED TO TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION WHAT SAID! I JUST DONT KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE! ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. A Love That Stays

"_I came here to talk to you. I think it's time that you know the truth. The entire truth." _

Mercedes felt her heart pound with such force, she needed to grab her chest; clutching it, she took slow breaths. She was scared, she was staring at the man who tried to rape her, and yet she felt like something wrong was going to happen. Things always went wrong when Shane was around; Mercedes didn't know if this time around things would be different.

"What are you talking about Shane? What truth?" Shane grabbed a bag he had under the chair, Mercedes still kept her eyes on him, not trusting his movements. He sighed and then placed whatever he had in his hands back into the bag.

"That should wait until the end. Look, there is no easy way to say this but I can't be a coward and have this guilt that is swimming inside me roaming in my life any longer." Mercedes straighten up on her bed with the little strength she had. Shane took that action as a way for him to continue speaking. Shane interlaced his fingers and took a deep breath.

"Remember that night I arrived at your home, almost nine years; the night of your anniversary with you…and Sam?" Mercedes' breathing hitched and clutched her heart at the memory of that horrible night. That night her world fell down and her heart was broken and without a way to mend the pieces. She thought time would heal the wounds Sam had produced but she knew that her love for him was something not even time could heal. To her; Sam was her entire world; he was the air she breathed, her sun during those raining days. He was her heart and no one was ever going to take his place. Mercedes came back from her quick flashback and nodded at Shane's question.

"Well, when your mother left me in your living room alone, seconds passed and your phone rang. I looked at the caller id, and…it was Sam." She gasped and tears began forming in her eyes. Mercedes covered her mouth with her hands and suddenly she felt her world stop as Shane continued speaking.

"I didn't answer, so it went to voicemail. I let my rage and envy blind me Mercy, I listened to the voicemail Sam had left." Mercedes nodded and cleared her throat as she placed her hands away from her mouth and on her sides.

"What did he say? Shane! What did he say? Answer me! What…oh god-" Mercedes voiced cracked and felt her tears falling down on her face.

"Mercy, he called you to say that he was getting kicked out of his motel and didn't have time to see you in person because they were heading to Tennessee that very night." Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all these years she couldn't see how she could doubt his love for her.

"He always loved me, he didn't leave me like I thought he did. But how come I never saw the missed call or voicemail he left?" Shane flinched when Mercedes voiced cracked as tried raising it.

"Mercedes please let me continue. The reason why you never heard them was because I took it upon myself in deleting every call and every voicemail Sam had left; so you believe he left you and therefore come to the conclusion that he never loved you." Mercedes widen her eyes and they felt like they were going to pop out. Her lip started quivering and she felt her heart start pounding fast.

"You…how…how many times did Sam call me?" Shane sighed and answered a very shaken Mercedes.

"He called you five times and I happen to intercept them. Each time, you were either busy or not in the same room when he called. I ruined your life Mercedes, something I never thought I would do because I loved you. In that moment, it was an easy thing to do; I didn't look at the consequences." Mercedes had her eyes closed as Shane continued to speak. She moved her head in a disapproving manner and opened them slowly.

"Sam…is my world. He is everything to me. We were together for a little while, but in that time together; I knew that he was the person I wanted to be with forever. From the very beginning, when I had come back to Ohio, I tried denying my love for him; I tried forgetting the time we spent together. But there was no way around it, we are meant to be together, always and forever. But what you did Shane, is unforgivable." Shane had lowered his head in shame as Mercedes continued to speak.

"I loved him Shane, with every fiber of my being! It's something I wish you'll understand someday, but you didn't have to ruin my life Shane! I was happy, I was so happy, that it felt like a dream. You made me believe that the one thing I loved, never loved me. You caused us so much pain, that I'm happy this guilt is eating you alive, you deserve it." With his head still lowered, Shane took everything Mercedes was saying, and he knew she had the right to speak to him like he was nothing, because that's what he was.

"I never meant to hurt you, I guess some way or another; the truth always has to come out. I sit here, feeling remorse, hating myself for what I did to you and I hope that you can forgive me." Mercedes hated the man in front of her; it brought her an unsteady stomach just having to look at him. No, she wasn't ready to forgive him now or in the next lifetime.

"No, I don't ever want to you see again. Leave Shane and don't come back." Shane nodded but before he could stand up and leave her life forever, there was something that had to be done. Mercedes saw Shane reach his hand back into the bag he came into the room with and pulled out what seemed to be three hundred letters wrapped in multiple rubber bands. Shane gently placed them on the side of her bed, giving her one last smile, he exited the room and out of her life.

Mercedes stayed gazing at the letters for what seemed forever. What lay in front of her were cries, screams, pain, anger, passion, and love all written down from Sam. His letters that each had a sentimental feeling, those were the letters that never got to her. That were blocked from getting to her and therefore ended up shattering her heart. Mercedes had to admit that she'd always been questioning everything she had done with Sam, but not their first time.

Mercedes was a strong willed girl and once those pair of green piercing eyes entered her world, it seemed like she didn't know how to feel. She was scared of getting hurt and who wouldn't be. But after all these years, looking back at how sincere, gentle, and true he was to her, how could something like her doubting his love for her, crush her into a pulp. Mercedes slowly started bending over to reach the pile of secured letters. She placed them in her hand and rested against the bed looking at them and saw old and beat up they were.

Mercedes started to feel her tears fall down on her face. She needed to read them, with the little strength she had, she knew once she read them maybe things would be better. Mercedes began taking the rubber band that secured the first five letters and took the first letter in her hand. As she ripped the seal and unfolded it, she inhaled deeply as she began reading his first letter.

**Mercy, **

** What is going on? I'm writing you a letter now, I feel like technology hasn't been invented. I would video chat with you but my grandparents don't have a computer, but at least they have a TV. Mercedes you haven't answered any of my calls. It's been two weeks, and nothing. Is something going on? My heart keeps telling me there is. Every time I call you, I feel like you're far away from it. Sometimes I feel like you don't even receive it. I'm going crazy thinking that. Mercy, I need to hear your voice. I have said that over and over again, but it's true. **

**Life here in Tennessee hasn't change, since I left it. My grandparents are amazing, my grandmother likes you, so does my grandfather, but she likes you more. School is stressful, I might be even thinking of trying out for the football team. But I guess it won't be the same. I had a sexy thought of you when my grandmother was showing me my new room, I know, it was inappropriate, but that wouldn't be happening if you answer your phone. **

**Hopefully you can write back, I'm hoping this works. I need to hear you. **

**Yawne nga, **

** Sam Evans**

She gasped all of a sudden and brought the letter to her lips, kissing it she began sobbing quietly. She stayed like this until; she had the power to reach for the second one. Repeating the same actions as before, she read his second letter.

**Mercy, **

** The mail must be slow, because it's been two weeks since I last wrote to you. I want you to know, that whatever is happening to you, I'll always love you. Something in my heart is telling me that I need to remind you of how much I love you, but I don't know why. It's going to be a month, since I heard anything from you and I can't help to think something is wrong. My Mercy, I love you with all my heart. I love how you make me feel, I love your eyes, your lips, your smile, your body, everything about you is beautiful. I miss you, I want to hold you, kiss you, and love you again. Sometimes when I close my eyes, we're all I see. I see us dancing like fools at Prom, I see us swimming past hours at the lake. I see us making love in that house that will forever hold a special place in my heart. Mercy, you love me don't you? Every kiss, every hug, every moment was real for you right? I don't know, why I'm talking like this, of course you love me. I'm sorry for acting so out of character but the time speaks on it's own when I haven't received anything from you. I hope that this will be the end of me writing you letters and more nights up talking to you on the phone. **

**Yawne nga,**

**Sam Evans**

Mercedes dropped the letter and covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her screams. His heart knew what was going on but he didn't, his heart kept warning him about the heartache that he was going to suffer. How it broke Mercedes' heart to read a sweet and innocent letter from her Sam. How sensitive he sounded nearly killed her. Mercedes didn't have strength to read all of his letters. So she decided to reach for the very last one. Her heart started pounding as she ripped the envelope open, taking out the last letter.

**Mercy,**

** You have made your choice, and as painful as it is; I respect your decision. You've angered me Mercy, why would you just shut me off? Like I was nothing to you. ****Were those nights we spent together a waste? When I touched you, when I kissed you, when I hugged you? Seemed like everything we shared you threw away, without looking back and seeing the damage you created. Why the sudden change of heart? Did you find someone better? Someone who is treating you better then I ever did? No, you know in your heart no one could ever make you feel as good as I did. I made you into a woman, you gave me your heart, I am its owner; and you know it. But it's too late now to regret it. Did you ever regret it? I sure as hell don't, I think about it every night. How gentle, kind and patient you were. You made me into man, you may not know this, but you are the only who owns my heart, there is and will never be another, no would ever make me feel like you did. I hope you understand the impact you had towards me Mercy, and the pain I'm going through just trying to forget the damage you caused my fragile heart and me. ****There were days where I had planned to come back to Lima, just to check to see if you were still alive. I asked my parents of lending me their car, so I could go and visit you. Every time I'd ask, they never imposed; it was rather me that stopped myself from looking for you. What if what I had found out crushed me even more; I didn't care at the time because I just wanted to see you. I stopped myself because at the very low point I had reached in my life, I stopped caring. I didn't have the strength anymore; I stopped caring for my family, for my life and most importantly I stopped caring about you. Mercy, my sweet Mercy; consider this a goodbye. I'm done hoping to get an answer from you, how I wish to be back in your arms, but I'm done. In the future, if I come across your radiance, I will only smile and keep on walking; and I will stop myself from remembering everything we had shared with each other. No more tears will be shed for you; no more what ifs will slip my tongue. No more of us will ever cross my mind. You've made your choice and now I've made mine. Just note that no one will ever love you like I did. **

**Forever and always yours,**

** Sam Evans.**

By the end of the letter, Mercedes was trembling, causing the letter to move in her hands. Dropping the letter in her hands, she covered her face with a nearby pillow she had and the pillow muffled her loud and raspy scream that turned into really loud sobbing. She removed the pillow from her face as she rested her head back on the bed, gasping for air as she continued to cry. All the pain that Shane had caused them and she couldn't help but to feel guilty. She could have found a way to contact Sam, but she didn't. She didn't have an inch of information of where he was going. So Mercedes just gave up, without her knowing that she was giving up on them.

Mercedes grabbed all of Sam's letters, opened and sealed and placed them next to her on the counter. Trying to control her emotions, she removed hair from her face and began inhaling and exhaling softly, until her breathing hitched the moment he stepped into the room.

"Mercy, babe how are you feeling?" Sam had quietly entered the room and quickly saw Mercedes' eyes red and her body language change. Mercedes began trembling again once Sam started walking closer. Sam sat at the edge of her bed, but notice he sat on something else beside the bed sheets. Moving up, he saw an envelope, Mercedes saw how Sam's eyebrows stood up for a little bit and then frowned.

"This is the only letter you from me?" He asked he sat back on the edge of the bed. Mercedes nodded and pointed to the stack of letters she had beside her. Sam expression showed nothing but disbelieve.

"So, you always had my letters? You just decided not to write back." Mercedes nodded and spoke before he could think something like that about her.

"I didn't know these existed, until Shane showed up." Sam's face-harden at the mention of Shane being in the same as Mercedes.

"He was here? Did he hurt you?" Sam was now, holding the sides of her stomach and caressed her face. She enjoyed his touch, how gentle he was and how it always relaxed her.

"No, I'm fine, love. But I think you should sit down before I tell you this." Sam grabbed her hands and sat closely towards, awaiting her to speak.

"Shane brought your letters to me." Sam's face was beyond confused; he was about to speak when Mercedes interrupted him.

"Please, let me speak. Shane brought them to me because he always had them; each and every one of them. Sam, Shane intercepted each call, each voicemail and each letter you had sent me. He made it so I'd think you never loved me, he tore us apart Sam. He brought me this pain, when I saw you again almost nine years later. He wanted me to question your love for me, he wanted us to suffer; he wanted us apart." Sam and Mercedes were know in tears and holding on to each other. Sam hid his face in her hair and Mercedes on his chest.

"I knew it, I knew you always loved me. My heart didn't lie to me, you always loved me." Mercedes moved so she could see his face, she started clearing his tears with her thumbs. He chuckled once she kissed a tear that fell.

"After everything we've been through, I've never stopped loving you Mercedes. You are everything to me, you're everything." Sam placed his forehead against Mercedes' and then began planting small kisses on Mercedes' cheeks, nose and lips. Suddenly Mercedes started feeling this sharp pain, which felt like it almost broke her in half. Screaming and arching her back, Sam was appalled at was happening to Mercedes. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew she needed help.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Before Sam could let out another plead, he looked at the monitor which turned into a flat line and that's when Sam lost it.

"Mercedes? No! Mercedes! Mercedes! Mercedes!" Sam grabbed Mercedes unconscious body and began crying hysterically against it. His voice began breaking and he changed his posture and grabbed her cheeks that slowly started losing its warmth.

"Mercy baby. Come back to me! Come back to me! Please don't leave me baby! Darling, please come back to me! Come back to me Mercedes! Mercedes!"

**(Listen to Civil Twilight "Letters from the Sky" while reading this. It helps the intensity of this scene better!)**

Mercedes woke up and found herself in the same field she had seen her father in that vivid dream. But she didn't know why she was there, one minute she was with Sam, reuniting and the next; she was at the border of life and death. Mercedes saw that she was wearing a white dress that was cut to the edge of her shoulders and had a brown belt wrapped around her waist. Her hair was curled and she was barefoot. As she began walking, she ran her fingers through the light green field and heard a voice speak to her.

"Are you happy, my child?" She turned around to find her father wearing an all white suit and extending his hands towards her. Mercedes smiled and nodded, walking towards her father. Taking his father's hand, she kissed it before speaking.

"More than ever daddy. I want my life to be with Sam, I love him. I finally accept that. My heart felt light and warm because I had him in my life, it doesn't feel broken anymore." Mercedes' father smiled widely at her, as she looked up at her surroundings

"Am I dead daddy?" Her father nodded and turned around and Mercedes saw the same brown skinned and green-eyed child, she had seen covered in blood and die in her arms while dreaming, but now he was wearing a white shirt and overalls.

"Mamma!" The child yelled excitedly as he ran towards Mercedes. She bended down on her knees, gently wrapping her arms around the child. Mercedes inhaled the sweet scent that was her baby and started caressing his curly blond hair.

"Sam left. He headed back to Lima once he saw you weren't responding to anything the doctor's were doing and accepted that he lost you. The flat line was all that filled the room. You woke up right after he had stormed off and left. The doctors were relived and you stayed sound asleep. I'm sorry I brought you back into this place." Mercedes moved her head in a disapproving manner and grabbed her child, lifting him into her arms. The curious baby started playing with her mother's hair as Mercedes spoke.

"You brought me back here to make me realize everything, dad. You wanted me to know in my heart that Sam is my home and that he will always be that. I finally chose my life daddy and now, I want to start living it." Her father slowly approached, giving her daughter a tight bear hug, careful he didn't squeeze his grandson.

"I miss your hugs daddy." He pulled away, cupping her cheeks in between his hands.

"Oh baby, they're never far away, all you have to do is think about me. I'll always be in your heart." Her father kissed her cheeks and then grabbed Mercedes' child and placed him in his arms, by this time the child was asleep.

"Now, my child. Wake up from that hospital bed, go to back to Lima and be with Sam, where you belong; forever." Mercedes had tears running down her face and stayed admiring the unconscious child. Her father caught her gazing at the baby and gave her news that would give her hope.

"Don't worry, he'll later catch up with you." Mercedes gasped at her father's words. The desire for another child forming inside her being, after what happened, was another thing Mercedes wanted to form a perfect family with Sam.

"Don't be afraid to fall child, we'll catch you." And like that Mercedes woke up.

**(Song ends**)**

Mercedes was lying on the hospital bed, taking everything that had happened. She desperately wanted to call someone, but she didn't have a phone. She turned to the table next to her where the letters were gone and were replaced by a phone. Mercedes chuckled and quickly opened it and started dialing a number.

"Quinn. It's Mercy. I'm coming home, for good."

**(Okay, This is the final Music voiceover in this story! Read it while listening to ****"If I had a gun" by Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds!**** Please! If you've never listen to the songs I had asked you to listen while reading a certain section, just do this one. It's the last one! Please and thank you!) **Song Starts**

Mercedes had been on the airplane to Lima, Ohio for three hours. She needed to get home, she needed to breathe that hometown air, she needed to see her friends and most importantly she needed to see her love, and show him that she was still alive. Arriving to the airport, Mercedes didn't have any bags, so she was the first one out of the airplane and into the lobby where she saw Quinn, Puck, and Olivia with their eyes red from crying tears of joy and waiting for her. Quinn was the first one to attack Mercedes with a tight hug and didn't want to let her go. Puck and Olivia soon joined in on the hug. All three of them pulled back to give Mercedes room to breathe when they saw her crying.

"Oh I love you guys! I'm sorry for everything." They all started talking at once, which made Mercedes start to laugh.

"We won't take much time for to go Mercedes. He doesn't know you're still alive, best find him before he does anything stupid." Quinn's words made Mercedes face show concern and nodded, running out of the lobby and out of the airport. As soon as she passed the door, rain started pouring down so hard, harder than when they had made up and broken up. Mercedes giggled and began running, the airport was a little bit far from Sam's home, but she didn't have time to call a cab. In that very instant, flashbacks of every memorable moment with Sam started appearing in her mind.

**Prom Night:**

"_Mercedes?" She stopped paying attention to her corsage and looked up to see Sam in front of her, she could always tell when Sam was nervous; and he was. _

"_Yes?" Sam couldn't find the words, but then blurted them out. _

"_I just wanted to say you look beautiful. Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand towards her and she just stared at it. She blushed and accepted grasping his warm hand. Mercedes couldn't help but to think, "He's the one." They danced like fools, but they didn't seem to care. _

**Summer Afternoon:**

It was a warm summer afternoon. Sam and Mercedes had taken Stacey and Stevie to the park, and as they played they snuggled up in their favorite spot, under a big tree that gave them a shade.

_They both stared at the lake that was in front of them, and they both caught the eye of the mansion across it. It was old, in bad condition, but Sam loved it. _

"_I'm buying that house one these days." Mercedes turned to look at him not believing him. _

"_Really? It's a very old house babe." Sam chuckled and kissed the top of her head._

"_I plan to remolded it, paint it, make it beautiful again. Once I'm done, we can live there. Maybe have a little family of our own." Sam turned and looked down at Mercedes who had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. _

**Their first time:**

"_You gave me your heart Mercedes." Sam continued stroking her face as Mercedes kissed his hand._

"_I love you Mercedes." Mercedes gave him a wide smile as Sam reached to kiss her lips. Once they parted he placed his head on top of her. _

"_Promise me, that our love is true." Mercedes looked at him as she noticed he was tearing up. _

_She grabbed his face and placed it between her hands._

"_I promise, and I swear you are and will always be my everything."_

In everything she was doing, he was always there, Sam was her everything.

Soon enough she could see the park that was connected to that memorable lake, by this time Mercedes was soaking wet but she didn't care, she wanted to get to Sam. She ran faster once she started seeing their tree, the tree that was their shade on those summer days. Once Mercedes passed the playground and was near the dock, she stopped running and saw a figure lying on the dock with their feet dangling. They were on the other side of the lake, on the dock that connects to Sam's home. It was Sam. Mercedes started running towards the dock, but saw that there was no boat tied to it, and she didn't know what to do. Suddenly her heart spoke for her.

"Sam!" She screamed with all her might as she saw him shoot up completely and stand up on the dock. Sam's heart felt like it was in a dream, she was alive and she was back home. Sam's tears of pain he was crying earlier turned into tears of happiness. Mercedes started waving at him and he started screaming her name as well.

"Mercedes!" Mercedes knew what she had to do to get across somehow and so, as terrified as she was, there was no other way. She began to take off her clothes rapidly, down to leaving her bra and underwear on. Sam knew exactly what she was planning to do, so he too started taking off his already damp clothes; leaving only his boxers on. In that moment, they stared at each other, taking in their bodies. When Mercedes nodded that she was ready, they both jumped into the water. Mercedes couldn't believe that she was swimming underwater, and she wasn't scared. Slowly Sam started seeing a figure swimming towards him, now it wasn't a figment of his imagination, it was actually Mercedes swimming to him. Once they were inches from each other, he pulled her into an underwater kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes' waist and Mercedes around his neck as the water pulled them up.

They hadn't parted from their kiss once they were floating on top of the water, but did once they needed to breathe. Sam started panting and began running his thumb against her cheek as she giggled and placed their foreheads together. They pulled each other into a warm embrace, as Sam rested his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair.

"I love you." They both said together. They stayed holding on to each other tightly, taking their warmth in and taking their love in, until the rain stopped forming a beautiful rainbow over them. **** Song Ends**

Mercedes and Sam had dealt with so much sorrow and heartache in their lives, just so they could finally, after everything they had to deal with, be together. Because love triumphs all; every obstacle has a blessing in the end. Being together was their blessing and they wouldn't have had it any other way. Mercedes and Sam's relationship was considered as summer love and they loved every bit of it. No one could understand their love and attraction to each other. He was her everything and she was his. They could never meet another that would make them feel like they made each other feel. They have a power over each other that is impossible to ignore and strong enough that you can't replace. It's true when they say that your first true love controls your heart and that was the case for Mercedes and Sam.

_**They were each other's first love, and a first love is a love that stays with you forever; it won't ever let go.**_

_The End._

* * *

><p>I want to thank all of my readers for making me finish this story! I love you guys!<p>

I want to thank my lovely reviewers!

**Vini, mariposafria, **

**Softball98, ,**

**Aussiesoftball, Mercurystarr, **

**CarissaMarie876, shanti-noel03, **

**PerfectLover, Jill1228, **

**The crazy and funny Moonlight015,**

**, GenByTheSunrise94, **

**msjei09, Princess976, **

**the-color-blue45, the talented emzjuk,**

**QTFics, SouthernBelleofNYC, **

**Gleek4, llovedOphelia, Samcedian4ever, **

**Panicross, Ki1era, twolyse, hpfreak1213, **

**Tana, Shawna396, Koxie, CENAORTONFAN69,**

**hannahable, SpazzyCaro, BREGLEEK1993, **

**cdorsey19, itsRoisi, and Iamshe24 my first reviewer! **

Without you guys, I would have probably ended the story if people weren't really into it, but I'm extremely happy you guys enjoyed it! Seriously, your reviews made me happy and excited to update for you. Now, I will hope you enjoy my other three stories I am working on. I'm sad it's over, but I'm glad you guys were there with me every step of the way! Thank you! I love you guys!


End file.
